Silent
by Summer2323
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. How could a single day change a life forever? When Naia is rescued from her abusive foster home, she is suddenly thrown into a completely new environment that she's not used to. As she learns what love and being loved is like, new challenges and obstacles arise, but her family at 51 is always there for her.
1. Chapter 1

Naia's POV

It was just another chilly October day. I stared down at the concrete sidewalk, hands in my pockets, hood on my head, walking from school like usual.

Not for home though.

It would never be home. It was a living hell for me. The Samuals. Mr. and Mrs. Samual. Both of them seemed like two very nice people. A perfect couple. Their story was just heartwarming. Unable to conceive children of their own so they foster children who were abandoned.

So heartwarming.

Well, it was heartwarming until you knew it isn't true.

That's how I got there. My parents, who I don't know and will probably never meet dropped me off on the doorstep of their house shortly after I was born with all the documents and certificates and a note that read "please take care of her". That was it. Besides the blue and pink blanket that I was wrapped in that night, I have nothing else from my parents.

Besides the genes of course.

The Samuals are not nice people. Maybe they were to everyone else, but they weren't nice to us. They beat their foster children, scaring them into keeping quiet. It would be a relief if you were sent off to another foster family or even better, adopted, but not everyone is so lucky.

Even then, you never know what kind of family you're going to end up with when you're adopted.

I have been with the Samuals for 11 years now. 11 years of torture, and pain. I remember every single child that endured the suffering with me but from Day 1 with the Samuals to now, Ellie has been with me. Elianna is her full name but I call her Ellie, so do Thomas and Shane, the other foster children with the Samuals.

We were all extremely close. There wasn't much to fight about and even if there was, it seemed silly to bicker over the small things when you have greater things to worry about.

Even though I'm staring at the ground, I notice that a shiny firetruck slowed down next to me from the corner of my eye. I try to ignore it and walked faster. I'd get into a lot of trouble if I talked to firemen. Well, I'd get into a lot of trouble if the Samuals found out.

They were always skeptical about my ability to shut my mouth, something I never understood. If anything, they should be skeptical of Ellie, because if anyone were to tell someone about our living situation, that would be Ellie.

The brave one.

"Hey!"

I freeze, yelling always made me freeze. I slowly peel my eyes off the ground and look up at the firetruck. Two Firemen were sitting in the front of the truck and I could see that there were a few more in the back. One of the firemen in the front was blond and the other one had black hair and a mustache.

"You okay?" The blond asked me.

They were Firemen. If they found out what the Samuals did to their foster children they'd have to tell the police.

Right?

Is that how things worked?

I wouldn't know, and I wasn't a good person to ask because my brain and been comprised of all the things the Samuals told us, and I knew that.

But if I didn't take precautions including believing the Samuals, the consequences were rather costly.

And painful.

"Y-yeah," I whisper after I realized I hadn't said anything. I was a terrible liar, always have been. That's what got me in so much trouble and into so many beatings. Nobody would ever believe my lies.

"Pardon? Sorry, didn't catch that." The blond one says.

I just nod and then look back down. I tried to mentally get the truck to drive away from me but it didn't. I snorted at myself for thinking I could just wish things away. If I had that ability, I would have wished plenty of things already.

"You sure?" The other guy asks me but I nod again.

"Do you want a ride?" The blond one asks me but I shake my head. I really just wanted to leave now, before I let anything slip.

I look at the Firemen before deciding to book it. I sprinted all the way back to the house without looking back.

Maybe I shouldn't have had a hood on. Was that what attracted them to me? Were they suspicious because I had the hood on? I then tried to think about how many people I had seen walking with a hood on but my mind was still racing along with my feet.

I didn't quite run to the house.

Instead, I had ducked in an alley, sliding down against one of the brick sides, trying to catch my breath.

I hummed softly, trying to calm myself down before I had to walk into the house, something I dreaded every single day. It wasn't unusual for Mr. Samual to drink during the day while we were at school and when he did that, he was often in a foul mood when we came back.

And you don't want Mr. Samual in a foul mood because then every little action you do pisses him off.

Actually, I take that back. Everything would piss him off, even if you didn't have anything to do with it.

Mr. Samual and Mrs. Samual would regularly get into huge arguments whenever Mr. Samual was drunk. There would be so much screaming and yelling and it would be so loud that you could hear them from the rooms upstairs.

Even with the door shut, even if I had wrapped the blanket around my ears, you could still hear every single word they spoke.

Every seeth and every sneer.

Taking a final deep breath, I forced myself to get on my feet and continued walking towards the Samuals' house.

I was alone today, though I usually wasn't. Thomas and Shane were at home sick and Ellie had to stay after school to finish a test.

It was just one of those days.

Pausing at the front door, I couldn't bring myself to walk in. I didn't want to. I would have stood outside longer but I remembered sick Thomas and Shane, with nobody to take care of them because the Samuals sure weren't going to.

Sighing, I reached for the doorknob and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt's POV

The rest of the drive back to the firehouse was done in complete silence. Even the chatter in the back had stopped. Otis pulled the truck into the garage everyone hopped out before making our way into the common room where it was also completely silent.

"Is everything all right?" I ask.

It was strange for everybody to be this quiet. Usually, there was too much noise. As there should since there was always something going on, whether it be a card game or a friendly debate on a useless topic.

"Yeah..." Gabby says, looking me in the eye.

Herrmann looks over at the T.V. and sighs.

"Awful isn't it." He says. This caused everybody else to look over at the T.V. to watch the story that was being told on the news. "Some lady was fostering kids only for the money. The poor kids were malnourished and underweight."

For some odd reason, this made me think about the girl we saw, who was walking down the street.

"Is everything okay?"

It was Gabby's turn to ask me.

"Yeah," I nodded, though my voice didn't really match my answer.

Stella raised an eyebrow, "Are you thinking about the girl too?"

"What girl?" Brett and Gabby asked simultaneously.

"There was this girl walking down the street," Stella answered them before I could, "She was probably what, nine or ten?"

I nodded, "Yeah, looked like it."

Gabby looked confused, "So what's making you think of her?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly, running a hand through my hair, "Just something about her seemed off."

"What do you mean just something?" Otis asked, "She had a hood on and when you asked if she needed a ride, she just took off."

"What do you think she's up to?" Shay seemed intrigued now. "Did she rob a place or something?"

I shook my head, realizing that we had made it sound like she had committed some sort of crime.

"No," I said, "She looked scared, but not like the scared that she's going to be caught scared."

"It was more like she was scared of something," Otis added.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Gabby asked me, concerned, "Like in a crisis or something?"

I sighed, "I don't know."

We left it at that.

* * *

Next shift, Severide and I were cleaning the trucks while Brett and Gabby watched, occasionally throwing a playful insult or joke.

"You missed a spot, Severide," Brett teased and Severide threw the wet cloth at her, making us laugh while Brett jumped back.

At that moment, I looked past the driveway and saw a figure peeking out from behind the tree. I then realized that the figure was actually the girl from the other day who I had spotted on our way back from filling up the truck.

"That's her. The one from the other day." I said, nodding my head towards her. The girl seemed to have picked up that she was noticed because she started to run.

"Hey!" Severide yelled and the girl froze.

She looked at us like a deer caught in headlights.

"You wanna come and see the firetrucks?" Severide asked.

The girl didn't move. For a second, I thought maybe she didn't hear but then she slowly nodded.

I smiled, "Come on, we'll show you around the house!"

The girl started walking towards us, as she got closer, I noticed a fading bruise on her cheek and another one on her jawline, though it was much fresher. If I wasn't worried before about her, I was now.

"I'm Kelly, but everybody calls me Severide, the blond guy over there is Matt Casey, Brett's the one with the braid and Dawson's the funny looking one," Severide said with a smirk.

Gabby gave Severide one of her "really?" looks before looking back at the girl.

"I'm Gabby Dawson, what's your name?" She asked.

The girl mumbled something but I couldn't quite pick up the name. I looked around at the others and they also had confused expressions.

"Is it Mya?" Brett asked uncertainly.

The girl nodded but she also shrugged which made her message less clear.

"So Mya, do you like firetrucks?" I asked. We started to lead her to the half washed firetrucks.

Mya nodded.

"Feel free to touch the truck if you want," Severide said as Mya walked along the side of the truck. She extended her fingers and ran them alongside the red truck.

"Why don't you get on the truck? I'm sure Severide would be glad to show you the inside of the truck and maybe Brett can show you the ambo after," Gabby said and Severide helped Mya into the truck.

Gabby and I took this as our opportunity to talk. We went to the kitchen and sat down.

"What's your suspicion?" I asked Gabby

She shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. She could just be shy, but that bruise is just making me uneasy. I'm probably just overthinking things."

"Should we try to talk to her?" I asked and Gabby shrugged again.

"We could try to," She said and we got up and went back out to the apparatus floor.

"Just in time Dawson, Severide and I were just going to show Mya around 51. Why don't we take her instead," Brett told Gabby as we walked out, "And then Severide and Casey can finish washing the trucks.

I looked over at Gabby who nodded.

"Sure, the trucks better be clean though," She said and pointed a finger at me.

"Yes Ma'am," I smiled and the girls walked off with Mya.

Severide snorted as I picked up a wet rag.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Severide grinned.

"Just like how Stella has you wrapped around her finger," I replied and grinned back at Severide.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby's POV

The whole time Brett and I showed Mya around the firehouse, she stayed completely silent. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in what we were showing and what we were saying, because the way her eyes lit up and gave off a twinkle showed that she was interested.

She just didn't vocally express it.

That was okay though.

Once we finished up the tour of the firehouse, we went back out to the apparatus floor, where Matt and Severide were just finishing up.

"And that is Firehouse 51," Brett said, clapping her hands together. "So Mya, do you live in the neighbourhood?"

Mya nodded, her eyes staring at the concrete floor.

"Well, you're welcome anytime you feel like dropping by," Severide said, obviously trying to continue the conversation.

Nothing.

"Is there anywhere you have to be? Maybe we can take you on a ride on one of the trucks," Matt added but as soon as he asked if Mya had anywhere she had to be, the girl gave a little jump and took off.

"I guess not then," Matt commented as we watched Mya run down the block before taking a left.

We stayed there and watched for a moment, nobody saying anything.

"Shyness?" Brett suggested, breaking the silence.

Nobody replied right away and Severide and I started picking up the buckets of dirty water.

"Yeah right," I snorted and the four of us started heading back into the firehouse.

"What do you think then?" Brett asked me, "Should we call the cops?"

I bit my lip, "Because of what? A hunch?"

I got them there.

Everyone knew that we didn't have any real evidence. Mya was a kid, and the bruises could be because of anything ranging from sports to fights with siblings. What were we going to do? Call the police because we _thought_ something was going on?

It was possible there wasn't even anything wrong.

"Well, we have to dump these buckets," Severide held up one of the buckets.

He didn't really have to announce it but Brett and I nodded anyway and watched as the boys walked away.

"What are you thinking?" Brett asked me as we both took a seat at the table.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I don't know. Something just seems off, it's not just me right?"

"Not just you," Brett confirmed.

"Something about her just makes me uneasy," I went on, "My brain is telling me that there isn't any real reason for me to be worried, but I still am."

Brett nodded, "I know what you mean. So what do we do?"

"Maybe hope that she stops by again?" I shrugged, "I mean, what else can we really do?"

Brett sighed, "Wait and see."

"Yup," I agreed, "Wait and see."

_Ambo 61, man down from unknown causes_

* * *

A little over a week had passed since Mya had run away rather suddenly from the firehouse and she hadn't returned since, making the worry in my stomach grow larger.

"Does anybody want any more pancakes?" Mills asked, spatula in hand.

"Eh, those are some pretty good pancakes," Herrmann raised his hand.

Mills raised an eyebrow, "What did you expect? My family owns a restaurant."

A ripple of laughs went around the room at Mills' comment and I took a bite into my pancake.

_Ambo 61, child unconscious at 134 Chestnut Street_

"That's nearby," Brett commented as we jumped up from our seats.

"If anybody touches my pancakes I will rip your head off when I get back," I warned, pointing a finger at Capp who was already making some advancements.

Brett and I hopped into the ambo and she started the engine before pulling out of the apparatus floor.

"Any guesses what it'll be?" Brett asked as she took a left.

I shrugged, "I don't know, it could be a lot of things with kids. Hey, it's on this street, look for the number."

"There," Brett pointed to a house and I stopped the ambo beside the sidewalk in front of it.

"Pretty nice house," Brett commented as we jumped out of the ambo.

I grabbed the jump bag and we walked up the steps and onto the porch. I knocked three times before calling out.

"Did anybody call for an ambulance?"

Silence.

I knocked again, wondering if it was just some kids playing around before the door creaked open to reveal a little boy, maybe around seven or eight.

"Did you call for an ambulance?" Brett asked the boy.

He shook his head, "It wasn't me, I swear. It was Ellie."

"Thomas let them in!" I heard a voice call from inside the house, "It's okay, you can let them in!"

The boy still looked hesitant but he opened the door wider and let us in before shutting it behind us.

"What's wrong?" I asked and we followed him into the living room where an unconscious girl laid on the floor with another boy and a girl, who I guessed was Ellie, next to her.

I immediately bent down to check for a pulse.

"Strong pulse," I reported to Brett.

"She hit her head," Ellie told us, she bit her lip and moved back to let us get to the unconscious girl.

"How?" Brett asked, dropping onto the floor on the other side of the girl, across from me.

Nobody said anything, all of them carrying terrified faces.

"It's okay," I told them, "You can tell us."

"It was Mr. Samual," Ellie finally blurted out.

Brett and I exchanged looks, both knowing what this was looking like. I reached over the unconscious girl's face and pushed her brown hair away so we could take a closer look.

I recognized her immediately.

"Mya?" I whispered.

She had a gash on the side of her forehead that was bleeding a little bit so Brett reached over to the jump bag and grabbed some gauze, starting to attend to that.

"Okay, you guys did a good job calling us," I told the other kids, "What are your names?"

"I'm Ellie," Ellie replied.

I had guessed right.

"And that's Thomas," Ellie then pointed to the boy who opened the door, "And that's Shane."

The other boy gave a shy wave before quickly grabbing onto Ellie's arm with both hands.

"So what did Mr. Samual do exactly to Mya?" I asked, looking back at the girl's unconscious body.

"Mya?" Ellie had a quizzical look on her face, "You mean Naia right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby's POV

"That's right," I nodded, "Naia...so what did Mr. Samual do to Naia?"

Ellie scrunched up her face, "He was drunk and he got angry. I mean, he's always angry, but he's especially angry when he's drunk."

"Did he hit Naia?" Brett asked, taping the gauze to Naia's forehead so it would stay put.

"No," Thomas whispered.

"He pushed her," Ellie explained, "He got angry because Naia burnt the toast and he pushed her and she fell onto the coffee table."

I nodded, "Who's Mr. Samual?"

"Our foster dad," Ellie replied, "I called as soon as he left with Mrs. Samual. I don't know when they'll be back."

I looked down and saw that Naia was starting to regain consciousness.

"Hi, Naia...can you hear me?" Brett asked and Naia scrunched her eyes up tightly before hesitantly opening one.

I watched as she recognized our faces as a look of horror crossed hers.

She tried to sit up but Brett quickly extended an arm to block her from doing so.

"Not so fast kiddo," I said, "You were unconscious so just take it easy okay?"

"We should probably take her to Med just to be safe," Brett told me and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to pick you up if that's okay Naia," I told the girl, "Just to the stretcher in the ambulance because we can't get it in the house."

Naia gave me a nod but she kept her eyes away from mine.

"Can we come with you?" Ellie asked, "The Samuals are going to flip if they know we called you guys."

"Of course," I didn't hesitate before answering, "You guys did the right thing, calling us."

Surely we could fit another three tiny kids into the back of the ambo.

I slid one arm underneath Naia's back and the other one behind her knees. I didn't expect her to weigh very much but how light she actually was concerning.

I carried her outside, followed by Brett who was carrying the jump bag and Ellie who was holding one hand of each boy.

Brett opened the back doors of the ambo up and swung the jump bag in before I stepped up and laid Naia down on the stretcher. Brett then helped Ellie and the boys up with me, all of who took a seat on the bench.

"I'll drive," Brett said and I nodded before she slammed the doors shut.

There was shifting around for everyone to find a spot in the back of the ambulance but it wasn't long before I heard Brett started the engine and started pulling back out onto the road.

* * *

By the time we got to Med, Naia was wide awake but she didn't start talking. I had tried asking numerous questions during the entire drive but she didn't say a single word and after a while, Ellie ended up answering as many questions as she could about Naia's history. She also told us her age so I couldn't help but ask for there's as well.

Naia was eleven.

And Ellie, who seemed to be the one that took charge and took care of the boys was only twelve. The boys themselves weren't that much younger. Thomas, the boy who opened the door, was eight and Shane was ten.

"Naia, eleven-year-old female," I said as we rolled Naia into the ER, "She was unconscious on sight with a head laceration. Strong pulse, BP 104 over 67."

Behind us, the three kids ran to keep up.

"She hit her head," Ellie told one of the nurses, Maggie, "She hit her head against the coffee table."

"We're going to take good care of her," Maggie promised Ellie before looking around the ER, "Dr. Manning, Dr. Choi, Treatment 4."

She directed us into one of the rooms and we helped the doctors move Naia from the stretcher to the bed as gently as possible.

"Are you guys siblings?" Maggie was asking the kids as we left the room to give the doctors more room.

"Pretty much," Ellie shrugged, "Not biologically, but we have the same foster parents if that means anything."

"Alright...how about you guys wait in that room, right over there," Maggie pointed to a door a few rooms down, "And I will be with you guys in a moment."

Ellie nodded and bent down to explain what was happening to the younger boys before grabbing their hands and walking them down to the room.

"So you wanna explain a little more maybe?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, their foster parents should be arrested, that's what," I seethed.

"Their foster dad pushed Naia into the coffee table when she burnt the toast," Brett explained, "And by the sounds of it, I don't think it was a one-time thing."

I nodded, "And Ellie said that he drinks. The foster dad... he drinks and then he gets angrier."

"And then we think he takes it out on the kids," Brett added.

"Bastards," Maggie shook her head, "I'll make sure that we look into it."

"Maybe try and talk to the kids more," I suggested, "They might tell you more than they told us.

Maggie nodded, "Will do."

Brett and I thanked her and started wheeling the stretcher back out of the ER.

"Remember what Boden says," Brett said as we left.

"Yeah yeah, drop them off and leave," I sighed. "No getting attached."

"That's right, no getting attached," Brett told me.

We approached the back of the ambo and Brett swung the doors open before helping me get the stretcher back into the back.

"No getting attached," I repeated though I wasn't really listening.

"Dawson, I mean it," Brett said as we walked around to the side.

We got in the front with Brett in the driver's seat.

"No getting attached," She looked over at me, "They got this."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, though I had this feeling that as great as Chicago Med was, those foster parents would still get away with this.


	5. Chapter 5

Naia's POV

"Hi Naia, my name is Dr. Manning and this is Dr. Choi." A lady, Dr. Manning said. The man next to her, presumably Dr. Choi, gave me a little wave. "Do you have anybody we can call? One of your parents maybe?"

I didn't say anything and looked out the room to see Ellie with Shane and Thomas talking to a nurse. Sylvie and Gabby were with them as well.

"Naia?"

I turned my attention back to Dr. Manning and Dr. Choi.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Manning asked me. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away and at the fancy machines in the room.

They looked expensive.

And scary.

Scary expensive.

"That looks like a pretty bad cut on your forehead." Dr. Choi said, clearly trying to use a different tactic.

I nodded but didn't look at either of them. Was that rude? It probably was so I tried to make an effort to look at them but couldn't. However, I managed to keep my gaze in their direction.

Dr. Choi came a little bit closer and I tensed up, vividly remembering how Mr. Samual had aggressively pushed me this morning. In a flash, Dr. Manning's hand was on a shoulder in a comforting way, but I didn't feel any better as the nervous ball was still rolling around in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm just going to check out that cut." Dr. Choi said and he put on some hospital gloves.

He removed the gauze and looked closely at it.

Dr. Choi let out a tiny sigh, it was more of an exhale really, "You must have hit your head pretty hard, it looks like it might need stitches."

The nurse that Ellie was talking to walked into the room and gave me a smile before turning her attention to the doctors in the room.

"Dr. Manning, Dr. Choi," The nurse had an obviously forced smile on her face.

"Yes, Maggie?" Dr. Manning seemed to have sensed something was wrong, just like how I could. The smile kind of gave it away.

"Can I have a word, outside?" Maggie strained the word outside and then turned her attention back to me, "Hi, Naia...I need to borrow these lovely doctors for a moment but I promise I'll bring them back. In the meantime, I'm sure I can get April who's somewhere around here to clean up that cut."

She looked around the ER behind her and her eyes lit up when she presumably saw April and quickly called her over.

"April this is Naia, Naia this is April. Dr. Manning, Dr. Choi?"

When the three of them left the room, April turned to me.

"Let's get that cleaned up." She said and smiled.

I managed to give her a weak smile back but from the corner of my eye I could see Maggie talking to Dr. Manning and Dr. Choi and I had a sneaking suspicion it was either about me, Ellie, Shane, Thomas, or all of us.

* * *

It was all kind of a blur. The doctors coming back with strange looks on their faces and getting stitches. Dr. Manning told me that I would have to stay at the hospital for a little bit since they were extra careful with head injuries.

Not that I minded. Staying here meant that it would delay us having to go back to the Samuals and that would be nice.

April brought me a deck of cards to play with Ellie, Shane and Thomas though, to "help pass the time" as she had put it.

"Thomas, do you have an eight?" Ellie asked. Thomas shook his head.

"Go fish."

Ellie picked up a card from the pile in the center. Nobody did or said anything for a moment so all we could hear was Shane tapping his foot to a steady beat.

"Your turn Naia." Shane reminded me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Um, Ellie, do you have a ten?"

"Yeah, I do," Ellie said and handed me the card. I put down the pair but then ended up just throwing my whole hand down.

"I'm sorry guys, you can start another round but I think I'm gonna sleep a little," I said, feeling bad that I had to cut their game short. Ellie looked at me and nodded. I knew she understood and I helped them pack up the cards.

While the boys headed out, Ellie stopped and she held my hand while she spoke.

"You okay?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Just tired, that's it." I lied and she gave me an encouraging smile.

"It's going to be okay." She said confidently, though I heard the slight miss in her tone.

I nodded and tried to believe her, but deep down I doubted that things were going to be okay. We were going to get into a lot of trouble. Not just Ellie, even though she did what was right. All of us.

Ellie then followed the boys, probably back to the room where they were first taken to.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I wasn't exactly tired so I just kind of sat there, staring at the people who walked by. It must have looked creepy to the people outside the room, to see a pale and small girl with dark hair and bloodshot eyes just staring as if she was possessed or something.

A few minutes passed and a knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Are you okay Naia?" Dr. Manning asked as she walked in.

I shrugged and looked down at my fingers. Was I okay?

"Okay, well, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Charles and Dr. Reese over here." Dr. Manning said. I looked up to see two other people. One was an older man with glasses and the other was a young woman with curly hair.

"Hi Naia," The one with glasses said, "I'm Dr. Charles."

I wasn't really sure what to do. If they wanted me to talk, or if they wanted to talk to me.

"Thank you, Dr. Manning." Dr. Charles said and Dr. Manning left.

Dr. Charles introduced Dr. Reese and then started talking but I tuned him out.

I just wanted to be left alone right now but clearly, that wouldn't be happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Naia's POV

Dr. Charles talked a lot. Dr. Reese barely spoke a word at all. I didn't even open my mouth, forget about words coming out.

"Well, Naia, Dr. Reese and I will leave you to rest." Dr. Charles then stood up and Dr. Reese followed him out the door.

If I wasn't tired before, I was now. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

"Naia?"

Somebody was shaking me. I quickly opened my eyes to see Dr. Manning standing next to me.

"Naia, somebody from DCFS is here to talk to you." Dr. Manning said.

Great, more people. I was already getting tired of people wanting to talk to me. Especially this DCFS guy. Couldn't they talk to Ellie and the boys? That would probably work out a lot better.

The DCFS guy ended up being a man around his early thirties walked in and introduced himself as Nick.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes in response.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your case Naia but before we get you out of there, we just need to hear from you exactly what happened this morning," Nick said.

What time was it? Nick seemed to be the guy that would wake up early but go to bed late. He had tousled blond hair and was wearing a black suit and a black tie. Much too formal for an occasion like this.

It looked like he was going to a funeral, especially with that sombre expression he wore as well.

"Naia?"

I looked up, but instead of seeing the DCFS funeral Nick guy, I saw Mr. Samual's face.

I felt the panic start to bubble in my stomach before slowly starting to rise up to my chest. My mouth went dry as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

I started trembling and suddenly I felt it hard to breathe. I gasped for air, choking in the panic. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was slowly was to pick up in speed and it wasn't soon before it became alarmingly fast.

"Doctor!" Nick yelled as he poked his head out of the room and Dr. Manning and April soon rushed in.

April looked at the monitor and then at me. Then she looked at Nick and shooed him out.

"You need to leave sir," She explained and then shut the door once he was out.

At the same time, Dr. Manning was calling out words that I couldn't quite make out in my fog of panic.

"She's having a panic attack." Dr. Manning said and then turned to me.

"Naia, can you take a deep breath for me." Dr. Manning asked.

I tried to follow her orders but I couldn't stop hyperventilating which only added to my hysteria.

"Naia, we need you to calm down. It's okay. I'm going to count and I need you to breathe on every other number, okay?"

Dr. Manning then started counting slow and I tried to follow her directions.

It took a while but gradually, my breathing returned to normal and I felt my body started to relax.

I guess the DCFS guy isn't coming back so I let myself sink into the hospital bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_The best way to describe them would be monsters. It was Mr. and Mrs. Samual but they were covered from head to toe in hair and they had snarling teeth and mean red eyes. It wasn't their physical appearance that made them monsters though._

_Their insides were twisty and awful. Maybe something had happened to them and they were taking it out on us, but whatever it was, nobody liked it and it was scary._

_They lunged at us while we screamed, trying to stay on the floating island in the middle of nowhere. _

_Shane and Thomas were crying. Bawling._

_Their sharp teeth snapped at the air, dangerously close to our bodies._

_The boys were hysterical, despite my feeble attempts at comforting them._

_Who would blame them though?_

_No words would provide any comfort to this._

_Then, right before my eyes, Mr. Samual lunged forward and grabbed Shane by his arm before yanking him down. _

_He fell._

_Fell._

_Fell._

_And then he was gone._

* * *

"Naia."

I felt someone shaking me and I frantically sat up, panting hard and dripping in my hot sweat.

"Naia, it's just a nightmare."

I opened my eyes to see Maggie smiling comfortingly at me.

I let out a breath and ran my hands through my hair before rubbing my eyes.

"You okay?"

I had almost forgotten that Maggie was still in the hospital room.

I managed to give her a smile and a nod, even though that's not how I felt and Maggie let me be.

It was a strange nightmare because as unrealistic as it was, it still felt incredibly real.

Those were the worst.

Shane used to wake up from them screaming and Ellie and I would try to quickly comfort and shush him before he woke anybody else up, namely the Samuals. Sometimes Shane would feel up to telling us what it was about and other times he wasn't so Ellie would sing to him until he fell back asleep.

Ellie had a really nice voice.

People often would describe a good singing voice as angelic or compare it to a bird, but Ellie's didn't really fit into that box.

She sounded like honey.

That's not exactly it.

Her voice was as sweet as honey.

That's why Ellie always did the singing when anybody had a nightmare because she had a soothing voice. Even though I enjoyed singing, especially when we were all left alone in the house, I knew I didn't sound as good as Ellie and would probably just give them another nightmare.

She didn't just sing to the boys when they had nightmares though, she would sing to me sometimes too, if I accidentally woke her up.

I wished she could do it now.


	7. Chapter 7

Natalie Manning's POV

While I was doing a little bit of reading on the foster care system. I learned a lot about how it works.

"Hey Nat, how's your patient doing?" Will asks as he walked by.

I nodded, "She should be good to go in a few days but she can't talk to DCFS without freaking out. If she doesn't talk to CPS, then she can't be removed from the home."

"Why won't she talk?" Will asked and he took a seat next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and then shook my head. "I don't know. She won't talk to anyone. Not me, not Ethan, not Dr. Charles. You know, Dr. Charles told me that he talked to her for a whole half an hour and she didn't speak a word. Not a single one."

"What about the other kids. Does she speak to them?" Will asked.

"I don't know," I said.

I thought for a moment before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Will asked as I started to walk away.

"To find Dr. Charles and Dr. Reese!"

* * *

I found Dr. Charles in the doctor's lounge, reading a book.

"Hey, Dr. Charles, do you have a minute?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to him.

Dr. Charles nodded and dog-eared his page before setting it down.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Manning?" He asked and faced me.

"It's regarding my patient Naia," I said, "Do you have any idea why she won't speak. Someone from DCFS came in today to try to get her to tell him what exactly happened so that all four kids can be removed from the home. She ended up having a panic attack and still didn't say anything."

Dr. Charles looked thoughtful. "In a regular case, if Naia wasn't in an abusive home but instead with a loving family, even if her foster parents were just loving, I'd say that Naia has Selective Mutism."

"Selective Mutism?" I asked. I hadn't heard of this before.

Dr. Charles explained, "It's a childhood anxiety disorder of speaking. Sometimes, a child with Selective Mutism will laugh or nod, other's won't do anything."

"So you think that Naia has Selective Mutism?" I asked.

Dr. Charles shrugged, "I would but I also think that Naia's silence is influenced by the abuse she's received. Selective Mutism isn't caused by abuse."

I was confused now, really confused. "So then what do you think she has."

"It's hard to say, she could be scared of what'll happen to her, she could be traumatized, everything happened so fast, it a lot for an 11-year-old." Dr. Charles said.

I thanked Dr. Charles for his good insight and decided to consult Dr. Reese on it as well. Three brains are better than two.

"Dr. Reese!" I found her in the cafeteria. "Dr. Reese!"

Sarah turned around and saw me so she slowed down to let me catch up.

"Do you have a moment? I have some questions regarding my patient Naia." I said.

Dr. Reese nodded sat down at a table and I took a seat across from her.

"So what's up?" She asked.

I explained how Naia wasn't talking and how I had also talked to Dr. Charles and what his thoughts were on my patient.

"It would seem like Selective Mutism would be the case," Dr. Reese said, nodding, "But I also don't think it's Selective Mutism, I think the abuse did somehow influence Naia to not speak. It would be practically impossible to find out what Naia has because we would need to find out what she was like before she entered foster care."

"And why's that impossible?" I asked.

Dr. Reese explained. "Naia has lived practically her whole life in foster care. Her parents left her with the Samuels at three weeks. Well, that's what her file says anyway. There's no way Naia was talking at three weeks old."

"Thank you, Reese," I nodded and started to stand up.

"No problem. Oh and Dr. Manning?"

I paused in my spot.

"Good luck."

* * *

My shift was over and I had put on my coat and grabbed my bag. I was heading out when I passed Naia's hospital room and debated whether I should drop in to say good night or not. She looked tired which made me want to leave her alone so she could sleep, but she also looked alone and I wanted to let her know that she wasn't.

I gave a soft knock on the door before walking in.

"I just wanted to check in on you before I left," I said as I walked over to the side of her bed.

Naia gave me a sweet but shy smile. She didn't need to say anything for me to understand that her smiling was her non-speaking way of thanking me.

"Your siblings went back," I said, my voice choking up slightly, "Back with your foster parents."

Naia didn't need to say anything, her face said it all. The disappointment, the guilt, the fear.

"And when you're better, you will too," I went on, unable to contain the emotion.

Naia nodded numbly to show that she had heard but the smile was long gone from her face.

"You'll be okay," I told her, trying to convince myself in the process, "I'll be back tomorrow morning to check in on you."

The girl gave another numb nod and I smoothed back the hair around her forehead.

I swallowed hard before walking out of the room but as I passed the final window that allowed me to see into Naia's hospital room, I saw that the girl had flopped back against the hospital bed and started crying.

This wasn't right.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabby's POV

Brett and I had just dropped off a patient who had been hit by a car but was really lucky to have only sustained minor injuries. On our way out, I noticed a familiar face.

"Brett," I nudged my partner, "Is that Naia?"

"Yeah," Brett nodded. "I think it is."

I clicked my tongue off the roof of my mouth, "We should go and say hi."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Brett trailed off but I pretended to not have heard.

"Naia!" I said, a big smile forming on my face as I headed towards her hospital room.

Her forehead had been stitched up and she looked a lot less pale.

"Dawson." I heard Brett's warning tone but I didn't care right now so I ignored it.

"How have things been?" I asked, leaning against the wall next to her hospital bed.

Seeing that I wasn't leaving, Brett came and joined me, standing beside me.

I don't know what I expected. That maybe she would speak to me now. That everything just magically got better.

Naia didn't say anything but she did give me a sad smile.

"Are you getting discharged today?" I asked. "Is someone coming to get you?"

As if on cue, a burly man suddenly marched into the room and headed straight past us and got up in Naia's face.

"You little bitch, you coward!" He snarled, not even noticing Brett and I standing behind him. "You are going to regret what you did young lady. You know that I don't tolerate or accept those kinds of actions. I'm going to teach you a lesson when we get home."

"Hey!" I said loudly but the man didn't hear, too caught up in his anger.

"Oh why wait..." The man said and out of nowhere, socked Naia in the cheek.

"Hey!" I shouted and pulled the man off of Naia.

He seemed taken aback.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the question was but I didn't because the situation wasn't funny.

"The question is, what are you doing?" I said and beside me, Brett announced that she would get some ice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked.

I was really confused, "Um, beating up a little girl?"

"Yeah right," He snorted, "I'm teaching her a lesson."

"A lesson? You just punched her in the face!" I said, feeling the anger start to bubble.

"Not hard, just to scare her into not doing it again." The man said. I started to suspect that this was Mr. Samual.

I decided to ask him. "Are you Mr. Samual?"

"Yes."

"Were you the one that gave Naia a concussion?" I asked. The man looked quizzical.

"Naia got into a fight with her foster brother Shane. Shane pushed Naia and she fell and hit her head, was knocked unconscious." His story seemed so real and he had told it in such a genuine way that I almost believed it.

"But then why'd you book it and leave?" I asked.

Mr. Samual nodded. "Yes, I did leave. My wife had to attend an extremely important meeting and she doesn't drive"

"So you left you foster kids alone, one of them unconscious." I tried to clarify.

Mr. Samual nodded again. "Yes, I did. I told Ellie to keep an eye out on Naia and call me if anything went wrong."

"So then why'd you have to teach Naia a lesson just now?" I asked.

"She keeps on picking fights with our foster kids. Gave little Thomas a black eye once. One of our past foster kids, Haley, we ended up having to move her to a different family because of Naia," Mr. Samual said.

I looked over at Naia who had a strange look on her face and a sad look in her eyes.

I knew the court would believe his story, and Naia did too.

"Here, I found some ice," Brett had returned with an ice pack in her hand before handing it over to Naia.

I was going to open my mouth and think of some retaliation against Mr. Samual's story but before I could come up with something, a call came in through the radio.

"Come on, we gotta go," Brett tugged on my elbow and I nodded.

I gave Mr. Samual one last dirty look and Naia one last smile before hurrying off along with Brett.

We hopped onto the ambo parked outside and took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Naia's POV

It was all back to normal. All four of us got into big, big trouble.

Huge.

I've never seen the Samuals so upset. They beat us with belts, pushed us, slapped us. Then afterwards, they locked us in the dark in the basement for I don't know how long, but it seemed like an eternity.

Now I was in the bedroom I shared with Ellie. Shane and Thomas shared another room. We were lying on the mattress on the floor, waiting for the sun to rise just a little.

I just needed a sliver of light to know that tomorrow was here and it was just another day. I needed that sliver of light to keep going.

"What time is it?" I asked Ellie who then looked at the worn-down watch. She had found that in the lost and found at school and ended up claiming it on the last day when nobody else did.

"6:00" She whispered back.

"I'm going out," I announced and got up. October was coming to an end so it was chilly outside for this time in the morning but I didn't really care. I was done with this and needed everything to stop. For Thomas' sake, and Shane's sake, and of course, for Ellie.

I didn't really have anything besides a few t-shirts and some jeans and a sweater. My only pair of shoes were had a bazillion holes in them and I could wiggle my toes and see them.

All ten of them.

I said bye to Ellie and crept past the Samuals room. Then I slowly made my way down the stairs, making sure to skip the creaky ones. Then I quietly unlocked the back door, since the Samuals never checked the back and went into the backyard. I climbed on the tree to get over the fence and then started running.

My legs pumped hard as I ran towards Firehouse 51. I turned right and then sprinted down the block. I loved running. I would have joined the track team at school but I highly doubted that the Samuals would let me.

As I got closer to the firehouse, I noticed that there were two people standing outside. As I got even closer, I saw that one was Gabby and the other was a man. From his looks, he could have been Gabby's brother.

Gabby turned around when she heard my footsteps and her face lit up when she saw me.

"Naia! You're supposed to be resting!" She said and walked closer towards me.

I slowed down and stopped next to them. I looked carefully at the man. He looked at me too.

"Naia, this is Antonio, my brother." Gabby introduced us.

I gave him a shy smile and a lame wave.

"Hi Naia," Antonio said and smiled back at me.

Gabby said good-bye to Antonio and led me into the Firehouse. That's when she noticed the large bruise on my jaw from one of the beating episodes.

"Yikes, that looks like it hurt." She said as we walked into the kitchen.

I just shrugged in response. It didn't hurt that bad, only if I leaned on that side of my face when I slept.

"Naia!" Everybody greeted. I looked around at the smiling faces.

"Hey, Brett! Can you get some ice from the freezer?" Gabby asked.

"Why?"

Gabby pointed to me, "Bruise, looks pretty bad, some ice will probably make it feel better."

I knew that there were more bruises on my arms so I pulled my sleeves down, trying to make sure hey wouldn't see those.

After I pulled my sleeves down, I looked up to see that Matt had seen my suspicious actions.

"Show me your arms?" He said. The words seemed like they were supposed to be harsh but they weren't. Maybe it was in the way it came out almost like a question and not like a demand.

I looked down at the ground, not saying anything, not doing anything.

"Naia." Gabby's gentle voice said beside me, "Can I see your arms?"

I continued to stare at the ground.

They were already suspicious, the bruises on my arms wouldn't help that. However, the reason that I came here was to tell them what was happening with the Samuals so maybe that would just make things easier.

But I wasn't as brave as Ellie.

I was getting cold feet and was starting to regret my decision to come here. I was starting to chicken out of my plan.

"Naia can you pull up your sleeves for me," Gabby said gently. It seemed so weird to use such a gentle voice.

I didn't want to show them the bruises. I wanted to run away.

Gabby put her one arm around my shoulder and used the other to hitch up my sleeve.

The firehouse went silent when they saw the bruises and cuts on my arms.

"Naia what happened?" Brett asked as she came over with the ice pack. Gabby took it from her and put ice on my jaw.

"Naia, what happened?" Gabby repeated Brett's question.

I felt my heart pumping in my chest, hard and fast. At that split second, I decided to run.

I dropped the ice that I was holding against my cheek and spun around and ran.

"Hey!" Gabby said and she grabbed my arm. When she grabbed my arm though, she put a lot of pressure on a bruise and I let out a yelp of pain and surprise. This caught Gabby off guard and she let go of my arm.

I took this as an opportunity to sprint as fast as I could.

Just as I was about to exit into the apparatus floor, Severide appeared out of nowhere and I ran into him before falling onto the ground.

"Whoa!"

I quickly ran around him and out of Firehouse 51. As I ran out onto the street, I remember hearing a car beep at me and then something ramming into me as I smashed against the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabby's POV

I watched as Naia sprinted away and all of Firehouse 51, including me, raced after the girl. I had to admit, she was pretty fast and was very nimble on her feet.

Just as I rounded the corner, I watched Naia run onto the street and heard a car horn. The colour drained from my face as my mind quickly put the pieces together.

I knew what was going to happen before it did.

"Naia!" I screamed but it was too late. The car hit Naia and her little body went flying against the concrete road.

"Brett! Grab the jump bag from the ambo!" I yelled and quickly ran towards Naia.

A lady got out of the car, clearly traumatized. She clapped her hand over her mouth when she saw that she indeed did hit someone.

"I didn't see her coming, she just ran out of now where!" The lady said as she stumbled towards Naia. "Is she okay? She isn't dead, is she?"

"M'am, I need you to take a seat over here so the paramedics can do their thing," Matt said and led the lady over to the side of the curb before sitting her down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The lady brushed off Matt's question, "Is she going to be okay? I swear, it's like she just came out of nowhere."

"Just let the paramedics do their job," Matt replied, "She's in great hands."

Even though Naia was awake, I checked her pulse anyway.

Brett came rushing over with the jump bag from Ambo 61.

"Strong pulse," I said to her.

"That's good," Brett said as she wrapped the c collar around Naia's neck.

"We're going to take good care of you Naia," I said and took her hand into mine. "Can you squeeze my hand sweetie?"

I felt Naia's hand slightly squeeze mine.

"Good, that's good," I said and watched as Brett use the stethoscope.

"Shortness of breath." She reported when she saw me looking and I nodded.

Severide came running with the spinal board and we carefully slide it under Naia. Then we lifted her and towards the ambulance.

Matt opened the ambo door and we gently placed her on the stretcher.

"I'll drive," Brett told me and I hopped in the back with Naia. Matt closed the door and gave it a loud thump before Brett drove off with the sirens on.

* * *

"Incoming!" Maggie called out and Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead came running over.

"What do we have?" Dr. Halstead asked.

"11-year-old female. Naia. She was hit by a car. Possible spinal and internal injuries. BP 93 over 58, heart rate 70." Brett replied.

"You're going to Bagdad," Maggie directed us and we rolled Naia into the room.

"On my count," Dr. Manning said, "One, two, three."

We lifted the backboard onto the bed.

"She was hit by a car," I repeated.

"Have you called the family?" Dr. Halstead asked.

"I wouldn't." Dr. Manning replied and I remembered that she had treated Naia last time.

I snorted. "Exactly."

Brett started pulling me out of the room but I fought her, wanting to stay with Naia. The poor girl was probably scared out of her mind. She was probably confused and didn't know what was going on.

"Let's give them room to work," Brett fought me back, "She's in good hands here."

"I'll do a fast scan," Dr. Manning said and as she pulled out the stuff. She looked carefully at the screen.

"There's free fluid in her abdomen, looks like she's bleeding internally," Dr. Manning said and Dr. Halstead nodded.

"Let's get an x-ray," Dr. Halstead ordered and an apron was quickly put on him. "Alright, everybody move back."

The lights were turned off as the x-ray started.

"Looks like a hemothorax in the right lung," Dr. Halstead, "Start an IV, I'll get a chest tube in and then let's get her in an OR to address the internal bleeding."

I felt myself start to pale and my legs start to shake at those words.

Internal Bleeding.

Hemothorax.

"You okay?" Brett asked as we started walking out of the hospital.

"It's all my fault. I pushed her too far or I shouldn't have let go of her arm." I said.

Brett shook my head and wrapped her arms around me, giving me the hug I needed.

"It's not your fault. It was a fluke." She whispered as we broke apart.

I shook her head. "It's all my fault if she doesn't make it."

"Naia's tough. You know it. She'll pull through," Brett told and I nodded.

"Maybe if I wasn't so insistent about her showing us her arms," I rubbed my eyes, "I should have just dropped the topic. I mean, we were hoping that she would come to visit right? And she did, and then I scared her off again."

"She might still come back to the firehouse," Brett consoled, "The fact that she even came back today means that she's starting to trust us, right?"

I groaned, "Yeah, and then I messed it all up. Now we're back at square one."

"Hey, you don't know that," Brett said.

"I should have taken things slowly," I whispered, "She wasn't ready for that, and I knew that."

"Okay, you need to stop beating yourself up about this," Brett told her, her voice firm, "What's done is done. You need to have happy and positive thoughts right now, for Naia's sake."

Brett was right.

Naia needed at least one person to be thinking optimistically about this. Her foster siblings didn't know about it so they couldn't be thinking happy thoughts and neither did her foster parents, though I doubted they would be thinking positively even if they did know.

"Right," I nodded and let out a breath, "Happy thoughts."


	11. Chapter 11

Naia's POV

I woke up feeling groggy and my throat sore. That and the throbbing pain radiating from my body. I tried to look around where I was because it most certainly wasn't at the Samuals house. It was too bright and it smelled to clean to be their house.

"You're awake!" A voice said and I turned my head. The lights were too bright that even if I did have my eyes open, it didn't do anything besides hurt them, so I closed my eyes shut.

"No, Naia, keep your eyes open. I know the lights are bright but your eyes will adjust if they're open." The same voice said. "Just wait for it."

And so I kept my eyes open and voila, they did adjust. I looked back at where the voice came from and saw that it was April.

"Do you want some water?" She asked kindly, a gentle smile on her face.

I nodded and she left. I tried to remember what had happened, why I was back here.

That's when it all came flooding back.

"Here's your water. Slow sips." April said, returning with a cup that had a straw in it.

I had run to Firehouse 51. They saw my bruises and I tried to run back to the Samuals house. But I didn't look before I ran into the street and a car hit me. I remember Sylvie and Gabby tending to me and then the ambulance ride Gabby telling me that I would be okay.

"Naia?" April asked.

Ellie, Shane and Thomas were still with the Samuals. I wasn't home. They'd blame Ellie and they'd get beaten. I had to get out of here. I had to explain to the Samuals that it wasn't their fault, that they should be punishing me. I had to be there because I had to face my consequences, not Ellie or Shane or Thomas.

I started to move to get out of bed. My stomach hurt so bad but I kept struggling to get out of the sheets. I felt a familiar panic start to rise up to my throat followed by intense nausea.

"Dr. Manning!" April yelled as she held me in my bed. Dr. Manning came running.

"Naia, do you remember me? I'm Dr. Manning. You're okay." Dr. Manning said as she took over April's spot of holding me.

I felt tears sting my eyes as my stomach burned.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Dr. Manning sounded so confident I almost believed her. I relaxed my body and laid back down. The panic was settling down but it was still bubbling at the bottom of my stomach.

"Everything's going to be okay." Dr. Manning said.

Was it though?

Maybe right now for me, it was okay, but it wouldn't be back at the Samuals house. It wouldn't be okay for Ellie and Shane and Thomas when they got out of bed and went downstairs to find that I wasn't home.

They were getting in trouble for my actions.

I couldn't stay here.

I started fighting Dr. Manning's hold because I couldn't stay here while they were most likely getting hurt. However, I did have to admit, Dr. Manning had a pretty tight hold on me.

"Naia, you have to relax," Dr. Manning told me, "Look at me."

Her last order threw me off a little but I knew what she had asked so I did it.

"You're okay," She said calmly, "So I really need you to just relax."

I nodded slowly and despite my panic, tried my best to follow Dr. Manning's directions. As hard it was, it was helpful and it wasn't long before I calmed down. I was no longer in that panicky and frenzy state but there was still a knot of worry for Ellie, Shane and Thomas' safety.

"You wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Dr. Manning asked kindly, "Maybe I can help?"

I just shook my head.

I doubted she could help.

Dr. Manning nodded, "Alright, well, if you need anything there's going to always be someone nearby."

I nodded again to show that I had heard and Dr. Manning along with April left me alone in the hospital room.

I looked around the room, at the beeping heart monitor, the IV bag that was connected to my hand. I wondered what was going on back at the Samuals. There was no way everyone was still sleeping and there was no way that they didn't notice that I was gone.

Then what would they do?

I tried to imagine what would happen.

Well, for sure they would get angry and scream at each other for a bit, that's what always happened whenever something went wrong. Then they'd turn to us. They'd probably start blaming Ellie first since they knew we were extremely close and if I had any ideas, Ellie would know all of them.

Except for this time.

I had told Ellie that I was going out, but I didn't tell her where or why.

So this time Ellie actually didn't know.

That didn't matter though because they wouldn't believe her, even though she was telling the truth.

Then they'd probably loop the boys into it as well somehow, asking if they knew where I was.

Which they didn't.

Then all of them, all three of them, would be punished in any way the Samuals desire.

I should have never left this morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabby's POV

Brett and I were sitting around the T.V., watching the news. I wasn't sure if Brett was actually watching the news or not because I sure wasn't. Even though it had been a couple of days since we had brought Naia to Chicago Med, I couldn't clear my head that was filled with thoughts about her.

My phone rang in my pocket and I grabbed it to see that Antonio was calling me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked when I picked up.

"Hey Gabby, when your shift is over, can you meet me at Molly's?" Antonia asked me and I looked at the time. My shift would be over in about four hours and I didn't have any other plans so why not.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "I'll be there."

"See you then," Antonio said.

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at Brett.

"I'm going to Molly's after, you wanna come?" I asked her.

"Sure why not?" Brett replied and we resumed "watching" the news.

* * *

Just like my brother had asked, once my shift was over, Brett and I hopped into her car and drove to Molly's.

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about?" Brett asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Probably something stupid," I said, sighing.

"I don't think it's about something stupid." Brett defended Antonio.

I laughed. "Of course you don't, you're madly in love with him!"

"Oh shut up!" Brett said, blushing.

"Ooooh, look who's blushing!" I teased her.

Brett laughed. "You should have seen you and Matt before you guys got married. Oh man, and the looks you would give each other before you were even dating."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Shut up Brett," I said.

We both laughed as we pulled into the parking lot of Molly's.

"No but seriously, what do you think he wants to talk to you about?" Brett asked as we walked in.

"I'll find out soon," I said as I waved to my brother.

"Hey, Brett!" Stella yelled out from the other side of the room

"See you," Brett said and made her way over to Stella.

"Hey," I said as Antonio walked me over to a table.

"How was your shift?" Antonia asked me.

I thought about what happened this morning. I closed my eyes.

"Do you remember Naia?" I asked Antonio, "From this morning?"

Antonio nodded, "Sweet kid."

"Yeah, she got hit by a car right after you left. Had internal bleeding, hemothorax. They were taking her up to the OR when I was leaving the hospital." I said and buried my head in my hands.

"What happened?" Antonio asked.

"She had a bruise on her jaw. Brett was getting her some ice and for some reason Matt told Naia to pull up her sleeves, but she wouldn't and so I pulled them up and there were so many bruises and cuts." I said, remembering what happened that morning.

Antonio nodded, "Then what happened?"

"Then Brett asked her what happened. And then I asked her again because she didn't respond and then she ran. She ran out of the house and onto the street where she was hit by a car." I finished, out of breath.

"It's all my fault. I pushed her too far." I said.

"No, it's not your fault," Antonio said without any doubt.

I nodded to show that I had heard but didn't really want to talk about this subject any longer.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I directed it towards the reason we were even here.

"PD has a new case." Antonio said, "And it's related to Naia."

"What? How?" I asked, shocked.

Antonio explained. "It must have happened when Naia was with you guys. Mr. Samual was drunk and when Naia wasn't home, he started getting really angry. Pulled out a gun and was going to shoot the kids. Shot Mrs. Samual instead. The kids say that she jumped in front of them. Realizing what he had done, the guys shot himself. It was the neighbour who called 911. When police got there, the two were already dead. The kids were scared half to death but had no signs of trauma."

I let the information sink in for a moment.

Dead.

They were dead.

"Where are the kids going now?" I asked Antonio.

"The two boys are going to a foster home up north a little bit. Ellie, I think that's the girl's name, is staying with a different foster family in North Utica." Antonio told me.

"What about Naia?" I asked.

"There's currently a shortage of foster families right now. She'll be in the hospital for a little stretch so they're hoping by the time she gets out, there'll be one." Antonio replied.

I remembered fostering Louie. How heartbroken Matt and I were when Louie went back to his dad.

"Well, I have to pick up Diego. I'll see you soon." Antonio said as he stood up.

"Yeah okay, tell Diego I said hi," I said and gave my brother a hug.

"Try to stay out of trouble," Antonio said as he left.

"I'll try," I whispered to myself as I went to join Brett and Stella.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Brett asked when I walked over.

"Naia's foster parents are dead," I said, still in shock.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"What happened?" Brett asked, completely in shock, just like how I was.

"Must have gotten mad that Naia wasn't home. Mr. Samual took out a gun and was going to shoot the kids but Mrs. Samual jumped in front and he shot her instead. Then he turned and shot himself instead of the kids." I said, sitting down at the table with them. "Probably had something to do with the fact that he killed his wife."

"Oh my god," Stella put her hand over her mouth, "That's awful! What's going to happen to the kids now?"

"Thomas and Shane are going to a foster family up north a little bit and Ellie's going to one in North Utica," I replied, remembering the information Antonio had told me.

"Wow." Brett said and shook her head, "That's crazy stuff."

"Could you drive me back to my apartment?" I asked Brett. "I think I'm going to call it."

"Yeah, of course. I was going to leave soon anyway," Brett said and we checked that Stella had a ride home before leaving.

"Straight to bed," Brett told me as she dropped me off. I nodded and waved to her before entering the apartment. I went up to my floor and unlocked the door.

"I'm home, Matt!" I called out. I went into the kitchen and found Matt sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Hey, how was Molly's?" He said and got up.

He walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"You won't believe what I found out," I told him when we broke apart.

"What's that?" Matt asked as I took a seat across from him.

"Naia's foster parents are dead," I said, it was finally sinking in and repeating it for the second time now.

"What? How?" Matt asked the same shock that Brett and Stella had now on his face.

"Mr. Samual was furious and was going to shoot the children. Mrs. Samual jumped in front and took the bullet but then Mr. Samual killed himself." I explained.

"What's gonna happen with the kids?" Matt asked.

I almost wanted to laugh because that was the reaction that everybody had so far from this news.

"They all have foster families up north except Naia. She's currently in the hospital right now and their hoping when she gets out, there'll a family ready for her." I answered.

"Oh," Matt said.

"Matt this got me thinking." I started.

"Absolutely," Matt said.

"Matt, I didn't even say what I was going to say," I said.

Matt got up and wrapped me into another hug.

"Absolutely we can foster Naia," Matt said and kissed me, a smile on his face. "Is that better?"

I nodded. "I'm so happy you said yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Naia's POV

It had been two days since I had woken up. Everybody was so nice to me at the hospital, it made me even more reluctant to go back to live with the Samuals. However, I knew that I had to go and help Ellie keep the boys safe. Not only that, I had to be there for Ellie.

"Naia, someone's here to see you," April said and I immediately thought about Nick for some reason.

It wasn't Nick though because it wasn't some sad but professional-looking guy that walked in but two women instead. One was blond and the other one was a brunette.

"Hi Naia, my name's Erin Lindsay and this is Hailey Upton." Erin introduced herself as well as the other woman. "We're with the Chicago Police Department."

I have them a little smile, confused why they were here. Had Ellie told the police about the Samuals?

"Naia, I'm sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Samual are gone. It looks like Mr. Samual tried to shoot Ellie, Thomas and Shane but Mrs. Samual jumped in front of them. Mr. Samual then shot himself. They were both dead when we got on the scene." Erin told me, genuine distress in her voice.

I thought I was dreaming at first.

Gone.

They were gone.

I didn't ever want them dead. I never wished them to be dead. But now they were, and as awful as it was, I was relieved. I longed to ask Erin what will happen to Ellie and the boys and me now that we didn't have any place to go.

"Ellie has been placed in a foster family in North Utica and the boys were moved up north a bit, Evanston I think," Hailey said as if she could read my mind.

"You'll be in the hospital for a bit but when you're ready to go, I'm sure there will be a family waiting to take you in," Erin said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I still wasn't sure I heard right. They were dead. I just have had a really stupid look on my face but so didn't care. How could this have happened? It was my fault this happened. If I hadn't gone out that morning, none of this would have happened.

Both of them would still be alive.

"We'll leave you for a bit," Hailey said and they got up and left.

I tried to think about what could have gone wrong. Why was a gun involved suddenly? I closed my eyes but opened them when the tears ran out of the room and started dripping down my cheeks.

Saying that Mrs. Samual had been nice to us would be lying right through our teeth. However, if she had been willing to jump in front of a bullet for Ellie and the boys, then that had to mean something, right?

Yes.

Even though it didn't make any sense for her to be something like that, she did, and she saved lives.

She saved their lives.

* * *

A week later, I was ready to be discharged. I wasn't sure where I was going but if they were discharging me then that must mean that I was going somewhere. Dr. Manning said that everything was looking good but to take it easy still for a while.

"Today's the big day," Dr. Manning said as she walked in grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled back. In the week that I had been at the hospital, I haven't spoken a word to anybody. Dr. Reese and Dr. Charles both had long talks with me but I just listened.

I was good at that.

"Everything's looking good. Your new foster parents should be here soon to pick you up." Dr. Manning said and she came over to my bed.

So I did have new foster parents.

"You take care. And try to stay out of trouble." Dr. Manning told me and I gave her a cheeky grin.

April popped in for a quick second. "Dr. Manning, you have to sign the discharge papers."

I gave April a smile and she smiled back.

"Take care of yourself Naia," April said before popping back out of the room.

There was a buzz of activity as I ate breakfast. Once in a while, a nurse or Dr. Manning would pop in but that was it with me. The activity mostly buzzed around other people. One boy fell from a tree and broke his arm. A man was shot. Another woman was in a car crash but only ended up having a concussion.

"Naia?"

I looked up to see Gabby and Matt standing at the door.

"Hi Naia, how are you feeling," Gabby asked as she walked into my room.

I gave her a thumbs up and a small smile.

"Well, I don't know if anyone told you or not but Matt and I are going to be fostering you," Gabby said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

My hand dropped along with my jaw.

I must have heard wrong.

"So..." Matt said.

I leaped out of the bed, despite the twang of pain, and wrapped my arms around Matt and Gabby.

"Let's get you out of here, kiddo," Matt said as he ruffled my hair.

* * *

"This is your new home!" Gabby announced as she opened the apartment door. I liked their apartment right away. It had a cozy sort of feeling that seemed welcoming and friendly.

I followed Gabby and Matt inside as they led me to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen, if you're ever hungry, just grab something to eat, you don't have to ask," Matt told me.

"The bathroom's just down the hall, your bedroom is the across from it, our bedroom is next to it," Gabby added.

"Go check it out, we'll be in the living room if you need us," Matt said and motioned me to go.

I followed the simple directions that they had given me to find my room.

My room wasn't huge, in fact, it was quite small, definitely smaller than the room I shared with Ellie back when I lived with the Samuals. However, Gabby and Matt still managed to fit a single sized bed, a desk and a small bookshelf filled with a variety of books.

I was going to love it here.

It wasn't the room though that made me decide that, even though the room was pretty great.

It was the people.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabby's POV

As Naia tentatively headed down the hall, Matt wrapped an arm around my shoulder and started leading me towards the couch.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"Do you think Naia will ever talk to us?" Matt asked me as he sat down. He then patted the seat next to him so I took a seat as well.

"I don't know, I really don't know," I answered honestly.

Naia was so sweet as so innocent. It was so unfair that she had been treated like that.

"I hope so," Matt said, pulling me closer to him.

"So do I."

* * *

"Wow, are you hungry!" I laughed as Naia wolfed down her third bowl of beef stew.

Naia blushed and hid her face in the bowl. She finished and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Are you done?" Matt asked cautiously as he took his spoon to scrape the last bits of stew.

Naia nodded and Matt laughed.

"So am I." He said.

"I second that!" I chimed in.

Naia immediately stood up and started helping me clear the plates.

"Wow, Matt! She's more helpful than you!" I joked. We both looked over at Naia who was rinsing out the plates, completely oblivious and zoned out.

"Naia?" Matt called out to her.

Naia paused and then I watched as her finger grasped the side of the counter.

"Are you okay Naia?" I asked. Naia looked up at me and nodded though she was pale and looked terrified.

Matt walked over and scooped Naia up in his arms. I noticed that she flinched ever so slightly.

"Do you want to tell us what's up?" Matt whispered gently. Naia shook her head, but she grabbed onto Matt and buried her head in his shoulder.

I smiled sadly at Matt, "Why don't you take her to the living room, I'll finish up in here."

As soon as I finished rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, I wiped my hands on a clean rag and made my way to the living room.

Matt had put on a movie and Naia was snuggling him. Matt had laid a protective arm around her, making the sight even sweeter.

Quietly, I sat down on the couch next to Naia. Her hand shyly slipped into mine and we held on.

* * *

Naia was out as a light well before the movie even ended. I noticed that while she was sleeping, once in a while she would flinch or whimper. Whenever that happened, Matt would quietly stroke her head and Naia would resume sleeping, melting my heart.

"Should we wake her up?" I asked Matt, still holding on to Naia's hand.

Matt looked over at Naia and shook his head. "Naw, I'll just carry her to her room."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the call. I walked ahead of him and opened the door and moved the covers so Naia could be under them. Matt then laid Naia down and I tucked the covers around her.

Then we slowly exited her room as quiet as we could, careful not to wake her, and got started to ourselves ready for bed.

The next morning, I woke up to a wonderful smell of bacon. At first, I thought it was Matt who was making breakfast but when I found him laying on the bed next to me, I quickly realized that it wasn't it.

"Matt," I whispered but he didn't wake up. Matt was quite the sleeper, so I got up quietly and walked towards the smell.

I walked into the kitchen to find Naia frying bacon on the stove. She looked up when she saw me and gave me a small smile.

"Wow, that smells really good." I complimented and gave her a hug.

Naia didn't say anything but her face showed that she was proud.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation but that didn't happen.

Naia nodded and flipped the bacon around in the pan. She then slid the bacon onto a pan and handed me the plate.

"After school today, just walk to Firehouse 51, I'll give Chief a heads up as soon as I get there," I told Naia as I put the plate down on the table and she nodded.

"Come on," I encouraged when I realized that Naia hadn't made a move to come and sit down as well, "You wanna eat before Matt snags all the bacon."

That last part was true.

* * *

Matt and I had just dropped Naia off at school and was entering the Firehouse.

"How's Naia?" Herrmann asked.

"She's doing good," Matt responded, nodding. "Made breakfast this morning, she's quite the cook."

Mouch perked up, "When will she cook for us?"

"Ironic actually, where's Chief?" I asked, changing the subject slightly.

Brett nodded over towards his office, "Doing paperwork."

I excused myself and went to find Boden. When I saw that he was in his office, I knocked on the door before entering.

"Good morning Dawson." He said, barely looking up from his desk.

"Morning Chief," I said.

He kept on doing whatever he was doing. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Naia. I was just wondering if she could come here after school. I'll get someone to look after her next shift but I just didn't have time for today." I explained.

"If she stays out of the way and out of trouble, yes," Boden replied, never looking up from the stack of papers.

"Thanks, Chief," I said and then left, leaving him with his paperwork.


	15. Chapter 15

Naia's POV

As soon as the dismissal bell went, I packed up my stuff and took off for the firehouse at a sprint.

Gabby and Sylvie, who were outside when I arrived, saw me running towards them.

"Whoa, Naia, sweetie you're supposed to be taking it easy," Gabby said as I slowed down.

"Did you run all the way here?" Brett asked, concerned.

I looked down and nodded. I felt bad because I knew in the back of my mind that I wasn't supposed to but I had done it anyway.

"You have to take it easy, the doctors said that your body is still healing which means no running," Gabby added.

I nodded again and then looked up, unsure of where to go.

"Come here," Gabby said and opened her arms to me.

I went over and she wrapped me in a hug. She then let go, but only of one arm, keeping the other wrapped around my shoulder before leading me into the firehouse. Sylvie followed, right behind us.

"So how was school today?" Gabby asked as she sat me down at the table.

I shrugged. School went okay but I got a ton of homework.

Sylvie looked over at my huge backpack. "Got a lot of homework?"

I nodded and pulled my backpack over. I unzipped the first pocket and a flood of papers and textbooks came pouring out.

"Boy, does that make me glad I'm not in school anymore."

I looked up to see Matt walk in. I smiled at him.

"How was your day, kiddo?" Matt asked as he took a seat at the table across from us.

I nodded just like I had with Gabby and then proceeded to pull out the rest of the homework.

Suddenly, the bells went off, signalling an emergency.

_ Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, building fire at 674 Linford Lane_

"Duty calls," Matt said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"We'll be back," Sylvie said and Gabby gave me a kiss on the top of my head before they ran off.

There was a lot of commotion going on as everybody got ready. The trucks and the ambulance turned on their sirens and then they were off.

And I was left with nothing but homework.

* * *

By the time everybody had gotten back to the firehouse, I made a pretty good dent in my homework.

"Working hard?" Herrmann commented as he plopped down on the couch.

I nodded as Sylvie and Gabby took their previous seats next to me.

"Yeesh, that's a lot of homework," Kelly said as he went to the fridge.

I wanted to say that it wasn't that bad, that this was mostly review, but no words came out of my mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Kelly asked me.

I shook my head but at the same time, my stomach growled.

Everybody laughed at the coincidence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you want an apple?" Kelly asked.

I nodded sheepishly and resumed my homework. By the time I finished the math worksheet I was doing, Kelly had a plate of apple slices for me.

I opened my mouth to say thank you and the room went silent. I willed the words to come out but nothing did, creating an awkward silence.

To cover it, I quickly smiled and then looked back down.

_Ambo 61, Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, warehouse fire at 332 Hadley Street_

A groan went around the room since they had just returned from a call but everyone still got up and hurried back out of the room.

"We'll be back!" Matt called out. He was the last one so once he was gone, I was back to being alone.

* * *

I had almost finished the rest of my homework when everybody got back. I looked up to make sure nobody was injured from the fire

"Everybody's okay. The warehouse... not so much." Matt told me as he took the seat next to me. "You should eat those apples, they're turning brown."

I looked over at the plate Kelly had brought me before his left. I took Matt's suggestion and ate an apple before offering the plate to him.

"Naw, I'm okay." He said and then looked over at the math worksheet I was doing.

He smiled. "Looks nightmarish."

I glanced down at the sheet. There were approximately 100 questions but they weren't the long word problems that always ended with the word 'explain'. They were equations. We were currently learning the unit integers.

"Just because you aren't the smartest cookie in the box, doesn't mean we all are!" Herrmann said, overhearing our conversation.

Matt pretended to be offended. "I think I'm quite smart, thank you very much."

Herrmann looked over at me and shook his head, though there was a grin on his face.

"He also thinks he's handsome, so what does he know?" Herrmann whispered to me and I giggled softly.

Matt shot Herrmann a look, "I heard that."

I laughed again, internally shaking my head at the pair.

"Is anybody hungry?" Somebody I didn't know asked as he walked in.

"I am!" Herrmann and Matt said at the same time.

Gabby walked in after the man and came over to me. She gave me a quick kiss on the head and nodded over at the man. "That's Jimmy Borrelli, he's the candidate. Candidates always do all the cooking in a firehouse."

Jimmy looked over at me and smiled. "Whatever Dawson says about me, it's all lies."

Gabby gives Jimmy a playful punch on the shoulder and shakes her head at me.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, I think Naia here is too," Gabby said and I nodded. As if on cue, my stomach lets out a mean growl.

Jimmy laughs, "Dinner, coming right up!"

For dinner, Jimmy made chilli which seemed like a classic thing for firefighters to eat. It was really good, and everybody had at least two bowls of it. Once everybody was done, I helped collect the bowls and set them on the counter.

"I got it from here, thanks for the help Naia," Jimmy said and I gave him a smile. Jimmy seemed like a nice person. I also noticed that his last name ended with Ellie. My heart hurt for Ellie, Shane, and Thomas. As I thought about it, I realized that I never even got to say good-bye. Things just seemed to happen so fast.

I resumed my homework, but I didn't really feel like doing it. However, I knew that it had to be done and pushed myself.

By 7:00, I had everything ready in my bag. I wish our teachers gave us less homework though, but then again, who didn't?

Just as I had set down my backpack, Chief Boden walked in. This was my first time meeting him but this morning, Gabby and Matt had described him to me so I knew automatically who he was.

Plus, the way he presented himself just made him seem chiefly.

"Naia." He nodded at me and I smiled back. "You're still here?"

I wasn't sure how to reply so I just shrugged.

"Where's Gabby?" He asked, looking around the room.

Herrmann spoke up. "She's with Brett at the ambo."

Chief Boden nodded his thanks at Herrmann and walked out to where the ambulance was parked.

I watched as he walked away. I knew he wasn't happy about me being here and I immediately felt guilty.

"Don't worry about it. The Chief loves kids. He's just overworked right now. Has way too much paperwork." Herrmann said, watching my face. "And that makes him a grouch."

I looked up and nodded but then felt extremely tired. Homework was draining.

"You look tired kiddo," Herrmann said, "Why don't you take a nap while we wait for what's happening." Herrmann gets up from his seat across from me and motions to the couch. Too tired to object, I went over to the couch and curled up in a corner. Herrmann draped a blanket on top of me and I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Car Crash on Vineyard Avenue_

I wake up with a start to find everybody hurrying away.

"We'll be back, just keep sleeping," Gabby says as she runs out. I wait until everybody leaves until I lay back down but I can't sleep. I try to just close my eyes but I feel too awake.

The clock says that it is now 8:30. I wasn't sure at all what was happening but I was guessing that I was staying until Matt and Gabby's shift was over.

Since sleeping felt like a hopeless cause, I got up and decided to take a walk around the firehouse. I knew somewhat where I was going since Sylvie and Gabby gave me a tour a while back.

Bored out of my mind, I went back to the couch, pulled out a book and started reading about Independence Day.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabby's POV

We returned from the call to find Naia on the couch, asleep, with a book in her hand.

"She must have fallen asleep while reading," Brett whispered next to me. "Is she staying all night?"

I nodded. "Chief said she could stay for the night but only for today."

I walked over to her and gently pried the book out of her hands.

"Independence Day." I read the title. "No wonder she fell asleep, this book would make anybody fall asleep."

Brett took the blanket that Naia was using before and draped it over her. This made her stir a little bit but she didn't wake up.

"She's so sweet," Brett said as we both took a seat at the table.

I nodded, "I'm hoping she'll talk soon, but so far, nothing."

"What about Matt? Does she talk to Matt?" Brett asked me.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

Naia started whimpering in her sleep and Brett and I immediately looked over. She squirmed underneath the blanket but it wasn't until she started crying that Brett and I stepped in.

"Naia," I said as I shook her gently, "It's just a dream sweetie, wake up."

I shook her again and Naia's blue eyes opened. She looked terrified but relaxed a little bit when she saw Brett and me.

Brett smoothed back the sweaty hair on Naia's forehead.

"It was just a nightmare, you're safe here." She told the little girl.

"Do you want to tell us what it was about?" I asked her. I felt as she tensed up and I was ready to step in just in case she decided to flee like last time.

Naia shook her head and turned away from us. Brett and I exchanged glances but I shrugged it off. She was probably exhaustive and just wanted to sleep.

"Okay, sleep well Naia," I said and Brett and I left her.

* * *

There wasn't a single call after that. In the morning, Matt woke Naia up and told her to start getting ready for school. That's when I realized that I didn't bring Naia a change of clothes.

"Hey Brett, can we take a ride?" I asked, "I forgot to pack Naia some clothes and she has to go to school today."

Brett nodded, "Yeah, of course."

We hopped into the ambo and drove to the apartment. I told Brett to wait and that I would be really fast before hurrying into the apartment and up to the floor. Once in the actual apartment, I headed into Naia's room and started rummaging around for something she could wear.

It was now that I realized that Naia didn't have much.

I managed to find a pair of jeans that didn't look too worn down and a sweater that only had a couple of holes.

"You know, I really have to Naia shopping soon," I said as I hopped back into the ambo.

"Why?" Brett asked, starting the engine.

I pulled the clothes out of the little bag I had shoved them into along with a toothbrush and hairbrush, "She has practically nothing and the stuff that she does have has definitely seen better days."

"Oh, you know, that sounds like a fun bonding experience between you two!" Brett commented optimistically.

I agreed and soon we were back at the firehouse.

I thanked Brett for coming along for the ride and headed into the common room where Matt was sitting on the couch. I smiled and went to take a seat next to him.

"All ready?" Matt asked as Naia entered the room. Naia nodded and both of us stood up.

"Do you want us to walk with you to school?" I asked, totally up for it.

Naia shook her head and grabbed her backpack. I sensed that she was about to take off so I stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, you have to take it easy. I told the school yesterday about your accident and that you're not to be exerting yourself. No running." I reminded her.

Naia smiled and nodded before walking in an over-exaggerated way. She waved as she turned the corner and out of sight.

"She's so sweet," Matt said from next to me.

_Firetruck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, multiple house fire at 590 Kelsie Street_

"Yeah, she really is," I said before springing into action.

* * *

"That was an interesting way to end the shift," Brett said as we walked out of the firehouse. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Definitely."

Brett stopped before getting into her car, "When are we going to have a girl's night? You, me and Stella?"

"Now that I have Naia, I'm not sure," I responded honestly.

Brett shook her head, "Who said Naia couldn't come with us?"

I laughed, "Naia's eleven. She's not allowed in a bar. Even if I own part of it."

"Well, who said it had to be at Molly's. Have it at one of our apartments, put on a movie, bond, all that jazz." Brett said and nodded. It sounded like fun.

"Maybe this weekend. I'll talk to Naia about it." I promised as Matt walked up next to me.

I linked arms with him and used the other arm to wave bye to Brett.

"Ready?" Matt asked me and I nodded. On our way home, I thought about what Naia was doing now. Handing in the homework she did last night? Sitting out of gym class? Learning prime factorization?

"I'm sure Naia's doing fine right now," Matt said as if reading my mind.

I gave a short laugh, "How did you know I was thinking about her?" Matt didn't answer for a moment as we turned the corner of the block.

"You always have a look on your face when you're thinking about her." He said finally.

I took this as a moment to joke around. "Is it a funny look?"

Matt shook his head, "No, it's a loving look."


	17. Chapter 17

Naia's POV

The dismissal bell rang and Mr. Harrison shouted out the homework as everybody started packing up their stuff. I shoved my binders into my backpack and hurried outside of the school.

"Naia!"

I turned to see Gabby and Matt standing together by the gate. I waved at them and started walking towards them.

"What a dweeb."

"She's so puny."

"Did you hear that she's been in foster care her whole life?"

"It's not rocket science why her parents didn't want her."

I knew that these comments were about me but I ignored them as best as I could and went straight to Gabby for her hug.

"How was school?" She asked as she let go of me.

I lied and gave her a thumbs up and a grin.

Matt fake pushed Gabby aside. "Step aside, stop hogging our little girl."

I giggled as Matt gave me a bear hug and a noogie.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Matt asked as we walked home. I wasn't sure so I wouldn't have responded anyway but Gabby seemed to have ideas.

"I'm taking Naia shopping. She needs new clothes. You can't wear that every day." Gabby said, giving my outfit a pointed look. Matt laughed and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Good luck Naia.

Gabby scowled at Matt. "You weren't invited anyways. Maybe I'll ask Brett if she wants to come with us."

I laughed at the two. They were like siblings the way they bickered. It reminded me of the way Shane and Thomas would fight over silly stuff and that made my heartache.

"Is something wrong?" Gabby asked when she noticed my sad expression.

I nodded, not really wanting to elaborate on what I missed and desperately wanted.

"Are you sure?" Matt double-checked, placing an arm around my shoulder.

I leaned next to him and nodded. I felt really sad, missing Ellie and the boys, but even though I knew what to say, I didn't know how to say it. Thankfully though, Matt and Gabby dropped the topic as we approached the apartment.

We walked up to the second floor and to our apartment. Matt pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal a ransacked apartment.

Nobody moved for a moment. At first, I thought it was a joke.

But it wasn't, and I didn't believe my eyes.

"What happened?" Gabby asked as she walked in. I followed her and Matt followed me.

The whole living room looked like a tornado had hit it. There were books scattered everywhere, the couch pillows were thrown around, the coffee table had been flipped.

The kitchen wasn't any better. Food was taken out and half-eaten, cutlery was tossed everywhere, the plates were left alone but a few of the cups were shattered.

"Careful where you step," Matt warned as we maneuvered around everything to get to the hallway. The bathroom wasn't really messed up, probably because there wasn't anything really to tamper with. Whoever did this did however squirt almost a whole bottle of shampoo into the tub.

It didn't look like they were looking for valuables, just trying to make a mess.

Gabby and Matt's room was untouched along with my room, which was good, but on a closer look, I realized that there was a note on my pillow.

Matt got to it first and read it out loud without thinking.

"You're the reason why they're dead."

There was silence while we tried to comprehend everything.

"That's it, I'm calling Antonio," Gabby said and left the room. I reached out for the note but Matt shook his head.

"They might be able to get fingerprints," Matt said and placed the note on my pillowcase where we found it. Then he put a hand on my shoulder and guided me out the door.

In Matt and Gabby's room, Gabby was angrily talking on the phone, presumably to Antonio.

"Trashed the whole place and then left a note on Naia's bed!" Gabby was saying as we walked in.

"Okay, see you," Gabby said and hung up. She shook her head when she saw Matt and I. "Antonio said he'd be here soon. I have a bad feeling about this."

Matt walked over and sat down next to Gabby on the bed. He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "We'll figure it out. Everything's going to be okay."

I wasn't sure what to do if I was supposed to join them or not. I felt awful because this was my fault. Someone was obviously angry at me and Matt and Gabby had to be punished as well.

Before I could let my head get to me, I pushed the words out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry."

It was more of a croaky whisper than anything but Gabby and Matt heard it. They looked up at me shocked. I cleared my throat and looked down.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, not looking up.

Nothing happened for a moment but then both Matt and Gabby ran into me, embracing me in a hug.

"I knew you would talk to us!" Gabby squealed like a child on Christmas day. She had tears streaming down her face. When they let go, Matt picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

When he put me down, he put his hand underneath my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"None of this is your fault. None of it. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise you Naia, none of this is your fault." Matt said, looking me in the eye.

I nodded but shifted my eyes away.

"This calls for a celebration! Naia's first words!" Gabby said and gave me another hug. She then picked up her phone and everybody walked out to the trashed living room.

"We're not supposed to touch anything." Matt reminded us as Gabby reached out to put the couch back together. Gabby groaned and pulled her hand back.

I laughed and took a seat on the floor. Matt and Gabby sat on either side of me.

"Naia, what's your favourite colour?" Gabby asked me.

I thought carefully before replying. "Blue."

"What about your favourite food?" Matt asked. I had a feeling they liked when I talked, and I liked it when I talked to them as well. It made me feel happy on the inside.

"Pizza."

Matt nodded in agreement. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Just cheese," I said. It was so strange to suddenly talk. My tongue felt funny moving again in this way. I moved my tongue back and forth in my mouth.

Gabby took my hand into hers and smiled warmly at me. "I'm so happy you're talking to us Naia. This is incredible."

"Yeah," I mumbled, not really sure how to respond to that.

There was knocking at the door and Gabby got up to answer it. She opened it and greeted the person.

"Antonio!" Gabby gave him a hug.

"Antonio is Gabby's brother," Matt whispered from next to me and I nodded.

I remembered him from that morning when I ran to the firehouse. I remembered how I had thought that he might be Gabby's brother.

Antonio stepped in followed by two people that I recognized.

"Naia!" Erin and Hailey said at the same time. I laughed at the coincidence and smiled. I wasn't sure if the words would come out of my mouth for them but they did.

"Hi," I said quietly and giving them a little wave.

They all looked around the room.

"What happened here?" Erin asked, checking the living room out.

"Was anything valuable stolen?" Hailey asked, still standing in the spot by the door.

Matt and Gabby looked at each other and shook their head.

"I don't think so," Gabby said. "Just trashed the place up."

Matt snorted, "And left a note." He mumbled.

"Alright, Upton, you check with the neighbours, see if they noticed anything suspicious or even saw the person or people come in," Antonio instructed. Upton nodded and then left the apartment.

Antonio then turned to Erin and nodded, "You know the drill, let's get going."

"Do we have to stay here or can we go?" Matt asked Antonio.

"You guys can go, we'll take it from here," Antonio replied and Gabby thanked him.

"Thank you, really," Matt said and we left the apartment.

Gabby took my hand as we walked outside. For late October, it was strangely warm and I wasn't cold in my sweater.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Getting you some clothes and other stuff. Hop in." Gabby said as she motioned to a parked, gray, Chevy Equinox. I opened the back door and took a seat. Gabby made sure I was in and shut the door. I put my belt on as Gabby got in the driver's seat and Matt into the passenger seat.

"Is Matt coming too?" I asked as Gabby started the engine. They both laughed from upfront and I was confused why.

Matt shook his head. "Naw, Gabby's gonna drop me off at Shay and Severide's place while you guys go shopping."

"Who's Shay?" I asked, I hadn't heard of her before or met her at the firehouse.

Gabby answered as the car turned left. "She's another paramedic with 51. Hurt her shoulder about a week ago, she'll be back soon. Her and Anders are on Ambo 23. Have you met Anders yet?"

"I don't think so," I replied. I wasn't really good names so I couldn't really say. I could have and just forgotten.

A few minutes later, Gabby pulled into a driveway in front of a house and Matt unbuckled his seat belt.

"That's my cue, have fun girls!" Matt waved as he hopped out of the Chevy. He then made his way to the front door and knocked.

"And then there were two." Gabby joked as we continued on our way. I chuckled but didn't say anything.

Moments later, we drove into the parking lot of a mall. Lucky us, there was a parking spot pretty close to the main door and Gabby parked there. She parked the car and turned off the engine.

"All right, let's do this," Gabby said.


	18. Chapter 18

Naia's POV

We walked into the mall holding hands.

"I've never been to a mall before," I commented as we walked in. I looked around, taking it all in. The more I talked, the more comfortable I felt around Gabby.

"Really?" Gabby asked shocked. I nodded as Gabby and I walked into a clothing store.

I stared at the number of clothes and how new they were. My hand reached out to a blue hoodie nearby and rubbed the soft material.

"Do you want it?" Gabby asked me, letting go of my other hand. I didn't respond. I wasn't sure if it would be rude to say yes or if I could actually get it.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gabby said and pulled the hoodie off the rack.

An hour later, I had a bunch of new clothes. Gabby and I put the bags in the trunk and hopped in our previous spots. She started the car and started driving to Kelly and Shay's place.

"Maybe you can meet Shay," Gabby said when we pulled into the driveway.

I nodded, "Hopefully."

We got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Gabby rang the doorbell and moments later, Kelly opened the door.

"Gabby! Naia!" Kelly greeted and then opened the door wider. "Please, come in!"

Gabby smiled and pulled me in with her.

"Is Shay around?" She asked Kelly.

"Gabby!" A blond-haired woman said as we walked into the living room. She looked kind of like Sylvie, not going to lie. Gabby went over to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing Shay?" Gabby asked when they broke apart.

Shay laughed, "Me? Forget about me! What's been up with you?"

"Well, I'd like you to meet Naia," Gabby said and gestured to me. I went over to Gabby and grabbed her hand.

I was still iffy with strangers.

Gabby put an arm around my shoulder and I relaxed a little bit. Shay bent down and looked me in the eye. I stared back and saw that her eyes were blue, like mine.

"It's nice to meet you Naia." Shay said, "My name's Leslie Shay, but you can call me Shay like everybody else."

I nodded to show that I understood but I stopped looking her in the eye a long time ago. Shay stood back up and I had a feeling looks were being exchanged above me.

"Hi Shay," I mumbled quietly but in the silence, they heard me. I felt the tension around us fade away.

"Well, we were here to pick up Matt," Gabby said, giving Matt and playful punch on the arm. Matt pretended that it hurt and everybody laugh.

"It was great to see you guys." Shay said, "I'll be back next week."

Gabby and Matt said bye to everybody and we started on our way back to the apartment.

"What do you think of Shay?" Gabby asked me as she parked in the apartment parking lot.

I chose my words carefully, "She seems like a very energetic person."

Matt and Gabby laughed.

"That's Shay!" Gabby said and we walked up to the apartment. The door was unlocked so we walked in to see Erin, Hailey, and Antonio just finishing up.

"Hey, anything?" Gabby asked as we put the bags down on the floor.

Erin nodded, "We got some fingerprints, but none of the neighbours saw or heard anything which is strange. Another thing we noticed is that the lock wasn't tampered with. Must have picked it."

"We'll tell you if we get any leads," Hailey said and they left.

I looked around at the mess. I really didn't want to clean it all up.

"None of us want to do it," Matt said as if he could read my mind.

At that moment, my stomach gave a loud growl. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"After dinner. Right after dinner, we'll start cleaning." Gabby said and went to the kitchen.

Gabby made grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. My mouth started to water as Gabby slid the sandwiches onto one plate.

"Has everybody washed their hands?" Gabby asked. Matt and I nodded and before Gabby could say anything else, Matt grabbed a grilled cheese from the plate.

"Matt!" Gabby scolded and I giggled as Matt shrugged and took a big bite out of the sandwich.

Gabby rolled her eyes but smiled as she turned to me. "Anyways, help yourself."

After dinner, we did just as we said and cleaned up the entire apartment. We put the plates in the dishwasher, even if they didn't look dirty, and we put all the cushions back on the couch. We also swept up all the broken glass from the cups and threw them out. Within an hour and a half, the apartment was back to normal besides missing a few cups.

"Whew, am I pooped," Gabby said as we all collapsed on the couch. "Do you have any homework Naia?"

I let out a little groan but immediately stopped myself since I didn't want to be rude. The Samuals would have beaten me for doing that but Gabby and Matt didn't do anything besides smile a little bit.

"I hated homework. That was the worst part about school." Matt said, turning the T.V. on. "It was bad enough to have to sit through six or seven hours but then to have to lug home another two hours of work, it was awful."

I grabbed my backpack from beside the door and went through it, making a pile next to it of the homework that had to be done.

"I don't have a lot to do. Just a math worksheet and a paragraph about Independence Day." I mumbled as I zipped up my bag and tossed it by the door.

"Do you want me to turn off the television?" Matt asked, looking up. I shook my head.

"I'll be okay."

I took a seat between Matt and Gabby and used my science textbook to do my homework. The math sheet was a review so I breezed through that one. The paragraph was a little more challenging but I got everything done in about an hour.

"Done," I announced as I stood up to put my homework back in my backpack.

Gabby smiled, "That was fast. You're one smart girl."

"Naw, it was easy stuff." I replied honestly, "I'm not very smart."

Matt wrapped an arm around me when I sat back down. "I don't believe that you're very smart."

"I agree," Gabby said, tickling my foot. I squealed a little bit and yanked my foot away. Gabby laughed at me.

"She's ticklish Matt!" Gabby said and tickled me again. I started laughing, trying to get away from Matt who had also started tickling me now.

"Stop." I coughed out, still laughing, "It tickles!"

Matt and Gabby laughed but stopped tickling me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you have a shift tomorrow?" I asked although I had a feeling the answer would be no. Matt and Gabby shook their heads.

"Nope, we have all day with you," Gabby said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

Matt started to flick through the channels on T.V. though there was obviously nothing good on. "Is there something you wanted to do?"

"No, not really," I answered, watching as the channels changed on the screen. With a full stomach and all of my homework done, I was starting to become sleepy. It had been a long day.

I leaned against Gabby, letting out a content sigh. My eyes closed as sleep started to overcome my tired body. What time was it now? I had no idea, but it was definitely late.

"We'll find something to do tomorrow," Matt told me. I nodded but didn't open my eyes.

Within moments, I was asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Naia's POV

I wasn't sure what time I fell asleep at or how long I slept for but when I woke up, the clock on the T.V. box read 9:25. Matt and Gabby were still on the couch on either side of me and were both awake.

"You're up!" Matt said, looking away from the movie they were watching.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes to try and be more awake. "Yeah, for now. We'll see how long I last."

"Why don't you go and wash up for bed? You do have school tomorrow." Gabby told me. I nodded, agreeing that it was a smart idea.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then pulled my hair up into a bun. I was planning on taking a shower but couldn't find any towels anywhere.

"Where are the towels?" I asked Matt and Gabby when I walked back out to the living room.

Gabby got up and led me to a closet next to the bathroom. "You can pick one. When you're done with it, just give it to me."

I thanked her and went back into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and after, just like Gabby said, I gave her the towel. Then, I went to my bedroom and crawled underneath the covers. I was about to turn the lamp light off when there was a knock from the doorway.

"I came to say goodnight," Gabby explained as she walked in.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Oh, goodnight then."

Gabby laughed at me and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I also thought maybe you could tell me a bit more about yourself. I feel like I don't know you very well." Gabby admitted.

Carefully, I pushed myself so that I was leaning against the headboard, using my pillow as a cushion for my back.

"Alright," I said, a small smile on my face. "Ask anything you want."

Gabby nodded slowly and she looked like she wanted to ask something but she didn't.

"Honestly, you can ask anything," I told her, "Nothing's too personal, I mean, I'm living with you, so really, you can ask anything you want."

"Okay..." Gabby still seemed cautious which made me nervous about what the question would be, "I know you were too young to remember your biological parents, but have you ever wondered who they were? Maybe trying to find them again?"

I thought carefully about my answer. Well, I knew what my answer was but I had to think about how to put it.

"Yeah, sort of," I finally replied, "I guess part of me is still angry with them for leaving me with such awful people, but I'm sure they had some sort of logical explanation to do so and I'm sure they didn't' know that the Samuals were so mean. Most people don't."

Gabby nodded, "That's reasonable."

"You can keep asking," I told her and she nodded again.

"Alright...when's your birthday?" Gabby asked.

_ The Samuals had just left the house. We all heard the door click, us three, me, Ellie and Haley. _

_Whenever the Samuals weren't home, we always took this as an opportunity to do stuff we couldn't do if they were. To us, we were being rebellious, sneaking into the cupboards and fridge, making sure the food we stole wouldn't be noticed. _

_We knew most kids would just open the door and take whatever they wanted in whatever amount but we couldn't do that. Not without getting a beating. So when we home alone, we would eat whatever we wanted, just in small amounts. Very small amounts. _

_Earlier today, Ellie had come up with the idea to raid Mr. Samual's office for our birth certificates. We wanted to find out when our birthdays were. It was pathetic that we didn't know when our birthdays were, but the Samuals never told us and we never asked. _

_Who knew what kind of beating we would get. _

_As soon as the door clicked shut and we heard the lock turn, we hurried into the office and started rummaging through drawers, trying to find where our documents were. _

_It took what felt like hours but was really only about half an hour when Hailey found a folder labelled "birth certificates" in Mr. Samual's messy writing. We pulled out papers and found our birth certificates._

_Nobody spoke as we read was on them. November 1st. My birthday was on November 1st. I knew I was 9, I didn't need to see the year to know that. The Samuals didn't keep us that oblivious to who we were. I wanted to keep reading, find out who my parents were but the front door creaked as it opened, signalling the Samuals arrival. We hurriedly shoved everything back in its place and ran to our room. _

"Naia?"

I pulled myself back into reality. "Huh? Oh, November 1st."

"That's coming up!" Gabby pointed out, "We should throw you a birthday party!"

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. Really. Birthdays were never a big thing anyways."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You're turning twelve, aren't you? That's a pretty big number. I'm going to make sure that a birthday party is the most special one you've ever had." Gabby told me, determined. I had a feeling arguing wasn't going to do anything so I just nodded.

"That should be easy, I've never had a birthday party before," I admitted. "They never told us about our birthdays. Ellie and I sneaked into their office and found our birth certificates to find out."

Gabby tried to cover up the horror on her face with a smile but it was a tight smile and I saw right through it.

"Well then, in that case, I'm going to make this birthday even more special," She then got up and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Alright," I whispered back.

"Sleep tight." Gabby told me, "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

I nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriela Dawson's POV

Brett and I were sitting around the T.V., watching the news. I wasn't sure if Brett was actually watching the news or not because I sure wasn't.

My phone rang in my pocket and I grabbed it to see that Antonio was calling me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked when I picked up.

"Hey Gabby, when you're shift is over, can you meet me at Molly's?" Antonia asked me. I looked at the time. My shift would be over in about four hours. I didn't have any other plans so why not.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"See you then." Antonio said.

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at Brett.

"I'm going to Molly's after, you wanna come?" I asked her.

"Sure why not?" Brett said and we resumed "watching" the news.

Just like my brother asked, after my shift was over, Brett and I hopped into her car and drove to Molly's.

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about?" Brett asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Probably something stupid." I said, sighing.

"I don't think it's about something stupid." Brett said.

I laughed. "Of course you don't, you're madly in love with him!"

"Oh shut up!" Brett said, blushing.

"Ooooh, look who's blushing!" I teased her.

Brett laughed. "You should have seen you and Matt before you guys got married."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Shut up Brett." I said.

We both laughed as we pulled into the parking lot of Molly's.

"No but seriously, what do you think he wants to talk to you about?" Brett asked as we walked in.

"I'll find out soon." I said as I waved to my brother.

"Hey Brett!" Stella yelled out from the other side of the room.

"See you." Brett said and made her way over to Stella.

"Hey." I said as Antonio walked me over to a table.

"How was your shift?" Antonia asked me.

I thought about what happened this morning. I closed my eyes.

"Do you remember Naia?" I asked Antonio, "From this morning?"

Antonio nodded, "Sweet kid."

"Yeah, she got hit by a car right after you left. Had internal bleeding. They were taking her up to the OR when I was leaving the hospital." I said and buried my head in my hands.

"What happened?" Antonio asked.

"She had a bruise on her jaw. Brett was getting her some ice and for some reason Matt told Naia to pull up her sleeves, but she wouldn't and so I pulled them up and there were so many bruises and cuts." I said, remembering what happened that morning.

Antonio nodded, "Then what happened?"

"Then Brett asked her what happened. And then I asked her again because she didn't respond and then she ran. She ran out of the house and onto the street where she was hit by a car." I finished, out of breath.

"It's all my fault. I pushed her too far." I said.

"No, it's not your fault." Antonio said without any doubt.

I nodded, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"PD has a new case." Antonio said, "And it's related to Naia."


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriela Dawson's POV

"What? How?" I asked, shocked.

Antonio explained. "It must have happened when Naia was with you guys. Mr. Samual was drunk and when Naia wasn't home, he started getting real angry. Pulled out a gun and was going to shoot the kids. Shot Mrs. Samual instead. The kids say that she jumped in front of them. Realizing what he had done, the guys shot himself. It was the neighbour who called 911. When police got there, the two were already dead. The kids were scared half to death but had no signs of trauma."

I let the information sink in for a moment. Dead. They were dead.

"Where are the kids going now?" I asked Antonio.

"Thw two boys are going to a foster home up north a little bit. Ellie, I think that's the girl's name, is staying with a different foster family in North Utica." Antonio told me.

"What about Naia?" I asked.

"There's currently a shortage on foster families right now. She'll be in the hospital for a little stretch so they're hoping by time she get's out, there'll be one." Antonio replied.

I remembered fostering Louie. How heartbroken Matt and I were when Louie went back to his dad.

"Well, I have to pick up Diego. I'll see you soon." Antonio said as he stood up.

"Yeah okay, tell Diego I said hi." I said and gave my brother a hug.

"Try to stay out of trouble." Antonio said as he left.

"I'll try." I whispered to myself as I went to join Brett and Stella.


	22. Chapter 22

Naia's POV

It had been two days since I had woken up. Everybody was so nice to me at the hospital, it made me even more reluctant to go back to live with the Samuals. However, I knew that I had to go and protect my siblings.

"Naia, someone's here to see you." April said and two women walked in. One had brown hair and the other had blondish hair.

"Hi Naia, my name's Erin Lindsay and this is Hailey Upton." Erin introduced.

I have them a little smile, confused why they were here.

"Naia, I'm sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Samual are gone. Mr. Samual tried to shoot Ellie, Thomas and Shane but Mrs. Samual jumped in front of them. Mr. Samual then shot himself. They were both dead when we got on scene." Erin said.

I thought I was dreaming at first. Gone. They were gone. I didn't ever want them dead. I never wished them to be dead. But now they were. I longed to ask Erin what will happen to Ellie and the boys and me now that we didn't have anyplace to go.

"Ellie is staying with a foster family in North Utica. The boys are staying with someone north a bit." Hailey said as if she could read my mind.

"You'll be in the hospital for a bit but when you're ready to go, I'm sure there will be a family waiting to take you in." Erin said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I still wasn't sure I heard right. They were dead. I just have had a really stupid look on my face but so didn't care. How could this have happened? It was my fault this happened. If I hadn't gone out that morning, none of this would have happened.

"We'll leave you for a bit." Hailey said and they got up and left.

I tried to think what could have gone wrong. Why was a gun involved suddenly? I closed my eyes but opened them when the tears ran out of room and started dripping down my cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriela Dawson's POV

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Brett asked when I walked over.

"Naia's foster parents are dead." I said, still in shock.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"What happened?" Brett asked, completely in shock, just like how I was.

"Must have gotten mad that Naia wasn't home. Mr. Samual took out a gun and was going to shoot the kids but Mrs. Samual jumped in front and he shot her instead. Then he turned and shot himself instead of the kids." I said, sitting down at the table with them.

"What's gonna happen to the kids now?" Stella asked.

"Thomas and Shane are going to a foster family up north a little bit and Ellie's going to one in North Utica." I replied, remembering the information Antonio had told me.

"Wow." Brett said and shook her head, "That's crazy stuff."

"Could you drive me back to my apartment?" I asked Brett.

"Yeah, of course. I was going to call it a night anyways." Brett said and we said bye to Stella before leaving.

"Straight to bed." Brett told me as she dropped me off. I nodded and waved to her before entering the apartment. I went up to my floor and unlocked the door.

"I'm home Matt!" I called out. I went into the kitchen and found Matt sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Hey Gabby." He said and got up. Matt wrapped me on a hug and we kissed.

"You won't believe what I found out." I told him when we broke apart.

"What's that?" Matt asked as I took a seat across from him.

"Naia's foster parents are dead." I said, it was finally sinking in and repeating it for the second time now.

"What? How?" Matt asked, shock covering his face.

"Mr. Samual was furious and was going to shoot the children. Mrs. Samual jumped in front and took the bullet. Mr. Samual then killed himself." I explained.

"What's gonna happen with the kids?" Matt asked. I almost wanted to laugh because that's exactly what I had asked along with Brett and Stella.

"They all have foster families up north except Naia. She's currently in the hospital right now and their hoping when she gets out, there'll a family ready for her." I said.

"Oh." Matt said.

"Matt this got me thinking." I started.

"Absolutely." Matt said.

"Matt, I didn't even say what I was going to say." I said.

Matt got up and wrapped me into a bear hug.

"Absolutely we can foster Naia." Matt said and kissed me on the lips.

"Is that better?" He smiled.

I nodded. "I'm so happy you said yes."


	24. Chapter 24

**One Week Later**

Naia's POV

I wasn't sure where I was going but today was the day I could be discharged. Dr. Manning said that everything was looking good but to take it easy still for a while.

"Today's the big day." Dr. Manning said as she walked in smiling.

I smiled back. In over a week that I've been at the hospital, I haven't spoken a word to anybody. Dr. Reese and Dr. Charles both had talks with me but I just listened.

"Everything's looking good. You're new foster parents should be here soon to pick you up." Dr. Manning said and she came over to my bed.

"You take care. And try to stay out of trouble." Dr. Manning told me. I gave her a grin.

April popped in for a quick second. "Dr. Manning, you have to sign the discharge papers."

I gave April a smile and she smiled back.

"Take care of yourself Naia." April said and left.

There was a buzz of activity as I ate breakfast (cereal and milk). Once in a while, a nurse or Dr. Manning would pop in but that was it with me. The activity mostly buzzed around other people. One boy fell from a tree and broke his arm. A man was shot. Another woman was in a car crash but only ended up having a concussion.

"Naia?"

I looked up to see Gabby and Matt standing at the door.

"Hi Naia, how are you feeling." Gabby asked as she walked into my room.

I gave her a thumbs up and grinned.

"Well, I don't know if anyone told you or not but Matt and I are going to be fostering you." Gabby said.

My hands dropped along with my mouth.

"So..." Matt said.

I leaped out of bed and yelped from the pain but still embraced Matt and Gabby into a big hug.

"Let's get you out of here, kiddo." Matt said as he ruffled my hair.

"This is your new home!" Gabby announced as she opened the apartment door. I liked their apartment right away. It had a cozy sort of vibe that seemed welcoming and friendly.

I followed Gabby and Matt inside and they led me to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen, if you're ever hungry, just grab something to eat, you don't have to ask." Matt said.

"The bathroom's just down the hall, your bedroom is the across from it, our bedroom is next to it." Gabby added.

"Go check it out, we'll be in the living room if you need us." Matt said and motioned me to go. I obeyed and followed their directions.

My room wasn't huge, in fact, it was quite small, definitely smaller than the room I shared with Ellie back when I lived with the Samuals. But Gabby and Matt still managed to fit a single sized bed, a desk and a small book shelf filled with books.

I was going to love it here.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriela Dawson's POV

When Naia left, Matt wrapped me into a hug and kissed me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as he led me to the couch.

"Do you think Naia will ever talk to us?" Matt asked me as he pulled me next to him on the couch.

"I don't know, I really don't know." I answered honestly. Naia was so sweet as so innocent. It was so unfair that she had been treated like that.

"I hope so." Matt said, pulling me closer to him.

"Wow, are you hungry!" I laughed as Naia wolfed down her third bowl of beef stew.

Naia blushed as his her face in the bowl. She finished and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Are you done?" Matt asked curiously as he took a spoon full of stew.

Naia nodded and Matt laughed.

"So am I." He said.

"I second that!" I chimed in.

Naia immediately started help me clear the plates.

"Wow, Matt! She's more helpful than you!" I joked. We both looked over at Naia who was rinsing out the plates, completely oblivious with reality.

"Naia?" Matt called out to her.

Naia paused and then I watched as he finger grasped the side of the counter.

"Are you okay Naia?" I asked. Naia looked up at me and nodded thought she was pale and looked terrified.

Matt walked over and scooped Naia up in his arms. I noticed that she flinched ever so slightly.

"Do you want to tell us what's up?" Matt whispered gently. Naia shook her head, but she grabbed onto Matt and buried her head in his shoulder.

I smiled sadly at Matt, "Why don't you take her to the living room, I'll finish up in here."

As soon as I finished rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, I wiped my hands on a cloth and made my way to the living room.

Matt had put on a movie and Naia was snuggling him. Matt had laid a protective arm around her, making the sight even sweeter.

Quietly, I sat down on the couch next to Naia. Her hand shyly slipped into mine and we held on.


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriela Dawson's POV

Naia was long gone before the movie ended. I noticed that while she was sleeping, once in a while she would flinch or whimper. Whenever that happened, Matt would quietly stroke her head and Naia would resume sleeping.

"Should we wake her up?" I asked Matt, still holding on to Naia's hand.

Matt looked over at Naia and shook his head. "Naw, I'll just carry her to her room."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the call. I walked ahead of him and opened the door and moved the covers so Naia could be under them. Matt then laid Naia down and I tucked the covers around her.

Then we slowly exited her room as quiet as we could and got started to ourselves ready for bed.

The next morning, I woke up to a wonderful smell of bacon. At first I thought it was Matt who was making breakfast but when I found him laying on the bed next to me, I quickly realized that it wasn't it.

"Matt," I whispered but he didn't wake up. Matt was quite the sleeper, so I got up quietly and walked towards the smell.

I walked into the kitchen to find Naia frying bacon on the stove. She looked up when she saw me and smiled.

"Wow, that smells really good." I complimented and gave her a hug.

Naia didn't say anything but her face showed that she was proud.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, hoping to to start a conversation but that didn't happen.

Naia nodded and flipped the bacon around in the pan. She then slid the bacon onto a pan and handed me the plate.

"After school today, just walk to Firehouse 51, I'll give Chief a heads up as soon as I get there." I told Naia as I put the plate down on the table. Naia nodded her understanding.

"Come on," I encouraged when I realized that Naia wasn't going to join me to eat, "You wanna eat before Matt snags all the bacon." I half joked

Matt and I had just dropped Naia off at school and was entering the Firehouse.

"How's Naia?" Herrmann asked.

"She's doing good," Matt responded, nodding. "Made breakfast this morning, she's quite the cook."

Mouch perked up, "When will she cook for us?"

"Ironic actually, where's Chief?" I asked, changing the subject.

Brett nodded over to the offices, "Doing paperwork."

I excused myself and went to find Boden. When I saw that he was in his office, I knocked on the door before entering.

"Good morning Dawson." He said, barely looking up from his desk.

"Morning Chief." I said.

He kept on doing whatever he was doing. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Naia, can she come stay here for a little bit after she's done school? I'll get someone to look after her next shift but I just didn't have time for today." I explained.

"If she stays out of the way and out of trouble, yes." Boden replied, never looking up from the stack of papers.

"Thanks Chief." I said and left.


	27. Chapter 27

Naia's POV

As soon as the dismissal bell went, I packed up my stuff and sprinted towards Firehouse 51.

"Whoa, whoa, Naia, you're supposed to be taking it easy." Gabby said when she saw me run in.

"Did you run al the way here?" Brett asked, concerned.

I looked down and nodded. I felt bad but I really wanted to get here and plus, I liked run.

"Sweetie, take it easy. That's what the doctors said. No running or anything exerting, got it?" Gabby said.

I nodded again and hen looked up, unsure of where to go.

"Come here." Gabby said and opened her arms to me.

I went over and she wrapped me in a hug.

"So how was school today?" She asked. I shrugged. School went okay but I got a ton of homework.

Sylvie looked over at my huge backpack. "Got a lot of homework?"

I nodded and pulled my backpack over. I unzipped the first pocket and a flood of stuff came out.

"Boy, does that make me glad I'm not in school anymore."

I looked up to see Matt walk in. I gave him a smile.

"How was your day, kiddo?" Matt asked as he took a seat at the table across from us.

I nodded just like I had with Gabby and then proceeded to pull out the homework.

Suddenly, the bells went off, signalling an emergency.

_ Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, building fire at 674 Linford Lane_

"Duty calls," Matt said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll be back." Sylvie said and Gabby gave me a kiss on the top of my head before they ran off.

There was a lot of commotion going on as everybody got ready. The trucks and the ambulance turned on their sirens and then they were off.

By time everybody had gotten back to the firehouse, I made a pretty good dent in my homework.

"Working hard?" Herrmann said as he plopped down on the couch.

I nodded as Sylvie and Gabby took their previous seats next to me.

"Yeesh, that's a lot of homework." Kelly said as he went to the fridge.

I wanted to say that it wasn't that bad, that this was mostly review, but no words came out of my mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Kelly asked me. I shook my head but at the same time, my stomach growled.

Everybody laughed at the coincidence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you want an apple?" Kelly asked. I nodded and resumed my homework. By time I finished the math work sheet I was doing, Kelly had a plate of apple slices for me.

I opened my mouth to say thank you and the room went silent. I begged the words to jump out, but they refused.

Instead, I smiled at him and then quickly looked down.


	28. Chapter 28

Naia's POV

I had almost finished the rest of my homework when everybody got back. I looked up to make sure nobody was injured from the house.

"Everybody's okay. The house, not so much." Matt told me as he took the seat next to me. "You should eat those apples, they're turning brown." I looked over at the plate Kelly had brought me before his left. I took Matt's suggestion and ate an apple before offering the plate to him.

"Naw, I'm okay." He said and then looked over at the math worksheet I was doing.

He smiled. "Looks nightmarish." I glanced down at the sheet. There were approximately 100 questions but they weren't the long word problems that always ended with the word 'explain'. They were equations. We were currently learning the unit integers.

"Just because you aren't the smartest cookie in the box, doesn't mean we all are!" Herrmann said, overhearing our conversation.

Matt pretended to be offended. "I think I'm quite smart, thank you very much." Herrmann looked over at me and shook his head.

"He also thinks he's handsome." Herrmann whispered to me and I laughed. Matt shot Herrmann a look, "I heard that." I laughed again. These two were so silly.

"Is anybody hungry?" Somebody I didn't know asked as he walked in.

"I am!" Herrmann and Matt said at the same time.

Gabby walked in after the man and came over to me. She gave me a quick kiss on the head and nodded over at the man. "That's Jimmy Borrelli, he's the candidate. Candidate's always do all the cooking in a firehouse."

Jimmy looked over at me and smiled. "Whatever Dawson says about me, it's all lies." Gabby gives Jimmy a playful punch on the shoulder and shakes her head at me.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, I think Naia here is too." Gabby said and I nodded. As if on cue, my stomach let's out a mean growl.

Jimmy laughs, "Dinner, coming right up!"

For dinner, Jimmy made chili which seemed like a classic thing for firefighters to eat. It was really good, and everybody had at least two bowls of it. Once everybody was done, I helped collect the bowls and set them on the counter.

"I got it from here, thanks for the help Naia." Jimmy said and I gave him a smile. Jimmy seemed like a nice person. I also noticed that his last name ended with Ellie. My heart hurt for Ellie, Shane, and Thomas. As I thought about it, I realized that I never even got to say good-bye. Things just seemed to happen so fast.

I resumed my homework, but I didn't really feel like doing it. However, I knew that it had to be done and pushed myself. By 7:00, I had everything ready in my bag. I wish out teachers gave us less homework.

Just as I had set down my backpack, Chief Boden walked in. This was my first time meeting him but this morning, Gabby and Matt had described him to me.

"Naia." He nodded and me and I smiled back. "You're still here?"

I was wondering the same thing.

"Where's Gabby?" He asked, looking around the room.

Herrmann spoke up. "She's with Brett at the ambo." Chief Boden nodded his thanks at Herrmann and walked out to where the ambulance was parked.

I watched as he walked away. I knew he wasn't happy about me being here and I immediately felt guilty.

"Don't worry about it. The Chief loves kids. He's just overworked right now. Has way too much paperwork." Herrmann said, watching my face.

I looked up and nodded but then felt extremely tired. Homework was draining.

"You look tired kiddo," Herrmann said, "Why don't you take a nap while we wait for what's happening." Herrmann get's up from his seat across from me and motions to the couch. Too tired to object, I went over to the couch and curled up in a corner. Herrmann draped a blanket on top of me and I fall asleep instantly.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Car Crash on Vineyard Avenue_

I wake up with a start to find everybody hurrying.

"We'll be back, just keep sleeping." Gabby says as she runs out. I wait until everybody leaves until I lay back down but I can't sleep. I try to just close my eyes but I feel too awake.

The clock says that it is now 8:30. I wasn't sure at all what was happening but I was guessing that I was staying until Matt and Gabby's shift was over.

Since sleeping felt like a hopeless cause, I got up and decided to take a walk around the firehouse. I knew somewhat where I was going since Sylvie and Gabby gave me a tour a while back.

Bored out of my mind, I went back to the couch, pulled out a book and started reading about Independence Day.


	29. Chapter 29

Gabby's POV

We returned from the call to find Naia on the couch, asleep, with a book in her hand.

"She must have fallen asleep while reading." Brett whispered next to me. "Is she staying all night?"

I nodded. "Chief said she could stay for the night but only for today." I walked over to her and gently pried the book out of her hands.

"Independence Day." I read the title. "No wonder she fell asleep, this book would make anybody fall asleep."

Brett took the blanket that Naia was using before and draped it over her. This made her stir a little bit but she didn't wake up.

"She's so sweet." Brett said as we walked away. I nodded, "I'm hoping she'll talk soon, but so far, nothing."

We walked up to the bunk areas. "What about Matt? Does she talk to Matt?" Brett asked me as she took a seat on her bed.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

Naia started whimpering in her sleep and Brett and I immediately looked over. She squirmed underneath the blanket but it wasn't until she started crying that Brett and I stepped in.

"Naia," I said as I shook her gently, "It's just a dream sweetie, wake up." I shook her again and Naia's blue eyes opened. She looked terrified but relaxed a little bit when she saw Brett and I.

Brett smoothed back the sweaty hair on Naia's forehead. "It was just a nightmare, you're safe here." She told the little girl.

"Do you want to tell us what it was about?" I asked her. I felt as she tensed up and I was ready to step in just in case she decided to flee like last time.

Naia shook her head and turned away from us. Brett and I exchanged glances but I shrugged it off. She was probably exhaustive and just wanted to sleep.

"Okay, sleep well Naia." I said and Brett and I left her.

There wasn't a single call after that. In the morning, Matt woke Naia up and told her to start getting ready for school. That's when I realized that I didn't bring Naia a change of clothes.

"What if I ran home really quick. There's only another hour in the shift anyways." I said to Matt. Matt nodded and then turned to Naia who was eating breakfast.

Naia looked up at us and smiled.

"I'll tell Chief where you are. Keep your radio on just in case." Matt told me and I was on my way back home. When I got to our apartment, I unlocked the door and went to Naia's room. Not really sure what Naia's style was (if she even had one), I just pulled out a pair of jeans, a pair of undies and a sweater. I shoved the clothes into a plastic bag and started for the door. It was at this moment that I realized how little clothes Naia had.

"I'm taking that girl shopping after school." I said to no one and hurried back to the firehouse. When I got there, I rushed in and tossed the bag at Naia who caught it.

Naia ran off to get changed and I flopped down on the couch. The apartment was within walking distance so I had ran all the way there and back. I was a little bit out of breath, not going to lie.

"All tuckered out?" Matt teased as he sat down next to me.

I playfully punched his shoulder. "Yeah right."

"All ready?" Matt asked as Naia entered the room. Naia nodded and both of us stood up.

"Do you want us to walk with you to school?" I asked, totally up for it.

Naia shook her head and grabbed her backpack. I sensed that she was about to take off so I stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, you have to take it easy. I told the school yesterday about your accident and that you're not to be exerting yourself. No running." I reminded her.

Naia smiled and nodded before walking in an over exaggerated way. She waved as she turned the corner and out of sight.

"She's so sweet." Matt said from next to me.

_Firetruck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, multiple house fire at 590 Kelsie Street_

"Yeah, she really is." I said before springing into action.

"That was an interesting way to end the shift." Brett said as we walked out of the firehouse. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Definitely."

Brett stopped before getting into her car, "When are we going to have a girl's night? You, me and Stella?"

"Now that I have Naia, I'm not sure." I responded honestly. Brett shook her head, "Who said Naia couldn't come with us?"

I laughed, "Naia's eleven. She's not allowed in a bar. Even if I own part of it."

"Well, who said it had to be at Molly's. Have it at one of our apartments, put on a movie, bond, all that jazz." Brett said and nodded. It sounded like fun.

"Maybe this weekend. I'll talk to Naia about it." I promised as Matt walked up next me.

I linked arms with him and used the other arm to wave bye to Brett.

"Ready?" Matt asked me and I nodded. On our way home, I thought about what Naia was doing now. Handing in the homework she did last night? Sitting out of gym class? Learning prime factorization?

"I'm sure Naia's doing fine right now." Matt said, as if reading my mind.

I gave a short laugh, "How did you know I was thinking about her?" Matt didn't answer for a moment as we turned the corner of the block.

"You always have a look on you face when you're thinking about her." He said finally.

I took this as a moment to joke around. "Is it a funny look?"

Matt shook his head, "No, it's a loving look."


	30. Chapter 30

Naia's POV

The dismissal bell rang and Mr. Harrison shouted out the homework as everybody started packing up their stuff. I shoved my binders into my backpack and hurried outside of the school.

"Naia!"

I turned to see Gabby and Matt standing together by the gate. I waved at them and started walking towards them.

"What a dweeb."

"She's so puny."

"Did you hear that she's been in foster care her whole life?"

"It's not rocket science why her parents didn't want her."

I knew that these comments were about me but I ignored them as best as I could and went right to Gabby for her hug.

"How was school?" She asked as she let go of me. I lied and gave her a thumbs up and a grin.

Matt fake pushed Gabby aside. "Step aside, stop hogging our little girl." I giggled as Matt gave me a bear hug and a noogie.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Matt asked as we walked home. I wasn't sure so I wouldn't have responded anyways but Gabby seemed to have ideas.

"I'm taking Naia shopping. She needs new clothes. You can't wear that everyday." Gabby said, giving my outift a pointed look. Matt laughed and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Good luck Naia.

Gabby scowled at Matt. "You weren't invited anyways. Maybe I'll ask Brett if she wants to come with us."

I laughed at the two. They were like siblings the way they bickered. It reminded me of the way Shane and Thomas would fight over silly stuff and that made my heart ache.

"Is something wrong?" Gabby asked when she noticed my sad expression.

I nodded, not really wanting to elaborate what I missed and desperately wanted.

"Are you sure?" Matt double checked, placing an arm around my shoulder. I leaned next to him and nodded. I felt really sad but wasn't sure how to say it. Matt and Gabby dropped the topic as we approached the apartment.

We walked up to the second floor and to our apartment. Matt pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal a ransacked apartment.

Nobody moved for a moment. I didn't want to believe what happened. It seemed so unreal.

"What happened?" Gabby asked as she walked in. I followed her and Matt followed me. The whole living room looked like a tornado had hit. There were books scattered everywhere, the couch pillows were thrown around, the coffee table had been flipped.

The kitchen wasn't any better. Food was taken out and half eaten, cutlery was tossed everywhere, the plates were left alone but a few of the cups were shattered.

"Careful where you step." Matt said as we maneuvered around everything to get to the hallway. The bathroom wasn't really messed up, probably because there wasn't anything really to tamper with. Whoever did this did however squirt almost a whole bottle of shampoo into the tub.

Gabby and Matt's room was untouched along with my room, thank god, but on a closer look, I realized that there was a not on my pillow.

Matt got to it first and read it out loud without thinking.

"You're the reason why they're dead."


	31. Chapter 31

Naia's POV

"That's it, I'm calling Antonio." Gabby said and left the room. I reached out for the note but Matt shook his head.

"They might be able to get fingerprints." Matt said and placed the note on my pillow case where we found it. Then he put a hand on my shoulder and guided me out the door.

In Matt and Gabby's room, Gabby was angrily talking on the phone, presumably to Antonio. "Trashed the whole place and then left a note on Naia's bed!" Gabby was saying as we walked in.

"Okay, see you." Gabby said and hung up. She shook her head when she saw Matt and I. "Antonio said he'd be here soon. I have a bad feeling about this."

Matt walked over and sat down next to Gabby on the bed. He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "We'll figure it out. Everything's going to be okay."

I wasn't sure what to do, if I was supposed to join them or not. I felt awful because this was my fault. Someone was obviously angry at me and Matt and Gabby had to be punished as well.

Before I could let my head get to me, I pushed the words out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry."

It was more of a croaky whisper than anything but Gabby and Matt heard it. They looked up at me shocked. I cleared my throat and looked down.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, not looking up.

Nothing happened for a moment but then both Matt and Gabby ran into me, embracing me in a hug.

"I knew you would talk to us!" Gabby squealed like a child on Christmas day. She had tears streaming down her face. When they let go, Matt picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

When he put me down, he put his hand underneath my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"None of this is your fault. None of it. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise you Naia, none of this is your fault." Matt said, looking me in the eye.

I nodded but shifted my eyes away.

"This calls for a celebration! Naia's first words!" Gabby said and gave me another hug. She then picked up her phone and everybody walked out to the trashed living room.

"We're not supposed to touch anything." Matt reminded us as Gabby reached out to put the couch back together. Gabby groaned and pulled her hand back.

I laughed and took a seat on the floor. Matt and Gabby sat on either side of me.

"Naia, what's your favourite colour?" Gabby asked me.

I thought carefully before replying. "Blue."

"What about your favourite food?" Matt asked. I had a feeling they liked when I talked, and I liked when I talked to them as well. It made me feel happy on the inside.

"Pizza."

Matt nodded in agreement. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Just cheese." I said. It was so strange to suddenly talk. My tongue felt funny moving again in this way. I moved my tongue back and forth in my mouth.

Gabby took my hand into hers and smiled warmly at me. "I'm so happy you're talking to us Naia. This is incredible."

"Yeah." I mumbled, not really sure how to respond to that.

There was knocking at the door and Gabby got up to answer it. She opened it and greeted the person.

"Antonio!" Gabby gave him a hug.

"Antonio is Gabby's brother." Matt whispered from next to me and I nodded. That made sense, they looked like they were siblings.

Antonio stepped in followed by two people that I recognized.

"Naia!" Erin and Hailey said at the same time. I laughed at the coincidence and smiled. I wasn't sure if the words would come out of my mouth for them but they did.

"Hi." I said quietly and giving them a little wave.

They all looked around the room.

"What happened here?" Erin asked, checking the living room out.

"Was anything valuable stolen?" Hailey asked, still standing in the spot by the door.

Matt and Gabby looked at each other and shook their head.

"I don't think so." Gabby said. "Just trashed the place up."

Matt snorted, "And left a note." He mumbled.

"Alright, Upton, you check with the neighbors, see if they noticed anything suspicious or even saw the person or people come in." Antonio instructed. Upton nodded and then left the apartment.

Antonio then turned to Erin and nodded, "You know the drill, let's get going."

"Do we have to stay here or can we go?" Matt asked Antonio.

"You guys can go, we'll take it from here." Antonio replied and Gabby thanked him.

"Thank you, really." Matt said and we left the apartment.

Gabby took my hand as we walked outside. For late October, it was strangely warm and I wasn't cold in my sweater.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Getting you some clothes and other stuff. Hop in." Gabby said as she motioned to a parked, gray, Chevy Equinox. I opened the back door and took a seat. Gabby made sure I was in and shut the door. I put my belt on as Gabby got in the driver's seat and Matt into the passenger seat.

"Is Matt coming too?" I asked as Gabby started the engine. They both laughed from up front and I was confused why.

Matt shook his head. "Naw, Gabby's gonna drop me off at Shay and Severide's place while you guys go shopping."

"Who's Shay?" I asked, I hadn't heard of her before or met her at the firehouse.

Gabby answered me as the car turned left. "She's another paramedic with 51. Hurt her shoulder about a week ago, she'll be back soon. Her and Anders are on Ambo 23. Have you met Anders yet?"

"I don't think so." I replied. I wasn't really good names so I couldn't really say. I could have and just forgotten.

A few minutes later, Gabby pulled into a driveway in front a house and Matt unbuckled his seat belt.

"That's my cue, have fun girls!" Matt waved as he hopped out of the Chevy. He then made his way to the front door and knocked.

"And then there was two." Gabby joked as we continued on our way. I chuckled but didn't say anything.

Moments later, we drove into the parking lot of a mall. Lucky us, there was a parking spot pretty close to the main door and Gabby parked there. She parked the car and turned off the engine.

"All right, let's do this." Gabby said.


	32. Chapter 32

Naia's POV

We walked into the mall holding hands.

"I've never been to a mall before." I commented as we walked in. I looked around, taking it all in. The more I talked, the more comfortable I felt around Gabby.

"Really?" Gabby asked shocked. I nodded as Gabby and I walked into a clothing store.

I stared at the amount of clothes and how new they were. My hand reached out to a blue hoodie near by and rubbed the soft material.

"Do you want it?" Gabby asked me, letting go of my other hand. I didn't respond. I wasn't sure if it would be rude to say yes or if I could actually get it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gabby said and pulled the hoodie off the rack.

An hour later, I had a bunch of new clothes. Gabby and I put the bags in the trunk and hopped in our previous spots. She started the car and started driving to Kelly and Shay's place.

"Maybe you can meet Shay." Gabby said when we pulled into the drive way. I nodded, "Hopefully."

We got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Gabby rang the doorbell and moments later, Kelly opened the door.

"Gabby! Naia!" Kelly greeted and then opened the door wider. "Please, come in!"

Gabby smiled and pulled me in with her. "Is Shay around?" She asked Kelly.

"Gabby!" A blond haired woman said as we walked into the living room. She looked kind of like Sylvie, not going to lie. Gabby went over to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing Shay?" Gabby asked when they broke apart.

Shay laughed, "Me? Forget about me! What's been up with you?"

"Well, I'd like you to meet Naia." Gabby said and gestured to me. I went over to Gabby and grabbed her hand. I was still iffy with strangers.

Gabby put an arm around my shoulder and I relaxed a little bit. Shay bent down and looked me in the eye. I stared back and saw that her eyes were blue, like mine.

"It's nice to meet you Naia." Shay said, "My name's Leslie Shay, but you can call me Shay like everybody does."

I nodded to show that I understood but I stopped looking her in the eye long time ago. Shay stood back up and I had a feeling looks were being exchanged above me.

"Hi Shay." I mumbled quietly but in the silence, they heard me. I felt the tension around us fade away.

"Well, we were here to pick up Matt." Gabby said, giving Matt and playful punch on the arm. Matt pretended that it hurt and everybody laugh.

"It was great to see you guys." Shay said, "I'll be back next week."

Gabby and Matt said bye to everybody and we started on our way back to the apartment.

"What do you think of Shay?" Gabby asked me as she parked in the apartment parking lot.

I chose my words carefully, "She seems like a very energetic person." Matt and Gabby laughed.

"That's Shay!" Gabby said and we walked up to the apartment. The door was unlocked so we walked in to see Erin, Hailey, and Antonio just finishing up.

"Hey, anything?" Gabby asked as we put the bags down on the floor.

Erin nodded, "We got some fingerprints, but none of the neighbours saw or heard anything which is strange. Another thing we noticed is that the lock wasn't tampered with. Must have picked it."

"We'll tell you if we get any leads." Hailey said and they left.

I looked around at the mess. I really didn't want to clean it all up.

"None of us want to do it." Matt said as if he could read my mind.

At that moment, my stomach gave a loud growl. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"After dinner. Right after dinner we'll start cleaning." Gabby said and went the kitchen.


	33. Chapter 33

Naia's POV

Gabby made grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. I didn't realize just how hungry I was until the smell reached my nose. My mouth started to water as Gabby slid the sandwiches onto one plate.

"Has everybody washed their hands?" Gabby asked. Matt and I nodded and before Gabby could say anything else, Matt grabbed a grilled cheese from the plate.

"Matt!" Gabby scolded and I giggled as Matt shrugged and took a bite out of the sandwich.

Gabby rolled her eyes but smiled as she turned to me. "Anyways, help yourself.

After dinner, we did just as we said and cleaned up the entire apartment. We put the plates in the dishwasher, even if they didn't look dirty, put the cushions back on the couch, swept up the broken cups and tossed them out. Within an hour and and half, the apartment was back to normal besides missing a few cups.

"Whew, am I pooped." Gabby said as we all collapsed on the couch. "Do you have any homework Naia?"

I let out a little groan but immediately stopped myself since I didn't want to be rude. The Samuals would have beaten me for doing that but Gabby and Matt didn't do anything besides smile a little bit.

"I hated homework. That was the worst part about school." Matt said, turning the T.V. on. "It was bad enough to have to sit through six or seven hours but then to have to lug home another two hours of work, it was awful."

I grabbed my backpack from beside the door and went through it, making a pile next to it of the homework that had to be done.

"I don't have a lot to. Just a math work sheet and a paragraph about Independence Day." I mumbled as I zipped up my bag and tossed it by the door.

"Do you want me to turn off the television?" Matt asked, looking up. I shook my head.

"I'll be okay."

I took a seat between Matt and Gabby and used my science textbook to do my homework on. The math sheet was a review so I breezed through that one. The paragraph was a little more challenging but I got everything done in about a hour.

"Done." I announced as I stood up to put my homework back in my backpack.

Gabby smiled, "That was fast. You're one smart girl."

"Naw, it was easy stuff." I replied honestly, "I'm not very smart."

Matt wrapped an arm around me when I sat back down. "I don't believe that, you're very smart."

"I agree." Gabby said, tickling my foot. I squealed a little bit and yanked my foot away. Gabby laughed at me.

"She's ticklish Matt!" Gabby said and tickled me again. I started laughing, trying to get away from Matt who had also started tickling me now.

"Stop." I coughed out, still laughing, "It tickles!"

Matt and Gabby laughed but stopped tickling me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you have a shift tomorrow?" I asked, although I had a feeling the answer would be no. Matt and Gabby shook their heads.

"Nope, we have all day with you." Gabby said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

Matt started to flick through the channels on T.V. though there was obviously nothing good on. "Is there something you wanted to do?"

"No, not really." I answered, watching as the channels changed on the screen. With a full stomach and all of my homework done, I was starting to become sleepy. It had been a long day.

I leaned against Gabby, letting out a content sigh. My eyes closed as sleep started to overcome my tired body. What time was it now? I had no idea, but it was definitely late.

"We'll find something to do tomorrow." Matt told me. I nodded but didn't open my eyes.

Within moments, I was asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Naia's POV

I wasn't sure what time I fell asleep at or how long I slept for but when I woke up, the clock on the T.V. box read 9:25. Matt and Gabby were still on the couch on either side of me and were both awake.

"You're up!" Matt said, looking away from the movie they were watching.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes to try and be more awake. "Yeah, for now. We'll see how long I last."

"Why don't you go and wash up for bed? You do have school tomorrow." Gabby told me. I nodded, agreeing that it was a smart idea.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then pulled my hair up into a bun. I was planning on taking a shower but couldn't find any towels anywhere.

"Where are the towels?" I asked Matt and Gabby when I walked back out to the living room.

Gabby got up and led me to a closet next to the bathroom. "You can pick one. When you're done with it, just give it to me."

I thanked her and went back into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and after, just like Gabby said, I gave her the towel. Then, I went to my bedroom and crawled underneath the covers. I was about to turn the lamp light off when there was a knock from the doorway.

"I came to say goodnight." Gabby explained as she walked in.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Oh, goodnight then." Gabby laughed at me and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"I also thought maybe you could tell me a bit more about yourself. I feel like I don't know you very well." Gabby admitted.

Carefully, I pushed myself so that I was leaning against the headboard, using my pillow as a cushion for my back. "Alright," I said nodding again. "Ask anything you want."

"When's your birthday?" Gabby asked.

_ The Samuals had just left the house. We all heard the door click, us three, me, Ellie and Hailey. Whenever the Samuals weren't home, we always took this as an opportunity to do stuff we couldn't do if they were. To us, we were being rebellious, sneaking into the cupboards and fridge, making the sure the food we stole wouldn't be noticed. We knew most kids would just open the door and take whatever they wanted in whatever amount but we couldn't do that. Not without getting a beating. So when we home alone, we would eat whatever we wanted, just in small amounts. Very small amounts. Earlier today, Ellie had come up with the idea to raid Mr. Samual's office for our birth certificates. We wanted to find out when our birthday's were. It was pathetic that we didn't know when our birthdays were, but the Samuals never told us and we never asked. Who knew what kind of beating we would get. As soon as the door clicked shut and we heard the lock turn, we hurried into the office and started rummaging through drawers, trying to find where our documents were. It took what felt like hours but was really only about twenty minutes when Hailey found a folder labeled "birth certificates" in Mr. Samual's messy writing. We pulled out papers and found our birth certificates. Nobody spoke as we read was on them. November 1st. My birthday was November 1st. I knew I was 9, I didn't need to see the year to know that. The Samuals didn't keep us that oblivious to who we were. I wanted to keep reading, find out who my parents were but the front door creaked as it opened, signalling the Samuals arrival. We hurriedly shoved everything back in its place and ran to our room. _

"Naia?"

I pulled myself back into reality. "Huh? Oh, November 1st."

"Oh that's coming up!" Gabby pointed out, "We should throw you a birthday party!"

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. Birthdays were never a big thing anyways."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You're turning twelve aren't you? That's a pretty big number. I'm going to make sure that birthday party is the most special one you've ever had." Gabby told me, determined. I had a feeling arguing wasn't going to do anything so I just nodded.

"That should be easy, I've never had a birthday party before." I admitted. "They never told us our birthdays. Ellie and I sneaked into their office and found our birth certificates to find out."

Gabby looked horrified but then patted my leg. "Well then in that case, I'm going to make this birthday even more special." She then got up and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep tight." Gabby told me, "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

I nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	35. Chapter 35

Naia's POV

I woke up to a wonderful smell. I threw the covers off of my body and followed my nose to the kitchen where Gabby was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and Matt was at the stove making pancakes.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" Gabby asked.

I took a seat across from her and nodded my head. "Very well. You know I would have made breakfast right, Matt didn't have to."

"That's the point kiddo! You're cooking days are over, that's an order. Enjoy being a kid while it lasts!" Matt said, sliding a plate of pancakes in front of me.

Gabby nodded, agreeing with Matt, "Matt's right for a change, eat up." I opened my mouth to ask about her but Gabby shook her head, "Don't worry about me, I already ate."

I used my fork to break the pancake into smaller pieces and then poured maple syrup over them. I popped one of the pieces into my mouth and sighed. They were amazing.

"So, is there anybody you specifically want to invite to your birthday party?" Gabby asked me as she watched me eat.

I nodded, "Definitely everybody in Firehouse 51 and Dr. Manning and Dr. Choi from the hospital. They were really nice to me during my stay."

"Okay," Matt said as he took a seat in between Gabby and I, "We'll stop by while you're at school."

"Thank you for everything you've done." I said, "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

Gabby reached across the table and grabbed my sticky, syrupy hand and held it. "You're not a burden, Naia, we signed up for this. We want to shower a kid in love. You're an amazing person, so brave."

"We want to do this, nobody's forcing us to do anything." Matt added, snagging one of my pancake pieces. "I did a really good job today."

I laughed, "You did, they're really good pancakes."

I was thrilled it was Friday, even if it meant that my school day started off with a double math. I didn't mind math so much since I was quite good at it. My math teacher Mrs. Lynn liked me too so bonus.

"Watch where your going!" A blond girl scowled at me as I accidentally bumped into her.

"Sorry." I mumbled and hurried away. Hill Crest Public School went from Kindergarten to grade eight so it was a pretty big school. There were three Kindergarten classes, one of them full day Kindergarten the other two were half day. There were also two classes of each grade. The grades one to four had only one teacher that taught them all the subjects and the grades five to eight had different teachers depending on the subject.

I walked into Mrs. Lynn's classroom and took my usual seat at the back of the classroom. Mrs. Lynn gave me a smile from her desk and I smiled back. There was still a few minutes until the class would actually start but I wasn't the only one here early.

"Nobody wants you here, Naia." Olivia Walters said as she sauntered by my desk.

I smiled at her sweetly, "Happy Friday Olivia!" I really didn't want any trouble, I didn't mind being alone, actually, I preferred being alone. Nobody talked to me before but what happened with the Samuals must have made it onto the news or something because after that, everybody talked to me, well, about me.

"Okay, can everybody take their seats?" Mrs. Lynn said to the class. Olivia gave me a glare and walked away.

I let out a sigh of relief when she left and counted how many more hours of this I had to take.

I don't think I could have been happier when that bell went. I quickly put all of my stuff away and hurried outside, spotting Matt and Gabby right away by the gates.

"How was school?" Gabby asked me as I approached them.

Lying right through my teeth, I answered, "good", as we exited the school property.

"I forgot to ask you about this but I promised Brett that I would. She wants a girls night, us and Shay and Stella." Gabby told me.

I shrugged, "Sounds like fun."

"I'll tell Brett and we'll organize something for Sunday. We have a shift tomorrow." Gabby said.

We turned to walk down our street, it was nice living so close to my school.

"Is there anything you wanted to do tonight?" Matt asked, trying to make conversation.

I shook my head, "No, not really. I'm okay with anything."

"Do you have any homework?" Gabby asked me.

I shook my head again, "No, thank god." We arrived at the apartment building and walked inside. Then we went up to our apartment and walked in. Although nobody said it, we were all relieved that nothing had happened this time.

"Go wash you hands, I'll get you a snack." Gabby said, taking her jacket off and putting her purse down.

I obeyed, putting my backpack down in its spot by the door and walking to the bathroom. As I walked by my bedroom door, I noticed another piece of paper on my pillow. I walked into my room and picked up the paper on my pillow.

_Watch out. You're next to die._


	36. Chapter 36

Gabby's POV

I wasn't sure why it was taking Naia so long. I had a plate of cheese and cracker on the table and she still hadn't come so I got up and went to go and find out what was going on.

"Naia?" I saw her in her room holding something. When she heard me, she quickly stuff whatever she was holding up her sleeve.

"What was that?" I asked her. Naia mumbled something but I didn't quite hear it. "Naia, just show me."

Reluctantly, she pulled out a piece of paper from her sleeve and handed it to me. What I read horrified me.

"Matt!" I called and moments later Matt walked in.

"Another note?" He asked concerned when he saw what I was holding. I nodded and handed him the note. It was disgusting that somebody would want to hurt a little girl, especially one who has been through what Naia's been through.

"It's all my fault that they're dead." Naia whispered, clearly distraught. "If I had stayed with Ellie in our room that morning instead of running out to the firehouse, none of this would be happening."

I pulled her to sit down next to me on her bed. "But you would also still be living with those people. Shane, Thomas and Ellie would have never gotten out of that house. You wouldn't have either if you stayed put. All of you guys would still be living with those monsters if you didn't do anything."

"But they didn't deserve to be dead. As nasty as they were." Naia protested, burying her head into her hands.

Matt put a hand on Naia's shoulder, "They brought that onto themselves. Shouldn't have tried to shoot those kids." He then turned to me, "Should I call Antonio or what?"

"Yeah, call Antonio." I said. "Naia, I have some cheese and crackers on the table when you're ready." I had a feeling she wanted to be alone so I left her to be. It made me feel unsafe here knowing that somehow, some creep was getting into my apartment and leaving threats on Naia's pillow.

I walked out of the room and to the living room where I found Matt on the phone probably with Antonio.

"It threatened Naia, that's what the note said. No nothing was broken this time." Matt was saying as I sat down on the couch. "Sounds good, thanks."

Matt hung up and sat down next to me. I leaned against him, head on his shoulder.

"Matt." I said, still debating whether I should tell him how I felt.

"Mhm?" Matt asked, obviously in a daze at the moment.

"Matt, I don't feel safe here anymore." I admitted and Matt wrapped an arm around me.

He sighed, "It's awful isn't it. I was hoping it would just be a one time thing. Maybe we can ask Shay and Severide if we can crash with them for a little bit."

"But they only have one extra room, there's three of us now." I pointed out.

Matt nodded, "Yeah but why don't you call Shay first, tell her what happened."

So that's what I did. I picked up my phone and dialed Shay's number.

"Hello, Shay speaking." I heard her say when she picked up.

"Shay, somebody left another note on Naia's pillow." I said, not realizing that I didn't say hello back.

There was a moment of silence before Shay spoke up. "What did it say?"

"Oh, just that Naia was going to be the next to die." I said, feeling a shiver go down my spine as I remembered the note.

Shay tsked, "Well, all three of you are packing up some stuff and heading down here right now. You're not staying in that apartment." It was as if she already knew I was going to ask.

"Thanks a million Shay, I owe you big time." I gushed.

"Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for." Shay told me and hung up.


	37. Chapter 37

Naia's POV

Before I knew what was happening, I was in the car with a duffel bag containing some clothes and toothbrush on my way to Shay and Kelly's house.

"It'll be like a night with friends." Gabby had said when I asked why. It didn't answer my question but I didn't push it. I had a feeling I knew why anyways.

Gabby pulled into the driveway and we all got out of the car. We walked up to the front door and Matt knocked.

"Welcome, welcome!" Shay said when she answered the door. She gave all three of us hugs before letting us come in.

Matt and Kelly shook hands and then Kelly hugged Gabby. When he turned to me, he picked me up and swung me around before setting me gently down back on my feet.

"The guest room's all ready for you guys. Is there anything I can get you to eat or drink?" Shay asked us. We all shook our head no.

"We owe you two big time for doing this," Matt said as everybody took their seats on the couch.

Kelly waved his hand, "Naw, we're practically family."

"I'll get the deck of cards, let's get a game going!" Shay announced and went upstairs. She came back down moments later holding a deck of cards.

Shay told me the rules of the card game Crazy 8s and dealt out the cards.

"Winner gets to decide what we have for dinner," Shay said as she finished handing out the last few cards.

I wasn't sure how many rounds we played but Kelly kept score of how many each person won. By time dinnertime rolled around, we were all hungry so Kelly announced the winner.

"Drum roll please..." Kelly said, building up the suspense. I already knew it wasn't me because I only won two rounds out of the many we played. "Gabriela Dawson!"

We all clapped as Gabby bowed.

"Still the reigning queen!" She joked and helped gather the cards in the center.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Shay asked, standing up.

Gabby shook her head, "Whatever's easiest."

"Nope, name something. You won." Shay persisted, putting her hands on her hips.

I laughed as Gabby groaned. "You're so stubborn, Shay." Gabby said, "Honestly, whatever's easiest."

"Oh for crying out loud, just say something!" Kelly said, exasperated, "One of you need to cave in because we're getting hungry over here." Matt nodded his agreement.

Shay and Gabby stared at each other for at least two minutes straight, both equally as stubborn.

"Pasta sounds good," I said, breaking the silence. Who knew how long this would go on for.

Everybody burst into laughter.

"Pasta it is then," Shay said and walked into the kitchen to start.

Kelly nudged my shoulder from next to me, "Good call, I was getting hungry but they would have bitten off my head for doing what you did."

"That's not good. You need kind of need a head to be a firefighter don't you?" I asked and Kelly nodded. I could tell he was biting back laughter. "You can laugh," I told him and he did.

He looked over at Gabby and Matt, "You've got quite the comedian over here."

"Oh really?" Matt asked, "I knew she was ticklish but she's funny too?"

Kelly perked up, "You said she was ticklish?"

"Don't even think about it," I warned and hopped off the couch. I went over to the kitchen where Shay was boiling water.

I took a seat on one of the stools at the island. "Can I help in any way?"

"I'll take you as a roommate over Severide any day. You're much more helpful." Shay joked, "Why don't you wash your hands and cut up that bread over there." She gestured to the long baguette over to the side.

I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. When I came back, Shay had a cutting board and knife ready for me. I got straight to work while Shay started putting the noodles in.

"What grade are you in?" She asked, starting a conversation.

"Seventh," I answered.

"I remember being in grade seven. That was a long time ago." She said. "Do you have a favourite subject?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, I'm good at math so that's easiest for me. Maybe science."

"I was never good at math, I hated it." Shay said, smiling at me, "You know, I think you need a nickname from me. Like how Shay is kind of my nickname."

I nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

"Although," Shay said, "Naia's already pretty short."

I nodded again, "That's true. Though, some nicknames are longer than the actual name."

"Do you have a middle name?" Shay asked me. I stopped cutting the bread.

_ Ellie and I were sitting on her bed in our room. We were talking about what we thought our middle names were._

_"Maybe I'll ask Mrs. Samual." Ellie fantasized, "And she'll tell me it's something pretty like Lily or Sophia."_

_ I shook my head, "She won't tell you, neither will Mr. Samual. Best case she'll let you slip on this one without any beating."_

_"Don't be a party pooper!" Ellie scowled at me playfully. I laughed at her fake scowl._

_"Alright, alright. She'll tell you, and when I ask her what my middle name is she'll tell me. It'll be like Katie or Meghan." I joined in on Ellie's fantasies. _

_ Ellie grabbed my hand, "Elianna Lily, what do you think my last name is?"_

_"The same as mine since we're sisters," I said and Ellie smiled at me. _

_ She nodded, "Of course, what do you think our last name is?"_

_"Maybe something like Conners, or Walters," I said, making stuff up. "Elianna Lily Walters. Has a nice ring to it." _

_ Ellie laughed, "I like it. Your name would be Naia Katie Walters. That sounds nice too!"_

_"Well, we don't have to ask now, we know!" I joked and we both laughed although neither of us felt like it. It was forced. We both knew we wouldn't ask and we would never know._

"Earth to Naia?" Shay's voice asked, bringing me back.

I nodded, shaking my head clear, "Yes, sorry. No, I never asked about my middle name." I answered her truthfully.

"Maybe Gabby knows, she did see your birth certificates when she took you in," Shay suggested.

"I'll ask her later." I said, "If I remember, I don't exactly have the greatest memory."

Shay laughed, "You and me both. I try to remind you, you know if I remember to do that." We both laughed at that.


	38. Chapter 38

Naia's POV

In about twenty minutes, the pasta was ready to eat. Shay handed me the plates and I set the table.

"Dinner's ready!" Shay called out, bringing the pot of pasta to the table and serving everybody.

Gabby and Matt took seats next to each other and so did Shay and Kelly. I took the last seat which was in between Matt and Kelly.

"It smells amazing." Kelly complimented Shay who smiled. "Naia helped, that's why."

I shook my head, "Naw, I just cut the bread. Shay did all of the actual cooking."

"She's just being modest." Shay said.

"I am not." I protested.

Shay laughed, "That's exactly what a modest person would say."

I opened my mouth but didn't have anything to say.

"Got you there." Shay pointed at me and we all laughed.

Not only did the pasta smell amazing but it also smelled amazing. Shay was a really good cook. I probably would have burnt the noodles because I on the other hand was not a very good cook.

"Did you hear that Anders is transferring to 46 east a little bit?" Shay asked everybody while we were eating.

Gabby looked shocked, "Really? She practically just came!"

"I don't know why but her first shift is tomorrow." Shay shrugged as she used her fork to spiral the spaghetti.

Matt nodded, "Looks like we're getting somebody new tomorrow then."

"I never got to meet her." I said, a little disappointed.

"Neither did we really. She kept to herself and wasn't really with us for a long time." Kelly told me, trying to make me feel better.

I nodded and went back to eating. Beside me, Kelly and Matt were talking about the last Bears game. I knew that the Chicago Bears was a football team because Mr. Samual used to watch them all the time along with the Blackhawks and the Cubs.

"Did they win?" I asked.

Matt and Kelly both shook their heads. "Lost pretty badly too. 49 to 7."

"Who were they playing?"

"Green Bay Packers." Kelly said with disgust and I laughed at him.

Matt shook his head, "Well, they better win tonight against the Lions or we'll be the laughing stock."

"We still haven't figured anything out about tomorrow." Gabby said, pulling us away from the topic of football.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. Kelly and Shay seemed to have no idea what Gabby was talking about either.

Gabby looked at Matt as if he was dumb for not knowing what she was talking about.

"It's about me. Where do I go tomorrow while you guys are on shift?" I clarified what Gabby was talking about to everybody else.

There was an "Ah" when everybody finally understood followed by an "Oh" when they realized we didn't have a plan.

"Maybe Chief will let Naia stay again. She didn't get in the way at all last time and we all enjoyed her company." Kelly suggested hopefully. We all knew this idea probably wasn't going to work.

"I don't know if I want to ask Boden for that favor. He barely agreed last time." Gabby pointed out.

Matt shrugged, "He likes Naia, I mean, who doesn't, maybe he was just acting tough."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Shay added.

"What about Antonio? Could he maybe look after Naia just for tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

Gabby shook her head, "He's working tomorrow."

"Then I guess we don't really have a choice." Matt said and picked up his phone, "I'll call him now and ask that way if he says no, we still have time to find something."

I crossed my fingers underneath the table while Matt left to go and call Boden. Minutes later, Matt came back with a smile on his face.

"He said yes." Matt announced as he sat back down.

We cheered and clinked glasses of water together.

"I knew he'd say yes." Shay said and Gabby gave her friend a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah right," Gabby laughed.


	39. Chapter 39

Naia's POV

The next morning, everybody woke up around the same time. Matt and Gabby slept in the guest room together and I slept on the couch. They offered but I told them the couch was perfect for me.

"What kind of shift do you think we'll have today?" Shay asked as we all piled into her car.

Kelly laughed, "Hopefully an easy one."

"Yeah right," Gabby said, "You've jinxed us now."

When we got to the firehouse, Sylvie was already there along with everybody else.

"Is the knew paramedic here?" Shay asked Sylvie as we walked in.

"No, I mean, I didn't know we were getting a new paramedic until Chief told me this morning." Sylvie said. "What happened to Anders?"

Shay shrugged, "She didn't really talk to me. You know, outside of calls."

"Well, let's hope that the new paramedic shows up before the first call." Kelly said, looking at his watch.

_Firetruck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Ambo 23, multiple vehicle car crash on the corner of Jordan Drive and Cleve __Road_

"You've got to stop jinxing us!" Gabby said running off. "Just lounge around while you wait for us Naia, don't get into any trouble."

I saluted her, "I'll try my best."

"Where's the new paramedic!" Shay said frantically as she ran off to her ambulance. As soon as she left, a woman I had never seen before ran in.

"I'm the new paramedic, Emily Foster," She said, "I'm also looking for Shay."

I pointed in the direction that Shay had ran off, "They just got a call."

"Oh no! Thanks!" Emily said and took off.

Deciding that I would make myself comfortable, I went over to the couch and turned on the television. The news was what was on at the moment so I thought I'd tune in.

"There has been a multiple vehicle accident just at the corner of Jordan Drive and Cleve Road so I'd try to avoid the area." The person was saying, "It looks like the driver of the blue Toyota lost control and spun out of his lane, hitting the other drivers."

I would have changed the channel to something more interesting but I realized that this was the accident that everybody would be responding to and I might see them on T.V. which would be cool.

The person talking yapped on about how this would impact the traffic around the area and which detours would be easiest depending on where you were going. I stopped listening and kind of dazed off.

"You can now see first responders showing up. We have units from the Chicago Fire Department here getting the cars apart and the victims treated." The person kept on talking. I saw figures in the background but couldn't quite make out who was who. They had their names on the back of their coats but the camera was too far away for me to read them.

Feeling bored, I turned off the T.V. and went to the kitchen. I searched through all of the cupboards and the fridge to see what I could maybe whip up before everybody go back. When I came across a bag of chocolate chips, I knew I had to make cookies with them.

Once I had the dough ready, I put it in the fridge to chill for a while and went back to the couch. I had the remote in my hand but didn't feel like watching any T.V. so I just kind of sat there. I'm not sure how long I sat there but after a while, I decided that the dough should be chilled enough and took it out. I found a flat tray and put a piece of cooking parchment on it so that the whole thing was covered. I then washed my hands and made little balls out of the dough and put those on the sheet. Realizing that I hadn't preheat the oven, I did that now and waited patiently until I heard the beeping. Then I slid the tray in and let the cookies bake.

"We're back!" Matt said as he walked in.

I smiled at him, "See, the firehouse is still here."

"That's a good sign," Gabby said, walking in behind Matt. I ran over and gave her a hug. "I saw you guys on T.V. " I told her as we embraced.

Herrmann walked in followed by practically everybody else in the firehouse.

"You hear that? We're celebrities!" Otis joked as they took their seats at the tables and Mouch claiming his spot on the couch.

Chief Boden walked in and everybody turned to look at him. "Before you guys get comfortable, I would like to introduce our newest member of Firehouse 51." He said and everybody's attention turned to Emily Foster.

"Our newest paramedic to Ambo 23, Emily Foster." Boden announced and everybody clapped, including me.

Emily looked kind of embarrassed which I found confusing. "Hi everybody, sorry I was late."

"You weren't late, the call was just early." Shay said smiling at the new member. Gabby and Sylvie nodded their agreement. "You didn't come too much later than us. It was Kelly who jinxed us into having a heck of a start." Gabby said, smirking at Kelly.

"What's that smell?" Herrmann asked, breaking the awkward tension that was starting to form. Everybody then started sniffing the air after Herrmann's comment along with me. I then realized that the smell was actually my cookies.

"Oh, I made cookies while you guys were out. There baking right now." I said, looking at my hands.

Matt laughed, "That's why it smelled so good in here."

"I thought I was supposed to do all the cooking." Jimmy said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You weren't here when I started so I think that's fair game." I pointed out.

Chief Boden nodded, "It is fair game. Those cookies smell pretty darn good."

"Then it's a good thing that they're almost ready." I said happily taking a seat in between Gabby and Sylvie.


	40. Chapter 40

Kelly Severide's POV

Sitting here at the firehouse with the smell of cookies in the air, I remembered that Naia's birthday party was about one week and I didn't have a present for her. In my defense, I also had just learned about it.

"Psss, Shay." I whispered at my room mate and best friend. She looked up from across the table. Making sure that Naia wasn't listening, I continued, "Did you get Naia a present yet?"

Shay shook her head, "Kelly don't stress out. You still have a week."

"I just want to be prepared." I said and Shay gave me a look.

"You. Kelly Severide want to be prepared for an eleven year old's birthday party." Shay said skeptically.

I chuckled, "Fine, I want to do it before I forget. That's being prepared isn't it?"

"I'll give it to you. How about tomorrow we can go and find a gift together." Shay offered and I gladly said yes. I wasn't sure what eleven year old girls liked, especially one like Naia.

"So what do you think about Foster?" I asked Shay.

Shay nodded, "She seems like a really nice person, also a good paramedic. Apparently she hasn't been a paramedic for very long but you couldn't tell that last shift. She was just on top of things."

"That's good." I said, happy that the new member of Firehouse 51 was nice.

"The cookies are ready." Naia announced and slid a tray of wonderful smelling cookies onto the counter.

Herrmann let out a content sigh, "Those smell amazing!" The rest of the firehouse murmured their agreement.

"There a little bit hot." Naia warned and went back to her seat. "I'd give them five minutes before you eat them."

A groan rippled throughout the crowd as the smell tempted us. Naia laughed, shaking her head. "Self control guys, self control."

_Firetruck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, house fire at 99 Juniper Drive_

"No! Now we have to wait even longer!" Matt exclaimed as he jumped into action.

Shay laughed at him, "Haha, sucker. Foster and I don't have to wait." Matt stuck out his tongue at her before he hurried off. I shook my head at Shay jokingly before hurrying after Matt.

Gabby was right, I did jinx us.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, I just kind of needed a stalling chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Happy New Year by the way! 2020!


	41. Chapter 41

**Few Days Later...**

Naia's POV

I was really starting to hate school. It was only Tuesday and I've already been knocked over seven times, but you know, who's counting anyways.

"Hey!" I said as Olivia knocked me down moments after Spencer had bumped into me, spilling all of my books everywhere. "Watch where you're going."

Olivia gave me a dirty look and kept walking. I sighed and continued picking up my stuff.

"This better not make me late for class." I muttered as I picked up the last book and hurried off to History. I don't think I've ever walked so fast but it paid off because I made it before the period bell went.

"Gabby!" I said happily as I ran to her and Matt after school.

Gabby gave me my usual after school hug and then asked the usual after school questions. "How was school today?"

"Good." I said. It was good, besides being knocked down twice.

"Do you have any homework?" Matt asked me and I shook my head. We weren't staying with Kelly and Shay anymore since they lived a bit too far from my school. We went back to Matt and Gabby's apartment Sunday thrilled to find that no one had left any notes behind while we were away.

While we walked down our usual route, I couldn't help but let my curiosity get the better of me. "Did Antonio find anything?"

"Well, they got some fingerprints but none of them match any of the fingerprints that they already have. They think the person might be either a friend of family of the Samuals." Matt informed me.

I nodded, "That would make sense."

"Do you know who it might be?" Gabby asked me but I shook my head.

"Whenever they had people over, they would always lock the kids in the basement." I said, remembering how hungry we would get down there in the dark.

On either side of me, I could feel Gabby and Matt tense up and I immediately apologized without even thinking. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You don't have to apologize." Matt said.

I nodded, biting my tongue before I could apologize for saying sorry. That was something I guess I needed to work on. We walked the rest of the way home in silence. When we got to the apartment, Gabby unlocked the door and we walked in still not saying anything.

"What do you feel like doing tonight?" Gabby asked us as we all collapsed on the couch.

I shook my head, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"I second that." Matt said from beside me.

Gabby nodded, "I don't feel like doing anything either, I was just asking."

"Gabby?" I asked.

Gabby sat up, "Is something wrong?"

"I miss Ellie, and Shane, and Thomas. I miss them all." I said, sighing.

Matt put a hand on my shoulder. "That's completely normal. I would miss them too if I was you."

I nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't make me miss them any less."

Gabby took my hand into hers and held it. "You don't have to miss them any less, it's okay to miss them."

"Did Dr. Manning and Dr. Choi say they can come to my birthday?" I asked, trying to take my mind off Ellie and the boys.

Gabby nodded, "They both said that they didn't have a shift and would be happy to come."

"That's good." The news cheered me up a little bit. "Can we play a board game?" I asked when I spotted the pile of games in the T.V. stand.

Matt got up and walked over to the stand. "That's a good idea, which one do you wanna play?" He asked us.

"It doesn't matter, unless you guys have one you want to play." I said, shrugging.

Matt picked the top one and brought it over. He placed it down on the coffee table for us to see what it was.

"Monopoly." I said, reading the cover of the game. "I've never played Monopoly before."

"It's the longest game ever." Gabby said, "The last time we played, took Matt and I almost five hours."

Matt laughed, "That was a while ago. Here, I'll explain the rules."


	42. Chapter 42

Naia's POV

Gabby was right. Monopoly did take a long time. We took a break for dinner but after we ate, we got right back into the game. I loved Monopoly and wished that the Samuals had one. We would have had so much fun.

"I think we should pack it up now," Gabby said, looking at the clock.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Whew, I was almost bankrupt."

"I had five dollars left." Matt said, collecting all of the cards. "I would have gone bankrupt first."

"You know what I just remembered?" Gabby asked us.

I shook my head, "No, I don't know what you just remembered."

"This Saturday's Halloween. What do you want to go as?" Gabby asked me.

I shrugged, "We didn't ever do that stuff. I mean, the Samuals would hand out candy." I remembered how one Halloween, the Samuals were only fostering Ellie and I at that time, we stole candy from the bowl at the front door.

_"Are you sure about this Ellie?" I asked skeptically. Ellie rolled her eyes. _

_"Don't be such a baby Naia." She said. _

_ I pretended to be offended, "Me? A baby?"_

_"Shhhhh." Ellie said and grabbed my hand. The Samuals were watching T.V. and all we had to do was sneak past them, grab some candy and then run back upstairs to our room. Then of course, since I liked to think things through, we'd somehow have to hide the wrappers._

_ Ellie and I made sure that the movie the Samuals were watching was actually on and the T.V. wasn't showing commercials when we made a break for it to enhance our chances of not being caught. We ducked behind any furniture when possible and when we finally got to the bowl, tried our very best to quietly grab some candy._

_"Go, go, go." Ellie whispered at me and I ran for the stairs. I didn't stop until I made it to our room. Ellie ran in close after me. We collapsed on the couch, out of breath from being so scared._

_"We did it!" I squealed happily and we dumped the candy we stole in the center of the bed._

_ Ellie looked at the pile carefully, "What do we eat first?"_

"Is anyone in there?" Matt joked, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I jumped back into present time, "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"What do you want to dress up as?" Gabby asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure if I really want to go trick or treating."

"What? Why?" Gabby asked surprised.

_"You little thieves!" Mrs. Samual screamed at Ellie and I when she found one of the wrappers._

_"We just wanted to have some candy, it's not like you would have given us any if we asked nicely!" Ellie shouted back. She was often the one that talked back to the Samuals._

_ Mr. Samual took the belt and whipped it at Ellie who cowered. I hated seeing my friend in pain so I screamed._

_"Stop! You're hurting her!" _

_ I threw myself on Ellie, feeling the belt come down. Mrs. Samual grabbed my arm, her nails digging into my skin. _

_"Get off you stupid girl!" She said, trying to pull me off Naia._

_ I kicked and trashed, trying to get the lady off of me. "No, no, stop!" Mr. Samual stopped with the belt but then grabbed me by arm and heaved me onto my feet. He took the belt and then started whipping me with it._

_"Don't touch my wife. This is how you repay us? After all that we've done for you?" He shouted at me, the belt stinging my skin._

"Naia..."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I hadn't realized I was starting to cry. "I'm sorry." I mumbled as the tears started to turn into sobs.

"Naia, you don't have to go trick or treating." Matt said.

Gabby took me into her arms as I started to sob. I felt my body heave with each cry that came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I repeated in Gabby's arm. I was crying so hard, it was getting hard to breath.

Matt smoothed back my long, brown hair and planted a kiss on my forehead, "You're okay here. You're safe now."

"Shhhh, it's okay." Gabby said to me softly, "Just breath, it's okay."

Eventually, I calmed down. Who knew crying made you so tired because I felt my eyes start to droop as I snuggled against Gabby. Matt turned the T.V. on and I fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

**Saturday, October 31**

Naia's POV

I woke up feeling sad. I didn't know why I was sad but I was and hated the feeling. Today was my last day being eleven, tomorrow I'd be twelve. That sort of cheered me up a little bit but not really.

"Rise and shine!" Gabby said, walking into my room, "It's almost 9:30."

I threw the covers off of me and sat up, "I'm up, I'm up."

"Breakfast is already done and on the table. You better get there before Matt eats all the bacon." Gabby advised me and I laughed. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find Matt reading a newspaper and eating toast.

Sitting down in my usual spot, I took the last two slices of bacon and one slice of toast. "It was nice of you to save some for me."

"Morning munchkin. Of course I saved you some, Gabby made plenty of bacon." Matt said, looking up from his paper. "Now if she didn't make so much, that would be a very different story."

While I munched away at the toast, Gabby walked in and took her seat at the table.

"I already ate," Gabby said when I offered her a slice of my bacon. Matt looked over at me and gave me the puppy eyes which I laughed at.

I shook my head, "You already had your share." Matt pretended to pout which made me laugh harder.

"Shay just texted me, Stella, Sylvie and her are having a girls day and they asked if we wanted to come." Gabby told me.

I shrugged, "Completely up to you."

"I have a feeling I'm not invited." Matt said and Gabby nodded. "You got that right." She confirmed.

I giggled at the two. It was really sweet what they had.

"So do you want to go?" Gabby asked me.

I shoved the last bit of toast into my mouth and swallowed before answering. "If you want to go then I want to go."

"Alright, I'll tell Shay yes then." Gabby said, texting Shay, "She said to come over after breakfast.

I finished up my bacon and went to get ready. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, making sure I didn't have any bacon grease on my lips. Then I brushed my hair and went back into my room and changed into a pair of black leggings that Gabby had gotten for me and the blue hoodie I picked out when she took me shopping last week.

"Naia are you ready?" Gabby called from the living room.

"Yes, I'm coming!" I yelled back and hurried to the living room. Gabby grabbed her purse and unlocked the door. "Call if you need anything Matt." She said and we left.

We walked over to the car and got in. Gabby started the engine and pulled out of the apartment parking lot.

"Do you guys have girl days often?" I asked Gabby as she drove.

Gabby nodded, "It's usually girls night though at Molly's."

"What's Molly's? I hear it mentioned a lot when I'm at the firehouse but I still haven't figured out what it is?" I said.

Gabby smiled, "It's a bar owned by me and some of the guys at 51. We wanted to create a place for people like firefighters to just relax after a shift. It's open to the public as well."

"Oh," was all that I could say. "Gabby, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you know what my middle name is?" I asked her, crossing my fingers.

Gabby shook her head, "I have your birth certificate but I didn't read them, why?"

"I was just curious." I replied.

"We can check when we get home." Gabby offered and I gladly accepted.

Gabby pulled into the driveway of Shay and Kelly's and we hopped out. Before we even got to the front door, it opened to reveal Shay smiling happily.

"Come in! You guys are the last ones here." Shay said, moving so we could come in. Gabby and I took off our shoes and followed Shay to the living room where Sylvie and Stella were sitting on the couch.

"Naia! Gabby!" Stella said and got up to give us a hug. "It's about time you guys showed up."

I gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, we came."

"We have a fun day planned so be ready." Sylvie said and Gabby raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" She asked doubtfully. "Last time you said we had a fun day planned poor Stella ended up with a concussion."

Sylvie gave Gabby a gentle punch on the shoulder, "It was a mild concussion."

"Didn't feel like it." Stella said and then laughed when Sylvie shot her a look.

Shay shook her head but was smiling, clearly amused, "Anyways, we're going rock climbing. Severide found some place, it's indoor rock climbing."

"Thrilling." Gabby said sarcastically.


	44. Chapter 44

**The Next Day**

Naia's POV

I woke up extremely sore from yesterday. We went rock climbing and let me just say, I prefer running. I realized now how much I lacked arm strength.

"Happy Birthday!" Gabby and Matt said at the same time when they walked into my room. I smiled at them but didn't make an effort to get up. Today was my birthday. The first birthday I'd spend without Ellie.

"Thanks." I said, putting my arms behind my head.

Gabby sat down by my feet, "You need to get up. We need to get to the firehouse so we're on time for our shift."

"Okay, I'll be ready." I replied, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

* * *

"You're twelve today kiddo!" Matt told me as we approached the firehouse.

I nodded, "Doesn't feel very different from eleven to be honest."

"Nothing? No difference from yesterday?" Gabby asked me and I laughed.

"Well, I'm much more sore than I was yesterday."

Matt and Gabby laughed. I noticed that nobody was outside the firehouse. It was rather chilly outside although it was still strange that nobody was washing any of the firetrucks or drilling something. Gabby opened the side door and I walked in, followed by Matt.

"Happy Birthday!"

The lights turned on to reveal everybody apart of Firehouse 51 standing in a semi circle. I'll admit, I jumped a little but nobody noticed.

"Aww, you didn't have to do this." I said, looking around at the balloons and decorations that were put up. "How long did this take?"

Herrmann shook his head, "A few of us came before shift and blew up some balloons, it's not a big deal."

"Technically, you're party isn't until later but we thought we'd surprise you when you first came." Jimmy added.

Foster nodded her head, "It isn't everyday you turn twelve!"

* * *

"Alright everybody! Gather around! It's present time!" Gabby said and everybody shuffled closer to the table I was sitting at. Today so far was an awesome day. About half an hour ago, Dr. Manning and Dr. Choi showed up. Boy did they look happy when I said hi to them.

"Open mine first!" Shay said, pushing a wrapped gift towards me. Tentatively, I tore apart the wrapping and revealed a cardboard box. Unsure, I looked up at Shay who nodded.

"Go on, I promise it's not a prank." Shay said, making me giggle a little bit. I finally opened the box to reveal a necklace that had my name, Naia, hanging from it.

"Oh, thank you!" I said as I put it on, "I love it!" I got up and gave Shay a hug.

She ruffled my hair, "No problem squirt."

* * *

It took a while but I got through all of my presents and loved every single one.

"Thank you so much." I said to everyone.

Cruz gave me a wink, "You don't have to say it but I know who's gift you liked the best.

"Not so fast Cruz," Matt said, looking over at Gabby who nodded at him, "Gabby and I haven't given Naia her gift yet."

I shook my head, "You guys gave me a new life, that's already enough."

"Well, it's a bit late now." Gabby joked, "Come on in guys!"

I wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't this. Ellie came running in, followed by Shane and Thomas and then their new foster parents.

"Ellie!" I screamed and ran to her. We hugged and I felt two thuds as Shane and Thomas joined us. I started bawling and I knew Ellie was too. "You came!" I said between my sobs.

Ellie laughed shakily, "Of course I came. I've spent all of you birthdays with you, I wasn't going to stop now."

"I thought I would never see you guys again." I whispered.

Shane laughed, "You can't get rid of us that easily."

Apparently, I couldn't.


	45. Chapter 45

Gabby's POV

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as we watched Naia reunite with Ellie and the boys. I looked over at Helen and John who now foster Ellie and then at Greg and Danielle who now foster Shane and Thomas and they were crying just as hard as I was.

"I'm gonna guess that Gabby and Matt's gift beats mine." Cruz said, wiping away his tears. Everybody laughed at his joke.

The group hug broke apart and I could see how happy Naia was, seeing her old friends again.

"How did you guys manage to do this?" Naia asked Matt and I, tears in her eyes.

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't that hard, we made some phone calls." I nodded, still a little bit too emotional to speak. My phone rung and I excused myself.

I looked at the number and saw that it was the foster care agency calling me. I picked up, "Hello, Gabby speaking."

"Hi Gabby, it's Mandy! How's Naia doing?" Mandy asked.

I laughed, "Funny you ask, today's her birthday and we're currently in the middle of her birthday party right now."

"Oh, I hate to interrupt but I thought you should know that we have somebody ready to adopt Naia. He wants to come meet her tomorrow." Mandy said casually.

My heart stopped and then dropped down to my stomach. "Wait, what?" I asked, hoping I didn't hear correctly.

"He's a nice man, his wife died a while ago but there plan was always to adopt so he's living out her wish. I can give you his information later if you want." Mandy went on.

I couldn't believe this was happening but my brain seemed to be on auto pilot. "Oh yeah okay. I'll call you back when the party's over."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. Tell Naia I said Happy Birthday!" Mandy said.

"I will, bye." I said and hung up. I went back into the party room and saw that Matt was preparing the cake. He looked up and saw me, clearly distraught and came over.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I put my hand on my forehead, sighing, "Somebody's adopting Naia. He wants to come and meet her tomorrow."

Matt stayed silent for a moment and I waited for the news to sink in. "How are we going to tell Naia?"

"I don't know." I replied. I wasn't sure how Naia would react. She would finally have a family, a permanent one. This would be what she wanted right?

"Hey! Casey! Hurry up over there! Birthday girl's waiting!" Herrmann yelled. Matt and I put on our fake smiles and we both went back to the cake. I finished up putting twelve candles on the cake, the job Matt had started. Matt lit the candles and then gave Shay the cue to turn off the lights.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Matt and I started singing. Everybody caught on and joined in.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Naia! Happy Birthday to you!"

Shane and Thomas were running around, crazy and full of energy. "Are you one? Are you two? Are you three? Are you four? Are you five? Are you six? Are you seven?" They yelled, still running. "Are you eight? Are you nine? Are you ten? Are you eleven? Are you twelve?"

"Stop?" Naia said hesitantly and everybody erupted into cheers. I decided to forget about the news I had just received until at least after the party when things had settled down a little bit.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Naia thanked Dr. Manning and Dr. Choi as they prepared to head out.

Dr. Manning gave Naia a kiss on the head, "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"I'm so lucky to have met Matt and Gabby, they're awesome." Naia said, looking over at Matt and I. Darn it Naia, you're just making it harder for me to tell you.

I shook hands with Natalie and Ethan, "Thank you."

"Have a good evening." Ethan said and waved before the two left.

Since they were the last guest to leave (Ellie and the boys left before them), I looked over at Matt and he nodded. We may as well get this over with.

"Naia, why don't you take a seat." Matt said, leading her over to the couch. Naia took a sat down in between Sylvie and Shay who looked at me with confusion in there faces. I haven't had a chance to tell them what the phone call was about but they would find out now.

I took a deep breath and then looked over at Matt for some help. Matt shrugged and I sighed. "Naia, we just got a call from Mandy. She wished you a happy birthday."

"Oh, that was nice of her." Naia knew who Mandy was. "Is that all?"

I bit my lip, really hating the next part, "Naia somebody's adopting you. He's coming by tomorrow to meet you."

There, the cat was out of the bag.


	46. Chapter 46

Naia's POV

This couldn't be happening. I've always dreamed about having someone adopt me but that was when I lived with the Samuals. Even though I haven't been with Matt and Gabby for very long, I loved living with them and being able to see the people at Firehouse 51 so often.

"Congratulation!" Stella said from her spot at the counter, but I didn't say anything back.

Should I be happy? I should be happy. I'd finally have a home, a family, but I wasn't. In fact, I was actually sad.

"Oh." Was all I could muster. Beside me, Shay placed a hand on my knee.

"You can come visit anytime you want." She said and Sylvie nodded her agreement.

Gabby came over and I stood up to give her a hug.

"I'll miss you so much." She whispered into my ear.

I started crying now. I didn't want to leave.

* * *

Tomorrow came rather fast. Right after Gabby had told me I was being adopted, a call came in, something about a car accident. Nobody was hurt which was a good thing but that call gave me some time alone to think about things.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked me. We were getting ready to leave since Matt and Gabby's shift was over. I nodded and Gabby took my hand.

"Where are we meeting him?" I asked. "James right, his name is James?"

Gabby nodded, "Yes, James. Do you know the cafe at the corner of Nelson and Hutch?" I shook my head no. "Oh, well, we're meeting him there."

"Will I go with him today?" I inquired.

"Probably, Mandy called last night and said she would be there so I'm guessing." Gabby told me and I bit lip to hold back a flood of tears.

We all got into Gabby's car and the whole drive home was silent. Completely silent. As soon as we got into the apartment, Gabby's phone rung and she picked up.

"Hello, Gabby speaking." She said in a monotone voice. "Oh, hi Mandy."

I would have wanted to punch Mandy if she wasn't so nice. Instead though, I listened in on their conversation.

"Oh really? Yes, I'll be sure to tell her. I'll see you soon, bye." Gabby let out a frustrated noise and hung up.

Matt and I exchanged concerned looks. "Is something wrong?" Matt asked and Gabby shook her head.

"No, no. James has decided that he wants to adopt Naia." Gabby said, putting her stuff down. "He's coming here at around 2:30 to pick her up."

None of us spoke for a second.

"He wants to adopt her before he even meets Naia?" Matt asked, a bit taken back.

Gabby nodded, "Apparently he says that it doesn't really matter because he'll love her no matter what."

"That's good." Matt said but he didn't sound like he really meant it.

I didn't want to go but then I felt like I would be disappointing Matt and Gabby if I told them so I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

When 2:30 came, Gabby called me out from my room and I came, lugging a duffel bag containing all of my items.

"Sweetie come here." Gabby said and opened her arms. I dropped the bag and ran into Gabby's arms. I tried my best not to cry but a few tears slipped. Matt joined the hug, wrapping his arms around us.

I could have stayed there forever but a knock on the door interrupted us. I thought my heart was going to burst from sadness. Matt went and opened the door.

"Hi, you must be James, I'm Matt." Matt introduced himself as he opened the door. He and James shook hands, "Come in." I saw that Mandy was also there. Gabby and Matt said hi to her as well.

James walked in and we made eye contact. I quickly looked at his shoes.

Matt, Gabby, Mandy and James talked for a good half an hour and I didn't listen to a single word about what they were saying. At last, the dreaded moment came and James signed the adoption papers.

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" He offered, holding out his hand.

I shook my head, "Thank you but I'll be okay." I looked at Gabby who was talking to Mandy. When she saw me looking, she gave me a sad smile.

"Well, I think it's time. I mean, technically I haven't adopted you until we go to court, but I plan on doing that." James said, smiling at me. He seemed like a nice person.

I looked at him for the first time, "Can I say bye to them?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you." I whispered to Matt and Gabby as I gave them a hug. They hugged me back.

"No, thank you Naia." Gabby said. Matt just gave me a noogie on the head.

We held onto each other for some time and it was actually Mandy who finally pulled us apart.

I gave them one last look before following James out of the apartment.


	47. Chapter 47

Naia's POV

"Well, here we are." James said, pulling the car up into a driveway. I wasn't paying attention to anything on the drive here, I was just far too sad to really care, but this house caught my attention.

"Wait, this is where the Samuals used to live." I said, confused. Something didn't feel right.

James stopped the engine and we got out. "Who?" He asked as I followed him to the front door.

"The Samuals. They were the first people to foster me and some other kids." I explained as James unlocked the door and we walked in. With a thud, he shut the door and locked it.

"And what happened to them?" He asked. The air suddenly seemed to grow thick with tension.

I swallowed before answering, "Mr. Samual tried to shoot the kids but Mrs. Samual jumped in front of the bullet. He then shot himself."

James nodded, his eyes narrowed. "And it's your fault." He then grabbed me by the wrist, catching me by surprise.

"What?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs, "I wasn't even there at the time!" Then another thought dawned on me, "How do you even know?"

James pulled me into bathroom and shoved me into a wall. I let out a sound of pain as my head hit the wall.

"Let me explain," James said, closing the door behind him, "Mrs. Samual happens to be my sister. She's dead now, along with my brother-in-law, and it's because of you."

I shook my head, "No, you don't know the whole story."

James let out a laugh, "Oh trust me, I know the whole story. If you had just stayed put that morning, none of this would have happened. My sister would still be alive." I made an attempt to get up but James kicked me in the stomach, causing me to collapse back onto the floor.

"I'm a man of my word." He continued as I struggled to catch my breath. "You're going to pay for what you did."

Now I was confused. Man of his word. "What do you mean?" I asked, gasping for air.

James shook his head, "Boy are you stupid Naia. Those notes, the threats, have you not pieces it together yet?"

I understood now. It was all a lie. James didn't want to live out his wife's dream. I bet he didn't even have a wife. He just needed to get his hands on me. That's when the messages on those threats came back to me.

"You're going to kill me?" I asked, my heart racing. I didn't want to die, not like this, not this soon.

James smirked at my pathetic self, gasping for breath on the ground, "In the most painful way possible and in the longest way possible."

This all had to be a dream, if I pinched myself, I should wake up in my bed in Matt and Gabby's apartment, or maybe on the couch in Firehouse 51. I wasn't ready to die. Did Ellie have these thoughts when the gun was pointed at her? No, Ellie was always much braver than I was. I had to be brave.

"You won't get away with this." I hissed at him, pushing myself up, I tried to get up but James kicked me back down, knocking the wind out of me. "If you kill me, they'll find me at some point and you'll get locked up. I looked into James' eyes and saw anger flash through them before he picked me up and threw me against the wall. I felt my head slam against it and I blacked out.


	48. Chapter 48

Naia's POV

When I woke up, my head was pounding. My throat ached for some water so I grabbed the sink and pulled myself up. The room started spinning so I closed my eyes, waiting for the dizziness to pass. It did and opened my eyes again. I reached and turned on the tap, making sure the water wouldn't make too much noise. Then I carefully use my hands as a cup and sipped slow amounts of water.

I heard footsteps and quickly turned off the water and resumed my previous spot on the floor. I closed my eyes, pretending to still be knocked out. I know I can't use this excuse forever but hopefully it should buy me some time to figure out a plan.

The door creaked open and I heard James walk in.

"What a pathetic lump," He said, snorting, "She's still out cold." Then to my relief, he walked out the room and the door locked with a click. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart.

This couldn't be happening right now. No way. It was like all of my nightmares mushing into one giant nightmare and now I was living it. I decided to try and sleep since there was nothing else I could do and curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine that I was back at Matt and Gabby's though that was hard since the they would never make me sleep on the cold, tile of a bathroom.

* * *

"Wake up," A harsh voice said and was followed by a slap on my face. I woke up with a start and opened my eyes to see James who pushed a plate to me. On the plate was a slice of bread and a cheese string.

I looked up at him confused, "Did you poison it?"

"You wish. The most painful death is to stretch it out. You'll slowly die with the lack of nourishment and food." James said and left without another word. I heard the door lock with a click once again, signally my imprisonment.

I wasn't that hungry but I knew later I would be so I tucked the slice of bread in the pocket of my jacket and ate the cheese string. Feeling thirsty again, I drank more water from the sink.

I had to get out of here. I wasn't going to die like this and I was determined not to. Part of me felt sorry for James, losing his sister in such a tragic way, but then the other part of me loathed him for treating me like this when I had done nothing wrong. I wasn't the one who had shot Mrs. Samual.

_But if you had just stayed put that morning..._

Quickly, I shook the thought out of my head. Remember what Gabby and Matt told you.

I laid there, on the ground for some time until James came back for the plate. He barely looked at me as he picked it up and left. I held my breath, hoping that maybe he'd forget about the lock but my heart sank when I heard the click.

Feeling like the best way to save my energy was by sleeping, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**December 1st**

Naia's POV

I lost track of the days that went by, the weeks that went by. Everyday, James would come into the bathroom in the morning I think and kick me around for a bit. Usually I'd get knocked out and around noon, he'd come back with some food. I'd eat some of it and save the other part for later on when I'm really hungry. Then in the evening, he'd come back and beat me up with a belt or a bat or sometimes just his fists.

Today started off normal day, the beating in the morning, limited food at noon, but in the evening, things took a turn for the worst.

"How are you still holding out?" James said angrily as he came into the bathroom in the evening.

I shrugged, "I'm tougher than you think."

James narrowed his eyes and grabbed me by the arm and pulling me to my feet. "You weren't supposed to last this long." He muttered pulling me out the bathroom. I'm not going to lie, at this point, I thought he was going to pull out a gun and shoot me at any time.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. It couldn't hurt since I was going to die anyways now.

James dragged me into the Samuals previous bedroom before answering. "I'm putting a stop to this now. You've been alive far too long.

"So are you going to shoot me?" I pushed my luck. James looked at me like I was an idiot.

Before I could protest, James threw me onto the bed. I tried to make a break for it now but I was too weak from the lack of actual nutrients in my food. James pinned me down and grabbed my wrist, he then pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a piece of cloth ribbon, and tied my wrist to the bed post. He then grabbed my other wrist and did the same.

"So you're going to starve me?" I tried to clarify.

James looked at me before smirking and pulling something else out of his pocket.

A match.

No.

"You wouldn't." I seethed. He was going to burn me to death.

James laughed which sounded disgusting to me and lit the match. He then walked out the door and made sure I was watching as he tossed the match into a pile of old clothes.

"When you see my sister, tell her I said hi." James said with an evil grin and left.

I watched as the pile of clothes caught on fire, erupting into flames. I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe this was true. All of this is a nightmare which I'm going to wake up from soon. Gabby and Matt will be there to comfort me.

I opened my eyes and my heart dropped when I saw that the walls were now catching on fire along with the floor. Every part of me wanted to panic but a little voice in my head that sounded an awful lot like Gabby told me not to.

_You're the reason they're dead._

Now was not the moment. It wasn't my time to die yet and I knew it. I just had to believe it. Forcing myself to relax, I closed my eyes and for the first time, prayed.


	50. Chapter 50

Matt's POV

The whole house was feeling the loss of Naia and everybody was coping in different ways. The girls were no longer sassy and constantly teasing us. Herrmann hardly talked at all to anybody. Chief kept himself in his office, doing "paperwork". Otis and Cruz seemed to just sit there. Jimmy's food went downhill real fast. Kelly no longer seemed to be so full of himself. Gabby looked like she was constantly on the verge of tears.

And me?

I felt like a part of me was gone. It was like someone just ripped a part of my heart and I was now deflating. Naia's smile had something that made you just want to smile. She had it hard, she cried sometimes and needed a lot of support. Support the firehouse was giving her. Hopefully she was doing well.

Something seemed off though. I told her to visit the firehouse whenever she wanted but since the day James came and left with her, I haven't seen her since.

_Firetruck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Ambo 23, rapidly building house fire that is possibly spreading at 134 Chestnut St._

"Why does that address sound familiar?" Brett asked, sounding confused as we sprang into action.

Gabby shrugged, "It's near by too."

I ran to the truck and started gearing up. When I was ready, I jumped into my seat and when everybody was in, Cruz started the engine and we were off. it didn't take us very long to reach the address given to us and it didn't take rocket science to figure out that this was the place. The house a ablaze and I was worried the houses next to it would catch on fire as well since they were pretty close together.

"Is anybody in that house?" I asked who I thought might be a neighbor.

The man looked up at me, "I saw the man leave the house but not the girl."

"Who's the girl?" I asked and the man shrugged.

"Saw her the first day and that was it. She might be in there, might not be."

I shook my head, "We gotta be safe. Kidd, Herrmann, with me. Otis and Cruz, make sure the fire doesn't spread to the other houses. Borelli, start taking this thing down."

Everybody nodded and we got into action.

"Dawson! You okay?" I asked Gabby who looked really pale.

She looked at me, "Matt, this is where Naia used to live. When Brett and I got the first call to her, it was to this place."

"She's fine. She used to live here but now she doesn't." I said and turned back into the house, walking into the flames.

I looked around the ground floor which wasn't very big, "Fire department! Call out!"

Nothing.

"Could be someone upstairs Captain," Kidd said, motioning towards the stairs and I nodded at her.

"Go, Herrmann and I are right behind you." I replied and followed her up.

I tried calling again. "Fire department! Call out!"

Maybe it was my imagination but I swore I heard something. I looked over at Kidd and Herrmann who both nodded. They heard it too.

I went into what probably used to be a bedroom and the sight horrified me. A little girl was on the bed, tied to the bed posts.

"Herrmann! Kidd! In here!" I yelled and hurried over. Her face was covered with soot and who knew how much smoke she inhaled.

Kidd rushed in followed by Herrmann.

"We have to get her out." I said, pulling out a the pocket knife from my pocket. "You're okay." I told her girl as I cut the ties and scooped her up.

Kidd radioed as we made our way back out. "Found the girl, definitely some smoke inhalation, can't see if there's any burns." She said.

"Copy." I heard Shay's voice and I trudged towards the front door. I felt the girl go limp in my arms.

"She's unconscious." I said as I made it out the door and towards Ambo 23 since Brett and Gabby were treating the neighbors for minor smoke inhalation.

Shay and Foster jumped into action, "Lay her down." Shay ordered and I did as I was told. I saw Kidd and Herrmann come up next to me.

"I've got a pulse but it's thready and weak." Foster reported after using the stethoscope. "She's breathing but barely."

Shay nodded, "I'll intubate. You get the leads on her in case she crashes."

"You need any help?" Gabby asked as she came over after tending to the neighbors. She went over and wiped the some of the soot off the girl's face. What that revealed made everyone pause.

"Naia!" Gabby said with horror.

Brett came over now with all the commotion. "What the-?" She stopped when she saw Naia's face.

"Gabby, let them work." Brett said softly, placing a hand on Gabby's shoulder. When Gabby didn't move, Stella went over and lead her away to try and calm her down.

Herrmann looked down at Naia, "What can I do?"

"Bag her, do we have a pulse still?" Foster asked Shay, handing the ambo bag over to Herrmann.

Shay nodded, "It's weak but it's there. Let's get her on the rig and transport to Med." I jumped in to help them get the stretcher onto the Ambo and shut the door. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

Chief Boden came up next to me as I watched Shay take Naia away. "Get Gabby, I'll drive you guys to Med."

"Thanks." I said, choking up a little bit and went to get Gabby.


	51. Chapter 51

Shay's POV

When I saw Naia's face, my heart immediately sank because things didn't looks so good right now. Matt and Herrmann helped Foster and I get the stretcher on the rig.

"I'll drive." Foster said and I nodded. Matt shut the door and I felt the ambo move and the siren screech.

I kept bagging Naia to help her breath. She looked awfully thin and pale.

"Please Naia, please." I begged as I continued bagging, "Don't leave us. It's not your time. Hey Foster! How much longer?"

Foster called out from the front, "About ten minutes. How's she doing?"

"Holding out." I said just as Naia crashed. The machine went crazy with the beeping. I immediately started doing CPR and was relieved when the weak but steady beep came back.

"She's back." I yelled out to Foster who cheered. I continued bagging her until we arrived at Chicago Med. Foster came pulled into the ambulance bay and hopped out to help me roll Naia in.

"Incoming!" Maggie yelled when she saw us, "Dr. Manning, Dr. Halstead, Treatment 4."

Dr. Manning and Dr. Halstead came running and I immediately started reciting.

"Twelve year old female. Was in a fire, HR 50 and weak, BP 90 over 65. Crashed on route but was resuscitated with CPR. No signs of any major burns but took in quite a bit of smoke. Her CO2 levels are up fifteen percent." I said as we rolled Naia into the room.

Dr. Manning took a look down at Naia and I watched as she recognized her. "Naia?" She said, pausing.

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" Dr. Halstead asked and Dr. Manning nodded. "Alright, transfer on my count, one, two, three." He continued.

I pulled Naia onto the hospital bed and Foster lead me out of the room.

"I'll keep you updated." Maggie said and went into the room before I could thank her. The curtains were pulled shut which prevented us from seeing anything but I could hear Dr. Manning yelling out orders like getting Naia on oxygen and other stuff which I tuned out.

Matt and Gabby came rushing in followed by the rest of Firehouse 51.

"Where is she?" Gabby asked frantically.

I motioned to the room that we had dropped her off in. "They have her on oxygen and she's still alive."

"Did anything happen on the way here?" Gabby asked. Part of me wanted to lie to her and tell her she was fine but Gabby was my best friend and this was important.

I sighed, "She crashed on route but I did CPR and she came back."

"So you saved her life." Matt said. I shrugged.

"I did what I was supposed to do." I replied honestly.

Everyone now surrounded us, asking for an update on Naia. I looked pleadingly over at Foster who gave me a sad smile before telling the story over again for the rest of the members of 51.

"Let's take a seat. Keep your radios on." Chief ordered and everyone did so.

Nobody spoke for the moment between the time that we sat down and the time that Dr. Manning came back out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gabby asked her, jumping up.

I noticed the hesitation in Dr. Manning's eyes and my heart dropped. Naia couldn't be dead, she just couldn't.

"Good news is that she's alive right now which is most important." Dr. Manning said, causing me to sigh with relief. "But her body's malnourished and weak, which is making it hard on her heart. We have her intubated and on a ventilator which should make it easier on her and we're treating her for dehydration and giving her nutrients through an IO line as well as an IV."

Herrmann looked so confused that I would have laughed if this situation wasn't so serious. "So is she going to be okay or not?" Herrmann asked.

Dr. Manning bit her lip, "Currently, things are looking good but since she crashed once already, we have to be very careful."

While the news sunk in, I thanked Dr. Manning who left.

"She'll be okay." I heard Brett say to Gabby and I walked over to her. I wrapped her into a hug and let her cry.

Matt walked over to a wall and punched it. Kelly put a hand on Matt's shoulder and the two then embraced.

We all sat back down, not sure what to do.

Out of no where, Matt swore loudly and we looked up.

"That asshole, tied her to the bed so she couldn't get out. The fire was on purpose and it was to kill Naia. We should have never let James take her." Matt said, putting his head in his hands.

Foster, who was sitting next to Matt put a hand on his knee. "It's not your fault or anyone's fault except for James'. Has anyone contacted CPD?"

A murmur of 'no's went around the room and Foster nodded. "I'll do that now." She said and left.

"She has to pull through." I whispered to myself. Gabby looked up from next to me.

"She will pull through." She whispered back.


	52. Chapter 52

Naia's POV

_"Come on Naia, it'll be fun!" Ellie begged me as Shane and Thomas sat on either side of me, pleading._

_I shook my head, "It's so risky Ellie, don't you think the Samuals will notice if that much of their food is missing from the fridge."_

_"We don't have to take much..." Ellie countered and I reluctantly agreed. For Shane's seventh birthday, Ellie wanted to have a picnic in the backyard for him. When the Samuals left the house to go and visit some friends, Ellie jumped on the chance._

_Thomas and Shane whooped with joy and I gave them both a noogie on the head. _

_"Alright," I said, "I'll get the food and Ellie you take our blanket." _

_I went downstairs and opened the fridge. As usual, there was a box of beer sitting on the middle shelf. I looked around for anything and finally was able to find a container of raspberries that didn't look too moldy. Hopefully the Samuals have forgotten about it. When I checked the cupboards, I managed to find a half eaten bag of chips that was in the back. Surely this wouldn't be missed since there were other bags of chips that were full._

_Feeling like this was enough, I went out to the backyard to see Ellie and the boys sitting on the blanket. I plopped the food down and everyone dug in._

_"For my eighth birthday, I'm going to have cake!" Shane announced when the food was done. Ellie and I exchanged glances, it seemed so unlikely but Shane _was _young and more likely to be adopted._

_"I'm not so sure buddy." Ellie said honestly. We've always been honest with the boys since the moment they came to live with the Samuals. "I wouldn't get your hopes up._

_Shane looked so deflated that I felt like I had to jump in. "But maybe for your ninth birthday you'll have cake!" I said and Shane looked up._

_"You think so?" He asked, looking hopeful._

_I nodded, "I know so."_

When I opened my eyes, the lights were so bright that I immediately shut them again. That's when I realized that there was something in my throat. Panicking, my eyes flew open as I tried to figure out where I was. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that there were people outside my room looking at computers and papers. I tried to speak but the thing in my throat prevented that and I panicked even more.

The annoying beeping became faster but I guess I didn't mind so much when the beeping attracted people.

Two woman came into the room.

"Naia," One of them said, "I'm Dr. Manning, do you remember me?"

Dr. Manning. Yes, I knew her. She was at my birthday party and treated me both times I was here. I was at Chicago Med. I gave a tiny nod.

"I'm going to take this out of your throat now." She said, looking at me but I didn't do anything. "Alright."

She carefully slid out a tube from my throat and I started coughing when it was out.

"That's it, breathe." Dr. Manning said, rubbing my shoulder which made me flinch. "How do you feel."

I nodded, "Good." My voice was hoarse.

April gave me a cup of water which I gladly drank. Oh how I've missed cups.

"Okay, well you just rest up." Dr. Manning said. "We'll be back to check on you in a little while."

I nodded and when they left, laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I was alive.


	53. Chapter 53

Naia's POV

I had no clue what time it was or what day it was. Back in the bathroom, I tried keeping track of the days but it didn't go so well. The last thing I remembered was Matt cutting my ties and carrying me downstairs before I passed out. Who knew that thinking made you so tired because the next thing I knew, my eyes were drooping and I feel asleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I felt good, although, I still had no idea what time or day it was.

"Naia," A man walked into my room and I immediately tensed up, "My name is Dr. Halstead and I'm here to check on you. How are you feeling?"

I shook my head. "Please don't hurt me." I whispered, cowering in my bed. The beeping started getting faster.

Dr. Halstead came closer. "I won't hurt you. Just relax for me okay?"

_"You're a killer! You know that?" James screamed as he kicked me in the stomach and over again. The pain burned and tears easily ran down my face but I refused to ask him to stop._

_James then kicked me in the face and I felt blood flow down my face. I quickly wiped some of it so it wouldn't get in my mouth. James then continued kicking me in the stomach. My body tossed around with every kick as though I was a rag doll._

"No, no, no!" I said and scrambled out of the bed. I felt as the IV was pulled out of my arm but I didn't feel anything. I was too terrified.

Dr. Halstead's arm lunged at me but I was already to scared and I dodged it.

"Naia!" Dr. Halstead yelled but I was already out of the room, frantically trying to get away.

I wasn't sure where to go once I was out of the room but when I saw a bunch of people I immediately panicked more. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist and I screamed, squirming to get away.

"I need some help over here!" Dr. Halstead called as I trashed. I managed to slip out of his grasp and I ran. Of course, I had to run straight into another doctor. He looked at me and then at Dr. Halstead who was running after me and he grabbed my arm.

Trashing, I screamed. "No, No! Don't hurt me any more!" Tears streamed down my face as I tried to get away again.

"Someone page Dr. Manning!" Someone yelled but I wasn't sure who. I was now on the floor, still kicking whoever came near me. When I felt that no one was holding onto me anymore, I quickly stood up and ran.

A bunch of nurses and other doctors tried to catch me but I was too scared and fast for them to be successful. Then out of no where, I felt someone pull me into a sort of a hug.

"Naia, relax, no one here will hurt you." Dr. Manning's voice said as I sobbed.

"I'm not a killer, it wasn't my fault they died." I choked out between sobs. "Please don't hurt me."

I felt Dr. Manning give me a needle but I continued to cry. "Don't hurt me." I moaned.

"Naia I need you to calm down, this isn't good for your heart." Dr. Manning said, picking me up. I buried my face into her shoulder, still crying. By time we got back to my room, whatever was in the needle was kicking in as I felt sleepy.

When Dr. Manning laid me back on the bed, I immediately passed out.


	54. Chapter 54

Naia's POV

When I woke up, my head hurt for some odd reason but this time, there wasn't anything in my throat I looked out the door and saw Dr. Manning and we made eye contact. She smiled and came towards my room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me when she came in.

I shrugged and looked away. "Okay."

"Look, I know you don't wanna talk about it but it would really help us if you told us why you panicked when Dr. Halstead walked in. You know he won't hurt you right?" Dr. Manning double checked and I nodded.

Why was I so scared? I was alive and safe, and I knew nobody here would hurt me.

"I don't know." I whispered. "He came in and I just started panicking."

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. We both looked up to see Antonio Dawson, Gabby's brother, and Hailey Upton. When Dr. Manning invited them in, I felt my heart start racing.

"It's okay Naia, it's okay. Relax." Dr. Manning said, putting a hand on my shoulder which caused my to flinch. I tried to take deep breaths, slow and easy but they weren't slow. In fact, I was breathing so fast, I started feeling dizzy. The machine started going crazy which didn't help.

Dr. Manning got up, "I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave, sorry."

Antonio and Hailey left without a word and Dr. Manning turned her attention to me.

"Naia, you have to relax and breathe slower for me okay. I don't want to give you another sedative." Dr. Manning said.

I felt myself panic even more and then start crying. Through my blurry vision of tears, I saw Dr. Manning give me another needle and I soon settled down.

When Dr. Manning was positive I was okay, she continued talking.

"Sweetie, all this panic is not good for your heart." She said.

I shook my head, confused. "Why is everyone so concerned about my heart?"

"Naia, we lost you on your way here to Med. The paramedic had to resuscitate you with CPR." Dr. Manning informed me.

"Ah, I don't remember that." I said half jokingly.

Dr. Manning chuckled, "I wouldn't think you would." She then turned serious, "Naia, the CPD have some questions about what happened. Matt said that when he found you, you were tied to the bed."

I nodded, "Um, yeah, I was."

"So if let's say only Hailey came in, would you be okay?" Dr. Manning continued and I nodded again.

"I think so."

Dr. Manning nodded and looked at me for a moment before standing up and leaving, she came back with Hailey who gave me a small wave. I waved back.

"So Naia, I'm going to ask you some questions." Hailey said, taking a seat. I nodded and she continued. "Can you tell me what happened while you were staying with James?"

I closed my eyes, letting the flashbacks run through my head. "He'd beat me." I whispered. It was barely audible but they heard it.

"How?" Hailey pushed on.

I took a deep breathe, "He'd usually kick me, sometimes he'd use a belt. Push me into walls. And scream. He'd scream a lot."

"What would he say?"

_You're a killer. You're a cold murderer._

His voice haunted me and I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Um," I said, "He'd say I was a killer, and a murderer and that I was the reason his sister was dead."

Hailey nodded, taking note of it. "Did he do anything else?"

"He kind of starved me. Didn't give me much food. No water." I mumbled.

Hailey raised an eyebrow, "So how'd you get water?"

"He locked me in the bathroom. I drank the sink water." I replied. I started feeling sick as I watched Hailey write that down.

"That's good enough, I'll take this back and we'll find him." Hailey said, looking at me. I nodded and thanked her. She then left and I let out a sigh of relief.

Dr. Manning sat down in Hailey's previous spot. "You were so brave."

I shook my head, "I was so scared."

Dr. Manning shook her head,"No, that's what makes you brave. You were scared but did it anyways."


	55. Chapter 55

Gabby's POV

As much as I hated it, our shift wasn't over and the whole firehouse had to get back to 51. As soon as we got back, the alarms went of.

_Firetruck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 23, building fire at 78 Oliver Drive_

Surprisingly, Ambo 61 wasn't called and Brett and I watched everybody jump into action. When they had left, Brett came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"You okay?" She asked, holding my hand.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"You wanna tell me what's up?" Brett knew me so well.

I shrugged, "I'm gonna ask Matt if we can foster Naia again. Since I highly doubt she's going back to live with James. Isn't that attempted murder?" I asked, referring to the fire.

"I think that's a great idea." Brett said, and I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said, giving her a hug.

Brett seemed surprised, "For what?"

"For everything." I replied.

* * *

As soon as everybody came back from the call, I looked over at Brett who gave me a thumbs up.

"Matt," I said approaching him, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Matt looked confused since I never did this but nodded, "Yeah, sure. Here or somewhere private."

I shrugged, "Doesn't really matter."

"Alright, go ahead." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Look, I was thinking and since I highly doubt Naia will be going back to live with James, I was wondering if we could foster her again."

When Matt didn't answer back right away, my heart dropped but I was already thinking of ways for Naia to still live with me.

"I thought that was already the plan," Matt said slowly, "But if not, absolutely."

I felt relief wash over me and I gave Matt as kiss, "Thank god you said yes though, I would have still figured out a way for Naia to be with me."

"I know." Matt said, "That's one of the reasons I married you." He smirked at me when I raised my eyebrows.

_Ambo 61, man complaining of chest pain at 89 Finley Road_

"Duty calls!" I said, giving Matt a last kiss on the cheek before running off.

Brett and I jumped into the ambo and we were off.

"How did it go?" Brett asked me as she drove.

I nodded, "Really well actually. He thought it was the plan all along."

Brett gave a laugh, "Great minds think alike."


	56. Chapter 56

Naia's POV

Today was December 2, and the current time was 9:30 in the morning. When I asked for a clock to be in my room, Dr. Manning managed to find a small digital clock and it was placed on the small table next to my hospital bed. According to Dr. Manning, I currently was in the PICU but she didn't tell me what that stood for so I still didn't really know where I was.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Manning asked me as she came in.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess."

"Does your chest hurt?" She asked as she used her stethoscope. I shook my head. "Well, your lung sounds definitely sound better."

I had no idea what lung sounds were and just kind of nodded like a total idiot.

"Things are looking good but I think we're going to keep you here a bit longer just to be sure." Dr. Manning said, putting the stethoscope around her neck again.

I shrugged, "It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Mandy called this morning, from the agency." Dr. Manning said taking a seat. "She said Gabby and Matt have offered to foster you."

I lay there in shock. When I spoke, I found myself skeptical. "Really?"

Dr. Manning nodded, "Why wouldn't they want to foster you?"

I shook my head, "Well, I'm not exactly normal."

"You don't have to be normal." Dr. Manning said and I shrugged. Don't get me wrong, I was definitely happy but part of me felt bad for kind of being like a burden.

"Well," Dr. Manning continued, "I'll be back to check on you." She then got up and left. Sighing, I laid down and took out the book Dr. Manning had brought me and started reading.

* * *

About five days later, Dr. Manning announced that I was stable enough to be discharged. Matt and Gabby both came to try and visit me a couple times but I told Dr. Manning no. I wasn't ready to see them yet. I wasn't sure how they would react. I wasn't sure how I would react.

Since the clothes I was wearing the day of the fire were sooty and not in any shape to be worn, Gabby came by and dropped off a pair of jeans and a sweater which I changed into the day I was being discharged.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Manning asked me as she walked into the room. I nodded and swung my feet over the bed and stood up. Dr. Manning held my hand as we walked out to the waiting area.

There they were, standing next to each other, holding hands just like how Dr. Manning and I were. As soon as I saw them, I broke down and ran into Gabby's open arms. She picked me up as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Hey there munchkin." She whispered into my ear as I continued to cry. "Everybody's missed you so much."

I buried my head into her shoulder, not wanting to look up.

"Come on Gabby, let me see the girl." Matt joked and for some reason that made me think of James. I know Matt would never hurt me like James did but I clenched tighter onto Gabby.

I shook my head, "No, please don't hurt me." I whispered. Gabby heard me and set me back down on the ground.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again. Not while we're here." She said, looking at me in the eye.

I nodded, my brain knew that but it didn't stop me from panicking. Dr. Manning announced that I was free to go and we left the hospital. I got into Gabby's car we started out way back to their apartment.


	57. Chapter 57

**A Few Days Later**

Naia's POV

It was hard adjusting back to this kind of lifestyle. I had nightmares every night and panic attacks whenever something made me remember James. Gabby said that I didn't have to go back to school right away but I had already missed a month and didn't want to be behind although I knew I already was.

Nothing changed back at school. Olivia constantly pushed me around and since she was so popular, she often could get some of the boys to beat me up. It started off as nothing, just some pushing around and knocking books out of my hand but that quickly escalated within the few days I've been back at school.

"Are you okay to walk to the firehouse after school?" Matt asked me. It took some time but I now able to look at him and talk to him.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm excited to see everybody again."

We got our stuff ready and headed out the door. I walked in between Matt and Gabby and when we got to my school, I said bye to both of them and walked in.

* * *

When the lunch bell went signalling recess, I decided to change it up and go outside instead of going to the library.

"Hey!"

I turned around and felt my stomach drop when I saw Kayden and Jeffrey, two of Olivia's side kicks who lived up there status and liked to beat me up.

"Hey, can I help you?" I tried to sound polite and not sarcastic.

Kayden came up to me and pushed me against the bleachers. Trying to break my fall, I stuck out my hand but that just ended up hurting my wrist. "I don't like that tone young lady." He said, smirking down at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Says you. What about Olivia? You guys are practically her slaves." I probably shouldn't have said that but it just kind of came out of my mouth.

Kayden's eyes narrowed at me and he started kicking me in the ribs violently. When he got tired, Jeffrey stepped in.

"Come on," Kayden said to Jeffrey as I lay on the ground in pain, "She's not worth anymore of our time."

_Thank god._

* * *

As soon as the dismissal bell went, I packed up my stuff and walked to the firehouse. When I walked in, a cheer erupted and a smile broke out on my face.

"Hi everybody!" I said as people came to give me hugs.

Herrmann came and gave me a tight hug which made me wince but nobody noticed thankfully. "There's my girl!" He said and I laughed.

When I finished saying hi to everybody, I took a seat in between Shay and Brett on the couch.

"I've missed you so much! The last time I saw you, you weren't doing so well." Shay said and I remembered how Gabby had told me how Shay saved my life with CPR.

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks by the way for saving my life. I really appreciate it." I joked and Shay and Brett both laughed. Shay then gave me a super tight hug which made me give a tiny yelp of pain.

"Owww." I hissed and Shay looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" Shay asked.

I nodded, trying to brush it off, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"You sure?" Brett asked, not buying it.

I nodded. Boy was I bad at lying.

"I don't believe you." Shay said, crossing her arms and giving me a look.

I withered under both her and Brett's gaze and gave in, "Okay fine, I'll tell you what happened but just don't tell Matt or Gabby okay?"

"What? Why?" Brett asked confused.

I shook my head, "You have to promise."

They both looked at each other for a moment before answering. "Alright deal. We both promise not to tell Gabby or Casey no matter what." Shay said and we pinky promised.

I sighed, "Some boys beat me up at school today. Kicked me around and pushed me into the bleachers."

Brett gasped, "What? We have to Gabby!"

I gave her a look and she sighed. "Naia, why don't you want to tell Gabby or Casey?"

"Is this the first time?" Shay asked and I shook my head.

Brett looked torn but I gave her a look that said 'you promised'.

"At least let Brett and I take a look at it." Shay said and I hesitated before nodding.

"Fine."

Shay and Brett got up. "Come on, let's go somewhere more private."

They led me to the bathroom where Shay asked me to lift up my shirt. Reluctantly, I lifted my shirt to reveal the yellow, green, and purple bruises that had formed on my ribs.

"Yikes, those were some pretty hard kicks." Brett said, putting pressure on them which made me hiss with pain.

Shay shook her head, "Does it hurt to breathe?"

"Well, only if I take deep breathes." I replied honestly. At that moment, Stella walked in and stopped in her tracks when she saw my bruises.

I wanted to melt on the spot with embarrassment.

"What happened?" She asked, coming over.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "I mean, something, but it's nothing." I mentally kicked myself for being such an idiot for saying that.

Shay tried to cover for me, "Stella, can you grab some ice from the freezer and be discreet about it?" Stella gave her a strange look but left anyways.

"I'm sorry." I said dropping my shirt and covering my face with my hands.

Brett put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way, "Hey, it's okay. None of this is your fault but you might have some broken ribs. Can I see that wrist?"

I hadn't really played any attention to my wrist all day so when I revealed a swollen and purple wrist, I let out an 'ugh' sound.

"Definitely sprained, if not broken." Shay said and Brett nodded her agreement. "We gotta get you to Chicago Med."

I immediately started protesting, "No, Gabby'll know something's up. Absolutely not." I shook my head stubbornly.

"Naia," Brett said squatting down to my level, "I know you don't want to but it's necessary. Broken ribs can lead to complications which is not what you need right now."

I stayed silent and then finally nodded. "I won't have to lay on the stretcher will I?"

Brett and Shay exchanged glances.

"We can prop it up so you can see more than just the ceiling of the ambo." Brett offered and I smiled.

"Okay."


	58. Chapter 58

Naia's POV

We went back to the kitchen area and I held onto Shay's hand tightly. Not going lie, my heart was fluttering with nervousness. I wasn't sure how Gabby and Matt would react.

"Guys, Brett and I are taking Naia to Chicago Med." Shay said bravely and I immediately wanted to sink into my shoes. I avoided all eye contact. "We'll keep our radios on. Foster, if a call comes, go with Gabby and Brett and I will meet you guys there."

Gabby stood up concerned, "What happened?" She came over to me and started looking me over.

"I'm okay, it was nothing." I mumbled quietly at the ground.

Sylvie answered Gabby's question, "She might have a few broken ribs. Definitely has a sprained wrist, might be broken."

"How did it happen?" Stella and Matt asked at the same time.

I looked up at Shay and then at Sylvie. They weren't supposed to say anything, and they knew it.

"Sorry guys, promised Naia we would keep our mouths shut." Sylvie said and I gave her a grateful smile.

Herrmann sighed, "Aw come on Naia!"

"Did someone do this to you at school?" Gabby asked me quietly. I didn't answer and continued back to staring at the floor.

Chief waved Shay and Sylvie away, "Get going! Broken ribs can have nasty complications."

"Can I come with you?" Gabby asked but Chief shook his head.

"Only two of you can go, I need people here." He explained.

Shay immediately offered Gabby her spot. "You and Brett and ambo partners anyways. Take 61. Give us an update when possible." Gabby thanked her and we were off.

"I'll drive." Sylvie said and gave me a little smile. Suddenly, I realized what they were doing. They were leaving me alone with Gabby on purpose so that she could get me to spill what happened. Before I could protest, Sylvie closed the doors and Gabby lifted me onto the stretcher propped up like Shay and Sylvie promised.

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" Gabby asked as they pulled out of the garage.

I shrugged, "It's nothing really. I'm fine."

"Possible broken ribs and a sprained wrist isn't really fine." Gabby said.

I didn't look her in the eye, "It's more fine than being dead." I then cracked a tiny smile and Gabby chuckled.

"That is very true." She said and then went back to being serious. "Naia, did someone do this to you at school?"

I decided to look out the tiny window of the ambo doors instead of answering her questions.

"Naia?"

I wheezed as I suddenly found it hard to breathe. I gasped for another breath of air and felt like not enough air was coming in considering my breathe.

"Sweetie, I'm going to lay this stretcher flat so I can check your ribs okay?" Gabby said when she saw me wheeze. I nodded and I felt my body change from a sitting position to a laying position.

Gabby slid up my shirt and I winced as she touched the bruises. She then got a stethoscope out of the jump bag and asked me to breathe. I gave her a wheeze and she nodded. "Good job Naia."

"W-what...happened?" I asked between my breathes.

Gabby started pulling stuff out of the jump bag as she answered me, "I think you broken rib caused a puncture in your lungs and that caused it to collapse. It's called pneuomothorax."

I wheezed again, feeling like I was suffocating, "N-now...what."

"I have to drain the extra air," Gabby answered and pulled out a needle sort of looking thing.

I made a face, "How?"

"I'm going to insert this," She raised the needle thing, "into the second intercostal space and when I pull it out, we should hear the air come out."

"Have..y-you done it before?" I asked and Gabby laughed.

"Plenty of times."

Was this was suffocating felt like? I tried to breathe but it felt like the air just wasn't coming in. I closed my eyes, preparing to feel the needle. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but I definitely felt it. Gabby then pulled it out and a satisfying hiss of air came out.

"Better?" Gabby asked me and I took a breath.

I nodded, "It hurts a little bit though."

"That's completely normal." She said and then propped the stretcher back up. "So, where were we? Did someone do this to you at school?"

I wasn't sure what I would have said if Brett hadn't announced that we were here. The ambo doors opened and I got up to walk but Gabby stopped me.

"Sorry sweetie, we gotta wheel you in." She said and Brett helped her get the stretcher down.

I shook my head, "I'm fine to walk, it's my ribs, not my legs."

Brett laughed, "It's too late now Naia, plus, it's to be on the safe side."

I mumbled my protests quietly since they wouldn't have done any good anyways.

"12 year old female. Broken ribs and a sprained wrist, possibly broken." Gabby said as they rolled me in. I gave Dr. Manning a little wave and she raised an eyebrow.

"Back so soon Naia?" She asked coming over.

I smiled, "I missed you guys."

"Dr. Manning, treatment 1." Maggie called out and Dr. Manning helped Gabby and Brett roll me into the room.

"So what happened?" Dr. Manning asked and I swear I saw Gabby perk up. I shook my head.

"Can't say."

Dr. Manning prodded my ribs which made me hiss and wince with pain. "Sorry," She said and I shrugged.

"It's fine." I said, wanting this to be done with as soon as possible.


	59. Chapter 59

Naia' POV

I was sent home with a confirmation was two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and some ibuprofen for the pain. Dr. Manning also suggested icing my ribs to help with the pain and swelling.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Sylvie said on our way back. Gabby had offered to drive so Sylvie sat in the back with me. "Now I think you should tell Gabby or Matt what happened."

"I second that!" Gabby said.

I shook my head stubbornly and Sylvie sighed.

"Sorry Gabby! I tried!" Sylvie called out and I heard Gabby groan from the front.

I laughed a little bit but that quickly turned into a wince. My ribs were supposed to heal by themselves and according to Dr. Manning, that could take anywhere from three to six weeks.

When we got back to the firehouse, everybody immediately started bombarding me with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"How many ribs did you break?"

"Was the wrist sprained or broken?"

"What happened?"

My head was swimming with confusion and Gabby put a hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the couch. I sat down next to Foster who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"She has two broken ribs, and a sprained wrist. The ribs should heal on their own since it wasn't too severe of a break and the sprained wrist should heal pretty fast as well." Gabby said, taking a seat on my other side.

Herrmann nodded, "So how did this all happen?" Everybody waited for my response but I didn't say anything. Shay and Sylvie looked like they were bursting to say but I trusted that they wouldn't since they promised. The air around us turned awkward from the silence.

"I'll get some ice for her wrist, that should help right?" Stella asked trying to break the tension. Gabby nodded and we both thanked her at the same time.

Everybody went back to their own conversations and Matt came over to where Gabby and I were sitting.

"So you wanna tell me what happened Munchkin?" Matt asked, crouching in front of me.

I looked away, "Not really."

"Look, I know Gabby really well and she's not going to stop pestering you until you tell her what happened. My advice to you would be to get it over with." Matt said gently. "If you want a more private place we can go to my office."

Deciding that I couldn't keep this from them forever, I reluctantly nodded. "Okay...but you have to promise you won't be mad."

Gabby and Matt both promised and I followed them to Matt's office. Gabby and I took a seat on the tiny bed while Matt sat down on his chair.

"Whenever you're ready." Matt said, leaning back.

I bit my lip, "You promise you won't be mad."

"We promise." Gabby said from beside me.

I nodded and then took a deep breath. "Some boys beat me up at school during lunch. They pushed me against the bleachers and then started kicking me." There. It was out.

The silence that followed was awful. I closed my eyes, not wanting to disappoint them.

"Why would we be mad?" Matt asked. "Well I mean, I'm not mad at you."

I shrugged, looking down, "I let it happen."

"Sweetie, its not your fault. Do you know the boys' names." She asked.

I shook my head, "You're not going to tell anyone, including the principal or any of my teachers or anyone at my school. Nobody can know."

"How long has it been going on?" Matt asked.

"This was the first time. It started off as just pushing around, you know, knocking books out of my hand. But the teasing and name calling started way back when I first came to live you guys." I said.

Gabby looked confused, "If we don't tell anyone at your school, then how are things going to get better?"

"Telling them won't make anything better. It'll just make things worse. I'd be a snitch." I said. There was a knock on the door and we looked up to see Stella standing there. She smiled and held up a bag of ice wrapped in a thin towel. Matt beckoned her in and she opened the door.

"I brought some ice for your wrist." Stella explained and handed me the ice. I thanked her and she left.

Matt stood up, "We should probably go back. Are you okay with the house knowing what happened because they'll definitely ask."

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it's too late know."

Gabby and I got up and all of us followed Stella back out to the kitchen.


	60. Chapter 60

Naia's POV

Matt and Gabby let me skip school the next day. It was a Friday anyways so it was kind of like having a long weekend. Christmas was coming up and all of Chicago new that. Lights were going up on houses, and shops were changing their themes.

"When should we get a Christmas tree?" Matt asked Gabby.

I perked up, "Christmas tree?"

"Have you ever had a Christmas tree?" Gabby asked me, skipping over Matt's question.

I nodded, "But we were never allowed to touch it. Ellie told me that all the kids in her class would talk about decorating the Christmas tree so when Mr. Samual brought one home, she asked if we could decorate it..." I trailed off as the memory came back to me.

_"Please, can we decorate it?" Ellie pleaded. Like I said, she was the brave one, always speaking up._

_Mr. Samual pushed Ellie away from the tree, "No. I'd be an idiot to let you and or any of you decorate this tree. You guys always have a way of screwing stuff up. You are not to touch this tree or be anywhere near it or there will be consequences. Got it?"_

_We all nodded glumly except Ellie who narrowed her eyes._

_"You're an idiot without letting us decorate the tree." She said loudly, looking Mr. Samual in the eye. _

_I nudged her in the side, "Ellie." I whisper screamed._

_"Why you little..." Mr. Samual lunged at Ellie but I let out a tiny scream and grabbed him by the arm trying to pull him away. He got angry at me now and then shoved me into the wall and then kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me._

"You okay?" Matt asked me. I was breathing heavily and was starting to feel dizzy. I felt myself start to wobble and Matt stepped in, scooping me up in his arms. I was starting to become hysterical now.

Matt put me down on the couch, careful of my ribs and Gabby sat down next to me, holding my hand.

"Naia, slow deep breathes for me okay?" She asked and I nodded. I tried to follow her instructions and focus on her talking to me and slowly my breathing returned to normal.

"I'll get some water." Matt said and left.

I leaned against Gabby and felt her arm wrap around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly.

Gabby shook her head, "No, no, don't be sorry."

"It's like I was reliving it." I whispered, leaning against Gabby who stroked my head. "Do I have to go back to Monday?"

"You can't avoid it forever." Gabby replied.

I nodded, "I know, but I hate showing up everyday. I hate waking up every morning and know that's what I'm walking into."

"I'm so sorry." Gabby whispered. "I can't imagine what that's like."

I decided that this would be a good moment to change the subject. "Gabby?" I asked, catching her attention.

"Yes sweetie?" She replied and I continued.

"You won't let them take me away from you and Matt again will you? I don't wanna leave." I said closing my eyes. Images of James flashed through my head and I opened my eyes again.

Gabby shook her head, "No, absolutely not."

"You promise?" I asked, sticking out my pinky. Gabby nodded and interlocked her pinky with mine. We shook and I felt satisfied with that.

Matt came back with a glass of water and I thanked him. I drank the whole glass. After being locked up for about a month in a bathroom, you really became grateful for the small things.

"Am I allowed to go with you guys to work tomorrow?" I asked as Matt took a seat on the other side of me.

Gabby nodded, "Matt and I talked with Chief and he said that as long as you stay out of the way, you're allowed to come."

"I'll stay out of the way." I promised and Matt gave me one of his signature noogies.

I scowled at him and Gabby laughed.

"If Mr. Samual hadn't pushed me into the coffee table that morning, you would have never met me." I said. It was rather random but it was true.

Gabby nodded, "That's very true. Then Ellie would have never had to call 911 and Brett and I would have never gotten that call."

"And they would still be alive." I whispered. "James was right. I am the reason they're dead."

Matt shook his head. "Absolutely not. It's not your fault." He said without a doubt.

"This is one of the rare times I agree with Matt." Gabby said. "None of this is your fault."

I looked at them doubtfully, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Gabby said and we left it at that.


	61. Chapter 61

**Monday**

Naia's POV

The dreaded day came where I had to go back to school. I had Thursday's homework packed up in my bag along with my lunch (turkey sandwich) and an apple. As usual, Matt and Gabby walked with me to school.

"Try to stay out of trouble." Matt said when we arrived.

I grinned, "I'll try my best."

"Don't get hurt." Gabby said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I laughed, "I can't make any promises but I can try." I gave them both a wave and walked into the school. I went to my locker and got my books for my first class which was science.

As I was walking to class, someone ran by me, bumping the books out of my hand. This wasn't unusual but what happened next was. The person stopped and helped me pick them up.

"Oh yikes. Sorry about that." He said bending down and helping me pick them up.

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Happens all the time."

He handed me the books and then stopped, looking me in the eye and making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm Nathan, Nate, by the way." Nate said, snapping back into reality.

I laughed a little bit, "I'm Naia."

"That's a very pretty name." Nate said which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks?" It was supposed to be a statement but came out more as a questions. Nate nodded stiffly and then hurried off. Confused on what just happened, I continued walking to my class.

* * *

After school, as cold as it was, I still walked to the firehouse. By time I got to Firehouse 51, I could hardly feel my toes or my cheeks.

"Brrrrr, it's cold." I commented as I took off my coat and snow pants.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Kelly asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes please."

"Jimmy! You heard the girl!" Kelly said, making me laugh.

Jimmy got up and went to the kitchen, "One hot chocolate coming right up."

"Still in one piece kid?" Herrmann asked me and I nodded. I had managed to avoid my bullies today which was good. I then thought about Nate again and how he acted around me.

"I see that look in your eye, what's the secret?" Shay asked, nudging me on my good side.

I blushed, "What secret?"

"Ooohhh! Come on, spill..." Stella said joining in.

I shook my head, "I don't any secrets."

Gabby, Foster and Brett came over now when they heard the mention of secrets.

"What's the secret?" Gabby asked and I immediately groaned.

"There's no secret!" I said though my voice wavered slightly.

Brett laughed, "Uh huh, does it involve a boy."

I turned beet red. Boy were they good. No pun intended.

"Come on Naia, you know we'll somehow wean it out of you anyways." Foster said and I shook my head.

"There's no secret." I said though I could tell I was losing.

Matt came over now and I face palmed. He really didn't have to get into this.

"Who has a secret about a boy?" He asked and I buried my head into my hands.

Gabby laughed, "Apparently Naia."

"I have to meet him before you go out with him." Matt said and walked away.

I shook my head, "We're not going out."

"You admitted it! There's a boy involved!" Shay squealed and I mentally kicked myself for letting that slip.

I sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll fess up."

"Don't leave out any details." Foster reminded me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"His name is Nate. He bumped into me before science this morning but instead of running off he stopped and helped me pick up my books. Then he kind of stared at me for a moment and then told me his name and so I told him mine and he said it was a pretty name." I said and shrugged. "It's nothing."

Shay made kissing noises and I made a disgusted face before shaking my head. "No, no. I don't like him, he doesn't like me."

"You sure about that?" Sylvie asked.

I nodded, "Absolutely. Now, will you drop it?"

"What does he look like?" Gabby asked.

"Is he cute?" Foster chimed in.

I groaned, "I don't know, now can we please just move on. I'm twelve for Pete's sake." Thankfully, Jimmy finished the hot chocolate and handed me my mug. I thanked him and then topic then changed to hot chocolate.

"You know who has the best hot chocolate?" Shay asked us, "The cafe on Illcrest road. I can never remember the name of it though."

Foster rolled her eyes, "There's a lot of cafes on Illcrest Shay, you'd have to be more specific."

"Shut up!" Shay retorted, giving Foster a look but she was smiling.

Even though I wasn't feeling like it, I decided to start my homework and get it over with. Missing a month of school really took a tole on my brain, I had missed a whole unit in math so now I had to catch up on it. Sadly.


	62. Chapter 62

Gabby's POV

I watched as Naia pulled out her homework and immediately started doing a worksheet. We left her alone so she could work in peace and sat down on the couch.

"So how do you feel about this boy?" Sylvie asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

I shrugged, "Honestly, I'm kind of happy. Naia needs to have the life of a normal twelve year old."

"She's not though," Foster said, looking over, "She started her homework without anyone asking."

I chuckled, "Yeah, she has great work ethic."

_Firetruck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Ambo 23 building fire at 97 Vineyard Avenue_

"We'll be back!" I called out to Naia who looked up and nodded. Brett and I jumped into the Ambo and we were off.

* * *

We came back from the call exhausted. Losing victims was always hard, it never got any easier.

"Did you get a lot done?" I asked Naia as I took the seat next to her.

She nodded and pulled out all the work she had finished. I was impressed but not surprised.

"Are you okay?" Naia asked me, her blue eyes flashing concern.

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "It was a rough call, that's it."

"Did you lose someone?" She asked quietly and I nodded again. We both didn't say anything but she dropped her pencil and leaned into me. I rested my head on her's and rubbed her back.

"It makes you a lot grateful for what you have." I said. "She was so close to making it but then coded en route. I tried doing CPR and shocking her but it didn't work. Maybe I could hav-"

"No you couldn't." Naia said, cutting me off, "You did all that you could. It's not your fault and unless the fire was set on purpose, then it really isn't anybody's fault. Everything that happens is supposed to happen."

I looked at her and she gave me a little smile. "What if you died after that fire? What if Shay couldn't save you?" I whispered. I hated thinking about it but I was curious of Naia's answer.

She shrugged, "Then it was my time go."

I smiled gratefully at Naia and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm asking the same thing." Naia replied.

* * *

It was starting to get late, the light was already gone even though it was only 6:30. Jimmy made stir fry for dinner which was delicious and nobody could argue with that.

Severide and his squad were playing Poker. Mouch was snoozing on one of the couches. Otis, Herrmann and Matt were talking about who knows what. Shay, Foster, Stella, Brett and I were trying to get more information about this Nate guy out of Naia.

"So is he in any of your classes?" Shay asked Naia who sighed, clearly unhappy that we were heading back to this topic.

She thought for a moment before answering, "Homeroom, Math, Gym, and History."

"What does he look like?" Foster asked. "Is he cute?"

Naia rolled her eyes but I could tell she was blushing a little bit. "He's blond and has green eyes. Taller than me, but not too tall."

"When are we going to meet him?" Brett asked.

Naia shook her head, "I told you, we're not going anywhere. Nobody wants to be friends with the freak at school."

"You're not a freak." I snapped, "Stop calling yourself that!"

I instantly saw that I had scared her and felt awful.

"Sorry." Naia whispered but I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. I just so irritated that your whole life you've been told things like that." I apologized.

Naia gave me a weak smile, "It's okay."

"Is he athletic?" Stella asked, going back to what we were talking about.

Naia shrugged, "I know he was on the football team back in the fall, I see him playing basketball sometimes."

All of us made an "ooooo" sound and Naia face palmed, her face beet red.

"If you ever need any flirting tips, you know who to go to." Shay said, winking at Naia who just shook her head but was smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said.


	63. Chapter 63

Naia's POV

It was around 9:00 now and I had just realized that I didn't pack any of my clothes.

"Gabby?" I asked, she looked up and smiled. She picked up a tote bag and tossed it at me. I caught it confused.

"I knew you would forget so I packed some stuff." Gabby said and I grinned and thanked her.

I brushed my teeth and my hair before changing into pajamas. Mouch was sleeping on one of the couches so I climbed onto the other one.

"Sleepy, kid?" Herrmann asked me and I shrugged.

"A little bit." I responded.

Herrmann chuckled, "Trust me, when you lay down and have blankets on you, you'll feel a lot more tired."

"I'll take you word." I said, wrapping the couch blanket around me and laying down on a pillow.

Gabby came over and gave me a kiss on the head. "Sweet dreams." She said and I gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, hopefully." I said. Sleep had not been my best friend lately. I had horrible nightmares which often made me wake up soaked in my own sweat. Sometimes I'd scream or cry and that would wake up either Matt or Gabby who would then come an comfort me until I fell asleep again.

I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep.

* * *

_"Do you know what murders get?" James yelled as he shoved me under the water again. I could feel the sides of the tub with my fingers and the cold water make my clothes cling to me. I wasn't sure how long I was under but soon my lungs were screaming for air. Thankfully, at that time, James heaved me back up and I gasped for air, coughing as James continued spitting insults at me._

_I shook my head, "No, no! It's not my fault!"_

_James sneered and then pushed me back under the freezing water. My eyes were shut so I couldn't see anything except for blackness. The lack of air was making me dizzy and my body begged for oxygen. James pulled me out at threw me against the wall. My body crashed against it before sliding down onto the floor._

_"Who were the other kids?" James shouted. When I didn't answer, he kicked me. "Tell me!" He roared._

_I shook my head, "You'll hurt them just like you're hurting me! I'm not an idiot!"_

_"I'd say otherwise." James said, kicking me repeatedly. "I promise you that I'll find them and force you to watch me hurt them."_

I woke up with a start, panting. I looked around the dark room before realizing that I was at the firehouse and that everything was okay. I took a deep breath and laid down again but I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I'd see James' mean face and my eyes would shoot open again.

Finally, I got up and walked to the bunk room. I couldn't really tell who was who but knew where Gabby's bed was. I quietly crept over and shook her.

"Huh?" Gabby asked half asleep. She saw me and alertness shot through her eyes.

I shook my head, "No, everything's okay. I just had a nightmare."

Gabby smiled and shifted over in her bed and patted the space she had created. As quiet as possible, I climbed in next to her and Gabby draped the blanket over me. I snuggled next to Gabby. Feeling safe, I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Hey Munchkin! How did you sleep?" Matt asked me the next morning while he drank his coffee.

I nodded and lied, "Good."

Gabby looked over and we shared a smile. Jimmy made waffles for breakfast and I had one with bananas on top. I got ready for school and when I was ready to leave, I waved to everybody. "See you tomorrow!" I said and left. The walk to school was fine and I did my usual routine of getting my stuff ready.

"Hey!"

I shut my locker door to see Nate standing there with his hands in his pockets. I smiled, "Oh hey!"

"So what do you have first today?" He asked as we walked to homeroom together. I looked down at my timetable, double checking.

"History." I answered before making a face. "We have a test."

Nate nodded, "Yeah, spent all night studying."

I laughed, "I may or may not have forgot to study."

"I feel like you're the smart type though so I wouldn't be too worried." He smiled, showing his dimples.

I shook my head and chuckled, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Awww, don't be so modest." Nate said as we walked into the classroom. I laughed and we took our separate seats.


	64. Chapter 64

Naia's POV

After school, I waved bye to Nate who was nice enough to walk out with me and went to see Gabby and Matt who had come to pick me up.

"Hey Munchkin! How was school?" Matt asked me after he gave me his signature noogie.

I smiled, "It went good. Got to sit out dodge ball because of my ribs and wrist."

"Not a fan of dodge ball?" Gabby asked me as we started walking home.

I shrugged, "I don't hate it but people usually target me so it's not really fun."

"That's not very nice." Matt said and Gabby nodded agreeing with him.

"Well, they aren't very nice." I replied and slipped my hand into Matt's hand and the other into Gabby's.

When we got home, Gabby told me to wash my hands and she'd have a snack ready for me. I dropped my backpack in it's usual spot and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I went into the kitchen afterwards, Gabby had a bowl of apple cinnamon chips and a cheese string.

While I was eating, a question popped into my head. "Did Antonio ever catch James?"

Looking a little taken aback, Gabby nodded, "Yeah, Antonio called the other day saying they found him. They're keeping him a little bit for questioning. Why?"

"I want to see him." I said which seemed to shock both Matt and Gabby. I guessed they thought I never wanted to ever see James again after he almost killed me but they were wrong.

"Why?" Matt asked, confused.

"Um, I don't really want to say, but please?" I asked, giving them both puppy eyes.

Gabby and Matt exchanged confused glances but they both nodded. "I'll call Antonio now." Gabby said, pulling out her phone and walking to the living room.

"Naia, can I ask why you want to see the person who almost killed you?" Matt asked and I shrugged.

"You can ask but I won't tell you."

The corners of Matt's lips turned up a little bit to make a small smile. I finished my cheese string and had some apple chips before pushing the bowl away to Matt who gladly took some.

"Antonio said it was fine, though he sounded as surprised as us." Gabby said, returning to her seat. "He said come whenever."

I stood up, "Can we go now?"

Matt and Gabby looked at each other, probably confused at my enthusiasm but both got up as well. We got out coats on and got into the Chevy before driving to District 21.

When we walked in, a woman at the front desk gave us a warm smile.

"Hi Trudy!" Gabby said as we walked up, "I'm not sure if Antonio told you or not but-"

Trudy nodded, cutting Gabby off, "He's told me, I'll buzz you up."

My head a was starting to become confused and I was starting to get cold feet. Did I really want to see him again? I wasn't sure if I did but it was too late to turn back now. I was committed.

"Antonio!" Gabby greeted her brother with a hug. Matt and Antonio then shook hands before Antonio turned to me. I was unsure of what to do. Shake hands? Hug? But Antonio picked me up and swung me around before setting me down.

"How's my favourite niece?" He asked me.

I cracked a smile, "Am I not your only niece?"

"Which only makes me love you more." Antonio replied and I shook my head. Gabby, Matt and Antonio talked for a bit and I looked around. There were computers on some of the desks and a lot of paper. A whiteboard on wheels had pictures of a few people on them with their names underneath.

"Are you ready?" Gabby asked me and I looked up at them. I nodded but as we followed Antonio, I grabbed Gabby's hand. Antonio took us down a hallway and to a another hallway with a row of barred rooms that reminded me of cells. That's probably what they were to be honest.

We walked down the row until I saw James, sitting on the bench, staring at the wall. When he turned around and saw me, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, standing up and coming towards me. I immediately took a step back.

I shook my head, "You'll find out if you let me talk, won't you?"

James looked confused and took a seat back on the bench. He didn't look so thrilled about it but he kept his mouth shut.

"First, I want to explain what actually happened. Not your twisted version but the actual version." I said, "If you didn't know, the Samuals used to beat us a lot whenever Mr. Samuals got drunk or if we did something wrong."

I could tell that James didn't know this information before since his head slightly raised and his face turned horrified when he starting pulling the other pieces of the story together.

"The morning of the accident, I wanted to go and visit the firehouse since I wouldn't get a chance later so I sneaked out and ran. Unfortunately, I got hit by a car on my way back and was delayed. When Mr. Samual found out I had sneaked out, according to Ellie, he was scared that I was going to tell police what was going on but also furious so he pulled out a gun and was planning to shoot the kids and then escape with his wife. Your sister." I explained.

James was looking at the wall so I couldn't tell what emotions were on his face, not that I really cared. I was going to keep talking anyways.

"I'm sorry that you lost you sister but I'm not looking for an apology back. I don't even care if you completely forget about this. However, I want you to know that even though I have scars and nightmares still to remind me of what you did to me, I want you to know that I forgive you." I said.

"I completely forgive you."


	65. Chapter 65

Naia's POV

Behind me, I heard Gabby start to cry which made me confused. Why was she crying? I looked at James who was also crying. I waited for him to say something but when he didn't, I turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry." I heard James' voice say. "If I had only listened to you that first day, it could have all been avoided."

I turned to face him. Tears streaked his cheeks and his apology was clearly genuine. Smiling, I shook my head.

"Whatever happens is supposed to happen. I forgive you so we can both move on now. I may not ever see you again but I don't want what happened to drag us both down." I said and James nodded.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are one wise girl?" James asked.

I laughed, "I'm not smart. Sure, my math grades are pretty good but I still have a lot to learn. Take care of yourself James." I gave James a salute and he saluted back.

"Farewell Naia."

* * *

Matt drove the way home since Gabby was still crying. Matt threw a few teases at her which Gabby quickly threw back but even now that we're home, Gabby was still sniffling.

"Did I make you sad?" I asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "I don't want you to be sad."

Gabby shook her head, "No, I'm not crying because I'm sad. It's kind of like happy tears, but I'm not really happy."

"Then what are you?" I asked as I snuggled next to her.

Gabby stroked my head, thinking before she answered. "I'm proud of you for doing that. I'm amazed. I'm touched. It makes me think of life differently. If I was you, I wouldn't have forgiven James for what he did. See, before just now, I was kind of mad at James myself for almost taking away someone so dear to me. But after what you said, I think I've forgiven him too."

"We're proud of you Munchkin." Matt said, taking a seat on the other side of Gabby. I smiled, happy that I made them proud. I didn't forgive James to make them proud though, I did it so that both of us could move on from something so scarring and to something better.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked, changing the subject without really meaning to.

Matt and Gabby both nodded, agreeing with me.

"What do you want to watch? Elf is on. So is Home Alone." Matt said, scrolling through the channels. I've never seen any of the two movies that he mentioned to I shrugged.

"Whatever you guys want to watch." I answered.

Matt and Gabby smiled at each other. "It's kind of our tradition to watch Home Alone during the Christmas season." Gabby said and Matt nodded.

I laughed, "I don't want to ruin your tradition. Let's watch Home Alone then."

As Matt played the movie, we were thrilled that it had only begun and that we hadn't really missed anything. Gabby said she'd go make us some popcorn and got up. I scooched over to where she was sitting and snuggled next to Matt.

* * *

It was official. Home Alone was my favourite movie ever. Not that I had really seen any other movies but I still liked it.

"So, what do you two want for dinner?" Gabby asked, getting up.

I yawned and stretched while still sitting on the couch, "I'm okay with anything."

"What about nachos?" Matt asked and Gabby nodded.

"Sure, why not. You good with nachos Naia?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Sounds good." I realized now that I still had homework that I had to do and reluctantly got up to get my backpack. I had a math worksheet along with some math textbook work, a small grammar package, and I had to study for my geography test which was tomorrow.

"How's school going?" Matt asked me as I started filling out the math worksheet.

I shrugged, "It's going pretty good. I mean, people have been leaving me alone since Nate started hanging out with me."

Matt raised his eyebrows, "Who's this Nate guy?"

"I don't really know. He helped pick up my books one day and now he's always talking to me at lunch and recess which keeps all the other boys away from beating me up." I replied, continuing to work on this math.

Silence.

I looked up from my math to see Matt smirking like he knew something that I didn't. Rolling my eyes, I asked, "So you wanna tell me?"

Matt chuckled a little bit. "Do you think that this Nate guy likes you."

"No!" I said without a doubt. "Absolutely he does not like me."

"How do you know that?" Matt asked.

I shook my head, "Why would he like me?"

Matt gave me a noogie and I scowled at him. "I can give you a lot of reasons why he would like you." Matt said and I shook my head again.

"No, he doesn't like me. And that's a fact." I said, returning to my homework.


	66. Chapter 66

Naia's POV

Christmas was coming up really fast. Back when I lived with the Samuals, Christmas wasn't a big thing but Ellie and I still tried to make the boys excited for Christmas.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Gabby asked me one day while she was on shift. Looking up from the book I was reading a book, which I had gotten for my birthday from Stella, I shrugged and dog eared the page.

"I don't really have anything more I could ask for." I said honestly. "I mean, come on. This is the life." I leaned back against the couch and propped up my legs, putting my hands behind my head. I grinned at Gabby who shook her head at me. She was smiling though.

Herrmann chimed in on our conversation having overheard it. "Come on kid. It's Christmas time. You can ask for whatever you want from Santa."

_"Naia?" Little Thomas asked me, pulling on my hand. It was cold in the basement, especially since it was December. We were all being punished again because Mr. Samuals was drunk. _

_I nodded, pulling Thomas closer to me. "Yeah? What's up little guy?"_

_"Were we bad this year?" Thomas asked me, snuggling close. _

_I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "No, no. We weren't bad this year."_

_"So will Santa come this year?" Thomas asked. "Will he? He didn't come last year."_

_Ellie and I looked at each other, unsure of what to do._

"Naia?" Stella's voice snapped me back into reality.

I looked up at her, "Huh? Sorry, yes. I mean, sorry, what did you say?"

"You okay? You look a little pale." Stella said, taking a seat next to me. "Do you want some water?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm okay. Thanks though." Stella looked at me, clearly concerned.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" She asked but I shook my head and Stella didn't push me any further and I returned to my book.

* * *

"Do you have a shift on Christmas?" I asked Matt and Gabby. We were on our way to get a Christmas tree with Shay and Kelly.

Matt shook his head. "No, but we have a shift on Christmas Eve until Christmas Morning"

"Sorry Naia," Shay said from beside me, "You're stuck with us."

I laughed, "I'm okay with that."

It was a cold Sunday, that was for sure. It was far to cold to go outside and the city was issuing warning about the cold so Matt and Gabby pulled out a box and told me help them assemble the Christmas tree. It was the 13th after all. Going against the warning to stay inside, Shay and Kelly came over anyways to "help", even though three people was plenty.

"There. Now we can start decorating." Matt said after he clicked the last branch in. "Do you wanna put the first ornament on Naia?"

My mouth dropped. I was never allowed to go near the Christmas tree, never mind putting the first ornament on. "Really?" I asked, shocked. Matt nodded and I squealed happily.

Gabby pushed over a box of ornaments with her foot towards me and and I looked through for one that I liked. Finally, I found the perfect one. It was a firetruck with the number 81 on it and I wondered if it was custom made.

"Nice choice." Matt said. "It was a gift from Chief last year. Everybody on Truck 81 got one."

Kelly grinned, "And everybody on Squad 3 got a truck with the three on it."

I looked over at Shay and Gabby who were sitting on the couch together. "Let me guess, you and Brett got an ambulance with 61 on it." I then turned to Shay, "And you and whoever was with you on 23 got an ambulance with 23 on it."

Gabby laughed, "Touche."

"Who was on 23 with you?" I asked Shay.

"Jillian Carter, she got transferred to Firehouse 14." Shay answered.

Matt ruffled up my hair, "You ready Munchkin?"

I nodded and looked at where the best spot would be. I decided to pick a spot splat center and hung the ornament. Everybody cheered and turned around to and bowed. Grinning, I went to the couch and sat down next to Gabby.

"You can help us decorate the rest of the tree you know." Matt said, "If you want to."

I jumped up, smiling. I raced over and started rummaging through the box again.

"Wow, you're like a kid on Christmas morning." Shay said.


	67. Chapter 67

Naia's POV

Within half an hour, we had the tree decorated with lights and everything.

"You guys ready for the grand reveal?" Matt asked, ready to plug in the lights. I nodded eagerly, bouncing in my seat on the couch.

"You bet!" Shay said, munching on some apple chips that Gabby had brought out. Matt saluted us and then plugged in the tree, making the lights turn on, illuminating the now some what dark room.

Gabby nodded her approval, "You guys did good! This looks amazing."

I smiled, watching the tree in awe. I had never been able to do this before so I was absorbing every second of it. Reaching over Gabby, I snagged some chips from Shay who scowled playfully at me.

"Thief!" Shay said, and I laughed before shoving the chips into my mouth. I made a big deal about chewing them and swallowing just to annoy Shay more.

Kelly came over and gave me a high five, "Nice one, Naia."

"I'd be careful at dinner Munchkin, don't sit too close to Shay." Matt said, winking. I giggled, careful not to spew crumbs everywhere.

"You know, I realized now that we never found out my middle name." I said as the thought suddenly dawned on me. Gabby looked at me a little bit confused.

"Remember how I asked you a while ago and you said we would look at the stuff when we got home? But we never did." I explained. Gabby still looked confused but she shrugged.

"I don't remember but I'll go get you documents." Gabby said, getting up.

Shay nudged me, careful of my ribs which were getting better each day, "What do you think your middle name is?"

"I don't know." I replied.

Kelly nudged me in the shoulder and laughed, "That's an interesting middle name. I've never heard someone with the middle name I Don't Know."

I shook my head but looked down to hide my smile.

"So when our you off school again?" Shay asked me, changing the subject. I had to think for a moment.

"This Friday is my last day before Winter Break." I replied. "Thank god for that, the homework is getting ridiculous at this point."

Matt nodded, "The kids still picking on you?"

I chose my words carefully, "Well, not really. I mean, sometimes somebody will run into my in the halls but I can't always tell if it's by accident or not. Olivia and her gang still call me names and say stuff that is not so nice but since Nate kind of hangs around with me at lunch, nobody really messes with me any more."

"Looks like that Nate is a keeper." Shay said, winking at me. I scowled at her, blushing.

Gabby came back with a folder containing a bunch of papers. She sat back down in her previous spot between Shay and I and started rummaging through. I peered over, trying to see what was happening.

"The suspense is killing me, do you guys have beer around here?" Kelly asked Matt.

Matt nodded, getting up, "Of course me do Severide! What kind of question is that?"

Shay and Gabby looked up at Matt who nodded back at them. "I take it that you two want one as well?" He asked.

"You got that right." Shay said, chucking a crumpled up tissue at him.

Matt then looked at me and grinned, "Sorry Munchkin, you're getting a juice box." I laughed and shook my head at Matt's interesting sense of humor.

"I'm totally okay with that."

Matt left to get the drinks and Gabby went back to going through the paper.

"I think you gotta do some organizing Gabby." Shay said, and then put another mouthful of apple chips in her mouth. "This is a mess of stuff."

Gabby pretended to be insulted. "It's organized chaos, thank you very much."

"Please just find the darn piece of paper." I said, interrupting them. Everybody laughed and Gabby went back to searching.

Matt came back with three cans of beer and a juice box for me.

"Here Munchkin, catch!" Matt said as he tossed the juice box. To my surprise, I caught it.

"Ah! I found it." Gabby said, pulling out a piece of paper and then handed it to me. "Your name, you do the honors." I accepted the paper but didn't read it right away. I knew it was just a name, it was just a middle name, but my heart was still pounding. Slowly, I turned my eyes to the paper and found where my name was.

"Naia Hope Johnson." I whispered.


	68. Chapter 68

Naia's POV

"Naia Hope Johnson." I repeated, letting it sink in. "Naia Hope Johnson."

"It's a very pretty name." Kelly said and I smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

I thought carefully for a moment, "Johnson. Naia Johnson. I've never really known myself as that before."

"You didn't know your last name was Johnson?" Shay asked, her eyebrows raised.

I shrugged, "I never asked the Samuals, the school never had to use it. Just was never called that. Naia Johnson. It was always just Naia." Gabby put a hand on mine and smiled gently at me.

"I think that it's a gorgeous name. What about you?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I like it. Naia Hope Johnson." I looked back down at my birth certificate and read all the other information that was on it. I wanted to know as much about myself as possible.

"I was born on November 1st at Lakeshore Hospital." I said, then looked up at Gabby and Matt when I read the next part. They looked at me, confused. I felt as if the room was shrinking in on me and raising in temperature. I was sweating, my brain was racing, unsure of what to do. Should I keep reading? Should I rip up the birth certificate?

"You good Naia?" Gabby asked me. When I nodded, she tsked. "You don't look so good."

Shay took my juice box and put the straw in for me. She then handed it back to me. "Here, drink some."

Even though I knew I should have listened to Shay, I set the juice box down on the coffee table and clenched the birth certificate.

"Gabby..." My voice said, croaky and in a hushed whisper. "Gabby..."

"Shhhh, it's okay." Gabby said, wrapping me in a hug. I shook my head.

"Gabby... my parents..." I trailed off but decided that it was all or nothing. I wasn't going to start and not finish.

"My parents and Kristen and Victor Johnson." I said, my voice no longer hushed.

Shay nodded, "Okay..."

"My brother is Nolan Johnson."

The room went silent. Nobody made a sound, never mind spoke.

"Do you think he's still in foster care?" I asked.

The adults exchanged glances.

"I'll call Mandy," Matt said, getting up, "Maybe she'll know some more information."

I nodded and thanked him before looking back at my birth certificate. There wasn't really anything else that was super important. I had a brother. Nolan. I felt dizzy and I must have looked terrible because Shay insisted that I drink some of my juice and wouldn't stop bugging me until I did.

"What if he is in foster care?" I asked Gabby. "How did we get split up?"

Gabby shook her head, "We don't know if he's in foster care or not. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"So he might still be with my biological parents?" I asked. "They wanted him and not me."

Shay held my hand in a comforting tone, "We don't know the full situation, only that you have a brother."

Kelly sat down in one of the two arm chairs and drank his beer. I looked over at him and he gave me a smile. I tried to smile back but it was too forced, and I knew that.

After what seemed like ages, Matt came back and took his previous seat in the other arm chair. I perked up, wanting to hear the information.

"Mandy has been your caseworker since you were first dropped off at the Samuals. Your parents made it very clear to her that though they were putting you in the foster care system, they would answer any of your questions and left a number. Mandy has just been waiting for us to call. About your brother, there is no Nolan Johnson currently in foster care but he could have been adopted." Matt said and took another sip of his beer.

It took me a moment to process what he had just said before I spoke up.

"So...what does that mean?" I asked. "You kind of lost me."

Everybody laughed and even I couldn't help but crack a grin.

"What that means is that I currently have the phone number of your biological parents. Do you want to call them?" Matt asked.

"Right now?" I was kind of surprised. This was all moving so fast. My parents. The ones who dropped me off at that horrible place. The ones that kind of started this whole thing. Did I want to live with them again? I enjoyed my life right now, but they were my parents after all.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

Gabby and Matt both nodded. "That's okay." Gabby said, rubbing my shoulder, "When you're ready, we'll give them a call."

I nodded to show that I heard but I wasn't really listening anymore.

Was I ready for the truth?


	69. Chapter 69

**Friday**

Naia's POV

The week seemed to drag by, but now it was finally Friday, the last day before Winter Break. There was about an hour left in school and I had to finish it with double math. So far in all of my classes, we were doing really easy and fun stuff. It was a great way to end off. We didn't really do anything in math. We were given a math booklet on all that we learned so far and were told to just get as much done as possible.

When the dismissal bell rang, I gathered my stuff and went to my locker. I shoved everything in and grabbed my coat and hat along with some mitts. I then closed the locker door to see Nate.

"Oh! Hey, Nate." I said, putting on my coat, hat and mitts. I grabbed my backpack which was on the ground and started walking towards the front doors of the school. Nate followed me.

"Do you have any plans for the break?" I asked him as we walked together.

Nate nodded, "Yeah, my family and I are going to the Bahamas. That should be fun."

"Sure sounds like fun." I said.

"Do you have any plans?" Nate asked me and we exited the school.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

"Oh, that's okay. Christmas is always a fun time." Nate said. "I'll see you in the new year! Merry Christmas!" Nate said as he started walking away.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas!" I said and waved. I was not looking forward to walking in this cold weather but I did anyways, making sure my hat was covering my ears.

The relief that I felt when I got to the Firehouse 51 was amazing. I walked in and dumped the snow off my hat stomped my feet so the snow would fall off my boots before walking into the common room.

"Eh! There's my girl!" Shay said and I smiled as I took off my coat and mitts. I then walked over and sat down in between Shay and Gabby.

"Yeesh is it cold outside." I said as Jimmy placed a mug of hot chocolate in between my hands. "Thanks Jimmy."

Gabby nodded, "Yeah we just got a call and we were all freezing out there. Sorry I didn't come and pick you up. I would have but by time we got back, I figured you would have already been here."

"Naw, don't worry about it." I said, wrapping my freezing fingers around the burning mug. "A little cold doesn't hurt me."

"So is today your last day of school before the break?" Herrmann asked me as he got up to get a snack from the fridge.

I nodded and then grinned, "Yup, no school for two weeks."

"Great! We'll see you even more often!" Foster said.

Kelly called his squad over for a game of Poker and Matt did the same with his truck crew. So now it was just Gabby, Shay, Sylvie, and Foster sitting around at this table.

"Do you guys not join?" I asked.

Gabby shrugged, "If we wanted to, we could join either game but I guess none of us are up to it today."

"I'm just not feeling the vibe." Sylvie said, making me chuckle a little bit.

"Can I call them? My parents I mean, is that alright?" I asked Gabby. I wasn't sure what made me say that but it just kind of came out of my mouth. Gabby nodded and handed me her phone.

"Matt has their number, go ask him." Gabby said and I gave her a salute. "Good luck." She said as I walked away.

I came up behind Matt and waited for him to finish his turn before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Munchkin, what can I do for you?" He asked, turning around and putting his cards face down.

"I'm going to call my parents. Gabby said that you had their number." I explained, holding up Gabby's phone.

Matt nodded and started scrolling through his phone. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and grabbed a near by pen before scribbling down a number. "Here ya go Munchkin." He said, handing me the piece of paper.

I thanked him and walked back to where I was sitting. I typed in the number on the key pad of the phone and then pressed the green call button. Gabby held my other hand as I head the phone ring.

Once.

Twice.

There was a click, followed by a hello from a voice that was clearly female. I froze.

"Hello?" The voice repeated.

I felt breathing pick up and the room started to spin before Gabby gently took the phone away from me.

"Hi, sorry, this is Gabby speaking." Gabby said before walking away.

Shay put a hand on my shoulder, "You okay Naia?"

I closed my eyes, feeling like I was going to throw up.

"I'll get some water." I heard Foster say and the scuffing noise of a chair against the ground. Moment later, Shay told me to drink some water so I opened my eyes to see a glass of water in front of me. I obeyed and drank about half the glass before setting the glass back down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I don't know what happened. I heard her voice and then I just kind of froze and blanked out. I don't know why or what I was doing. I hope she isn't mad at me. I don't know why I did that."

Shay shook her head, placing a hand on mine, "It's okay. It's all good. Everything's okay."

"How do you feel?" Sylvie asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

Foster laughed, "Last time you said you were fine, you had a sprained wrist and some broken ribs."

I grinned, "Yeah, but I'm serious this time. I feel fine."


	70. Chapter 70

Naia's POV

When Gabby came back, I looked down at the table.

"Sorry." I mumbled as Gabby took a seat next to me.

"What for?" She asked, setting her phone down.

I shrugged, "For whatever I did."

"You didn't do anything wrong. That was your mother I spoke to. She sounds like a lovely lady." Gabby said.

I snorted, "Yeah, lovely enough to abandon me on some abusive couple's doorsteps when I was a baby."

"Are you mad at her?" Foster asked me. Was I mad at her? Part of me was thrilled that I could see her again, part of me was furious about the fact that she just kind of left me, part of me was confused with what I should do.

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. "I guess I have mixed feelings about her and my dad."

Gabby cleared her throat, "Anyways, as I was saying, she said that she wanted to tell you personally why she did what she did. Whenever you're ready, she's ready to tell you."

"I thought I was ready," I said, "But then when I heard her voice I realized that I really wasn't."

Everybody around me nodded to show they understood.

"That's okay, whenever you're ready you can talk to her." Gabby said. "Now you better finish that hot chocolate before it turns into cold chocolate."

* * *

_I was in a pitch black room that didn't have any windows or doors. Not that I could see anyways. There was no furniture anywhere that I could see so I sat down cross legged on the floor which was cold and felt like concrete._

_"I always hated you. Before you were even born, I hated you." A voice said. "You will never be my daughter. You will never be mine." _

_The room swirled away to reveal the bathroom I was locked up in. James was standing in the door way, a belt in his hand. As he advanced towards me, I felt myself go cold. I was pushed against the wall harshly before being whipped by the belt. Every blow was followed by a sting._

_"Until you die."_

I woke up with a start, panting and sweating as if I had just ran marathon. Once my breathing was back to normal, I laid back down on the couch and pulled the blanket up to my chin. I'll admit, I was scared to close my eyes. Scared to face what might be next. As much as I hated to disturb Gabby, I got up and pulled the blanket behind me as I tip toed towards the bunks. Having done this before, I easily knew which bed was Gabby's but double checked before I shook her awake.

"Gabby." I whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Gabby."

Gabby opened one eye and when she saw me, immediately scooched over so I could climb in beside her. She threw the covers over me and I snuggled beside her.

"Another nightmare?" She asked in a hushed voice and I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about waking you up." I apologized in the same hushed voice.

Gabby shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Now get some sleep."

So with that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Firetruck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Ambo 23, apartment fire at 337 Clark Street_

I shot awake as the bells went off. Beside me, Gabby groaned as she jumped out of bed and hurried off. I sat up in Gabby's bed, watching everybody rush to the garage.

"Go back to sleep Munchkin!" Matt called out as he was leaving.

I tried to do as Matt said and laid back down under the covers but I couldn't sleep. The darkness around me seemed to be eating me up so I pulled the covers over my head. As if that would do anything.

I was now wide awake. No chance of falling back asleep before they came back now. Feeling a little bit thirsty. I crawled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen where I filled up a glass with water. I drank all of it in one go and then went back to the bunk room and then wiggled back under the covers of Gabby's bed.

Why did my parents leave me at the steps of a random strangers? Why didn't they ever try to contact me? If they kept Nolan, why didn't they keep me? Questions raced around in my head and I tried my very best to ignore them, but that was hard.

Finally, I heard the firetrucks come back and I jumped out of bed to go and greet them.

"Hey Munchkin! I thought I told you to go back to sleep!" Matt said as I gave him a hug.

I shrugged, "I couldn't fall back asleep."

Gabby came over to me and led me back to the bunk room. "It's only three in the morning, you need your sleep." She said as I climbed back under the covers. I nodded and closed my eyes but I didn't fall asleep until I felt the comforting dip of the other side of the bed, signalling that Gabby had come and laid down beside me.


	71. Chapter 71

Naia's POV

I was woken up the next morning by the alarm going off.

_Ambo 23, one car accident at Ashland Avenue_

I realized now that the bed was empty beside me so I got up and went to the kitchen where Jimmy was making pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning Munchkin! How did you sleep?" Matt asked me as I took a seat next to Stella.

I nodded, "Good."

"It's really snowing out there!" Stella said, looking out the window and all of the heads in the room turned.

The snow was falling in a flurry. It was the first thing you noticed when you looked. Snow. Snow. Snow.

"Probably how the car accident happened." Herrmann said, referring to the call that just came in. "Driver couldn't see and crashed into something."

This made me worried. "I hope Shay and Foster are okay." I said as Jimmy slid a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Don't worry, Shay's a very good driver." Gabby said, passing me the maple syrup even though I hadn't asked for it. "We've done plenty of calls in weather worse than this."

Matt nodded in agreement, "That's right. Now eat up, once it stops snowing, we can go sledding."

I perked up, "Sledding?"

"You betcha Munchkin." Matt said, winking at me. "After our shift is over and the snow stops."

This encouraged me to eat all of the breakfast, even though I wasn't that hungry. When I finished, I brought my plate over to the sink and rinsed the extra maple syrup off before putting it in the dishwasher.

Gabby and Matt's shift ended at 8:00 so I guess I'd just have to wait until then.

* * *

"Can we go sledding?" I asked for what seemed like the tenth time. We were all sitting on the couch back at Gabby and Matt's apartment now.

Gabby laughed, "Patience kiddo. The snow hasn't stopped yet. Matt and I promised that when it stopped snowing, we'd take you sledding."

I pouted, "But what if it never stops snowing?"

"It will, trust me Munchkin." Matt said, ruffling my hair, "See, it's already starting to slow down.

This was very true. It was no longer a flurry but it also wasn't just lightly falling. It was somewhat in between, though closer to lightly falling. Sighing, I leaned against the back of the couch and tried to watch the movie that was on but I'll be honest, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Where are we going to go sledding?" I asked.

Matt chuckled, "Is that all you're going to talk about?"

_"Come on Naia!" Shane yelled as he ran up the hill. "Hurry up!"_

_Shaking my head, I trudged back up the hill through the thick snow. Ellie and Thomas were already up there. We had lucked out. On one of our Sunday trips to the park, we had found a somewhat decent sled that somebody tossed. Of course we took it and now Ellie and I took the boys sledding every Sunday if there was enough snow. _

_It was a tight squeeze, but we all managed to fit on the tiny sled. In the very front was Thomas followed by Shane, then me and then finally Ellie._

_"Everybody ready?" Ellie asked, ready to give us jump start with her hands. _

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The boys chanted and Ellie laughed before pushing off. We flew down the hill, snow flying into our faces. When we started slowing down, we all rolled out of the sled and into the soft snow._

"Yeah, that's all I'm going to talk about." I said, grinning at him.

Gabby laughed, "Alright, you win. There's a hill near by, back by Willow's Park. My parents used to take Antonio and I there all the time when we were kids."

For some odd reason, I had a strange sensation to talk to a certain someone. Yeah, that's right.

"Gabby?" I asked, "Can I try calling my mom again?"

Gabby raised an eyebrow, "Of course." She pulled out her phone and handed it to me.

"Her name's Kristin. Just press the call button when you find her contact." Gabby said and I nodded.

Kristin.

I clicked the call button and put the phone to my ear. I heard a the familiar ring.

Once.

Then the click and a voice.

"Hi Gabby!" Kristin, or I guess, Mom, said.

My throat closed and I gave a tiny cough.

"Um, it's Naia." I choked out.

Silence.

"Oh, Naia! I was wondering when you were going to call." Kristin, no Mom, said. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, well, I called." I said awkwardly. I looked over at Gabby who gave me an encouraging smile.

Mom laughed, "Yes you did. Look, I was thinking that we should meet up soon. You, Dad, Nolan, Gabby, Matt and I. All of us. I want to explain what happened in person, face to face."

I nodded but then realized that she couldn't see me. Duh. "Uh, yeah. Of course. That sounds good."

"Okay. So, how have you been?" Mom asked me.

Oh yeah, about that. Did you know that you left me an abusive couple who beat us practically everyday? They tried to shoot the other kids but I wasn't there. That kind of backfired and now they're both dead. I stayed with Gabby and Matt for a little bit, everything was great, but then this man, who I later found out was the brother of the wife of the couple adopted me and then locked me in his bathroom because he thought I was the reason his sister was dead. He wanted to kill me but I wasn't dying the way he wanted so he tied me to a bed and set the house on fire. Apparently I coded on the way to the hospital after I was rescued but I don't remember any of that.

"Good." I said. "How's Nolan?"

"He's good. He's almost sixteen now. He turns sixteen on December 30." Mom answered. "Look, I have to go but I'll call back and we can arrange a day to meet up."

I nodded but I knew this time she couldn't see me. "Sounds good. Bye." I didn't wait for her to say bye back before I hung up.

"What did she say?" Matt asked as I got up from the couch.

I started walking to my room, "Nothing much." I went into my room and closed the door before crawling under the covers of my bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and buried my head into the pillow.

Nothing much.


	72. Chapter 72

Gabby's POV

I looked over at Matt with confusion as I watched Naia walk into her room and close the door behind her.

"Should we go after her?" Matt asked me but I shook my head.

"I think she needs to be alone for a little bit. Maybe later." I replied.

Matt nodded and we resumed watching the movie though things just didn't seem right without Naia here. None of us spoke for a little bit. When I looked out the window, I saw that it had stopped snowing.

"I'm going to go tell Naia that we can go sledding." I said, getting up. Matt nodded and I walked down the hall, stopping in front of Naia's bedroom door.

I knocked twice, "Naia, sweetie, can I come in?"

"Mhm." I heard from inside the room and I pushed the door open. Naia was lying in bed with the covers pulled up. Worried, I went over and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, putting a hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

Naia nodded. "Yeah." She mumbled into her sheets.

Well, there was no fever.

"You ready to go sledding? The snow's stopped." I said, using my hand to turn Naia's head so she'd be looking at me. Naia's usually bright blue eyes seemed to be dull and didn't have it's usual twinkle.

Naia shrugged, "I don't really want to go anymore."

"What?" I asked shocked, "You were looking forward to it all morning. Was it something your mom said over the phone?"

Naia shook head but then paused. "She said that she wanted to meet up soon with me, you and Matt. She said she'd bring my dad and Nolan.

"Do you not want to meet up with her?"

Naia rubbed her eyes, "I don't know what I want. I'm so confused."

"That's okay. Maybe after you meet her and your dad you'll have a better idea." I said. "Come on, you know you want to go sledding."

Naia cracked a grin. The smile I've been waiting for. She nodded and sat up. We walked back into the living room and Matt and I helped her bundle up. While I was helping Naia with her mittens, Matt went and grabbed the small sled from the balcony.

Matt and I grabbed our coats, hats, and gloved before we all headed outside.

"There's so much snow!" Naia said as she dropped into a huge pile in front of the apartment building and started rolling around in it. She was wearing snow pants so it was okay.

We walked to the hill near Willow's Park and Naia pulled the sled up the snowy hill. Matt and I followed.

"She looked like she's having fun." Matt said from beside me. I looked at Naia, face flushed with excitement, her blue eyes twinkling.

I nodded, "She sure does."

Naia placed the sled down a somewhat flat surface on the hill and sat down cross legged on it.

"Wait a moment Munchkin!" Matt said, speeding up his pace, "I'll give you a push."

Naia nodded but I could tell she was a little bit impatient. Matt hurried behind Naia and smiled at her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Uh huh!" Naia said, practically bouncing in her seat. Matt put his hands on her back and gave her a mighty push and the sled went flying. I heard Naia squeal happily as she slid down the hill. When she got to the bottom, she tumbled out of the sled, laughing as she rolled around in the snow. I laughed as well as she got up and pulled the sled behind her, running up the hill.

"Again! Please, please, please!" Naia said when she came close to us.

Matt and I both laughed at her excitement and I helped her get situated on the sled before giving her a push. She went sliding down the hill again, tumbling out when she reached the bottom. This repeated many, many, many times until we were all exhausted.

"Hey Munchkin, how about we head back for some hot coco?" Matt asked as we walked down the hill towards Naia.

Naia nodded and got up. "Hot coco sounds good."


	73. Chapter 73

**Morning of Christmas Eve**

Naia's POV

"Did you pack an overnight bag?" Gabby called from the living the room. From my room, I immediately started to frantically dump things into a which I used for when I was sleeping over at the firehouse. It was actually a Chicago Bears tote bag which used to be Gabby's.

"Uh, I'm working on it." I yelled back as I was searching for a my pajamas. I heard Matt and Gabby laugh and smiled. I then heard footsteps and then a knock on the door frame.

I looked up to see Gabby leaning against the frame, smiling. I smiled back and held up my tote bag.

"I just need to find my pajamas and get my toothbrush." I explained.

Gabby shook her head but was still smiling. "You get your toothbrush, I'll find you pajamas." She said, taking the tote bag from me. I nodded and went to the bathroom to grab my toothbrush. When I got back to my bedroom, Gabby was holding my pajamas and looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Where did you find them?" I asked, taking them from her and putting them in the tote bag Gabby was holding.

Gabby laughed, "Under the covers of your bed."

I blushed a little bit but Gabby didn't seem to notice and I followed her out.

"There you guys are! I thought the monster under Naia's bed ate you!" Matt said jokingly and Gabby shook her head.

"You think you're so funny." She said as we got our winter wear on. I looked out the window to see that it had started to softly snow.

Since it was rather cold, we decided to drive to the firehouse instead of walk. When we got there, the previous people on shift were just ready to leave. We exchanged a few words with them, mostly just wishing them Merry Christmas, as the everybody else on this shift started showing up.

"Can you believe Christmas is tomorrow?" Shay asked once we had all settled down.

I opened my mouth to answer but the alarms cut me off.

_Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Ambo 23, warehouse fire at 90 Main __Street_

"Sounds like it'll be a bad one." Herrmann said as everybody sprang into action. I nodded and crossed my fingers, hoping nobody was or would get hurt.

* * *

Everybody came back exhausted but in one piece. When I saw how they just kind of collapsed into a seat and didn't say anything, I knew if was a rough call. Unsure of what to do, I made my way over to Gabby who was sitting on the couch and snuggled beside her. She wrapped an arm around me and sighed.

"Rough call?" I whispered and she nodded.

"How many did you lose?"

Gabby didn't answer right away. "Four. One of them was just a kid really. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. I don't know why he was at the warehouse but he was so young. Had a whole life in front of them. There are about fifteen others who are recovering in the hospital. One of them was the boy's sister. She wasn't doing so well but we got her to Med. I feel terrible for the person who has to tell her that she won't ever see her brother again."

"Was this in total or did Shay and Foster lose some too." I asked.

Gabby shrugged, "Maybe they didn't lose anybody. I don't know."

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked, getting up but Gabby shook her head so I sat back down next to her.

"I just kind of want to hug you right now." She murmured into my hair and I nodded, leaning against her body.

We stayed like that for a while until Matt came over and started tickling me. I squirmed away from him and closer to Gabby who cracked a smile and also started tickling me.

"No, stop!" I said between giggles. Matt and Gabby both stopped but Matt got up and picked me up. I snuggled closer to him, feeling safe in his arms.

"Do you think they'll call back?" I whispered as he carried me over to the kitchen.

I sensed the hesitation before Matt answered. "I'm not sure." He said. "Do want to call them to wish them a Merry Christmas?"

"No." I shook my head. "They're the parents. It's their job to remember. I don't think I want to talk about this anymore."

Matt nodded, "All right. What do you want to bake?" He set me down so I could go through what they had.

"Cookies. I can chocolate chip cookies again. Ooh! Peanut butter!" I said, spotting the jar of peanut butter. "I can make peanut butter cookies too. And you guys have blueberries."

Matt tilted his head, a little bit confused. "Blueberry cookies?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, blueberry crumb bars."

"Ah, I knew that." Matt said.

Stella smirked from her spot at the counter. "Yeah right. Anyways, all of those sound amazing."

"Which one do you want me to make?" I asked her and Matt.

Stella shrugged, "Whichever one you want to make."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll make all of them then."


	74. Chapter 74

Naia's POV

It was dark outside, but then again, it was almost 6:30. Jimmy made some stuffing, mashed potatoes, and gravy for the Christmas dinner but since turkey took too long to make, he made chicken instead.

"Naia, can you pass me the gravy?" Otis asked and I handed him the bowl of gravy after I had drenched my chicken, mashed potatoes and stuffing it. I then made sure I had some greens of my plate and helped myself to some salad.

"You can eat whenever you're ready. There's no thing we do." Shay told me as I sat there awkwardly.

I smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks for telling me." I picked up my fork and dug into the food.

It was amazing.

There were a whole bunch of conversations going around but I wasn't sure if I could join any of them so I just kept eating and let my mind wander off to wherever it wanted.

_"Naia." Thomas whispered from next to me. _

_I pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around him. "Yeah little dude?"_

_"Why are we down here?" He asked, snuggling into my side causing me to wince a little bit. The last beating from Mr. Samual had really left a mark on me._

_I sighed, "I'm not really sure Thomas. I think Mr. and Mrs. Samual are having people over so they don't want them to see us?"_

_"Why?" asked Shane. I looked over to Ellie for some help. _

_Ellie saw my plea and jumped in, "They're scared that the people will think we're better than them. They're scared, that's all. It really doesn't have anything to do with us."_

_"Tomorrow's Christmas." Shane said matter of factly. It broke my heart since both boys were so excited for Christmas and now it seemed like we'd spend in down in this dark, cold basement._

_"Yeah, tomorrow is Christmas." I said as I stretched my legs out. _

_"I don't like Christmas anymore." Shane said and beside me, I felt Thomas nod his head in agreement._

_I bit my lip before answering. "Shane, Thomas, I promise you that once you leave the Samuals, you'll love Christmas again."_

_"Do you like Christmas?" Thomas asked me._

_I shook my head, "No, but once we leave this place, I will."_

"What are you hoping Santa will bring you Naia?" Stella asked me. She was sitting on my right and Gabby was sitting on my left. Next to Gabby on the other side was Matt.

"Uh," It took me a moment to fully snap back into reality. "I don't know, I don't have much more I could ask for." I answered truthfully.

Stella shook her head and smiled, "Think outside the box. If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

I was going to say friends but that would sound too sad so opted for something better.

"Skittles." I said in a monotone voice.

Gabby and Stella burst into laughter and I couldn't help but join in.

"You could have asked for a dog, a new video game, whatever, but you asked for Skittles?" Sylvie asked between giggles.

I shrugged, "I've never had one before, but I mean come on. Colourful sweet things?" I used my fork to pick up a piece of chicken and swiped it through some extra gravy on my plate before putting it in my mouth.

* * *

I was getting sleepy even though it was only 8:30. Everyone had settled down and was entertaining themselves in some way but I was bored which was probably why I was getting tired. My eyes started to droop but I fought them, though that most likely made me even more tired.

"You good Naia?" Stella's voice asked and I lazily turned my head to look at her.

I nodded, "Uh huh, just a little bit tired."

"Tired!" Stella exclaimed taking a seat next to me. "It's only 8:30. You don't even go to bed this early on a school night."

I laughed and then shrugged. "I guess, but I'm bored so..."

"Ah, yes. Boredom makes anyone tired. Come join the girls and we can do something interesting." Stella said and I followed her to where Gabby, Sylvie, Shay and Foster were sitting.

"There's my girl!" Gabby said, opening her arms so I could give her a hug.

We talked about stuff like movies and makeup when the topic of birthdays suddenly came up.

"Your birthday's November 1st, we know that." Shay said pointing at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty awesome birthday. Thomas' birthday is coming up. It's on December 28th."

"How did he find out his birthday?" Stella asked. "I mean, they didn't tell you guys anything about yourselves."

I was a little bit confused with what Stella was asking but I understood eventually. "Oh, Shane and Thomas came to live with the Samuals when Shane was almost seven and Thomas was five. I guess their previous foster parents were nice enough to tell them."

"Why did they change foster parents do you know?" Shay asked me cautiously.

I shrugged, "I don't know the details but they were killed in a car crash."

Suddenly, Gabby's phone rang and she picked it up and answered.

"Oh! Hi Kristen, yes this is Gabby." Gabby said and looked at me. I gave her a shrug and slouched in my seat.

Great, she called.

"Um, let me ask her." Gabby said and covered the phone with her hand. "She wants to talk to you."

I hesitated but then nodded. "Sure."

Gabby handed me the phone and I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

I heard my mom's voice on the other end. "Oh Naia, sweetie, I called to wish you a Merry Christmas!" She said and I heard some background noise and some shuffling, "Nolan and you father say Merry Christmas as well."

I nodded, "Oh, yeah. Uh, Merry Christmas to you guys as well."

"I'll have to ask Gabby and Matt but I think we should meet up soon after Christmas. Victor and I both have the 27th off, maybe we could meet up then?" She asked. "I mean, if Gabby and Matt don't have a shift of course."

I looked over at Gabby who gave me a encouraging smile. I then looked at Shay who gave me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'll ask them." I replied trying to sound like I at least cared a little bit.

"Okay, well, Merry Christmas sweetie." Mom, no Kristen, no Mom, said.

"Merry Christmas." I said and hung up before anything else could be said. I handed the phone to Gabby and crossed my arms before settling down on the chair.

Shay put a hand on my arm, "Is everything okay?"

"She wants to meet up on 27th, I was supposed to ask Gabby and Matt if that was okay." I said avoiding all eye contact and staring at the fridge.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gabby nod. "Of course, we don't shift that day." Gabby said.

"She said she would call you guys before to confirm." I muttered.

"Do you want to meet her?" Sylvie asked and I shrugged. "You know, I've always wanted to meet my birth parents."

This caught me off guard. Sylvie. Adopted?

"You're adopted?" I asked her and Sylvie nodded. I looked at everyone else's reaction and understood that I was the only one that didn't know. Which made sense, besides Foster, I was newest here.

"I'm kind of angry that they just left me." I admitted and then sighed. "But then I feel like I'm supposed to love them since we're blood related."

Foster smiled, "Maybe when you meet them, you'll start fitting more pieces together in your puzzle."

I nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"So is it a yes?" Gabby asked me and I nodded again.

"Yeah."


	75. Chapter 75

Naia's POV

It was dark outside, but then again, it was almost 6:30. Jimmy made some stuffing, mashed potatoes, and gravy for the Christmas dinner but since turkey took too long to make, he made chicken instead.

"Naia, can you pass me the gravy?" Otis asked and I handed him the bowl of gravy after I had drenched my chicken, mashed potatoes and stuffing it. I then made sure I had some greens of my plate and helped myself to some salad.

"You can eat whenever you're ready. There's no thing we do." Shay told me as I sat there awkwardly.

I smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks for telling me." I picked up my fork and dug into the food.

It was amazing.

There were a whole bunch of conversations going around but I wasn't sure if I could join any of them so I just kept eating and let my mind wander off to wherever it wanted.

_"Naia." Thomas whispered from next to me. _

_I pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around him. "Yeah little dude?"_

_"Why are we down here?" He asked, snuggling into my side causing me to wince a little bit. The last beating from Mr. Samual had really left a mark on me._

_I sighed, "I'm not really sure Thomas. I think Mr. and Mrs. Samual are having people over so they don't want them to see us?"_

_"Why?" asked Shane. I looked over to Ellie for some help. _

_Ellie saw my plea and jumped in, "They're scared that the people will think we're better than them. They're scared, that's all. It really doesn't have anything to do with us."_

_"Tomorrow's Christmas." Shane said matter of factly. It broke my heart since both boys were so excited for Christmas and now it seemed like we'd spend in down in this dark, cold basement._

_"Yeah, tomorrow is Christmas." I said as I stretched my legs out. _

_"I don't like Christmas anymore." Shane said and beside me, I felt Thomas nod his head in agreement._

_I bit my lip before answering. "Shane, Thomas, I promise you that once you leave the Samuals, you'll love Christmas again."_

_"Do you like Christmas?" Thomas asked me._

_I shook my head, "No, but once we leave this place, I will."_

"What are you hoping Santa will bring you Naia?" Stella asked me. She was sitting on my right and Gabby was sitting on my left. Next to Gabby on the other side was Matt.

"Uh," It took me a moment to fully snap back into reality. "I don't know, I don't have much more I could ask for." I answered truthfully.

Stella shook her head and smiled, "Think outside the box. If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

I was going to say friends but that would sound too sad so opted for something better.

"Skittles." I said in a monotone voice.

Gabby and Stella burst into laughter and I couldn't help but join in.

"You could have asked for a dog, a new video game, whatever, but you asked for Skittles?" Sylvie asked between giggles.

I shrugged, "I've never had one before, but I mean come on. Colourful sweet things?" I used my fork to pick up a piece of chicken and swiped it through some extra gravy on my plate before putting it in my mouth.

* * *

I was getting sleepy even though it was only 8:30. Everyone had settled down and was entertaining themselves in some way but I was bored which was probably why I was getting tired. My eyes started to droop but I fought them, though that most likely made me even more tired.

"You good Naia?" Stella's voice asked and I lazily turned my head to look at her.

I nodded, "Uh huh, just a little bit tired."

"Tired!" Stella exclaimed taking a seat next to me. "It's only 8:30. You don't even go to bed this early on a school night."

I laughed and then shrugged. "I guess, but I'm bored so..."

"Ah, yes. Boredom makes anyone tired. Come join the girls and we can do something interesting." Stella said and I followed her to where Gabby, Sylvie, Shay and Foster were sitting.

"There's my girl!" Gabby said, opening her arms so I could give her a hug.

We talked about stuff like movies and makeup when the topic of birthdays suddenly came up.

"Your birthday's November 1st, we know that." Shay said pointing at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty awesome birthday. Thomas' birthday is coming up. It's on December 28th."

"How did he find out his birthday?" Stella asked. "I mean, they didn't tell you guys anything about yourselves."

I was a little bit confused with what Stella was asking but I understood eventually. "Oh, Shane and Thomas came to live with the Samuals when Shane was almost seven and Thomas was five. I guess their previous foster parents were nice enough to tell them."

"Why did they change foster parents do you know?" Shay asked me cautiously.

I shrugged, "I don't know the details but they were killed in a car crash."

Suddenly, Gabby's phone rang and she picked it up and answered.

"Oh! Hi Kristen, yes this is Gabby." Gabby said and looked at me. I gave her a shrug and slouched in my seat.

Great, she called.

"Um, let me ask her." Gabby said and covered the phone with her hand. "She wants to talk to you."

I hesitated but then nodded. "Sure."

Gabby handed me the phone and I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

I heard my mom's voice on the other end. "Oh Naia, sweetie, I called to wish you a Merry Christmas!" She said and I heard some background noise and some shuffling, "Nolan and you father say Merry Christmas as well."

I nodded, "Oh, yeah. Uh, Merry Christmas to you guys as well."

"I'll have to ask Gabby and Matt but I think we should meet up soon after Christmas. Victor and I both have the 27th off, maybe we could meet up then?" She asked. "I mean, if Gabby and Matt don't have a shift of course."

I looked over at Gabby who gave me a encouraging smile. I then looked at Shay who gave me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'll ask them." I replied trying to sound like I at least cared a little bit.

"Okay, well, Merry Christmas sweetie." Mom, no Kristen, no Mom, said.

"Merry Christmas." I said and hung up before anything else could be said. I handed the phone to Gabby and crossed my arms before settling down on the chair.

Shay put a hand on my arm, "Is everything okay?"

"She wants to meet up on 27th, I was supposed to ask Gabby and Matt if that was okay." I said avoiding all eye contact and staring at the fridge.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gabby nod. "Of course, we don't shift that day." Gabby said.

"She said she would call you guys before to confirm." I muttered.

"Do you want to meet her?" Sylvie asked and I shrugged. "You know, I've always wanted to meet my birth parents."

This caught me off guard. Sylvie. Adopted?

"You're adopted?" I asked her and Sylvie nodded. I looked at everyone else's reaction and understood that I was the only one that didn't know. Which made sense, besides Foster, I was newest here.

"I'm kind of angry that they just left me." I admitted and then sighed. "But then I feel like I'm supposed to love them since we're blood related."

Foster smiled, "Maybe when you meet them, you'll start fitting more pieces together in your puzzle."

I nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"So is it a yes?" Gabby asked me and I nodded again.

"Yeah."


	76. Chapter 76

Naia's POV

For the first time, I felt restless trying to fall asleep on Christmas Eve. I now knew what everybody at school meant when they said how they couldn't fall asleep the night before Christmas. Only took me twelve years. Closing my eyes, I pulled the blanket up to my chin but sleep just wouldn't come.

"Struggling Munchkin?" Matt asked me sitting down on the edge of the couch I was sleeping on.

I opened my eyes and grinned at him. "You bet. Usually I don't have a problem falling asleep on Christmas Eve but this year it's different. I'm...I'm..." I faltered trying to find the right word to describe how I was feeling.

"Excited?" Matt suggested and I nodded.

"Yeah, excited." I said nodding. "Now I know what everybody means by not being able to sleep the night before Christmas."

Gabby, who was sitting on one of the arm chairs looked over at me and smiled. "My parents used to make Antonio and I go to sleep early and when we got up, we'd have to first force some cereal down our throats before opening presents. I hated it so much but that has taught me a lot of patience."

"Which you don't use." Shay said from her spot on the other arm chair.

Gabby scowled at Shay, making me laugh. When I was done, I shifted myself into a comfortable position on the couch and tried to fall asleep but nothing seemed to work. I tried thinking of nothing, I tried thinking of what my parents would look like, I tried to fool myself into thinking that I was sleepy. I even tried counting sheep.

"That's it. Nothing's working." I said as I threw the covers off my me and swung my legs off the couch. I then crossed them and pulled the blanket around me. "I can't fall asleep."

Sylvie, who was reading from the other couch book marked her page and looked at me, "That's alright, the later you sleep, the later you'll wake up. More time for us too sleep in the morning."

_"And you are not to wake us up in the morning, we wake you scums up!" Mrs. Samual shouted one Christmas Eve when Ellie and I were five. "If either of you make a peep while we're still sleeping, I'll make sure that you won't do it again. Understood?"_

_Both Ellie and I nodded and I clutched her hand, terrified. Mrs. Samual then sent us up to bed and Ellie and I ran upstairs to our room and crawled onto the mattress on the floor. There was one blanket to share between us and it wasn't very thick so the whole night, we clung onto each other for warmth. The next morning, I woke up early but remembering Mrs. Samual's words the previous night, I tried to be as quiet as possible._

_"Merry Christmas Ellie." I whispered as I shook my friend awake._

_She groaned rather loudly so I cupped my hand over her mouth, shushing her. _

_"What was that for?" She asked, not bothering to keep her voice down._

_I shook my head. "Remember?" I whispered. "We're not to be loud. Merry Christmas Ellie!"_

_"I don't care what they say." Ellie said, her rebelling starting at a very young age. "It's Christmas, and I can be loud on Christmas if I want." Before I could stop her, Ellie got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Terrified of what she would do, I hurried after her. To my dismay, I found Ellie in the kitchen with a pot in one hand and a metal ladle in the other._

_"No, Ellie!" I whisper screamed but Ellie was already walking around, smacking the ladle against the bottom of the pot. Of course, this woke up the Samuals very quickly. _

_Mr. Samual was the first one downstairs, with Mrs. Samual on his heels. He walked over to Ellie and grabbed the pot and ladle out of her hands and tossed them onto the couch. He then picked up Ellie and threw her against the wall._

_"What are you doing?" He screeched and her and I flinched as I watched him slap Ellie across the face. Without even thinking, I ran over and laid myself over Ellie, starting to regret it my actions a little bit when Mr. Samual kicked me._

_"What are you doing?" He repeated but this time his words were directed at me._

_I paused for a moment but then a thought came to mind. "It was my idea." I blurted out. "I wanted show Mrs. Samual that I could make noise on Christmas." This of course of not true, it was Ellie that wanted to do that but for once, they believed my lie and I was punished. Ellie was whipped with a belt three times and was told 'no breakfast' and I was locked in the basement with no food for the day._

_It was awful. The basement was dark and musty and I was starving. Once in a while, one of the Samuals would come down with some water but that was it. Luckily though, the basement had a renovated bathroom which was good, but it was not an ideal way to spend Christmas._

"Yeah..." I said when I realized that I hadn't said anything yet. "Uh...excuse me for a moment." I then mumbled something about having to use the bathroom and hurried off to the bathroom where I locked myself into the third stall and slumped down against the wall.

I felt sick to my stomach. My head was turning and I was dizzy, probably from how fast my breathes had become. Burying my head into my hands, I started crying which just made it even harder to breathe. I felt the contents of my dinner start to rise into my throat and I grabbed the side of the toilet to steady myself as I emptied my stomach.

I threw up. Then again. And then again before I heard the bathroom door open followed by footsteps. My head started to hurt and my stomach fluttered as I threw up again.

"Naia? Are you okay sweetie?" I heard Shay's voice ask before I threw up again. I heard the footsteps come closer and I immediately panicked. I was trapped. There was a knock on the stall door and I pressed myself against one of the walls, clenching my fists.

"Naia, it's just us." I heard Gabby say. "It's just Shay, Sylvie, Stella, Foster and I. Can you unlock the door."

I reached up to twist the lock but suddenly felt panicked and I turned around to threw up into the toilet again. I flushed and then twisted the lock, letting the door swing open.

"Come here sweetie." Gabby said opening her arms and I fell into them, sobbing. I felt someone's hand gently rubbing my back.

"You're not sick are you?" Gabby asked, putting a hand onto my forehead and I shook my head. "No, you don't have a temperature."

Eventually, I calmed down and I rinsed out my mouth before letting Gabby carry me back to the couch where I laid down and pulled the blanket up to my chin. Letting out a final sniffle, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	77. Chapter 77

Gabby's POV

We watched Naia's little chest rise and fall as she slept. Her fingers were clenched around the edge of the blanket and every once in a while, she'd flinch or twitch in her sleep.

"What do you think happened?" Brett asked me when she noticed me still watching Naia.

Tearing my eyes away from Naia, I shrugged, "I don't know. Something triggered that panic attack. What did you say before she said that she had to use the bathroom?"

"I said that if she went to bed later, she'd wake up later and we'd have more sleep." Brett said looking guilty. "Oh, I caused that whole thing didn't I?"

I shook my head, "No, no, you couldn't have known. Plus, that doesn't really make sense why a phrase like that would cause something like _that_."

"Maybe it brought back an unwanted memory." Foster suggested which seemed reasonable. I was curious what the memory was but didn't want to ask Naia about it any time soon.

"When she's ready." Shay said as if she could read my mind and I nodded in agreement.

When she was ready, she'd tell us.

_Ambo 23, woman unconscious at 12 Ashland Avenue_

While Shay and Foster jumped into action, Naia's eyes flew open an she sat up.

"You're okay. It's just a call." I said as I got up to sit down next to Naia. "Go back to sleep."

Naia laid back down but she didn't close her eyes. Instead, she curled her knees up to her chest and started to slightly rock back and forth. I put a hand on her back and she stopped but didn't relax. I looked up to see Matt watching us and I gave him a sad smile. He look at me, concerned, and walked over.

"How you doing with that sleep problem of yours Munchkin?" Matt asked Naia who just shrugged and hugged her knees closer to her chest.

I bit my lip, worried. "She was sleeping until that call came in." I said and Naia nodded.

"Ah, those darn calls huh?" Matt said but Naia seemed to have not even heard Matt speak. Matt and I exchanged concerned looks and I tucked the blanket snugly around Naia before standing up.

"Well, we'll leave you be. Get some sleep sweetie." I said and gave Naia a kiss on the top of her head before walking away with Matt on my heels.

I walked down the hall and into Matt's office where I plopped down on the tiny bed in there while Matt took a seat at his desk.

"I'm worried about her." I said as Matt shut the door. "I'm really worried."

Matt stroked his chin. "What exactly happened?" He asked and I explained how Brett's comment seemed to have triggered a really bad panic attack.

"She was throwing up, and crying, and hysterical really." I said. "Matt, I'm scared she's going to go back to not talking to anyone."

"I don't think so." Matt said. "Well, I mean, I hope not. She was making some really nice progress."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she told me that now with that Nate character with her at school, nobody beats her up anymore. Not physically anyways."

"Anything from her parents?" Matt asked and I remembered the phone call and nodded.

"Yeah, her mom called to wish her a Merry Christmas and wanted to meet up on the 27th." I told Matt. "Which I told her was fine, so, if that's okay with you."

Matt nodded, "Yeah, we don't have a shift so of course. Is that all she said to Naia?"

Suddenly, what Matt was implying dawned on me.

"You think her mom might have said something to her?" I asked.

Matt shrugged, "I really don't know but it's possible."

"How does she get through this?" I wondered as I ran my hand through my hair, feeling a little bit overwhelmed. Matt came over and sat down next to me on the bed. He pulled me into a hug and I snuggled into his chest.

"She's braver than brave." Matt whispered. "And that's what we're going to be."

I nodded.

Braver than brave.

* * *

Hi! It's currently 4:19 PM where I am writing this, I don't know why I wrote that. Anyways, I have a lot of ideas for this story but if you guys have any ideas, please, please, please feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it.

Have a good day! (Or night depending when you're reading this)


	78. Chapter 78

Naia's POV

_They were chasing me through a thick forest. Why a forest? I don't know. I wasn't even sure who _they _were, but I was running from them so it couldn't have been someone good. I tripped over a fallen log, of course, and tumbled to the mossy grass. Rolling onto my back, I saw that the clouds were heavy with rain and that soon it would pour. I heard the footsteps of whoever was chasing me and I quickly got up and kept running._

_"Hey!" They yelled but I kept running. I ran, dodging trees and branches even though some of them caught onto my arms and legs, leaving scratches._

_The forest started to clear but as I kept running, I realized that I had ran into a dead end. This route led to a cliff. I stopped and heard the footsteps of my chaser behind me. Instead of turning around, I looked up to see that it had started to rain._

_Blood._

_It had started to rain blood. Horrified, I looked down at the rushing water below me and took a step towards the edge of the cliff._

_"Hey! Stop!" The voice yelled from behind me but it was too late. With a last burst of energy, I jumped off the cliff._

I shot awake in the dark, slightly panicking until I realized that I wasn't dead and I was actually on the couch in Firehouse 51. Taking a deep breath, I told myself that it was just a nightmare. That's all. Nightmares can't hurt you.

Pulling the blanket closer to my body, I laid back down and closed my eyes trying to sleep. However, like usual, after a nightmare, it was hard to fall back asleep.

I was terrified.

Feeling awful about myself for doing this, I threw the blanket off of me and got up. I tiptoed to the bunk room and found Gabby's bed. I double checked that it was actually Gabby before waking her.

"Gabby." I whispered. "Gabby..."

Gabby stirred and then opened one eye. She smiled when she saw me and scooted over. I crawled under the warm covers and snuggled close to Gabby.

"Another nightmare?" She mumbled and I nodded before closing my eyes. She didn't say anything else but her having her next to me was comforting and I fell back asleep.

* * *

"Wake up kiddo!" Stella said shaking me awake.

Groggily, I opened my eyes and sat up. "What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"It's almost 8:30, come on! You're kid on Christmas morning! Be a kid!" Stella said and I smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas Stella!" I said and gave her a hug which she happily returned.

When we parted, she gently pushed me away. "Come on kid, let's go open some presents."

"Presents?" I asked as I followed her to the kitchen. Stella turned around and started walking backwards.

She raised both of her hands outwards and shook her head, "Of course silly, we all got you a present and you're going to open them before you do anything else."

"You guys didn't have to do that. I didn't get you anything, I feel awful." I said.

Stella shook her head, "No, you're a kid. Forget about everything and be a kid!"

When we walked into the kitchen, everybody wished me a Merry Christmas. I smiled and gave everybody hugs and personal Merry Christmases.

"Merry Christmas Munchkin!" Matt said, picking me up and setting me on his hip. "You ready to open some presents?"

Herrmann chuckled, "The poor girl can't open any presents if you're holding her Captain."

I laughed as Matt set me back down and went to sit down by Shay and Gabby.

"Go, on, there's presents by the couches. Bring some over and open them in front of everybody." Shay said, nudging me away from them and towards the pile of presents which I had now noticed.

Tentatively, I grabbed the present on the very top of the pile. It was shaped like a rectangular prism (look at me go with my math terms), and wrapped with blue and white striped wrapping paper.

"That's from me!" Shay said, putting her arms up. I brought it over to the center off the room like Shay told me to and sat down. I looked for where Shay had taped the edges together and started peeling the tape off.

"Just rip the thing apart!" Kelly said making me look up. "You don't have to worry about making a mess."

I smiled weakly, "But the wrapping paper's pretty."

Everyone burst into laughter and I went back to peeling apart the wrapping paper carefully. Finally, I managed to get one side open and slid the gift out. It was cardboard box that was taped together at the top. Using my nails, I picked the tape off and opened the box.

"Oh, thank you Shay!" I said. She had given me a classic leather journal and package of pens in an assortment of colours. She had also gotten me large bag of Skittles. I got up to give her a hug.

"No problem." Shay told me and when we parted, I went and got another present from the pile.

I smiled to myself. This is what I missed all those years. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

I was not sitting in the middle of a circle of presents. I had personally thanked everyone. A new hoodie, a few new books, a chess set that could also be used to play checkers with, a couple of those wooden brain teaser puzzles, and a lava lamp was just naming some of the gifts I had received.

"Thank you guys all so much." I said smiling at all of them. "Really, I'm sorry I didn't get any of you guys anything."

Kelly waved his hand, "Naw, don't worry about it kiddo."

"Matt and I still haven't given you our present yet." Gabby said standing up.

I shook my head, "You guys have done enough for me. Honestly, I already don't know how to thank you." There were a few "awww"s that went around the room but Gabby still walked over to behind the counter and brought over a rather large box wrapped in pink and white wrapping paper. She set it down in front of me.

"It's from both me and Matt." She said.

Like all of the other presents that I had unwrapped, I carefully picked the tape off before opening one side and tried to slide the box out without ripping any of the wrapping paper. The box wasn't taped shut so I opened it to reveal a black guitar. Squealing with happiness, I picked up the guitar and strummed the C chord and then the G chord.

"You know how to play?" Matt asked me, a little bit surprised.

I shrugged, "Bits and pieces. We did a unit last year in music. Thank you." I put the guitar down carefully and ran over to give both Gabby and Matt a hug.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered.


	79. Chapter 79

**Two Days Later**

Naia's POV

The Christmas glee was starting to wear off as I was deciding what to wear to meet my parents and my brother for the first time. Procrastinating, I sat down on my bed and remembered what happened when Matt and Gabby got off shift on Christmas Day.

_"Need a hand loading up those presents?" Kelly asked Matt who looked over at Gabby who shook her head._

_"I think we'll be okay but thanks anyways Severide." Gabby said. Once we had everything in the car, we hopped in and drove back to the apartment._

_"Are we doing anything tonight?" I asked Gabby and Matt as we put everything down in the apartment. _

_Gabby nodded, "We're going to my parents' house for dinner. Antonio'll be there and I think he's bringing his kids with him."_

_"Not Laura?" Matt asked._

_"Who's Laura?" I hadn't heard her name really. Sure, sometimes in passing but I didn't know who she was._

_"She's Antonio's ex-wife." Gabby replied and I nodded, unsure of what to say. For the time being, we piled my presents onto my bedroom floor. Not really wanting to sort them out yet and give them a place, I just hung up the clothes that I got and went back to the living room._

_Matt and Gabby were sitting on the couch. Gabby was snuggling Matt. The T.V. wasn't on or anything. I went over and climbed onto the couch next to Gabby. She pulled me closer to her and I relaxed against her body._

"Naia! Are you ready yet?" Gabby called out from the living room, snapping me back into reality.

I hopped onto my feet just as she walked into my bedroom. I didn't close the door so she didn't knock. She looked at me, still in my pajamas and hair a tangled mess and burst into laughter.

I pretended to be offended, "Did you not like my outift choice?"

"It's, what's the word, very casual." She said coming over. "Very, very casual."

I laughed and then sighed as I lock of tangled hair fell in front of my face. "I don't know what to wear." I said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Where whatever you want to wear." Gabby said. "Because that will show who you are."

A little bit confused with her words, I shrugged and announced I was going to untangle the jungle on my head and went to the bathroom to find my brush. Once I had tamed the lion, I went back to my bedroom and changed into something casual which was a pair of black leggings and a Chicago Bears t-shirt which was too big for me. I then went out to the living room where Matt and Gabby were sitting.

"Ready?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Gabby offered and I perked up.

I smiled, "Yes please."

I went back to the bathroom where I got an elastic and then walked to the living room. I sat down on the floor in front of Gabby who was sitting on the couch.

"One braid or two?" She asked me and I replied with one. Once Gabby had braided my hair, Matt started shooing us to get our coats on.

"We're supposed to meet at the cafe at 2:30. It's 2:25, come on, let's move it people." Matt said as we hurried to get our stuff on. We rushed out the door and to the car and Matt drove down a series of roads.

Surprisingly, when I walked into the cafe, I wasn't nervous at all. It was like the butterflies that should be fluttering in my stomach had fallen asleep. I wasn't sure who were my parents since there were a lot of people that could be candidates but when a woman waved us over, I had a feeling that was my mom. Kristen.

I looked up at Gabby who gave me an encouraging smile. When I didn't move, she took my hand and led me over.

"Hi! I'm Gabby!" Gabby introduced herself and shook hands with Kristen. My mom. Whatever. "This is Matt, my husband." Matt shook hands with Kristen.

Kristen smiled, "Hi, I'm Kristen and that's my husband Victor over there and this is Nolan, my son." Everybody shook hands with each other except me since I didn't really make a move to do so.

"Naia..." Gabby said, looking down at me. "That's your mom."

I nodded to show I heard but didn't move. When nobody else said or do anything, an awkward tension seemed to appear.

"Well, take a seat." Victor said, motioning to the empty chairs around the table. I took a seat in between Gabby and Matt.

Well, this was awkward.


	80. Chapter 80

Naia's POV

"Look, I think we owe you an apology." Victor, no, Dad, said. "Let us explain."

I nodded and without really realizing, I had grabbed onto Gabby's hand.

"We had already had a boy, Nolan. When he was four, I found out that I was going to have another child, which was you." Kristen, or Mom I guess, said. I nodded again, knowing that I probably looked stupid.

"We thought you were a boy. We were thrilled to have another bundle of energy running through the house." Kristen said, rather wistfully. My brain was already turning though and I started putting the pieces together before anybody said anything.

"It turned out that the doctors had made a mistake and when you were born, we were shocked that you were a girl." Victor said and I stood up. I pushed the chair back underneath the table and walked away and out of the cafe. I could hear Matt and Gabby calling my name but nothing was registering in my brain to stop. Instead, I slumped down against the brick wall of the cafe and buried my head into my knees. I heard the door open from beside me and felt two people sit down on either side of me.

Nobody spoke for a moment. It was Gabby who broke the silence.

"You ready to go home?" She asked and I nodded and got up. We walked to the car and got in, Matt in the driver's seat like before. The whole ride home was silent. When we got to the apartment, as soon as Gabby unlocked the door, I hung up my coat and went to my room. I closed the door and climbed into bed and under the covers. Pulling the covers over my head, I felt tears threaten to escape.

They didn't want me because I was a girl.

Because I was a girl, they left me at the Samuals place. Because I was a girl, I was beaten everyday. Because I was a girl, I nearly died in a fire. Because I was a girl, I'm picked on at school for being a foster child.

Because I was a girl, they didn't want me.

I stopped trying to stop the flow of tears and let them roll down my cheeks. Letting out a sob, I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, my head hurt, my hair was partially wet from the tears that had fallen onto them, and I didn't want to get up. There was a knock on my door but I didn't feel like answering. The door didn't open though so I rolled over so I was facing away from the door. I never wanted to talk to my parents again. I didn't want anything to do with my biological parents.

"Naia? You okay in there?" I heard Gabby's voice ask from outside my room. When I didn't reply, the door opened slowly and I heard Gabby come over to my bed and the side of the bed dip from her weight.

"Naia?" She repeated my name and I rolled over to face her. When I saw her, I broke down, sobbing.

Gabby pulled me close to her and stroked my back, gently shushing me. "It's okay sweetie." She said as I continued to cry.

"They didn't want me because I was a girl." I whispered. "They didn't want me."

Gabby didn't say anything but kept comforting me. Eventually, I settled down and sat up in bed.

"I don't want anything to do with them." I said. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Sweetie, give them some time. I know you're angry, I would be too but maybe-"

I cut her off and shook my head, "No. They didn't want me. I don't need them."

Gabby nodded slowly, "Alright, how about this. Wait at least two days before you call them again." I thought about it before nodding back in agreement. That was fair and very reasonable.

"Come on, let's get a snack." Gabby said and followed her out of my bedroom and to the kitchen.


	81. Chapter 81

Naia's POV

Today was the day I found out if my wrist and my ribs were 100% okay. I was excited because they had both been feeling much better.

I didn't ever call back my parents, though my feelings towards them hadn't changed. I think it was a mutual part. Neither of us needed each other in our lives and we were both ready to move on.

"Are you ready Naia?" Gabby called and I hurried to the living room to find Gabby already in her coat. "Come on, your appointment's at four." I looked at the analog clock sitting above the door and was alarmed to see that it was ten to four. Yikes. I put on my coat and followed Gabby to the car where we hopped in and drove off.

When we arrived at Med, we went through the regular hospital door, not the emergency one like last one. While Gabby was talking to the person sitting at the desk, I looked around the hospital and saw a large sign saying 'Pediatric Ward'. The walls had animals on them and it seemed like a very kid friendly place. A nurse led Gabby and I to a room and told me to lay down on the bed and that a doctor would be with us shortly.

Moment later, Dr. Manning walked in through the door, surprising me.

"I thought you only worked in the Emergency Department." I said to her as she took a seat.

Dr. Manning laughed, "Hello to you too Naia. I'm doing a fellowship in emergency medicine but I'm a pediatrician here."

"Oh, sorry. Hi." I said, blushing. I hadn't meant to be rude. I also had no idea what a fellowship was. Gabby and Dr. Manning exchanged hellos before Dr. Manning turned her attention to me.

"So how have your ribs been feeling?" She asked.

I nodded, "Better. Much, much better."

Dr. Manning nodded and made some notes and then asked about my wrist which I told her was better as well. "Can I see you wrist?" She asked and I extended my arm towards here. The swelling was gone and it didn't hurt at all when Dr. Manning asked me to bend it and rotate it.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your ribs now?" Dr. Manning asked and I nodded. I lifted my shirt on the side where I had broken my ribs and Dr. Manning prodded at them.

"Well, they feel fine but an x-ray would be probably the best way to see if they're fully healed or not." Dr. Manning said. "I'll call radiology and see if we can fit you in somewhere. As for your wrist, I'd say it's all better." Gabby and I thanked Dr. Manning and she left to go and make that call.

* * *

"What do you guys feel like for dinner?" Gabby asked. We were home now. X-rays showed that my ribs were fully healed which was great.

Matt and I both shrugged from our spot on the couch.

"I can make dinner tonight." I offered. "I wanna try out one of the recipes in the cook book that Mills gave me."

Gabby looked over at Matt who just shrugged. "Well, I mean, if you really want to." Gabby said.

I jumped up, "Awesome! Should I start now?"

"I could eat." Matt said and Gabby laughed.

"You always are in the mood to eat." She said and I giggled when Matt pretended to be offended. I went to my bedroom and found the cook book on my desk. I brought it back out to the living room and started to flip through it on the couch.

"What do you guys feel like eating?" I asked, trying to get an idea.

Matt shrugged, "Anything's fine."

"Matt isn't a picky eater." Gabby said to me and we both laughed.

The more recipes I saw, the more I wanted to try out. Finally, I found one that seemed relativity simple.

"How about chicken Parmesan stuffed peppers?" I asked.

Matt licked his lips. "That sounds delicious."

"Do you need any help?" Gabby asked and I shook my head.

"Naw, I'll be okay." I replied and got up to start cooking. "Thanks though. You've done enough for me, this is nothing."


	82. Chapter 82

**First Day of School Back from Winter Break**

Naia's POV

As usual, Gabby and Matt walked me to school since it was on their way to the firehouse. For January, it wasn't super cold but it wasn't warm either.

"Have a good day sweetie." Gabby told me as she gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

I nodded, "I will. You too."

Matt gave me a hug as well. "See you soon Munchkin." He told me.

"Yeah, go an save some lives!" I said and waved before entering the school. I found my locker and started sorting out my stuff when I heard my name being called.

I turned around to see Nate walking up to me, a smile on his face.

"Hey Nate! How was your break?" I asked him as I grabbed my math textbook and headed to homeroom with him.

Nate nodded, "It was great! How about you?"

For some reason, my mind jumped to the meeting with my parents but I didn't tell Nate anything about that.

"It was awesome. No homework, no tests, it was very relaxing." I replied and Nate laughed.

"Yeah, that's definitely something I didn't miss." He said.

We walked into homeroom and took our seats while we waited for the bell to ring to signal that school had started.

"Now there's something I didn't miss." Olivia said loudly. "That Naia freak. She looks like a third grader without any parents." My face turned beet red and I tried to ignore the laughs as I looked down at the desk.

"What's your problem Olivia?" I heard Nate said and I felt myself crumble a little bit on the inside. I really didn't want Nate to get into my problem. They were my problems and I wanted them to stay that way.

Olivia scoffed, "I didn't know you into freaks Nate. You're athletic, smart, and cute. You could be so popular you know?"

"I don't want to be popular Olivia. Popular people are jerks." Nate said and a series of 'ooohs' went around the classroom. The bell rang and our homeroom teacher Mrs. Adams walked in to take attendance, ending the whole ordeal.

I looked over at Nate who gave me a little smile and I smiled back at him.

* * *

"See ya freak!" Olivia snickered as she passed my locker. "Why don't you find yourself some parents some time soon?"

I sighed and shoved everything that I would need for tonight's haul of homework. I zipped up my backpack and dropped it on the ground while I put on my coat and hat. While I was walking out, I heard Nate call my name and slowed down so he could catch up.

"Hey Naia! Got any plans for tonight?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, just gotta finish all this homework and study for that science test, which can I just say, who gives a test the first week back from Winter Break?" I said frustrated and Nate laughed. "By the way, thanks again for standing up for me this morning."

Nate shrugged, "It was nothing. Olivia's always been a jerk for as long as I can remember. Plus, that's what friends are for right?"

I paused. Did he just say that he was my friend? No, I had to have heard wrong. Realizing that he had indeed just said we were friends, I snapped back into reality.

"Yes, of course." I said as we arrived at the school gates. "I'll see you tomorrow Nate." Nate saluted and I gave him a last wave before turning around to walk down my usual after school route to the firehouse.

When I arrived at the firehouse, it was empty so I assumed they were on a call. I dropped my backpack by the couch and decided make myself comfortable. Moments later, I heard the trucks pull into the apparatus floor and got up to greet them.

"Hey Munchkin!" Matt said as I ran to his open arms. "How was school?" Matt took off his gear and then picked me up.

I nodded, "It was good. We got a lot of homework and I have a test tomorrow."

"Who gives tests the first week back?" Herrmann asked and I laughed.

"Apparently my science teacher does."

Matt set me down and went to find Gabby and Sylvie who were doing something at the back of the ambo.

"Gabby?" I asked and she turned around.

"Hey monkey! How was school?" She asked and motioned for me to join her and Sylvie in the cramped back of the ambo. I hopped on and sat down on the bench.

"It was good. What are you two doing?" I asked.

Sylvie laughed, "Well, we're trying to organize everything but it's already pretty much organized."

"Come on, let's go back and find something to eat." Gabby said, jumping out of the ambo and onto the ground. Sylvie nodded her agreement.

"That sounds like the best idea you had all day." Sylvie said and I laughed.


	83. Chapter 83

Naia's POV

Things were going great. I was the happiest I've ever been in a long time. Everything seemed to be just going my way. Nate and I had gotten a lot closer. Sometimes if Matt and Gabby didn't have a shift, he'd come over and the four of us would play Monopoly until his parents came to pick him up or if there was enough snow, we'd go sledding. Other times, I'd go over to his house and I'd help him keep his younger sister, Sophie, entertained.

School had ended like usual and we were planning on going to Nate's house to pick up Sophie and take her to the park. Nate had a wonderful family. His parents were so nice to me and even though according to Nate, Sophie could be quite annoying at times, I could see how much they adored each other.

It had snowed the other night and the sidewalk was rather slippery so we held onto each other while we walked.

"I'm excited to see Sophie again." I said to Nate who nodded.

"Yeah, she loves you." Nate said and then laughed. "Probably more than she likes me."

I shook my head, "That's not true. I can see how much she looks up to you."

"Is that Nate holding hands with the school freak?"

We turned around to see Olivia and her gang walking behind us.

"What do you want Olivia?" Nate asked and Olivia snickered.

She twirled a lock of her hair and tried to look innocent. "Oh nothing. You do know that the Freak doesn't have parents because they didn't want her right? I mean, who would want anything to do with _her_."

"Well, you should know that I'm friends with Naia and maybe if you guys actually made an attempt to know her better, you'd know that she's nicer than all of you combined." Nate said and then held my hand. "Come on Naia, Sophie's probably getting impatient."

As we walked away, I heard Olivia and her friends whisper but I ignored them.

"Can I ask you something Nate?" I asked as we kept on walking.

Nate shrugged, "Sure, go ahead."

"Why are you friends with me?" I was really curious. "You heard Olivia the other day, you could be so popular if you didn't hang out with me so much."

Nate laughed, "I choose to hang out with you Naia. You're funny and nice. I enjoy being with you because you're easy to be with. You don't gossip or make fun of people. Plus, what's so great about being a jerk."

I chuckled, "Thanks Nate. You're pretty fun to be around too."

When we got to Nate's house, Nate pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" He called out and I heard the sound of feet as Sophie came running towards us.

"Nia!" Sophie said happily. For some reason, she couldn't say my name so I responded to Nia. I opened my arms and the five year old gave me a hug.

"Hey Soph!" I said. "What did you do today?"

Sophie smiled, grinning to show her missing tooth. "I lost a tooth!"

"Another one?" Nate asked and Sophie nodded. "You wanna go to the park?"

Sophie started hopping up and down, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Mrs. Walters came over from the kitchen and I waved at her.

"Hi Mrs. Walters." I said.

Mrs. Walters shook her head, "Please, Naia, call me Celine." She had told me that before but I kept forgetting.

"Do you guys want a snack?" She asked and I looked over at Nate who just shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry but if Naia is..."

I shook my head, "No it's fine, maybe when we get back from the park." Celine nodded and told us to stay safe and went back to the kitchen while Nate tried to get Sophie into her coat and snow pants.

It was a little bit of a struggle, but in the end, we managed and found a sled to pull Sophie on. When we got to the park, we pulled her up to the top of a sled and Nate on on behind his sister.

"You guys ready?" I asked and Nate nodded. I pushed on Nate's back and they slowly moved foreward. When the hill started to dip, they went flying down the hill. I heard Sophie's laughs and that made me smile.


	84. Chapter 84

**About One Week Later...**

Naia's POV

Nate and I had gotten even closer, if that was even possible. Olivia constantly said things about my parents and me and eventually, she started pulling Nate into it. To my surprise though, Nate stayed my friend, never leaving my side.

It was getting late but Nate and I laid next to each other on the roof of the apartment complex I lived in. It had been a nice day, not too cold and no snow. From next to me, I felt Nate grab my hand. It was unexpected but I didn't let go.

"Nate." I whispered and I felt Nate move his hand.

"No," I said and took hold of his hand again. "It's not that. Nate, you deserve to know what really happened to me."

We were laying down so I couldn't see Nate's face but maybe it would be easier that way.

"You don't have to. It doesn't really change anything." Nate said but I shook my head.

"No, you deserve the truth." I insisted and Nate stayed silent so I decided to go on. "My parents. No, my biological parents, they put in the foster care system because I was a girl. They didn't want a girl, the doctors told them I was a boy. I ended up growing up with a couple who were really mean to us. We weren't allowed to do anything like other kids and were beaten every single day."

I paused for a moment, feeling that familiar dizzy sensation whenever I started to panic but when Nate gave my hand a little squeeze, I continued.

"Then one morning, I was making breakfast for them as usual and I burnt the toast. Mr. Samual, he was drunk and got angry at me so he pushed me into the coffee table. I was knocked out and I guess he freaked out so he kind of booked it and left an unconscious me and three other kids. Ellie..." I trailed off, thinking of my best friend. Well, she was more of a sister.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Nate said but I shook my head.

"No, no, it's okay. Ellie called 911 and Gabby who's a paramedic showed up with her ambo partner. I guess Ellie spilled what happened because Gabby ended up getting involved with what was happening. Then-" I stopped talking when I realized what was next in my story. They were killed. Shot. Dead. They were dead.

"It's okay." Nate said and sat up. I sat up as well and saw that he was smiling gently at me. A gust of wind blew my hair into my eyes and Nate reached out and tucked it behind my ear. "You don't have to keep going."

This time, I nodded and stopped talking. We sat there for a moment, looking at the dark skyline of Chicago. It was silent.

"We better head back in. My mom's probably going to be here soon to pick me up." Nate said, breaking the silence. I agreed and we went back into the apartment complex.

"There you two are! How was the roof?" Matt asked us as we walked back in.

Nate nodded, "It was really cool. Thanks for telling us about it."

"No problem kid. I used to take Gabby up there all the time." Matt said and winked. I immediately blushed and scowled at Matt. There was a knock on the door and Matt got up to answer it. On his way to the door, he gave me a noogie, making Nate laugh and me pout.

"Hi Celine!" Matt said and opened the door so she could come in.

The adults talked while Nate got his coat on and once we exchanged our good byes, they left and I went over and flopped down on the couch.

"Munchkin, you gotta get ready for bed soon." Matt said, looking at the clock.

It was almost 9:30 and I had school tomorrow so I definitely agreed with Matt but I wanted to stay up just a little bit longer.

"10 more minutes?" I asked, trying to use my best puppy eyes. I think it worked because Matt caved in.

"Alright, but you have to have your teeth brushed and be in you PJs before you can stay out here with Gabby and I." Matt said.

I nodded, "Deal." I hopped off the couch and went to get ready. Once I had my end of the deal done, I went back to the living room and jumped onto the couch. I snuggled in between Matt and Gabby.

Before I could stop myself, my eyes started to droop and I fell asleep leaning on Matt and holding Gabby's hand.


	85. Chapter 85

Before I begin, there are some songs lyrics in this chapter that DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Just saying. I'm not trying to plagiarize or any of that jazz. I'm telling everybody that it does not belong to me but Bill Withers.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Naia's POV

It was finally here.

Friday.

My favourite day of the week. The cure to the Monday Morning Blues.

Friday Afternoons.

I packed up all of my homework and headed out of school with Nate as usual.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" I asked him as we started down the halls.

Nate nodded, "We're taking Sophie to the aquarium. She's been dying to go since I read her a book about dolphins."

I laughed, "Does she know that the aquarium doesn't have dolphins?"

"I tried to tell her but she didn't take it so well." Nate admitted. "I'm hoping I'll be able to pass of a shark as a dolphin."

I shook my head but couldn't hide the grin that had spread on my face. Giving Nate a wave, I spotted Gabby and Matt and walked over to them.

"How was school Munchkin?" Matt asked me as we started down our usual route home.

I shrugged, "Okay. We have so much homework that it's kind of ridiculous. And it's a weekend too."

"Maybe you can invite Nate over this week and we'll go somewhere." Gabby suggested. "Counter balance the load of homework you have to do." I nodded. It did sound like a good idea, though I'd have to find out when Nate was going to the aquarium.

When we got home, I immediately pulled out all of my homework and laid it out on the couch.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Matt asked, looked at the scene in front of him.

I sighed, "It's all the homework I have to get done by Monday. I mean, look at this." I held up a stack of papers. "This is all science homework. It's practically a whole unit's worth of work."

"Do you want a snack before you start?" Gabby asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry."

Gabby nodded, "Alright, just call if you need anything."

* * *

By time it was 9:30, I had gotten through almost half of my homework. I would have kept going but both Matt and Gabby insisted that I get ready for bed.

"Munchkin, you've already completed half and you still have two days." Matt said. "Go to sleep."

Reluctantly, I packed everything up and went to get ready for bed. Once I had my teeth brushed and I had changed into pajamas, I crawled underneath the covers and Gabby came to tuck me in.

"Good-night sweetie." Gabby said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. As she pulled away, I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Can you sing to me?" I begged, giving her my puppy eyes. Puppy eyes usually worked best on Matt but it seemed to work this time on Gabby too. Her eyes softened and she sat down on the bed next to me. I smiled at her gratefully and closed my eyes, waiting to hear what song Gabby would pick.

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain_  
_We all have sorrows_  
_But, if we are wise_  
_We know that there's, always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when your not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need_  
_Someone to lean on_

_Please, swallow your pride_  
_If I have things, you need to borrow_  
_For no one can fill, those of your needs_  
_That you won't let show_


	86. Chapter 86

Naia's POV

I woke up with a pounding head ache. At first, I thought it was because I had just woken up, but it didn't go away. I tried to get up but it hurt my head too much and I laid back down.

* * *

"Naia, sweetie, I think you should get up now."

I woke up again. I hadn't realized that I had fallen back asleep.

Moaning as I sat up. As soon as I was upright, an immediate wave of dizziness washed over me and I laid back down again. The door opened and Gabby walked in to find me still in bed with the covers pulled up to my chin.

"Naia, it's almost 10:30. You ready to get up?" She asked me as she took a seat on the bed next to me.

I shook my head and rolled over to face her. "I don't feel so good." I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

I felt Gabby's hand on my forehead. It was cool against my burning skin.

"You definitely have a fever." Gabby announced. I really didn't care what I had, I just didn't want to feel this way. The room started to spin and I knew what I was going to do before I even did it. I tried to get up but I wasn't fast enough and I ended up throwing up on my covers.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I tried to get up but I couldn't do it fast enou-"

Gabby cut me off. "Don't worry about it. Matt!" She called and moment later, Matt came into my room.

"What's up Munchkin?" He asked and then he saw what had happened. "Oh. I see."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Can you carry Naia to the couch? I think she's sick."

"No way. Really?" Matt said sarcastically. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Gabby on the other hand shot him a look and he winked at me before scooping me up in his arms.

Matt walked down the hall and gently put me down on the couch. I was cold so I huddled in a corner. I guess Matt saw because he propped a pillow underneath my head and covered me with a the couch blanket.

"Ok, Matt, you get these covers washed downstairs and I'll make Naia some soup." Gabby said, handing him a laundry basket with my covers in them.

Matt saluted before taking the basket. "Aye aye captain." He said and I chuckled. Matt left to go to the laundry room in the basement and Gabby came over to me.

"How do you feel?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

I tried my best to crack a smile despite how I was feeling. "Like I'm sick." I answered honestly and Gabby laughed.

"I'm gonna make some soup, you try and get some rest." Gabby told me and I nodded to show I had heard.

I closed my eyes but it didn't help with my headache. Every once in a while, I'd get nauseous but manage to keep the contents in my stomach down.

"Gabby." I croaked unsure if she heard me or not. I guess she did because she came back looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I think I'm gonna throw up again." Gabby hurried off and came back with a bucket. She placed it by me and smiled.

"Now we're prepared. Is there anything else you need?" She asked but I was already closing my eyes.

"No, thank you though." I mumbled.

Gabby left to make the soup she said she was going to make and I tried to get some sleep despite my head ache and upset stomach. I was cold but now I felt hot. Throwing off the blanket, I sprawled out on the couch, trying to cool down.

Some time later, Gabby came back with a bowl of soup. She placed it on the coffee table and sat down next to me.

"Are you not cold?" She asked and I shook my head. "How about some soup?"

I shook my head. My stomach wasn't in any mood to eat.

"Do you want some water?" Gabby asked and I shook my head again. "Alright, I'll leave you be then."

I buried my head into the pillow and dazed off.


	87. Chapter 87

Naia's POV

"Sweetie, you haven't eaten or drank anything in the past four hours." Gabby said. "How about just a little bit of soup?"

My stomach wasn't in any mood for food but I forced myself to sit up and allow Gabby to feed me a few spoonfuls of chicken noodle soup before I laid back down. Gabby took my temperature again and then sighed.

"101.3." She said.

"Do you want me to run out and get some medicine?" Matt offered.

Gabby nodded, "That might be a good idea." Matt got up to get his coat on before leaving.

I wasn't in any shape to complain or protest so I stayed silent even though I hated taking medicine. It was just something about the way they tried to cover up the bitter taste with a weird artificial flavour. In the end, it just tasted like some sort of witch's potion.

"Matt and I have a shift tomorrow. I'm not sure what we're going to do with you." Gabby told me as she sat on the couch beside my curled up body. I was freezing right now but I knew soon I'd be burning.

"I'll be okay by myself." I managed to croak out and Gabby laughed.

She shook her head, "Absolutely not. We'll probably bring you to the firehouse and hope that we won't all be called out all at once."

I shrugged, "Whatever's easiest for you guys." Closing my eyes, I tried to sleep but my pounding head ache was kind of a distraction. At last, I managed to get past the head ache and get some sleep.

* * *

"Naia..."

I felt someone shaking me awake. My stomach rumbled and I leaned over the side of the couch before throwing up into the bucket. I opened my eyes to see Gabby who wiped my mouth with a wet cloth.

"Naia, I hate to wake you up but Matt and I have to get to shift." Gabby explained as she helped me to my feet. I wobbled and it felt like the room was slanted but I managed to get my coat with some help from Gabby. Once I got my coat on, my legs started give out so Matt picked me up in his arms and we walked out of the apartment.

Matt set me down in the back seat of the car and helped me with my seat belt before hopping into the driver's seat. Gabby sat in the passenger's seat and Matt started the engine before driving off.

When we got to the firehouse, Matt carried me in which raised a few concerned looks from everybody.

"Is she okay?" Sylvie asked coming over.

I managed to nod and give a weak smile. "I'm fine. Just a little sick."

"She threw up before we left." Gabby told Sylvie before turning to me. "Don't try to downplay everything."

Matt put me down on the couch and covered me with a blanket. "Do you need anything?" He asked and I shook my head in response. Although I had slept the whole night without any interruptions, I was still sleepy.

"How do you feel?" Shay asked coming to sit down next to me on the couch.

I shrugged, opening my eyes. "Fine, I guess. It's not too bad." That was a total lie. I was going to throw up any moment now but I didn't want to bother anybody. Thankfully, Gabby must have saw because she grabbed a bucket from somewhere I didn't see and placed it right by my head just in time.

"It sucks being sick." Shay said, rubbing my back. "Hey Otis! Grab a glass of water for Naia will you?"

Otis smiled sympathetically at me. "Sure thing."

Moment later, Otis handed Shay a glass of water and she tried to get me to drink some.

"Come on, just a little bit of water." Shay reasoned but I shook my head. Even the thought of water made my stomach turn.

_Ambo 61, Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, house fire at 234 Finley Road._

"I'll take care of her. Just focus on the job." Shay called out to Gabby as she hurried off.

"When was the last time you had anything go down that throat of yours?" Shay asked me.

I thought carefully. It was yesterday, that was for sure.

"Yesterday." I mumbled. I loved Shay but if she could leave me alone right now, I'd love her even more.

"What time yesterday?" Shay asked, still holding the glass of water.

I did the math in my head. "Maybe around 2:00. 3:00 in the afternoon. I don't really remember."

"You have to at least drink some water." Shay persisted and finally, I allowed her to help me take a few sips from the glass, though mainly just because I wanted her to let me be.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. Shay was still sitting next to me on the couch and soon I fell back asleep.


	88. Chapter 88

Gabby's POV

When I returned to the firehouse, the first thing I did was check on Naia.

As I walked into the room, Shay put a finger on a lip and then pointed at Naia who was fast asleep. I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before going to grab something to eat from the kitchen.

"What a call!" Herrmann said loudly as he walked into the room. "Lucky nobody was seriously hurt!"

Naia's eyes fluttered open and she moaned before rolling over on her other side.

Shay shot Herrmann a 'really?' look and he grimaced before quickly leaving the room.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked, deciding that a snack could wait. I walked over and sat down in an armchair across from Naia.

"My throat hurts." She answered.

"Do you want anything to drink, or eat?" I asked and Naia shook her head before closing her eyes.

Shay gave me a sympathetic smile before getting up. "I managed to get her to drink some water but it wasn't much."

"Thanks." I said as she gave me a patted me on the shoulder before leaving.

I sat there for a while, watching Naia sleep. Her face was pale and her hair was smooth against her head with sweat. I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there, oblivious to everyone around me before Brett took a seat in the armchair next to mine.

"You should probably grab a bite to eat before the next call comes in." Brett said to me and she munched on an apple. "Go on. Nothing's going to happen, plus, I'll be here if it makes you feel any better."

I smirked at my ambo partner, "Uh huh, because I trust you with her."

"Hey! Take it or leave it." Brett said and then chuckled. "But seriously Dawson, get something in you or you'll really regret it when the next call comes."

Nodding, I got up and went to the kitchen. I was rummaging through the cupboards when I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist.

"How's our little munchkin doing?" Matt asked.

I sighed as I took out a box of crackers. "I mean, she's sick. Maybe the flu, I don't know but I'm worried. Scared, I don't know."

"Gabriela Dawson. A paramedic who has dealt with victims with their intestines coming out of them and ones that have been run over by lawn mowers, is scared by a twelve year old who has the flu." Matt said and planted a kiss on my forehead.

Suddenly deciding that I didn't really feel like crackers, I put the box back and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl before heading over to take a seat at the table. I took a seat next to Foster and started to peel my banana.

"Hey, how's Naia?" Foster asked me as I bit into my banana.

I swallowed before answering. "Not much difference from yesterday and this morning."

_Ambo 23, man down from unknown causes at 4865 Preslee Drive_

"See ya later Dawson." Foster said as she jumped up and I nodded at her. Shay and Foster ran out to the apparatus floor and I heard the sirens fade as they drove away.

I finished off my banana before heading back over to where Naia laid. Brett was reading but when she saw me come over, she book marked her page and set the book down.

"Anything?" I asked.

Brett laughed a little bit. "Relax Dawson, she's fine."

"I second that." Naia mumbled quietly. I guess she wasn't really sleeping.

"Do you want something to eat?" Brett asked but Naia shook her head. Before I could say anything, Naia leaned over the side of the couch and threw up into the bucket. She hadn't eaten anything though so it was just water.

"What about something to drink?" I asked but Naia shook her head again and leaned back down against the pillow.

I looked over at Brett who just shrugged at me before getting up. "I'll get some water just in case you change your mind." She said and left us alone.

"I hate seeing you like this." I whispered to Naia who mumbled something I couldn't quite make out. "It'll all be over soon though."

Naia smiled a little bit but didn't open her eyes. "I hope so." She said before shifting into a more comfortable position.

"We should have taken you to get the flu shot." I said not wondering why that had never crossed my mind.

Naia shrugged, "I've never gotten the flu shot before and before this, I've never gotten the flu."

"Well, we have to keep you hydrated. Just take a few tiny sips of water for me." I said. As if on cue, Brett came over with a glass of water and I thanked her before taking it.

Reluctantly, Naia nodded and slowly sat up. I lifted the glass to her lip and she slowly drank a little bit. When she was done, she pushed the glass away and laid back down on the couch before closing her eyes.

"Better?" I asked her and Naia smiled.

"You won't leave if I say yes will you?" She asked opening one of her blue eyes.

I shook my head and sat down on the couch next to her.

"No, I'll be right here."


	89. Chapter 89

Matt's POV

Gabby hasn't left Naia's side since she finished that banana of hers and that was almost three hours ago. Once I had finished the paperwork that needed to be done, I went over to Gabby and tried to pry her away from the girl.

"Go and do something. Take a nap, get something to eat, something to drink, go and hang out with the girls. Go and get Brett and do inventory for all I care, but you're going to get up and get some you time." I said.

Gabby shook her head, "But Naia. If she needs some-"

"I'll take care of it." I said and Gabby raised an eyebrow. "I mean it, go."

She hesitated but then nodded. "If you need anything though."

I shook my head, "I can handle it. Now go."

Gabby opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and gave me a kiss. "I'll be in the bunk room with the girls." She whispered before leaving.

I looked at Naia who was sleeping soundly and smiled. It was good since that meant her body was getting some rest.

While Naia slept, I scrolled through my phone, reading the latest articles of what was going on not just in Chicago but in other parts of our country.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, house fire at 957 Lincoln Avenue_

Luckily, Foster and Shay were back from their call and when they heard that everyone was called except them, they came rushing out of the bunk room to be with Naia.

"Thanks Foster!" I called out as I ran out to the truck.

"Yeah, no problem Captain." I heard Shay say in a sarcastic tone which made me grin.

* * *

We came back from the call, all of us exhausted. It was a good call though. We had managed to save a lot of lives and nobody was seriously injured.

"How is she?" I asked Foster who was reading a magazine next to Naia.

Foster looked up from the magazine. "Good. Woke up and I got some water in her before she fell back asleep. Speaking of sleep, you look like you could use some."

I shook my head. "No, I told Gabby I'd take care of her while she rested."

"I'm sure Gabby wouldn't mind if you took a little nap, especially after a call. Plus, Shay and I can look after Naia though I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon." Foster pointed out and finally I agreed.

"I could use a little shut eye." I said, nodding my head.

Shay laughed, "Now that's the spirit, don't worry about us."

I made my way to my office and plopped down on my bed. Propping my head behind the pillow, I laid down and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was starting to get dark out. I decided that I had slept enough and went to the kitchen where Jimmy was making dinner.

"Matt!" Naia said happily from her spot on the couch. Gabby of course was sitting next to her.

I made my way over and sat down next to Gabby. "How are you feeling?" I asked Naia.

Naia sleepily smiled at me and stretched her arms but didn't sit up. "My head still hurts but I haven't thrown up in a while."

"That's good. Have you had anything to eat or drink since Foster made you drink some water?" I asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"That could be why you haven't thrown up. There's nothing to throw up." I pointed out and Naia shrugged.

"I'm not hungry or thirsty."

I looked at Gabby who just shrugged but she looked worried. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

Naia didn't reply so Gabby did for her.

"Yesterday and it was only a little bit of chicken noodle soup." Gabby said, her lips pursing together. "Jimmy offered to make some chicken noodle soup for Naia."

I nodded, "That's good, get some food into her."

Gabby sighed and she ran a hand through her hair. I pulled her closer to me and gave her a kiss.

"It's just the flu." I reminded her quietly whispering in her ear.

Gabby nodded. "I know, but I just. I'm still worried. Probably overthinking."

I shook my head, "No, I think it's just your motherly instincts kicking in."

Gabby looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, we'll go with that."


	90. Chapter 90

Naia's POV

I wasn't going to lie, the chicken noodle soup that Jimmy made especially for me smelled amazing but it hurt my throat to drink it. I felt bad though, if I just let it go to waste, so I toughed it out and ate the whole bowl.

"Wow, you're hungry!" Shay said once I had shakily put down the bowl the table. The soup was hot and made my insides feel hot but I was freezing here at the table and started shivering.

"Are you cold?" Gabby asked me and I nodded.

"Why don't you go back to the couch and get some more sleep." Foster suggested and I nodded again before I stood up. My legs wobbled and the room seemed to be lopsided but I managed to get to the couch. I flopped down and curled up with the blanket around me.

While everyone finished eating, I numbly watched Spongebob Squarepants which Mouch had kindly put on for me before dinner.

Once things had settled down, Gabby returned to sitting next to me. Matt sat in one of the armchairs and Sylvie sat in the other one. Stella, Shay and Mouch sat on the other couch. Everyone else was playing Poker at the table.

"You can change the channel, I'm not really watching." I said to Mouch.

Mouch shook his head, "It's okay."

"No, really, watch something other than cartoons, I'll probably go to sleep anyways." I insisted and finally Mouch complied and changed the channel.

The chicken noodle soup was delicious, but I was starting to feel nauseous and started regretting drinking all of it. Before I could at least to try and keep it down, I leaned over and threw up in the bucket.

"Well, there goes the chicken noodle soup." Stella commented and grabbed the cloth to wipe my mouth.

"Sorry, it was really good. The chicken noodle soup I mean." I apologized.

"Well I'd hope you were talking about the chicken noodle soup." Stella laughed.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry." I repeated my apologies.

Stella shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It's not really your fault.

If I wasn't exhausted and wanted to sleep, I would have explained how it kind of was my fault but my sick body was too tired to do so. I laid back down on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to sleep some more.

* * *

When I woke up, it was no longer dark outside. I slowly sat up to see everybody doing their own thing.

"The Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken!" Otis joked and I smiled.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

Shay looked at the clock and then did the math in her head. "13 hours, give or take."

"Is your shift almost over?" I asked and Shay nodded.

"In about an hour. How are you feeling today?" Shay asked.

I shrugged before answering. "About the same. I'm still dizzy and nauseous. My throat hurts still."

"It sucks being sick doesn't it?" Shay asked and I nodded.

"Morning Munchkin!" Matt said, noticing that I was awake.

I smiled. "Morning."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Matt asked but I shook my head. The thought of food made me feel sick.

Matt shook his head. "Nope, you're eating something. You know Gabby'll have my head if I don't get you to eat anything."

At that moment, Gabby walked into the room. "What am I going to have Matt's head for?" She asked and I laughed.

"Nothing." Matt and I said at the same time which made Gabby raise her eye brows. She didn't look very convinced.

Gabby nodded, "Uh huh, right. And I'm supposed to believe that."

I shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much."

"That's what we're hoping." Matt said and we shared a smile.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Gabby asked and I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles which then led into a coughing fit.

Here we go again.


	91. Chapter 91

Gabby's POV

The rest of our Sunday was quite normal. Naia slept most of the day on the couch. Matt and I only woke her when we thought it was time to get some food and water in her.

When the light started to dim outside and the evening came, Naia unfortunately took a turn for the worst and her fever spiked.

"104.2." I said after taking Naia's temperature again. "It rose."

Matt nodded and from her spot on the couch, Naia moaned, clearly uncomfortable.

"It's so hot in here." She mumbled, not opening her eyes. She threw off the blanket and sprawled out, letting the air cool her.

"Matt, can you go and wet a face cloth?" I asked and Matt nodded before heading off to the bathroom. I picked up the glass of water on the coffee table and decided to try and get Naia to drink some.

"Just a little bit, I promise in the end you'll feel better. Water helps when you're sick." I explained to Naia as she refused to sit up and drink some.

Naia groaned, obviously in pain as she sat up and her shaky hands clasped the glass as I helped her tip some water into her mouth.

"That's my girl." I said as Naia drank nearly half the glass before flopping back down. Matt came back with a damp towel. I folded it in half before pressing the wet cloth against Naia's burning forehead.

After a while, Naia fell asleep and I sighed before taking a seat in one of the armchairs. My phone dinged and I picked it up to see a text from Sylvie.

**_Hey, how's Naia doing?_**

I looked over at Naia who was fast asleep with a wet cloth on her forehead. She looked pale but her skin also looked hot.

_**Her fever's risen to 104.2. She's asleep now but was extremely uncomfortable.**_

I saw the three dots signalling that Sylvie was typing back.

_**is she still throwing up?**_

_**If she eats anything then she throws up. She's keeping water down though which is good.**_

_**Yeah, I hope she gets better soon. Cruz, Otis and Foster say the same.**_

_**Tell them I said thanks.**_

_**Will do.**_

"You should probably eat something. I'll cook, what do you want?" Matt asked me as I set my phone down.

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right. It doesn't really matter, anything's fine."

Matt nodded at me but I realized that he was still looking at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly irritated. Matt smirked and got up. He came over to me and wrapped me in a hug before planting a few kisses on top of my head.

"You've been driving yourself to the edge of the earth, worried about Naia." He whispered, "And that's amazing. But you need to let me pull my end of the string and make sure you're taking care of yourself still. What would Naia say?"

I chuckled, "That the metaphors you used were incorrect."

"Well, Naia's just a smart cookie." Matt said, a smile etching across his face. He leaned in to kiss me but my phone announced that I had gotten another text message and I pulled away to see who it was.

It was Shay.

**_How's Naia?_**

I smiled. It was sweet how everyone was so caring about Naia. I quickly texted Shay an update and she texted back that her and Severide were hoping Naia got better soon.

"Now, where were we?" Matt asked before kissing me.

When we broke apart, I smirked at him. "Now go and make some food." I said, pushing Matt towards the kitchen.

While Matt was making dinner, I continued to watch Naia, even though nothing really happened.

"Gabby?" Naia suddenly spoke up, her voice hoarse but it was clear what she was saying. "Gabby?"

I was immediately at her side. "What is it sweetie?"

Naia tried to sit up but eventually gave up and laid back down. "My homework. It's in the second biggest pocket in my backpack. The purple book it my science textbook. Could you get them for me? My homework is all in a blue folder."

I laughed, "Sorry kiddo, but you need to rest. Homework can wait."

Naia shook her head, "No, my science essay is due tomorrow. I'll... get points docked if it's handed... in late." I could tell she was tired and was taking pauses between words.

"I'm sure your science teacher will understand that you're sick and we can maybe negotiate for some more time." I said and Naia reluctantly agreed. I could tell it was only because she was sick and tired.

Soon, Naia had fallen asleep again and Matt came back with a two bowls of pasta, both with a fork stuck in it.

"You made pasta." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Matt handed me a bowl and chuckled. "Hey, don't blame me, you said make anything."

"That's right, I said you could make anything and you made pasta." I laughed.

Matt shrugged, "Hey, it was easy and seemed like a safe option." He took a bite and without first swallowing, he continued to talk. "Plus, it's really good."

Taking his word, I took a bite but it wasn't as good as he said it was.

"Matt?"

He looked up and I shook my head at him.

"I'll cook next time."


	92. Chapter 92

Gabby's POV

Monday morning came and unfortunately, Naia's fever still hadn't changed for the better. The good part was that it hadn't gotten higher either. It stayed at 104.2, which was really high for a fever.

Naia was in no shape to go to school so we had to bring her to the firehouse with us.

"How is she?" Stella asked as Matt set Naia down on the couch. Naia immediately curled up into a ball and Stella covered her with a blanket.

I shook my head. "No change from last night really. Her fever's still at 104.2."

"She hasn't thrown up though." Matt said. "But she also hasn't eaten anything."

Stella nodded her head as the alarms sounded.

_Ambo 61, Squad 3, Truck 81, one car accident on Bermount Drive_

I immediately took off for the ambo with Sylvie on my heels. I jumped into the passenger seat while Brett got into the driver's seat. The ambo drove out of the firehouse, followed by the trucks.

"You look like you could use some coffee." Brett said as she drove.

I chuckled. "I was up practically the whole night with Naia. If we hadn't gotten a call, I was going to make myself one."

"We could go for a coffee run after this call." Brett offered and I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." I said and Brett smiled.

She took a turn onto Bermount Drive and we started scanning for the accident. We spotted it since it was kind of hard to miss a car rammed into a streetlight. Brett pulled the ambo over and we jumped into action.

While Brett got the jump bag, I checked the cars, peering inside of them. In the front, there was just the driver who looked female. When I looked in the back, I saw a little boy sitting in a car seat, looking terrified.

"Hey! Severide! We need to get this car open!" I called and Severide came running followed by Capp. They used the Halligan to open both doors.

"Thanks." I said to Capp who nodded before moving to make space for me.

Brett handed me the c-collar which I started to wrap around the driver.

"M'am, my name is Gabby, and this is Sylvie, we're going to take good care of you." I said.

The woman started to fall out of the seat and Brett hurried to help me sit her upright again. "The barista said to keep running no matter what. Or else the tiger will eat the lion." The woman blabbered, her voice slurred.

"Is she drunk?" Brett asked me. For a moment, anger washed over me. She was driving drunk with a child in the back. However, the paramedic side of me jumped in.

I shook my head, "I don't smell any alcohol. Do you?"

Brett shook her head as well and I pursed my lips. "She's having a stroke. We have to get her out of here. Check on the little boy in the back." I told her. I started an IV and then Stella and Jimmy helped me get the woman on the stretcher and got her on the rig.

"A backup ambo's coming for the boy. He's fine, just a little bit terrified but they're going to take him to Med anyways." Brett reported and I nodded.

"I'll drive." I said. "You wanna be in the back?" I asked and Brett nodded.

"Ambo 61 to Med. We're coming in with a stroke victim." I radioed as I hopped into the driver's seat. I started the engine and turned on the sirens before heading off to Med.

* * *

"What a call." Brett said as we walked back to the ambo after getting some coffee.

I nodded in agreement and sipped some coffee. "Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." We hopped into the ambo and headed back to the firehouse.

As we pulled into the apparatus floor, we were greeted by Shay who came running.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, getting out of the ambo.

Shay led us towards the common room, "I'm starting to get worried about Naia."

My heart skipped a beat. "Is she okay?" I asked.

Shay didn't answer me which made me even more concerned. When we walked into the common room, I immediately went over to Naia who was curled up on the couch with two blankets draped over her. Stella and Foster were on either side of Naia, who looked even more pale than before I left for the call. Matt was sitting on the couch next to where Naia was curled up. He looked worried which made me worried. I noticed Naia was also panting as if she had just run a marathon.

"How do you feel Naia?" I asked.

Naia opened one eye and then the other before tilting her head. "Why are you here?" She asked, her voice groggy and hoarse.

I was confused, "Sweetie, you're at the firehouse. I work here."

"But it's not Tuesday." Naia said, clearly confused.

Stella nodded, "You got that right. It's Monday."

"It's not Tuesday?" Naia repeated what she had said but this time it was a question, not a statement. I could tell she was confused, though she was also making me confused.

I exchanged worried looked with Matt. This was definitely alarming.

"Naia?" Matt asked, "Do you know where you are?"

Naia squirmed under the blankets. "It hurts." She mumbled, obviously in pain. "Make it stop!" She whimpered, still squirming.

I crouched down in front of Naia. "Where exactly does it hurt?" I asked.

Naia didn't reply right away. She had her eyes closed and it seemed like she had drifted off.

"Naia?" Matt asked.

Struggling, Naia managed to keep her eyes open. "Everywhere, it hurts everywhere." She whined before closing her eyes again. "Please make it stop." She begged and I took her hand into mind.

"I'll do everything I can." I whispered.


	93. Chapter 93

Gabby's POV

"We have to get her to a hospital. This isn't right." I said, standing up again.

Matt nodded, "You and Brett take her in the ambo. I'll tell Chief what's going on."

"Sounds good." I said. "Naia, sweetie, we're going to get you to Med now. It'll be better soon." Naia didn't move, in fact, she didn't even seem like she had heard me. I picked her up, blankets and all, and walked out towards the ambo. Brett opened the back doors for me and I carefully got in before laying Naia down on the stretcher.

Brett gave me a weak smile before shutting the doors closed and going around to the front to drive. I heard the engine start before the ambo pulled out of the apparatus floor.

* * *

"What do we have?" Maggie asked as Brett and I rolled in Naia.

"This is Naia. Twelve years old. She had the flu but then took a turn. Her fever was at 104.2 last we checked, she's confused, shivering, and she says that it hurts everywhere. She's breathing pretty fast. HR 120." Brett said.

Maggie nodded, "Alright, you're going to treatment 1. Dr. Manning!"

We rolled Naia into the room and Brett helped me lay her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Manning asked and I repeated what Brett had just told Maggie.

While Dr. Manning was examining Naia, my phone dinged, signalling I had a text message and I saw that it was Matt.

**_Chief's getting you a replacement for this shift. Keep us updated._**

**_Will do_**

"Chief got a replacement for me just for this shift." I told Brett and she nodded.

"I'm off then. Keep me updated!" Brett said and I gave her a thumbs up before she left.

I sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Naia's hand into mind. It was freezing cold.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

Dr. Manning bit her lip. "From her symptoms, it sounds like Naia has sepsis."

Sepsis.

"Isn't that really serious though? I thought she had the flu." I said.

Dr. Manning nodded, "She probably does have the flu. Sepsis is probably a complication. I'll have to run some tests to confirm if that's okay."

"Of course." I said, "Will she be okay?"

"It all depends how severe the sepsis is." Dr. Manning said. "I'll be back to collect some blood in just a moment."

When Dr. Manning left, I picked up my phone to give Matt an update.

**_They think Naia has sepsis and are going to do some tests to be sure._**

Matt didn't respond right away and I saw that he hadn't even read it. They were most likely on a call.

Sighing, I leaned back in the chair and waited.

* * *

"The bad news is that Naia does have sepsis." Dr. Manning said. "The good news is that with antibiotics and fluids, she'll most likely make a full recovery."

I let out a sigh of relief. "That's amazing."

Dr. Manning smiled. "I'll get her started on antibiotics right away. April, start and IV."

"Where am I?" A groggy voice asked. I smiled at Naia who was looking around, clearly confused.

"You got sick honey. You're in the hospital." I told her. From the corner of my eye, I saw April and Dr. Manning smiling.

Naia mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"My homework, did you bring my homework?" Naia asked, trying to sit up. She gave up and laid back down but still kept an eye open to show she was still waiting for an answer.

Dr. Manning laughed, "I don't think you'll be doing homework any time soon."

"But, the science." I could tell Naia was struggling to stay awake. "And the math, the essay."

I shook my head, "No, your health is more important."

Finally, Naia's tired body gave in and she nodded before falling back asleep.

"I'll check on her in a bit." Dr. Manning said and I thanked her before she left.

I quickly texted Matt an update before tossing my phone aside. There wasn't much to do besides watch and wait.

So that's what I did.

* * *

"Hey! How is she?" Shay's boisterous voice asked. I guess they had just dropped off a victim and came to check in on us.

I quickly shushed her before pointing at a sleeping Naia. "She's sleeping."

"Oops! Sorry." Shay whispered and I smiled at her.

"Did you catch a good call?" I asked.

Foster chuckled, "You bet. Some drunk guy. He'll be okay besides having a nasty hangover."

I laughed. "As bad as some of the ones Stella's had?"

"Worse." Shay said and making us all giggle.

Beside us, Naia stirred and we stopped. "Am I dreaming?" She asked. "Is that Shay? And Foster?"

"You bet kiddo!" Shay said. "How you feeling?"

Naia made a face. "Awful."

"Yeah, sepsis takes a toll on your body." Foster said, nodding.

Naia paused for a moment. "Do I have sepsis?"

I nodded, "Dr. Manning says you should make a full recovery though."

"That's how Ellie's biological mom died." Naia whispered. I barely heard her but I did.

None of us knew what to say.

"Not sure the full details but she developed sepsis and when she died, Ellie's dad couldn't see Ellie everyday so he put her in foster care." Naia mumbled, she was starting to drift off again.

When she had fallen asleep, I looked over at Foster and Shay and we exchanged sad looks.

"Well, we should probably head back." Foster said and Shay nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, see you soon!" I said, and waved as they left.

Shay waved back, "Keep us updated."

"Sure thing."


	94. Chapter 94

Naia's POV

I drifted in and out of sleep. When I was awake, Gabby was always next to me. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but when I woke up again, Matt was also there.

"Matt?" I mumbled his name, unsure if I was just hallucinating.

Matt crouched down so he could be face to face with me. I noticed now that I was also in a different room. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the PICU," Gabby told me. Right, I've been here before.

Matt smiled at me. "Hey Munchkin."

"Aren't you both supposed to be at the firehouse?" I asked and Matt shook his head.

"No, we're off today," Matt said but I was already starting to fall back asleep.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

_"Naia!" _

_Shane and Thomas came running to give Ellie and I hugs. We always walked together from school so once the bell went, we'd go over to their side of the school and pick them up._

_"How was school?" Ellie asked. "Did you do anything fun?"_

_"Learn anything new?" I chimed in._

_Thomas was jumping up and down as we started down the block. "We played soccer during gym today and I scored four goals!"_

_"Four?" I asked, actually impressed. "Wow! That's amazing buddy!"_

_Thomas smiled at me proudly. "I want to be a soccer player when I grow up."_

_"Then you know what bud?" Ellie said. "You go and be a soccer player."_

* * *

_I was freezing. _

_The water in the bathtub that James had thrown me in was as cold as it could be and now I was sitting in the corner of the bathroom still in my wet clothes. The tile underneath me felt even colder than before and it seemed like there was a breeze even though I wasn't sure that was possible._

_Shivering, I reached up and pulled a towel off from the rack and tried to dry myself off. My ears were alert for any sound of James returning so I could hide any evidence. My stomach growled, reminding me how hungry I was._

_Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I continued to try and dry myself as best as I could._

* * *

_"That's it!" Mrs. Samual screamed. "I've had enough of this nonsense! Both of you, in the basement! Let's go!"_

_I opened my mouth to plead but Ellie shot me a look. I nodded and held my tongue as we were both dragged into the dark basement. We were pushed into a corner and I heard the basement door shut and then click, signaling that Mrs. Samuals had locked it. On lucky occasions, she'd forget and we could sneak up for some food but today wasn't one of those days._

_"I hate her," Ellie said as she slumped against the wall._

_I nodded in agreement and sat down next to her. "You know what I really want?" I asked Ellie._

_"New foster parents?" Ellie said and I chuckled._

_"Yes, but also, chocolate cake," I said and smiled as Ellie burst into laughter._

_"We're locked in a basement and all you can think of is a chocolate cake?" Ellie asked, shaking her head. "Why?"_

_I shrugged, "If you look on the bright side, at least we have each other."_

_"That's very true," Ellie said and took my hand into hers._

_We stayed silent for a while, leaning against each other._

_"What would I do without you?" Ellie asked._

_I chuckled, "You'd probably get yourself into even more trouble."_

* * *

"We're keeping a close eye on her organs but so far they seem fine which is a good sign. She's responding well to the fluids and the antibiotics."

I opened my eyes to see Dr. Manning talking to Gabby and Matt who were nodding.

"Gabby?" I whispered. I was very quiet but since the room had gone silent, they heard me.

Gabby crouched down and held my hand, "Is everything all right?"

I nodded, "Am I going to die?"

"No, no, things are looking good." Dr. Manning said and she smiled at me. "The infection isn't effecting your organs or any tissue. You'll probably be good to go in a few days."

I smiled at Dr. Manning, "Thank you."

"No problem." Dr. Manning replied. "I'll be back in a little bit."

I heard her leave and Matt and Gabby sit down.

"How is everyone?" I asked, trying to stay awake.

Gabby grinned, "Well, they're asking the same thing about you."

"I'll be okay, tell them I said hi," I said, laughing a little bit. "Now, about that homework."

Matt shook his head, "Nope. You're relaxing until you're fully recovered and then you can worry about homework."

"But, that essay was due yesterday. I'm already going to lose points, I can't lose any more." I whined and tried using my puppy eyes.

"Don't worry about it. We've called the school and all of your teachers have been very understanding. You'll get an extended time." Gabby said and I nodded. "Anyways, while you were sleeping, someone dropped by to give you that." She nodded her head towards a small basket of flowers with a balloon attached that said 'get well soon'.

"Who?" I asked. I would have reached out to take the basket but I was too weak.

Matt smirked, "Take a guess."

"Was it someone from the firehouse?" I asked and both Matt and Gabby shook their head.

I was stumped. Who would stop by to give me a basket of flowers?

"I don't know, who was it?" I asked.

Matt grinned, "Nate! Not sure how he found out but both him and his stopped by earlier. Both of them wished you a quick recovery."

"That was so nice of them," I said, smiling. "I'll have to thank them somehow."

Gabby wagged a finger at me, "Not until you're fully better though missy."

I pouted, "Come on, it's just a little cold. You heard Dr. Manning, I'm responding well to the treatment."

Matt laughed. "I wouldn't quite call sepsis a little cold."

Gabby nodded, I could tell she was serious. "You're very lucky. A lot of people die from sepsis. Yours was pretty mild and didn't affect your organs."

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" I said, agreeing.

Matt smiled and bopped my nose with his finger.

"Yes, you are, Munchkin."


	95. Chapter 95

Gabby's POV

Over the next few days, Naia's health continued to improve. By Friday, she was able to be discharged. Chief had gotten me a replacement while Naia was in the hospital so that I could be with her. Today would be my first shift back.

"You ready?" I asked Naia who nodded.

I helped her stand up and put on her coat. She clung onto me as we shakily exited the hospital and walked towards my car. I helped her in and I started driving towards the firehouse.

I parked on the block in front of 51 and got out before Naia did so I could help her. Although she was better, sepsis had made her weak and she'd need some time to gain back some strength.

"You good?" I asked, offering my hand.

Naia shook her head and didn't take my hand. "No, I can walk." She said determinedly.

I nodded and walked slowly beside her, alert, just in case she did need help.

Naia didn't though and managed to get into the firehouse and to the couch before flopping down.

"Hey! You feeling better?" Shay asked Naia who nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She replied.

_Ambo 61, child down due to unknown reasons. 1213 Blue Avenue._

"You're okay?" I asked Naia who nodded before I hurried after Brett towards the ambo.

* * *

While I was filling out some paperwork at Med, I noticed someone familiar come up beside me.

"Hey, Shay! You guys got a call too?" I asked and Shay nodded, starting to fill out her paperwork as well.

"Yeah, we got one right after you left. A guy had a stroke while crossing the road and someone hit him and then took off. Police are searching for the person that hit him but the guy who had the stroke should be okay. That's what the doctors say anyways." Shay said. "What about you? Catch a good call?"

I shrugged, "A kid ate something she didn't know she was allergic to at school. Used an epi-pen so she's okay now."

I finished up the paperwork, said bye to Shay and went to find Brett sitting in the ambo.

"Got it all warm for you," Brett said, smiling as I got in.

I laughed, "Thanks, Brett. You know how I hate cold ambos."

"You wanna go for a coffee run?" Brett asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said, nodding my head.

Brett started the ambo, "Then that's what we'll do."

* * *

"Gabby!" Naia said as soon as I walked in and for a moment I worried something was wrong but the logical side took over and I nodded.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, coming over to sit down next to her.

Naia pouted, "Matt won't let me go for a run. It's not even cold outside."

"That's not the problem Munchkin!" Matt said. He was pouring himself a coffee at the counter. "You're still recovering, even if you're not in the hospital."

"But basketball season's starting soon. I was going to try out this year." Naia protested.

I smiled at the two, "You can still try out for basketball. You'll probably go back to school Monday anyways."

Naia's eyes widened. "My essay. I still have homework. Oh, and I didn't bring it."

"You still have Saturday and Sunday to complete it. Just relax today." Brett said and I nodded in agreement.

I ruffled Naia's hair, "That's right. Now put on a movie or something."

Naia nodded, "Okay, what movie should I put on?"

"Whatever movie you want to watch," Brett said.

Naia paused for a moment, "What movie do you guys wanna watch?"

Brett and I both laughed which made Naia very confused. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," Brett said. Naia just shrugged.

"Well, then I'll just watch Spongebob then," Naia said.

* * *

We had all just come back from a big call. A house had caught on fire but then the fire had jumped to the houses beside it, resulting in even more victims. We had lost two people. A daughter and son. Siblings. The parents were in medically induced comas. When they woke up, they'd have to find out that both their children were killed in that fire.

"Is everything all right?" Naia tentatively asked. When none of us answered, she turned off the television and patted the seat next to her.

I sat down and pulled Naia close to me. "It was a tough call," I whispered and Naia nodded.

"Who did you lose?" She asked.

I sighed, "Two kids. Brother and sister. The boy couldn't have been older than seven. The girl was probably around your age. They just took in too much smoke. The parents are in comas right now."

Naia didn't say anything. I mean, there wasn't much to say. They both had so much life in front of them.

Before I knew it, tears were silently rolling down my cheeks and I excused myself before heading to the bunk room. I sat down on my bed and buried my head into my hands.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there for but I heard footsteps carefully come towards me.

"Gabby?" Naia's voice asked and I wiped the tears off my cheeks before looking up.

I tried to smile but it didn't quite reach my eyes. "Yes, sweetie?"

Naia came over and sat down next to me. She leaned against me and I ran my finger through her hair.

We sat like this for a while before Naia started singing softly.

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain_  
_We all have sorrows_  
_But, if we are wise_  
_We know that there's, always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need_  
_Someone to lean on_

_Please, swallow your pride_  
_If I have things, you need to borrow_  
_For no one can fill, those of your needs_  
_That you won't let show_

* * *

Um, yeah so once again, the lyrics belong to Bill Withers. :)


	96. Chapter 96

Naia's POV

"Have a good day at school!" Matt said and I gave him and Gabby a wave before heading into the building.

As I was sorting out my textbooks and getting my homework prepared to hand in, I heard my name being called.

"Naia!"

I knew it was Nate but turned around anyway. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Nate! How's it going?" I asked.

Nate laughed, "Forget about me. How are you?"

"Oh you know, sepsis 'takes a toll on your body'," I said. "Thank you for the flowers again. You didn't have to."

Nate nodded, "I know I didn't have to. To be honest, it wasn't my idea. When my parents told me you were in the hospital with sepsis, I was going to just drop by with your homework but Dad said that you weren't probably in the mood for homework so we opted for flowers instead."

"Yeah, that was a good call. I would have done my homework but Matt and Gabby wouldn't let me." I said, making Nate laugh.

* * *

"How was school?" Matt asked me as we walked home from school.

I shrugged, "It was fine. I still got points deducted off my science essay for it being late."

"That doesn't seem very fair," Gabby said.

"Yeah well, life isn't very fair," I replied. Matt unlocked the apartment door and we walked in.

We took off our coats and I dropped my backpack down in its usual spot.

"Do you want a snack?" Gabby asked.

I shook my head, "No thank you. I have homework to do. You know, I did miss a week of school."

"Okay, if you get hungry just say something," Gabby said and I nodded to show I had heard.

I pulled out my homework from my backpack and as usual, started to do some of it. I was halfway done my math homework when Gabby told me there was someone on the phone for me.

Confused, I took the phone from Gabby who was grinning from ear to ear and spoke into it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Naia? It's Ellie!" A voice replied.

A smile broke out onto my face. "Ellie? Oh my gosh! How have you been?"

Ellie laughed, "Great actually. I was adopted by my foster parents. You know, the ones that were at your birthday party?"

"Wow! That's amazing!" I said, thrilled. Ellie deserved this more than anyone else I knew. "When did this happen?"

"Last week. I called but Gabby said you were sick with sepsis." Ellie said. I could hear the tension in her voice. Sepsis was a tough subject for her. "You're okay now right?"

I nodded, even though I knew Ellie couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm still a little weak but I'll be fine. I got lucky, it wasn't severe."

None of us spoke for a moment and it became a little awkward until Ellie spoke again.

"We should meet up again soon," Ellie said, breaking the silence.

I laughed, "That sounds like a great idea. Hey, by the way, have you heard from Shane and Thomas since my birthday party?"

"No," Ellie sounded disappointed, "I don't have their new contact but Mom said she would contact the agency and try and find out."

_"The day when I call someone 'mom' will never come," Ellie said. We were being punished again by being locked in the basement._

_I sighed, "I don't know Ellie, I think there are still good people out there."_

_"Do you think Thomas and Shane are okay?" Ellie asked and I shrugged._

_"I sure hope so."_

"Naia? You still there?" Ellie's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um, I can ask Gabby how she contacted Shane and Thomas and if I get anything, I can call you." I offered.

"That would be great," Ellie said. "Hey look, I gotta go but we should talk again soon. Arrange when to meet up."

I agreed, "Yeah for sure, and Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you," I said, smiling.

I heard Ellie chuckle. "I miss you too you knucklehead."

I laughed and we said bye again before hanging up.

"How is she?" Gabby asked as I handed her phone back.

"Good. She got adopted." I said.

Gabby raised an eyebrow, "Really? By who?"

"Her foster parents. The ones we met at my birthday party." I replied and Gabby nodded.

"Ellie's a sweet kid. It was about time." Gabby said and I nodded in agreement.

As Gabby was leaving, I stopped her.

"Hey, Gabby?" I asked and she turned around to face me.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch next to me.

I paused for a moment, trying to think of how to ask what was on my mind.

"When, or I guess if, I get adopted, will you forget me?" I asked. "You know, maybe once you have kids of your own or like years later, will you still remember me?"

Gabby's expression softened and she smiled softly. She took my hand into hers and held it.

"Of course. I'll never forget you." Gabby said and I believed her.

I nodded, "I won't forget you either. If you were wondering."

Gabby planted a kiss on my forehead as she was getting up and then paused.

"You don't have to have an answer right now but is that what you want? To be adopted? Or do you want to make something work between your parents," Gabby asked which made me think before I replied.

"I think I'm ready to move on without them. I mean, they'll always be my biological parents but there's more to being parents than just being blood-related. So yeah, I'm ready to be adopted. Just not by some guy who wants to kill me." I said, the last part referring to James. I cracked a grin and Gabby smiled back.

She ruffled my hair before heading to the kitchen. "I'm going to start making dinner, just call if you need anything."

"Sounds good," I replied.

Gabby smiled at me and I smiled back before she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Hey guys! It's me again. So I was thinking of starting another Chicago fanfiction and was wondering if there was a certain Chicago show you wanted me to do. You know, like PD, Med, or Fire. My idea works for all of them so I want to know which one you guys want to read. Anyways, thanks for reading. I appreciate it.


	97. Chapter 97

Gabby's POV

Matt and I had just dropped Naia off at school and had arrived at 51 when yesterday's conversation with Naia popped into my head.

"Hey, Matt-" I was cut off by the alarms.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, teen down at 385 Henry Road_

"I'll catch you later," I said and hurried to the ambo, followed by Brett.

* * *

"So was there something you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" Matt asked me as he approached me after the call. A teenager had tried to hang himself and a few moments later, he would have succeeded but Will told me he should be okay. I was still a little bit shaken up though.

I nodded, "Yeah, look, I talked to Naia yesterday and she said she was ready to move on without her parents. Quote unquote."

A smile started to form on Matt's face and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?" I asked and Matt smirked.

"Let me guess what you're going to ask." He said an I reluctantly nodded my head.

"You're going to ask if we can adopt Naia." He said and I rolled my eyes though I couldn't hide my smile.

Matt laughed, "Well, was I right?"

"Yes, you were right," I replied.

None of us spoke for a moment.

"Well? What's the answer?" I asked though I knew what the answer was from Matt's expression.

"Absolutely," Matt said and pulled me into a hug.

We stayed like that for a while, his arms wrapped around me, keeping me close to him.

"Do you think she'd want to be adopted by us?" Matt asked.

I thought for a moment, replaying the conversation we had yesterday again in my head.

"100%," I replied, nodding. "When we were talking, she told me she would never forget us."

Matt nodded, "And we will never forget her."

"That's what I told Naia," I said. "I think she was meant for us."

"I know she was meant for us," Matt smirked and I rolled my eyes before kissing him.

* * *

"How was school Munchkin?" Matt asked as Naia came walking through the firehouse doors. She shrugged and threw her backpack down by the couch before flopping down. She crossed her arms on her chest and stared off at the wall.

Matt and I exchanged looks, both unsure how to take this on.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" I asked and Naia nodded but didn't make any effort to take any of it out or elaborate.

We let Naia just sit there while we continued doing what we were doing before.

_Ambo 61, man down at Jackson Park_

I immediately got up and hurried to the ambo, following Brett who jumped into the driver's seat.

"Hey, can I ask you for some advice?" I asked Brett as she drove.

Brett nodded, "Yeah of course."

"So, I think Naia's had a bad day at school, but I'm not sure how to approach her about it," I explained. "I mean, should I just leave her or should I try and talk to her about it?"

Brett thought about her answer before replying. "I think you should talk to her about it but not with an audience. You'd probably have better luck with some privacy."

I nodded, taking in what Brett had said. "Have you ever thought of reconnecting with your biological parents?" I asked Brett. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's not a secret that I was adopted, but it's not something I like to talk about I guess." Brett shrugged, "I mean, my parents are my parents and they always will be so I never felt like I needed to find my biological parents. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." I replied, nodding, "So, what would you say if I told you Matt and I was planning on adopting Naia."

I looked over at Brett who had started to smile.

"I think she would love that, and I think you guys are perfect for her," Brett said. "Have you told her yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm not sure if this is something I should make a big deal out of or just ask her." I admitted, "You have any ideas?"

Brett laughed, "I mean, I feel like Google would have some good ideas, but if you want to be original..."

I joined in with her laughter as we arrived at Jackson Park.

"Let's go and get 'em," Brett said, making me laugh even harder.


	98. Chapter 98

Gabby's POV

When we came back from the call, Naia hadn't moved from her position on the couch. Slouched over, arms crossed over her chest, a frown still etched on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Naia who just nodded numbly.

"Just tired." She mumbled quietly.

Brett looked over at me and I shrugged to show that I had no idea what to do. "Why don't you get some sleep in the bunk room? It's a lot quieter in there." Brett suggested.

Naia shrugged again and got up before dragging herself towards the bunk room. When she was gone, I sat down on the couch, Brett taking a seat next to me.

"You think she had a rough day?" I asked Brett who nodded. "Could you go and talk to her? I'm not sure if I'm the person she wants to see right now."

Brett looked at me, confused. "What do you mean? You're her world!"

"I guess, it's just, do you remember how she wouldn't tell me she got beat up at school but she told you and Shay?" I asked and Brett nodded. "It's like that."

Brett nodded again, "I think I get what you mean. Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks," I said and Brett gave me a little smile before leaving.

When she left, Matt came over and took Brett's previous seat.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know what's up with Naia. Brett's going to talk to her."

"Is she going to report back to you?"

"I mean, it's really about Naia. I want her to know that there are always people here for her." I explained and Matt nodded in agreement.

He smiled, "51 is family." I agreed, Firehouse 51 was family and we always would be.

I leaned against Matt and he wrapped an arm around me. "Do you think she knows that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think she trusts us," Matt replied and I nodded but didn't say anything.

_Ambo 23, child down from unknown causes at 57 Maple Road_

We perked up when the alarms sounded but when neither of us was called, we settled back down.

None of us spoke, resting against each other in silence. Finally, I broke it, speaking what was on my mind.

"I can't imagine how hard it would be after going through what's she's been through," I said, shaking my head. "And yet, she's still so sweet."

Matt nodded, "She's an inspiration for all of us."

"Do you think something's happening at school?" I asked. "I mean, she doesn't say much, just that the boys don't beat her up anymore because of Nate."

From beside me, I heard Matt hum a little bit, thinking of what to say.

"That could be possible."

I sighed, "I don't know. Anyways, on a different note, have you made any phone calls or anything on adopting Naia?"

"I called Mandy," Matt said and I nodded for him to go on. "She said she was thrilled that we wanted to adopt Naia and emailed me a bunch of documents we have to fill out tonight."

I pretended to groan, "Great, paperwork."

"It'll be worth it in the end." Matt laughed. "I promise."

"Oh, I believe it," I said. "The adoption process is so long though."

"Have you thought of any ideas to tell her?" Matt asked. "Or are we just straight up telling her."

I chuckled, thinking back to what Brett had said. "Well, Brett suggested Google, but only if we didn't want to be original."

"That's okay, we'll figure something out in the end," Matt said, kissing me on the top of my head.

I leaned against his shoulder and smiled.

"Yes, we'll figure something out in the end."


	99. Chapter 99

Sylvie's POV

When I walked into the bunk room, I found Naia sitting crossed legged on Gabby's bed, facing away from me.

I slowly approached her, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Naia turned around and gave me a weak smile but didn't say anything. I sat down next to her, unsure of what to say.

"Did something happen at school?" I asked and Naia shrugged, not making eye contact.

Finally, she responded.

"Kids are idiots." She mumbled and I resisted the urge to laugh. It was just the way she said it.

"Did they say something?" I pushed and Naia finally broke. She started sobbing and I wrapped an arm around her, letting her cry into me.

"They said that nobody would ever want to adopt me, that's why I was put into foster care in the first place." She said in between sobs. "I don't know what I did wrong. They're saying stuff like how the fire should have killed me and that it would be easier for everyone if I was dead."

I shook my head, pulling Naia even closer to me. "No, no, that isn't true. I know for a fact that what they said is not true."

"Nobody wants to be my friend. Forget that, nobody evens wants to be my partner in projects or gym class, or even be close to me. Nobody wants to be friends with the freak." Naia said. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "And according to them, I'll never have parents because my real parents will never take me back."

I tried to calm Naia down before talking. "I've told you I was adopted right?" Naia nodded.

"Well," I said, "My adoptive parents will always be my parents. Nothing can change that."

"It's like I have some sort of contagious illness. Come close to me and your parents will hate you." Naia mumbled. She sighed and we sat, not speaking.

Naia was the one who broke the silence.

"Do you think Matt and Gabby will be mad?" She whispered.

I was a little taken aback. "What? No! Why would they be mad?"

Naia shrugged, "It's just, it's like I'm creating all these problems. It's kind of why I didn't tell them this was going on. I feel like it's my problem and I don't need to drag them into it. I don't want it to become their problem. I hope I didn't drag you into this."

"No, you're not dragging anyone into something. That's what we're here for, to help you. We'll always be here for you." I said. "Got it?"

Naia nodded and I smiled. "How about we go and make ourselves some hot chocolate?"

"Alright," Naia replied and she allowed me to lead her back to the kitchen. When we walked in, Gabby perked up and we made eye contact. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"We were just going to make some hot chocolate. Do you want some?" I asked and Gabby nodded slowly.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." Gabby replied, looking a tad confused.

Matt raised his hand, "Hot chocolate sounds good!"

"I think the hot chocolate powder is in the cupboard if you wanna get it?" I said to Naia who nodded. "I'll start boiling the water."

I filled the kettle with tap water and then turned on the stove before setting the kettle on the burner. Naia had taken out the jar of hot chocolate powder and placed it on the counter. We went over to where Matt and Gabby were sitting and took a seat.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked Naia who looked away. Before we could say anything else, the alarms sounded.

_Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Ambo 23, plaza fire at 21 Walnut St._

We all got up and I followed Gabby towards the ambo. We hopped in and I started the engine before pulling out of the apparatus floor, following Truck 81. Squad 3, Engine 51, and Ambo 23 were right behind us, one after the other.

"Did she tell you anything?" Gabby asked as I drove.

I nodded, a little bit unsure of whether I should tell Gabby or not. In the end, I decided to tell her since Naia hadn't told me to not tell her. Plus, she should know what's going on.

"Long story short, the kids at school are saying mean things about her biological parents and how she's a foster kid," I said over the blaring of the sirens. "She didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to drag you into her problem. Quote unquote."

Gabby stayed silent for a moment. "That's awful." She said, shaking her head. "I just assumed that once Nate joined the picture, things just got better. God, I feel awful. The whole time, this was going on and I had no idea."

"It isn't your fault. I thought that the bullying was better too." I said, "There's no way you could have known."

Gabby shook her head, "I should have noticed the signs. It was so obvious. Whenever we asked about school, she'd always say it was good. You can't have that many good days."

"No, it's not your fault. Look, when we get back, why don't you talk to her?" I suggested and Gabby nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea," Gabby said and I smiled at her.

"Of course it is, I came up with it." I laughed.


	100. Chapter 100

Hold up. Before we start, I would just like to thank you. Yes, you. The person reading this. We have reached the 100th chapter of my fanfiction which I started because I had an idea which I wanted to put down. I hope you don't skip over this because I want you to know how thankful I am for you. Thank you for the sweet reviews, and the ideas which I will use soon. Thank you for just clicking on this and reading. I feel kind of strange because not a lot of fanfictions here reach 100 chapters but hey, let's be different. Anyways, you probably clicked on chapter 100 because you want to read chapter 100 and not my rant about how thankful I am. Also, I know I've said thank you a bunch of times but I am thankful so...

Thank you!

* * *

Naia's POV

Whenever everybody was called to a scene, it always made me nervous. The kettle whistled, signalling that the water was boiled so I went and turned off the stove before moving the kettle to another burner.

I then went back to the couch and turned on the television. The channel that was on was the news and they were at the scene of the plaza fire.

"We don't have any information yet on how the fire started but we do know that it started at the Seven-Eleven. As you can see, firefighters are on scene, getting customers and employees out." The reporter said. My eyes were glued to the screen as I watched firefighters rush into the burning shops. The camera was too far for me to read the names on the back of their turnout gear but I did see one that read Kidd.

The reported blabbered on stuff but my main focus was making sure that the firefighters that went in, came out. To my dismay, the scene switched back to the newsroom with some other people and they started talking politics which made me change the channel.

I must have dozed off because I was woken up by the sound of the trucks returning to the firehouse. I quickly jumped up and ran out to the apparatus floor. The vehicles parked and I watched as the members of 51 got out. I scanned to make sure that everybody was accounted for.

"Don't worry Munchkin, we're all back," Matt said and came over to give me a noogie. "We'll be in soon after we scrub our turnout gear and ourselves." He ruffled my hair and I nodded before heading back in. I poured the boiled water into four mugs and added the hot chocolate powder before stirring. If anyone else wanted hot chocolate, they could make their own.

A while later, everybody came back into the common room before separating their ways. Jimmy started cooking dinner while Kelly called a Squad 3 meeting. Mouch sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Gabby came over and sat down next to me.

"Can we talk?" She asked and I looked over at Sylvie who looked a little bit guilty. I guess she had told Gabby. I smiled at Sylvie to let her know that it was fine and then nodded.

"Sure," I said and followed Gabby to the bunk room. She took a seat on her bed and I sat down next to her

"So," Gabby said, placing her hands on her knees. "I heard from a little birdy that things at school aren't going so well."

I shrugged, "It's not too bad." I looked up at Gabby who raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, right." She said. "I'm supposed to believe that."

"Hopefully?"

Gabby chuckled but then returned to being serious. "Why didn't you tell me what was happening at school?"

"It seemed more like a 'me problem' than a 'you problem'," I said, shrugging. "It didn't seem fair for me to concern you about something that didn't involve you."

Gabby didn't say anything for a moment.

"Naia, I want you to be happy. I want you to know that Matt and I, and the rest of Firehouse 51, will always be here for you. Whenever and whatever." Gabby said. "It's okay to need help. It's okay to not be okay."

I leaned against Gabby who wrapped an arm around me. "Do you think anybody will ever want to adopt me?" I asked quietly.

"I know for a fact that someone wants to adopt you," Gabby replied and I felt my heart jump. Was someone ready to adopt me? I wasn't ready to leave Matt and Gabby yet.

"I don't want to go with them," I said, shaking my head. "I want to stay with you and Matt forever. Please don't let them take me."

Gabby smiled at me which made me confused since I didn't think this didn't seem like a smiling moment.

"What if I told you Matt and I wanted to adopt you?"

I heard her but the words didn't register in my brain and I stared at her, speechless.

"Really?" I asked, rather skeptical. "But everyone at school always said that you guys would never want to adopt me."

Gabby shook her head, "I don't care what they said. Matt and I think you were meant to live with us forever."

The news started to sink in and a huge smile spread across my face. "This is the best day ever!" I squealed happily. It truly was.

"Matt might be a little upset that he wasn't here when I told you but you know, what's done is done," Gabby said and I laughed, too happy to be sad.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made us both turn around to see Matt. "You bet I'm a little upset. I thought you said we would tell her together." Matt said, coming to sit down with us.

Gabby shrugged, "Well, it's too late now." Matt shook his head but I could tell he was over it.

"So Munchkin," Matt said. "What are your thoughts?"

"You won't leave me right?" I asked. "Am I your's forever?"

Matt and Gabby both nodded and I snuggled in between them before my stomach gave a loud growl. "Oh, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought," I said and Gabby laughed.

"Let's see if Borelli has anything cooked up yet," Matt said and we followed him back into the kitchen.

I slid my hand into Gabby's and she gave it a little squeeze.

"I promise you Naia, we will never leave you."


	101. Chapter 101

Naia's POV

"Oh! Is the freak finally being adopted?" Olivia sneered after she had overheard me telling Nate. I rolled my eyes and continued talking to Nate.

"I'm so happy," I said and smiled. "It's like a dream come true!"

Olivia cackled, "Did you guys hear that? The freak dreams of having parents."

The whole classroom burst into laughter and Nate gave them all dirty looks while I stared down at the desk, my face turning red. There wasn't a teacher in the room since we were still waiting for class to officially begin.

The class laughed until Mr. Harrison walked in and the whole room went silent. While he took attendance, Nate glanced over at me but I avoided his eyes. I was beyond embarrassed and kept my head down the whole class. When the class started coming towards an end, I quickly scribbled down the homework on a sticky note and as soon as the period bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and headed to my next class.

"Naia!"

I knew it was Nate by his voice but I continued to walk as though I hadn't heard him. Unfortunately, Nate caught up to me and I slowed down so he could walk with me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

I could tell Nate was trying to catch my eye but I ignored it. "I think you know what's up," Nate said and I sighed.

"It's fine, really," I said even though we both knew things were not fine. "There's always going to be jerks in the world."

"Yeah, I know that, but you know you don't have to cope by shutting me out, right?" Nate asked.

I sighed, "I'm not shutting you out Nate. I'm just trying to get to my next class."

"Naia," Nate said.

"What?" I asked, starting to become exasperated. "I appreciate you're concern but I'm okay."

Nate raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"I'm sure," I answered his question before he could even ask. "Now, I'll see you soon."

Before another word could be said, I hurried off into the crowd of people, searching for my next class.

* * *

"How was school?" Gabby asked as we walked home.

I nodded, "It was good."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Of course I'm sure," I said a little bit too quickly. "It was fine."

Matt and Gabby both nodded but I could tell they didn't believe me. However, they didn't push it.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" Gabby asked and I shrugged.

"No, not really. Just a little bit of math." I replied. "But it's not hard stuff so I should be able to finish it quickly."

Matt shook his head, "And you said you weren't a smart girl. I would say otherwise."

"I'm not smart," I protested, "I just find this stuff easier than most. I'm not a genius."

Gabby unlocked the apartment door and we filed in. We did the usual stuff of taking off our coats and washing our hands before I jumped into homework. Halfway through my math homework, Gabby handed me her phone, saying there was someone on there for me.

"Hello?" I asked, confused about who would ever call me.

"Naia!" Ellie's voice practically screamed through the phone. "You're getting adopted!"

I laughed. Of course, Ellie would call. "Yeah, how did you find out?"

"Gabby phoned yesterday, but that's not the important part," Ellie said, brushing it off. "The important part is that soon, both of us are going to be adopted. Remember when we would sit in the basement and tell each other how we dreamed of being adopted?"

_"Do you think we'll be adopted?" I asked Ellie. We were both bruised and battered from the last beating and were now locked in the cold basement._

_Ellie snuggled in closer towards me, trying to preserve body heat. It was late November so the basement was freezing. She nodded, "I do actually."_

_I wanted to believe her. I did. However, I knew the odds were against both of us. Ellie was turning eleven and I would be soon. Most people who adopted wanted babies or at least younger kids. _

_"You don't believe me, do you?" Ellie asked and I could make out the features of her face in the dark. _

_I shook my head, "No, I believe you. I think we'll be adopted soon." It was easy to tell that I was lying through my teeth but Ellie just nodded and pretended to not notice._

_We leaned against each other and soon, my eyes started to droop._

"Naia? You still there?" Ellie asked from the other end and I snapped out of my flashback.

I nodded numbly, "Huh? Oh yes, of course."

"So, when do you think we can meet up?" Ellie asked and I smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

"I mean, probably a day when Matt and Gabby have the day off. I'll check with them today and you check with your parents on a day that you guys are free and we'll go from there." I said and Ellie expressed her agreement.

"Sounds goods. Anyways, I have a ton of homework to get through by tonight so I should probably go." Ellie said, sounding disappointed.

"That's okay. I have homework too." I said. "We'll talk soon?"

"Yeah, definitely," Ellie said.

I nodded, "Okay then, talk to you soon!"

"Bye!"

"Bye."


	102. Chapter 102

Naia's POV

The days passed by easily. I knew Matt and Gabby had a ton of paperwork and appreciated how they still made time for us to do stuff together. Sometimes we'd watch a movie or we'd play a board game but I never felt like they were putting the paperwork before me. Plus, I knew the paperwork was for my adoption.

"Shay just texted me. The girls are getting together at her place and we're invited." Gabby said. "You wanna go?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah!"

Gabby laughed, "Alright then kiddo, I'll tell her we're on our way." I grabbed a hoodie to put over the t-shirt I was wearing and then put on my coat. Gabby grabbed a jacket and her keys.

"We're going to Shay's!" She called out and Matt replied with an 'okay' before we left.

When we got to Shay's, we were welcomed by Sylvie, Stella and Foster as well who were already there.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Stella asked as we all settled down on the couch. I was wondering the same thing.

Shay smiled, "Well, Kelly's taking Matt, Otis and Cruz to Molly's later so we have the whole house ourselves. We can do whatever we want."

"Well, we are somewhat limited. Naia has school tomorrow." Gabby said and I nodded.

"Do you have homework?" Sylvie asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I finished it all yesterday. We get a ridiculous amount of homework for the weekends." I said. "It's easiest to do it in one go."

Gabby piped up with an idea, "We should go and get our nails done."

While the others agreed, I wasn't too keen on the idea but I wasn't going to say anything. If the majority liked that idea, then it was fine with me.

"When should we go?" Foster asked.

Shay looked around, "Now?"

"Sure," Stella said, shrugging. "Why not?"

So that's how I ended up here, in this comfy leather chair while someone named Vicky did some stuff with my nails. She was nice and had two dogs and a cat.

"What colour do you want me to paint your nails?" Vicky asked as she showed me my options.

I turned to Gabby who was sitting on my left. "What colour are you painting your nails?" I asked.

"Purple," Gabby said and pointed to the shade on the paper Vicky was showing me. "Shay and Foster are doing red and Stella's doing like a pinkish coral colour."

I nodded, "Oh, cool."

"I'm doing green," Sylvie said from my right and I nodded to show I had heard before looking down at the paper.

"Can I choose that colour?" I asked Vicky, pointing to a light blue and Vicky nodded.

"Of course!" She replied and scooted away on her rolling stool to get the colour.

Sylvie smiled, "Blue's a nice colour."

"Blue's my favourite colour," I said, nodding. "Ellie's was green, and Shane's was purple. Thomas' was orange."

"It's sweet how you still remember things like that about them," Gabby said when she heard me.

I shrugged, "I mean when you lived in that kind of environment, things like that kind of kept us together. Thomas loved cars and trucks. Ellie and I spent a whole week of lunchtimes in the library to learn the names of the trucks and cars so we could teach Thomas. When we walked home from school, he'd point one out and we'd tell him what car it was. Soon, he was calling out the names that passed the house."

"Are Shane and Thomas brothers?" Stella asked from next to Gabby.

I nodded. "Yes. There are two years between them."

"Their parents?" Shay asked tentatively.

I pursed my lips. "Killed in a car crash. I don't know anything beyond that."

"We should arrange for you four to meet up soon," Foster said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be great," I replied honestly. "Ellie and I talked about meeting up soon. I was supposed to ask you about that." I directed the last bit towards Gabby.

Gabby nodded, "Matt and I will talk to her parents. Gosh, I forgot their names. Was it Danielle? Or was it Wendy?"

"Those are two very different names," Stella said, confused, "How did you mix them up?"

"I'm not the greatest with names," Gabby admitted.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically and smirked at Gabby who ruffled my hair.

"Watch it kiddo," She said and I laughed.


	103. Chapter 103

Naia's POV

Man, were kids relentless. After Olivia had just given me my daily dose of hatred during lunch break, Nate and I decided to just walk around and talk.

"Can you believe it's already February?" Nate asked.

I shook my head, "It's crazy how fast time is going by."

"Have you ever thought about what life will be like in fifteen years?" Nate asked almost dreamily.

I raised an eyebrow at him, slightly taken aback by the question. I have never been one to think about the future. When I was living with the Samuals, you never really wanted to think about the future. You didn't want to think about when your next beating would be or when you would be locked in the basement next.

"I mean, I don't know," I replied honestly. "What about you?"

Nate shrugged, "Well, in fifteen years I'll be twenty-seven. Maybe I'll be married by then, maybe have a child?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked.

Nate thought carefully for a moment as we walked around the bleachers which I had been pushed into all those months ago. "Something that changes the world, or something that helps the world."

"Like what?" I asked, genuinely curious

Nate smirked at me, "Well aren't you a Nosy Parker." I rolled my eyes but laughed at his comment.

"Maybe I'll enlist..." Nate said, his voice trailing off. "In the army. I know it's dangerous, but isn't that the best way to go? Die protecting your country?"

I nodded, suddenly having whole new respect for Nate. I always respected the way Nate stood up for what he believed in but at twelve, he was willing to die for his country. That took guts.

"What do you want to be?" Nate asked, directing the conversation towards me now.

I shrugged. As I said, I'm not one to think of the future so this was something I had never really thought about. "I guess I don't think about the future," I admitted.

"I'll be back soon," Nate said suddenly, "I have to use the bathroom." I chuckled and saluted him off as he hurried away.

Awkwardly, I strolled around in the field and before I knew it, I was back on the pavement where a group of second graders were playing four square. Somehow, the ball went flying by the gate and behind the bushes and they got into an argument on who should go and get it.

Smiling to myself, I decided to be a good person and go and get the ball for them. When I got to the gate, I squatted down to see where the ball was and spotted it deep in the thicket. Sighing, I crawled in and reached for the ball.

As soon as my fingertips touched the ball, I suddenly felt something slam into the back of my head and the last thing I saw was the blue ball before I was knocked unconscious.


	104. Chapter 104

Gabby's POV

"Whoa!" Sylvie said as we plopped down on the couch. "What a call!"

I nodded in agreement and my stomach grumbled. "I think it's about time we get some lunch," I said and Sylvie laughed.

"I saved you guys some," Matt commented from his spot at the table, "It's in the fridge."

We thanked him before getting up when my phone rang. I looked at the phone number and saw that was Naia's school. I was confused because Naia would never get into any fights or any big trouble at school. However, I picked up anyways and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, is this Gabriela Dawson? Guardian of Naia Johnson?" A voice asked. "This is Christina Holmes from Hill Crest Public School, I'm the principal here."

I nodded, even more confused, "Yes, this is Gabriela Dawson. I'm the guardian of Naia. Is everything alright?"

Silence.

"I'm afraid Naia is missing."

Silence.

This couldn't be happening. I heard the words but my brain wasn't registering it.

"Ms. Dawson?" Christina asked. "Did you hear me?"

I felt horror and then fury wash over me, one after the other. "How did this happen?" I practically yelled into the phone. Everybody in the room paused to stare at me but I didn't care.

"Ms. Dawson, I completely understand that you're upset-"

I cut her off, "Upset? I'm not upset. I'm furious! How could you let this happen?"

"Ms. Dawson, we'd like you to come in and speak with the detectives. They're hoping to get some leads." Christina said and I was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of pure terror.

Naia was missing.

"Ms. Dawson?"

Boy was that getting annoying. "I'll be there in five minutes." I quickly said before hanging up.

"What's wrong-" Matt started to ask but I cut him off.

"Naia's missing," I said. "The detectives want to talk to us."

Chief nodded seriously, "Go, I'll get replacements for both of you."

Everyone looked shocked as we left to grab our stuff before leaving.

"Where is she?" Matt harshly asked as soon as we walked into the office of the school. "How did this happen?" The principal, as well as Erin Lindsay and Hailey Upton, were here.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Erin suggested.

Matt sucked in a breath of air. "Naia is missing," He said through gritted teeth. "Where is she?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Hailey said, "We want to ask you some questions."

"You think we did it?" I asked, shocked and offended. "Because that is false."

Hailey shook her head calmly, "No, we're hoping that maybe you could tell us more about Naia."

I looked over at Matt who took a deep breath and he nodded at me.

"Alright," I said and Erin led us to a small room with a table and few chairs. I sat down in one of them and Matt in the other.

This couldn't be happening.

"What was Naia like?" Erin asked, holding a notepad and a pen.

I took in a shaky breath and Matt took my hand into his. "She..." I was unsure of how to describe Naia.

"She was the most amazing kid you could ever think of," Matt said and I nodded in agreement.

Hailey smiled softly, "I remember when she came to tell the man who wanted to kill her that she forgave him. Not many twelve-year-olds do that."

"Naia was funny. She was smart. She was kind. She was all that even after all that she went through," I said, nodding my head. "She was independent. Naia never wanted to hurt anyone. She would rather hurt herself than someone else."

Erin nodded, jotting the stuff down on her notepad. "What about school?" Erin asked. "Anything at school that would give us any lead."

I looked over at Matt before turning back to Erin. "She was bullied at school for being a foster child," I replied. "They would say things like how nobody would ever adopt her and how it was obvious why her biological parents didn't want her."

"But she was a good student," Matt said, "As far as we know, her grades were terrific and she went to class every day."

I nodded, "The amount of homework she brings home every day proves it."

"What about outside of school?" Hailey asked, "Was there anything she liked to do?"

What did Naia like? She enjoyed running, and sports. I often saw her curled up on the couch with a book in her hand, she enjoyed baking and cooking. But something was constant with all of those. Someone was always with her.

When it was warmer, she would go on runs with Severide and Matt. When she was reading, she was always next to Mouch on the couch or she and Herrmann would be discussing what the book was about. When she baked, she enjoyed being with the girls. We would learn a lot of tips on baking from her. Naia could also be seen with Borelli, cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"She liked to be with people," I whispered. "That was one of the reasons why school was so tough. Before she met Nate, she was always lonely. Naia likes being with people."

Erin raised an eyebrow, "Nate?"

Matt and I nodded. "Her friend," I explained. "He stands up against the bullying. It used to be physical but she said that when they started hanging out, the bullies stopped beating her up."

Hailey and Erin exchanged looked which made me uneasy and they got up.

"Thank you for your time," Hailey said as we exited the room. "We will do everything in our power to find Naia. I promise."

Matt nodded, "You better."


	105. Chapter 105

Naia's POV

I was awake before I opened my eyes. I knew something wasn't right so I decided to act smart about it and pretended to still be knocked out.

"Why'd you get her?" A voice asked angrily. "She's too old."

"Who knew when the ball would go behind those bushes again. You know the boss is getting antsy about this. We're running out of girls and he knows it." Another voice replied with the same amount of anger. "Our plan would have worked if the girl wasn't so nice and had just let one of the younger girls grab the ball."

"Our plan also would have worked if you weren't such an idiot." The first voice shot back and then it was followed by silence.

I was horrified. I was kidnapped. I was terrified about what was going to happen.

"Look, I know we could get more dough if she was younger but when she waked up, we can find out how old she really is and still get a decent price on her. She can't be older than ten," The second voice said and the first voice agreed.

They were going to sell me?

This world was messed up. I wasn't sure how much time has passed but surely someone has noticed that I'm missing by now. Someone had to. Slowly, I opened one of my eyes and then the other. My hands were tied together by the wrist and so were my ankles. It reminded me so much of a classic movie kidnapping I wanted to laugh.

But I didn't.

Scanning my surroundings, I saw that I was on the floor of a car, most likely in the back seat. Unfortunately, there was a lot of dust down here and I found myself suppressing the urge to sneeze. To my dismay, I couldn't pinch my nose or anything so I sneezed and well, it wasn't a quiet sneeze.

"Seems like she's awake." The first voice said. "Let's get a few things straight first girly. You are not to try to escape because trust me, you don't want to have the boss deal with you. Second, keep your mouth shut. Don't speak unless you spoke to. Finally, be obedient. It'll be a lot easier for both of us that way. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," I replied meekly.

"See, I told you we could make use of her. She's obedient, this will be an easy one to sell." The second voice said. "Hey, girl! How old are you?"

I replayed what I had heard earlier in my head and decided to push my age just a little bit. "Thirteen," I replied confidently, trying to hide the waver in my voice. It wasn't a total lie. I'd be thirteen in ten months.

"You can't be older than ten," The first voice said suspiciously.

I shook my head, "I'm thirteen, sir,"

"Why does it matter?" The second voice asked, "If she looks ten then we'll say she's ten."

Darn it. Well, that didn't work.

I felt the car start to slow down before the engine turned off. The owners of the voices got out and the back seat open. I could now make out the features of my kidnappers. One of them had blond hair and green eyes while the other had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Get up," The blond-haired one ordered and harshly pulled me out of the car. He tossed me onto the ground and cut my bonds on my ankles before grabbing my arm. I looked around and saw that we were in a garage. It seemed like your regular house garage. The dark-eyed man went before us and unlocked a door inside the garage before stepping aside so I could be dragged in. I was led down a hallway and then pushed into a room. I turned around to ask some questions but the door had already shut and locked with a click.

Sighing, I turned back around and to my horror, I saw that I wasn't the only one in the room.

There were other girls, all younger than me, maybe around the age of eight, huddled in blankets on the floor. Their hair was filthy and there were large bruises on their faces. At the sight of me, they cowered against the walls, trying to getaway.

Slowly, I crouched down, careful not to lose my balance since my wrists were still tied and then sat down, legs crossed.

"Hi," I said, my voice shaky, "My name is Naia."


	106. Chapter 106

Erin Lindsay's POV

"We got surveillance footage from a couple who lives across the street," I said, walking into the room.

Hailey nodded, "Showed a grey sedan and two guys with who we suspect is Naia. She was unconscious, they must have knocked her out somehow and then kidnapped her."

Voight nodded, "Get the licence plate?"

"Yup, running that now," I said, typing it into the computer. "Can someone update the family?"

"On it," Kim said, picking up the phone.

Atwater came in and smacked a picture of Naia onto the case board and wrote underneath her name and her age.

"Naia Johnson, twelve," He said, turning to us, "Kidnapped at school during recess." Kevin then turned back to the board and pinned up three more pictures. Three girls, none of them could have been older than eight.

"Lily Smith," He pointed to the first picture, "Seven, went missing about two weeks ago."

Atwater then pointed to the second picture, "Megan Park, six. She went missing exactly one week ago. And that last one is Jane Wong, eight, she went missing four days ago."

I felt my gut turn, "You think it's all somehow related?"

Jay nodded, "There's more, Mouse is still printing."

"We did some digging and it led us to Daniel Anders," Adam said, pinning up a picture of Daniel next to the pictures of the girls. "This guy has a whole bunch of charges which makes us think-"

"He's selling the girls for dough," Atwater said, finishing for Ruzek. "The only strange thing is that Naia is so much older than the age range of the others. I mean, she's twelve right? Before her, the oldest girl which we think was kidnapped by Daniel was Jane Wong, who's eight. That's four years."

I nodded, "They're getting desperate. Probably the younger the better, the more money they can sell them for." I then turned my attention back to tracking the licence plate and wasn't too shocked by the result.

"Vehicle's stolen," I announced, "These guys know what they're doing."

Voight nodded, "Alright, split up. Atwater, Ruzek, go and get some information out of the original owner of the car. Lindsay, Upton, why don't you update the family in person. It's a lot to take in over the phone. Halstead, Dawson and Burgess, keep getting information on this Anders guy."

I nodded and got up while Ruzek came over to get the name of the original owner of the car.

"They're at the firehouse," Kim told me and Hailey and I thanked her before we headed off.

"This guy's sick," I said as Hailey drove. "I mean, selling girls? These girls are just kids. Megan, she was six. It's awful!"

Hailey nodded in agreement but stayed silent. I sighed and slumped against the side of the door, propping my hand underneath my head.

"You're quiet," I commented. Hailey hadn't said anything the whole car ride and I was curious what was on her mind.

Hailey shrugged, her eyes not leaving the road. "It's nothing," She mumbled but I knew she was lying.

"Come on, spill," I said and she shrugged again.

"It's just, how are we supposed to tell them that Naia was kidnapped by a bunch of creeps who plan on selling her for some cash. It's bad enough that she's missing but that she was kidnapped and by people who are going to sell her," Hailey shook her head, "This is going to be rough,"

I nodded, "That, it will be. We just have to be straight forward. There's nothing to sugarcoat."

"Like ripping off a band-aid," Hailey added as we pulled up to the firehouse. She parked the car on the street, making sure not to block the driveway and we hopped out. I walked ahead of Hailey and opened the door next to the big garage-like doors. Nobody was on the apparatus floor so they were most likely all in the common area.

When we walked in, all eyes immediately turned towards us and I scanned the room.

"We're looking for Matt Casey and Gabby Dawson," Hailey said when I spotted them sitting on the couch next to each other.

I gave them a tiny smile, "We have some news about Naia, is this a good time?"

Matt nodded as he stood up, "Absolutely, do you need a more private place?"

"Whatever works for you," Hailey replied.

Gabby and Matt exchanged glances before sitting back down. "You can tell us here," Gabby said and Matt nodded.

I looked over at Hailey who had her poker face on.

"Do you mind if we sit?" I asked, motioning to the armchairs and Matt nodded.

"Of course," He said and Hailey and I each took a seat.

I looked over at Hailey to see who would start. She didn't look back so I turned my attention to Matt and Gabby.

"We did some searching," I began, "And it led us to a guy by the name of Daniel Anders."

Gabby nodded, "So you think he took her?"

"Not exactly," Hailey said, "When we looked into Daniel Anders, he has numerous charges against him and a history which makes us think he kidnapped Naia to..." Hailey trailed off and I jumped in.

"We think he's going to sell her," I forced the words out of mouth before I could stop myself. "We've pulled up other missing children's cases and we think that they're all related."

Silence.

It was followed by Gabby's sobs as she cried into Matt's shoulder.

"I promise you we will do everything we can to find her and the other girls," Hailey said. It was easy to miss but I spotted the slight quiver in her tone. "We'll tell you as soon as we get an update."

As Hailey and I walked back to the car, I put a hand on her shoulder. "You good?" I asked her.

Hailey nodded as we got into the car.

"Yeah, let's just catch this prick,"

* * *

Sorry, this took a while to upload. I had written out half the chapter and then didn't like the way it was going so I deleted it and restarted. Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story.


	107. Chapter 107

Naia's POV

Megan was six.

Lily, Zoe, and Emma were seven.

Jane was eight.

It took a while but they warmed up to me after I convinced them I wasn't going to hurt them.

"I wanna go home," Emma whined, snuggling against me. "I wanna see Mommy and Daddy."

I nodded, "So do I, and we will. I promise. I just have to think of a plan."

That was the hard part. I had no idea where we were. The room that we were locked in had no windows. As the wheels turned in my head, I started thinking about stupid ideas like escaping the next time they came in to give us food and water which according to Jane, happened twice a day.

I looked over at the other girls and saw that their wrists were tied together as well. We needed to get out of here.

While I was trying to brainstorm something, I heard the door click and my head shot up to see that the door was opening. Two guys, different from the people who brought me in came in, immediately shutting the door behind them. They both had Ziploc baggies in their arms and started tossing them at us.

"We can't open them," I protested, "At least open them for us."

One of the guys smirked at me. "That's the point girly," He said and without another word, they left.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I looked down at the Ziploc bag which had been thrown by my feet. Inside, there was half a bun and a cheese string.

"How do you guys eat?" I asked the other girls who were slumped against the wall, not even bothering to glance at the food.

"Spithead and Flobberface," Zoe mumbled, "They always put the food in bags so we can't eat it."

Lily nodded, "When they're on feeding duty we never eat."

"Spithead and Flobberface?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the names, "Are those their names?"

Zoe blushed and shook her head, "No, those are the names we gave them."

I nodded to show I had heard and then returned my attention to the Ziploc bag at my foot. I was going to get the food inside. There was no stopping me. Sighing, I used my feet to take off the winter boots I was wearing. I was thankful I didn't have enough time that morning to put socks on before racing out the door and while I held the side of the Ziploc bag with my big toe and rest of my foot, I used my other big toe to open the bag.

"How did you do that?" Megan asked, her eyes widened with amazement.

I smiled, "Magic." I carefully rolled myself onto my stomach and used my mouth to get the bread out of the bag. The cheese string would be impossible to eat since I'd have to peel the wrapper with my hand but the bread was something.

Seeing what I had done, the other girls followed and soon we were all munching on bread from the Ziploc bags.

"I'm glad you're here," Jane said and then realizing that it wasn't a great thing, she quickly clarified. "I mean, it's not great that we're all here but-"

I cut her off, nodding my head, "No, no, I understand what you mean."

We finished the rest of the bread in silence. I took this as a time to let a plan start forming in my head. Maybe the next time they came in to feed us I could make a break for it. As soon as the opens, run. I replayed the path I took to get to this room when I first got into the house.

Was it worth a shot?

"I need your honest opinion," I said, turning my attention to the girls, "Let's say I had a really risky plan to get out, but only me, should I try it or not?"

"What about us?" Megan asked, "Will we go?"

I shook my head, "No, but if I do escape, the first thing I'll do is make sure we get you guys out too."

"What about Celine?" Lily asked and I tilted my head, confused.

"Who's Celine?" I asked but I had a feeling in my gut who she was and what happened to her.

"One of the other girls here," Lily replied, "She came with us here and then one day Spithead took her out of the room and she's never been back."

I nodded, "We'll find her too, I just have to get out of here."

"Then I think you should do it," Jane said, answering my original question, "If you don't try, you'll never figure out what could have happened."

That was true.

"Alright then, next time they open the door, I'm going to run," I said, "But you have to be brave okay?"

I looked at everybody and they all nodded.

"No matter what happens," I added, "It'll be okay."

My voice cracked and I tried to hide it by coughing. I might have convinced the younger ones but Jane saw right through it.

She nodded her head and smiled tightly at me.

"It'll be okay," She whispered back.


	108. Chapter 108

Erin Lindsay's POV

"There's more?" I asked as Jay put up another two pictures of girls.

Jay nodded, "Went to school and never came back. They're sisters. A friend last saw them walking home from school and we think on their way home, they were kidnapped."

"Claudia and Hannah Jackson, they're twins, age seven," Kevin said, coming in with a folder, "Last seen almost a month ago. Police thought they were kidnapped but didn't have any leads."

"What makes you think that Anders was behind it?" I asked.

Hailey was the one who answered me, "They're both in the age range and the school they went to, Blake Ridge, isn't too far from Naia's school. Most of these kids live in the same area."

"We went around," Kim said as she walked into the room, "Apparently Anders was seen at the convenience store at the corner of Maple and Chestnut."

Voight nodded, "Alright, Atwater, Ruzek, go and check it out. I want surveillance footage and information. The rest of you, keep looking into this prick."

Atwater and Ruzek left to do as Voight said and the rest of us turned back to getting information.

"I got something," Hailey said, "We have a car under Anders' name. The address with it is 99 Morgan Drive."

"Alright then, you and Lindsay go and check out the address, see if he still lives there," Voight then pointed at the picture of Anders which was taped onto the case board, "Remember, that's who we're looking for."

I nodded and followed Hailey out to the car. The image of Daniel Anders was still brightly printed in my brain.

"We have to catch this guy," I said, "This is disgusting what he does."

Hailey nodded, "I agree, and we will. We have to, just think about the families of those girls. I mean, Hannah and Claudia? They were seven. The parents lost two daughters in one day."

"How are we going to find the girls as well? Anders most definitely has sold some of them, who knows how many." I said, shaking my head. Hailey was driving again this time and we were driving to the address.

"We'll find them," Hailey replied confidently, her hands were tightly gripped on the steering wheel and her face was cold, "And we'll make anyone involved in this pay."

When we got to the address, it turned out to be a tiny bungalow. Hailey pulled over in front of the house and we got out of the car. Hailey walked up the front door and I followed her. She knocked three times and moments later, I heard shuffling behind the door and my hand immediately went to the gun at my side.

The door unlocked and opened to reveal a woman in her thirties. She was not Daniel Anders.

"We're looking for Daniel Anders," Hailey said, "Is he here right now?"

The woman shook her head, "No, I don't know a Daniel Anders. Is something wrong?"

Hailey nodded, "He's wanted for the kidnappings of multiple young girls."

The woman looked shocked, her hand went to cover her mouth. "Oh my gosh, that's horrible."

"This was the address that was with his car licence, do you know if he used to live here?" I asked, trying to get some information.

The woman thought for a moment. "You know, now that I think about it, I think the previous owner of the house was named Daniel," The woman said, "I'm Jessica by the way. If you want to leave a number with me, I can call you back when my husband gets home. I'm sure he'll know more than I do."

Hailey gave Jessica her number and we thanked her before leaving.

"This guy's good," I said on our way back to the District. "This is going to be a tough case."

Hailey nodded, "Sure is, but we're going to get the girls back if that's the last thing we do."


	109. Chapter 109

Naia's POV

This was it. The moment the doors opened, the plan would go into action. The girls were to pretend that they had no idea what I was going to do which would hopefully keep them out of trouble.

"You can't tell them anything," I said, "You can't tell them what I'm doing or that you even knew I was going to run away."

Jane smiled a shaky smile at me, "You've told us a thousand times Naia."

I let out a sigh and nodded. "You're right but I'll tell you again just to be sure," I said, making Megan groan.

Megan put both hands over her ears and shook her head. "No," She said, and shook her head again, "No more!"

We all laughed but quickly went quiet when we heard footsteps approach.

I got up and went to the side of the door. I looked at the other girls, huddled in a corner and mouthed 'I love you' to them as the door lock clicked. When I saw the door open the tiniest bit, I braced myself and as soon as I saw a space, I ducked down and ran.

My version of how to get out of the house wasn't clear or correct but I kept running. I could hear yells and voices from behind me but I didn't look back. I had never realized how hard it was to run without arms but the adrenaline pumping through me kept me going.

Suddenly, I felt myself falling to the ground as someone tackled me. The adrenaline kept me from being scared but it didn't keep me from feeling the pain of the punched at my head. I wasn't sure if it was the same person but the kicking soon joined the punches. I was rolled over onto my back as punched connected with my face. I felt a warm liquid drip from my nose as it started to bleed.

"You think you can just run away like that?" A voice asked. I knew it was one of the people who came to feed us but I couldn't match it to a face.

Another kick the stomach made me curl up and a pair of arms heaved me onto my feet. I could now see who had beaten me up. I had seen them before since they had come to feed us previously but I didn't know they're names.

"Huh? I didn't catch your answer girly." One of the guys said. He was the one who had asked me the question when I was on the ground.

I sneered at him, "That's because I didn't give you one."

I probably shouldn't have said that but I didn't care. The guy I talked back to slammed me into the wall and I winced as my head smashed against the hard surface.

"You wanna try again?" The guys asked. I needed a nickname for him. Jerkface. That fitted nicely.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, "Kill me?"

None of us spoke or moved for a moment before he let go of me. My legs nearly gave out but I steadied myself as the other guy yanked me back to the room. They were smart and had closed and locked the door before chasing after me. Once they opened the door, they threw me in and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Naia!"

The other girls surrounded me, clearly concerned. I tried to brush it off but I was in pain and it was hard to stop the tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked. I tried to smile for their sake but it just turned into a wince as I sat up.

"Yeah," I said, being brave for their sake. "Just a little bruised."

Megan pointed at my nose, "You're bleeding."

I nodded, "Yeah." I was unsure of what else to say. We sat there in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry," I said, finally breaking the silence. "I messed that up so bad. That was our only chance too."

Jane shook her head and scooted closer to me. "No, we'll figure something else out." She whispered.

"Are they going to give us food soon?" Zoe asked, changing the subject.

I pursed my lips, "Sorry bud, but I don't think so."

"I'm hungry," Emma whined.

I sighed and let the girls lean against me.

"I'm sorry."


	110. Chapter 110

Naia's POV

I wasn't sure how many days had passed but I did know that nothing had changed. We were still stuck in this room. In some ways, it was good that nothing had changed but in others, it was bad.

Jane was good at keeping track of time. She knew when the time to be fed was coming close which I found impressive, so when the door clicked, I was alarmed since Jane hadn't given us the usual heads up.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked sleepily. She was taking a nap and the door had woken her up.

"I'm not sure," I replied truthfully as the door opened to reveal Jerkface and another guy that Emma had nicknamed Ginger since he had red hair.

Ginger scanned at each of us carefully before looking at Jerkface.

"Which one did the boss say again?" He asked and Jerkface sneered.

"You're an idiot," Jerkface said and pushed pass Ginger and into the room.

"You," Jerkface pointed at Lily, "Get up."

My stomach twisted as my brain pieced things together. "What are you doing with her?" I asked.

"Keep your mouth shut," Jerkface ordered and I made a face at him.

"Why should I?" I protested, pushing my luck, "I asked a question, it's not against the law."

Jerkface turned his attention towards me, "Because I said so. Now shut up before I beat you up again."

"I'm not scared of you," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "Tell me what you're doing with Lily."

Jerkface sighed and took three steps towards me before he grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me to my feet.

"I said, shut your mouth," He growled. His face was just inches away from mine.

I kept my eyes on his eyes, almost daring him to beat me up before he dropped me back onto the floor.

"You can't take her," I said, my heart started racing. I couldn't let them just take Lily. "Take me instead."

Ginger laughed, "Nobody wants you."

_"It's not rocket science why her parents didn't want her."_

"You can't take her," I repeated and clumsily got to my feet. I stood in between Jerkface and Lily, protectively keeping him away from her.

Jerkface looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "You have three seconds before I beat the crap out of you." He said, crossing his arms.

"Then do it," I said, "What kind of man are you?"

That seemed to finally do it. Jerkface grabbed me and slammed me against the ground before repeatedly punching me in the stomach. My body was still sore from his last beating and this was not helping.

What hurt the most though, was when Ginger picked Lily up and left. Something in me seemed to turn on. A monster would be the closest thing to describing it and I grabbed a fistful of Jerkface's hair before pulling it as hard as I could. I then pounded my fists at his head but I wasn't as strong as him and he easily sent a punch at the side of my face, making me stop.

Jerkface then got up and kicked me against the wall just for good measure before leaving. The door shut and locked with the familiar click and I let out a growl of frustration.

"Naia?"

Right. I had to be brave for the girls.

Slowly, I sat myself up and looked over at them.

"It's going to be okay," I said, trying to keep my emotions under control. "Everything's going to be okay. Maybe we should get some sleep."

The girls nodded without another word and we laid down on the cold ground.

"Can you sing for me?" Megan asked, breaking the silence.

"Sing?" I repeated, my voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, sing," Megan said, "Like la la la!"

The last part made me smile and I nodded. "Anything for you guys," I said and my mind tried to find a nice song to sing to them.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday_

* * *

The lyrics belong to The Beatles.


	111. Chapter 111

Erin's POV

"We got something!" Jay said as he walked into the room. He held up a bunch of scrap paper before putting them up on the case board.

"I talked to Jessica and her husband Jeremy, they gave us these papers which were left behind when they moved in," Jay said, pointing to the scrap paper, "They called Daniel but he never picked up or called back so they forgot about it but kept them anyway."

Adam nodded, "It's a good thing they did. They're papers for a website. If one of you guys want to search into that."

"On it," Hailey said. Adam took the paper off the case board and tossed it to Hailey who started furiously typing on her laptop.

We all crowded around Hailey's desk to see what would pop up.

"It's an animal rehoming site," I said as Hailey scrolled through the pictures of animals.

"Six years old, brown eyes, brown hair, well behaved," Jay said, reading the description underneath a picture of a yellow labrador retriever.

Hailey shook her head, "They're not talking about animals." She turned her attention towards the case board and nodded her head at it.

"Megan's six and has brown hair and brown eyes," Hailey pointed out. My stomach sank as I put things together.

I pointed at one of the other descriptions on the website. "Seven years old," I read, "green eyes, blond hair, quiet." I then looked at the pictures of the girls on the case board.

"Zoe Collins," I whispered.

"Click on the sold link," Adam said and Hailey did as he asked. She scrolled down, counting the amount of 'animals' they had sold.

"21," Hailey said and scrolled back up to the top of the page, "What should we do?"

Voight nodded, "Alright, start betting. I don't care what you do, just make sure you win." He then turned around and headed towards his office.

"Sarge," I said, hurrying after him, "What's your plan?"

Voight stopped and turned around, "You'll find out soon enough."

I nodded, "Should I inform the families?"

"That sounds like a good idea," He said, "Get Burgess to help you out." Voight then turned around and went into his office. I did what Voight asked me to and told Kim what he had said.

"You call half of them, I'll call the other half," I said and split up the work onto the piece of paper.

"I'll call this half?" Kim asked, pointing one of the categories and I nodded.

The first victim I was to call was Naia's family. Sighing, I picked up the phone and dialled the given number.

It rang once, only once, before someone picked up.

"Did you find her?" Gabby's worried voice asked desperately.

I bit my lip, "No, but we found another lead which we think will bring us close to finding her and the other girls."

"You'll keep us updated, right?" Gabby asked and I nodded.

"Of course. Look, I wish I could tell you more but I have to call the other victims' families," I said, "I promise we'll keep you up to date with everything."

"Thank you," Gabby said and I smiled weakly.

"No problem," I replied, "Have a good day,"

Gabby sighed, "You too,"

I hung up and looked at the other families I had to call and hoped that those conversations would go just as smoothly as the one I just had.


	112. Chapter 112

Naia's POV

"Where did they take Lily?" Megan asked for about the twentieth time. I was tired and starting to become impatient but I bit the inside of my cheek and repeated what I had said all the other times Megan had asked.

"I don't know, Megan, I don't know," I sighed and laid my head down against the floor, "Go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Megan's voice was sad which made me feel guilty.

I rolled over onto my back and folded my hands over my stomach. Staring at the ceiling of the room, I wondered what was going to happen. Did PD have any idea where we were? They had to have some idea.

Right?

I wasn't sure what time it was or what day. Were Gabby and Matt on a call? Did they even have a shift today? What about everyone else at the firehouse?

Slowly, I started becoming sleepy and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know."

"Should we wake her?"

"I don't know."

"Is she breathing?"

"I think so."

"Should we wake her up?"

"I already told you, Megan. I don't know."

I opened one eye to see the girls leaning over me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, slowly sitting up. I quickly did a headcount and let out a sigh of relief when they were all accounted for. Well, except for Lily.

Jane shook her head, "No, I mean, I don't think so."

I nodded, "Alright then, did they already come by with food and water?"

"No, not yet," Zoe said, "I'm getting hungry though."

We sat there in silence, all of us unsure of what to say. The familiar click of the door unlocking drew our attention and we all turned to look at it. The door opened to reveal Jerkface and Ginger. I was confused since they didn't have any food with them.

"Get up," Ginger ordered and beside me, the girls started to stand up.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "All of us?"

Jerkface snorted, "Just do as I say or I promise you'll regret it."

As much I hated following their directions, I did as I was told and stood up. Ginger came over and roughly grabbed my arm with one hand and used the other to grab Emma's. Jerkface hooked his arm through Emma and Zoe's and grabbed Jane's shoulder. Then, they directed us out of the room and down the hallway.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked as I was shoved outside of the house and down the steps. I stumbled a little bit but the tight grip on my arm prevented me from actually falling.

"It doesn't matter," Ginger replied, "Does it?"

I made a face at him, "Well, it involved me, so yes it does."

"Just get in the car," Jerkface said and pretty much threw us all into the back of the van. He then closed the door and Ginger and he got into the front. I heard the engine start and the van back out of the driveway.

"Where are they taking us?" Megan asked quietly.

"I don't know," I whispered back, not wanting Jerkface and Ginger to know that we were talking.

I then realized that if we were quiet, we could sort of make out the conversation happening upfront. I strained my ears and managed to pick up bits and pieces.

"Boss says the police are on to us," Jerkface said. As hard as I tried, I couldn't make hear what Ginger's response was. None the less, my heart spiked with hope as I realized this meant that the police did know that we were missing.

"What's his plan?" Ginger asked.

"Sell the girls, make some dough, and disappear," Jerkface said. "This means I'll have to get a job."

The rest of their conversation became mumbled and I stopped eavesdropping. None of us talked in the back of the van the whole drive and when the car stopped, the van door opened and Ginger and Jerkface hauled us out and up the steps of a new house. They pushed us into a new room which also happened to not have a window.

"Are you at least going to feed us?" I asked as they were leaving. Jerkface stopped and looked at me as if I was stupid. I raised an eyebrow to show I was looking for a reply.

"Are you going to shut your mouth?" He asked, advancing towards me.

I shrugged, "Probably not. You didn't answer my question though."

Jerkface came over and punched my cheek before grabbing my shoulders and slamming me against the ground. He kicked me repeatedly in the stomach and ribs before Ginger stepped in and pulled him back.

"Does that answer your question?" Jerkface asked and I rolled over to look at him.

I smirked and sat up. "No, you can keep beating me up but that doesn't answer my question."

Jerkface lunged at me but Ginger kept him back and eventually managed to pull him back and out the door. I heard the door lock before laying back down.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked tentatively and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I said though I was in a lot of pain. My face was stinging and my whole torso hurt with every move I made.

Jane looked at me, concern written all over her face. Her brown eyes stared intently at me but all I could manage was a weak smile.

"Everything will be okay," I said.

Right?


	113. Chapter 113

Naia's POV

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since we were dumped into this new room. Jane probably had a better idea since she was good at keeping track of time but the girls had fallen asleep and I didn't want to disturb them.

Lucky for me, I didn't have to wake them because the door unlocking and swinging open seemed to do the trick.

"Get up," Ginger said, yanking the girls to their feet.

"What do you want with us?" I asked bitterly and Jerkface slapped me across the face before pulling me onto my feet. I sneered at him but didn't repeat my question.

When they pulled us outside, I saw that it was dark out. The sun had set and the stars had come out. I scanned the night sky for the moon but couldn't see it. I guess it was a cloudy night.

Ginger and Jerkface dumped us in the back of the van and slammed the door shut before getting the front like earlier. The engine started and the van moved as it pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are they taking us?" Jane asked me quietly. I could hear how scared she was.

I racked my brain, trying to think of a comforting answer but the best I could do was "I don't' know" which didn't cut it in my books.

Deciding to try and eavesdrop and get some information, I strained my ears and tried to make out the mumbled words of the conversation Ginger and Jerface were having.

"Doesn't the boss think this is kind of fishy?" Ginger asked, "I mean, what kind of buyer would buy all of the girls?"

Jerkface snorted, "You wanna ask the boss in person, be my guest. Plus, does it matter? This guy is loaded and if this goes smoothly, maybe Boss'll give us a tip for our hard work."

This got me intrigued but unfortunately, their conversation got quieter and I couldn't hear anything but mumbo jumbo.

"Girls?" I whispered. They all turned their attention to me and I gave them a weak smile. "Whatever happens, I want you to all know how brave you've been. It'll be okay."

They all nodded and my smile widened. Inside though, my heart was breaking. They were so little. So innocent.

After a while, the van started to slow down and I realized that it would soon happen. We were going to be sold. The thought made me want to throw up but I didn't have anything in my stomach to throw up.

I heard Jerkface and Ginger get out of the van and the door at the back soon opened.

"How should we do this?" Ginger asked Jerkface who just shrugged.

"We've never sold so many at once. Should we take them one at a time or do it all at once?" Ginger asked and Jerkface shot him a look that shut Ginger up real fast.

Jerkface nodded, "Take them all at once. The faster we do this, the less likely we'll get caught."

Ginger and Jerkface pulled us out of the van and threw us onto the ground. I managed to land on my feet but Megan and Zoe weren't so lucky.

"Get up," Ginger snarled at them.

I was quick to jump in, "Don't talk to them like that. Maybe you should have been more gentle."

"Shut up," Jerkface said to me. "I'll be thrilled when you're gone. It'll be good riddance."

I sneered at him but didn't say anything more as we were yanked away from the van and towards some other car. It was a black pickup truck and was parked in a clearing. I looked around and managed to make out in the dark that we were in a field. A man stood beside the pickup truck but since it was dark out, I couldn't see him too well.

"Where's the money?" Jerkface asked as he pushed us along.

The man looked at us and paused before talking.

"Right here," He said and pulled out a drawstring bag. He opened it to reveal a ton of cash. There was so much money my mouth dropped. "So how are we going to do this?"

Ginger and Jerkface exchanged looks before turned back to this mystery man.

"You give us the cash, we give you the girls." Ginger said and Jerkface nodded in agreement.

The man looked as though he was going to agree when he stopped.

"Who's that?" He asked, nodding towards a black car parked a little bit away.

Jerkface sneered, "None of your business. Now are we going to do this or not?"

The man shook his head, "Tell me who that is."

"Our boss, now let's get this over with before we get caught," Ginger said. Jerkface shot him a glare for giving up the answer so easily.

The man closed the drawstring bag and held on to it. "Let me meet your boss and then I'll give you the money for the girls."

"Who do you think you are?" Jerkface asked and his grip on my arm tightened.

The man shrugged, "Do you want the money or not?"

Ginger and Jerkface looked at each other before Jerkface nodded.

"You get the boss, I'll keep an eye on him and the girls," Jerkface ordered and Ginger nodded before hurrying off.

"You better not have any plan behind this," Jerkface growled at the man who remained poker-faced. I couldn't detect any emotion on him once so ever and started to feel sick again.

What would he do to us?

Ginger returned with a man I had never seen before. Not that I could tell what he looked like in the dark. Presumably, he was 'the boss' that Ginger and Jerkface kept referring to.

"Why'd you want to see me?" The boss asked and the man nodded.

Suddenly, there was a rush of movement and chaos. Black cars surrounded us and the man who was going to buy us pulled out a gun and pointed it at us.

"Get down on the ground," He yelled. Instead of obeying, Ginger and Jerkface took off for the bushes but was stopped by two more people wearing black who also had guns. It was dark before but the light from the black cars helped me see that one of the people in the bushes was Hailey Upton.

It all made sense to me. They were here to help us.

"Drop the gun and get on the ground," Jay ordered, his gun pointed at the boss. Before I could process anything, I felt myself being pulled and I felt the cold muzzle of a gun against my neck.

My eyes widened and I saw someone walking towards the boss and me. He also had a gun and had it pointed at us.

"I swear, back off or I'll shoot," The boss said. His voice didn't waiver at all which made me even more scared. This couldn't be happening. I had to be having a nightmare.

"I promise, I'll shoot her," The boss said and the man kept walking. His grip on my shoulder was released but the nuzzle didn't move from my neck as he pulled the other girls closer to him.

He was using us as a shield.

"Please," I heard Zoe beg, "Don't kill us."

The boss snarled, "Shut up,"

_"Naia, I'm sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Samual are gone. Mr. Samual tried to shoot Ellie, Thomas, and Shane but Mrs. Samual jumped in front of them. Mr. Samual then shot himself. They were both dead when we got on scene."_

How did Ellie feel when she was held at gunpoint? She probably was scared that Thomas and Shane would get hurt because she was like that.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot!" The boss said and I whimpered as the gun pressed deeper into my neck.

The man who was walking towards didn't seem like he any intention of stopping which made my gut turn. My heart was beating so fast and so loud that I was sure everybody could hear it pumping.

What happened next happened so fast, I wasn't sure I saw it properly. The gun against my neck was removed but was followed by two gunshots which happened almost at the same time. The first gunshot came from the man walking towards us and hit the boss in the neck.

The second gunshot came from the boss and I watched the bullet fly out of the muzzle.

When I realized who it was going to hit, my heart dropped and I leapt forward.

I made it just in time to catch Jane's body before it hit the ground.


	114. Chapter 114

Naia's POV

"Suspect down!" Someone called but it was fuzzy. All I could focus on was what was happening in front of me.

Blood was pouring from the bullet wound. The bullet had hit Jane in the back of the head and I could see the hole in the front where it had exited. I held her body close to me, deep down knowing that this would be her final moment. I pressed my hands against the wound, a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You're alright," I whispered, "You're so brave Jane, so brave."

Her mouth opened silently and I could see that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. I felt tears threaten to escape from my eyes but I quickly blinked them away so I could see Jane. There was so much blood flowing out of the wound, even with my hands there.

"Everything is going to be alright," I whispered and Jane gave a weak nod of her head before closing her eyes. I watched as her chest rose and fell one last time before letting the tears drip down my cheeks.

"Naia?" A gentle voice asked beside me and I looked away from Jane to see Erin crouched next to me. I then looked around and saw another woman hugging Zoe, Emma, and Megan. Hailey and the man who I originally thought was going to buy us were dragging Ginger and Jerkface into a car. The man who had shot the boss was standing over the body with some other people, talking. I could hear the sounds of sirens approaching us but I tuned everything out and returned my attention to Jane.

The blood was still flowing out of the wound but I removed my hands, which were soaked in blood, and watched the blood. There was blood everywhere. Jane's whole face was practically covered in blood and I tried to wipe some of it off with the back of my hand. It didn't work very well. All it did was reveal how pale Jane's face had become.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to Jane, "It should have been me."

"Naia," Erin said gently and I looked up at her. "An ambulance is here to take you to Med."

I shook my head slowly and returned my gaze to Jane's body. "I'm fine," I said, my voice was hoarse.

"Naia," Erin repeated my name but I shook my head.

"Jane," I started to say but couldn't keep going. I bit my lip and tucked a piece of Jane's hair behind her ear. Her body was still in my lap but I made no effort to push her off or get up.

Nor Erin or I spoke for the next few minutes while the paramedics checked over Megan, Zoe, and Emma. From the corner of my eye, I could see that she was watching me but my eyes remained on Jane.

When the paramedics came over, they paused when they saw the scene in front of them. I looked up to see Foster and Shay standing there and part of me finally broke as I started sobbing.

Erin nodded at them, "GSW to the back of the head. She died a few moments ago. She was bleeding out, wouldn't have made it."

"Naia?" I heard Shay ask but I made no effort to respond or even acknowledge that I had heard.

"Are you hurt in any way?" Foster asked but I just shook my head.

Shay came over and crouched down on the other side of me. "Naia, we're going to get you to Med, just to be safe," She said gently, "Can you come with us?"

I didn't move and kept my eyes on Jane.

She was dead.

She was dead, and never coming back.

She would never see her parents again, her parents would never see her.

"Can you call Matt and Gabby?" I whispered and both Foster and Shay nodded.

"We'll tell them to meet us at Med," Shay said and put a hand on my back, "Come on, let's get you checked out.

Finally, I slowly pushed myself to my feet and followed Shay and Brett to the back of Ambo 23.

"I'll call them now," Shay said, pulling out her phone as she got into the back of the ambo with me. She dialled a number, I'm not sure which one, and waited a moment before talking.

"Hi, Gabby! Yes, I know it's late. Yes, I know I'm on shift. Will you let me speak?" Shay let out an exasperated sigh, "Gabriela Dawson, I have Naia with me in the back of the ambo."

She paused again and looked over at me, "She looked okay, physically. Look, we're taking her to Med, why don't you and Matt meet us there? Alright then."

Shay put her phone down and then turned back to me. "She hung up before I could say anything else."

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Shay said, smiling. She reached out to take my hand but I drew it back.

Shay looked hurt but I shook my head.

"My hands are bloody," I whispered and Shay nodded.

"That's okay, I've dealt with bloody hands before," Shay said and I pursed my lips and nodded but didn't make any movement to let her hold my hand.

I looked up at Shay, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"No, no," Shay said, "Don't be sorry. This is the best call I've ever had. To see you safe, to know you're okay. Everyone's been worried sick."

I nodded again but returned my gaze to the floor of the ambo. At some point, I felt the ambo come to a park and the back doors opened.

"Are you okay to walk?" Shay asked and I nodded before hopping down. I followed Shay and Foster into Med.

The first person I saw was Maggie. Then it was April. Then it was Dr. Choi. Then it was Dr. Manning and finally, I saw Gabby and Matt.

"Naia!"

They came rushing over to me and Gabby wrapped me in a big bear hug.

"Oh, you're alive!" She sobbed, still holding on to me. I was covered in Jane's blood and now the blood was on Gabby's coat. We stayed like that for a little while until Matt pulled us apart.

"Let me see the girl," He whispered and I noticed how he was trying to keep himself from crying. Matt picked me up and I buried my face into his neck, closing my eyes.

"Uh, I hate to be the one to break up this reunion but maybe we should let the doctors check her out?" Shay said tentatively. Nobody said anything for a moment but then Matt placed me back down and nodded.

Maggie, who was close to tears at this point, cleared her throat and pointed at one of the rooms.

"You guys can go to Treatment 3, Dr. Manning!" She called out and we headed to the room. Gabby took a seat on the chair in the corner and Matt stood, next to her.

I was thrilled to see them. Beyond thrilled actually, but part of me felt guilty.

Guilty that Jane wasn't going to be able to have this moment as well.


	115. Chapter 115

Gabby's POV

"Well, besides having a few bruised ribs, a busted lip, and some nasty bruises on her face, she's perfectly fine," Dr. Manning told Matt and me. I smiled gratefully at her before taking Naia's hand into mine, despite the blood that covered it.

There was a hesitant knock on the door and we all turned to see Detective Lindsay standing there. She smiled slightly before talking.

"Do you mind if I talk to Gabby and Matt for a moment?" She asked and Matt and I exchanged looks.

"Of course," I replied and Matt and I followed her outside of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Matt asked, concerned. I was wondering the same thing.

Detective Lindsay shook her head, "No, not really. It's just, I wanted to tell you what happened."

Matt and I both nodded to show that we were listening.

"We had set up a plan to pretend to buy the girls off Anders. It was going smoothly until Anders pulled out a gun. He held Naia at gunpoint so my Seargent, of course, had to shoot him. Unfortunately, Anders also managed to get a shot out before he was hit and the bullet hit one of the other victims, Jane Wong," Detective Lindsay said and then bit her lip.

My hand immediately flew over my mouth, "Oh my god, is she okay?"

The look on Detective Lindsay's face answered my question before she even had to say anything.

"The bullet hit Jane in the back of the head. She died in Naia's arms," Detective Lindsay said. "There was no way she was going to survive that hit."

None of us spoke for a minute, letting the information sink.

"The family," I whispered, "I can't imagine what they're going through."

Detective Lindsay nodded, "We have a support system who are with them currently. What happened, it's horrible. Why I told you this is because I think Jane's death is taking a bigger toll on Naia than she is willing to admit. So for the next while, just keep an eye out on her."

"Of course," Matt said and we shook hands with Detective Lindsay before going back into the room.

Dr. Manning smiled softly at us, "So, she should be good to go home. A few good meals won't hurt though."

Matt and I both nodded and thanked Dr. Manning before she announced she would get the discharge papers ready.

"I'm so happy that you're okay," I said quietly as I tucked a strand of hair behind Naia's ear.

She smiled weakly at us and nodded. "I was so scared," Naia whispered, "I thought I was going to die."

"You're okay," Matt said, "You're safe now."

Naia nodded again but didn't look us in the eye. She continued to stare at her fingers as she spoke.

"What did Erin tell you guys?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"She told us what happened tonight," I said, telling the truth, "She told us to look out for you."

Naia didn't say anything and I was unsure if it was because she didn't have anything to say or if she was mad.

"Naia?" Matt asked.

"I'm okay," She whispered. "I'm not dead, right?"

"Naia," I said, gently but she still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm not dead with a bullet through my head." She mumbled.

* * *

**Naia's POV** (Sorry for the mid-chapter change)

The car ride home was silent. You would think there would be so much to say, and there was, however, I shut down every chance to start a conversation. It wasn't on purpose, it just kind of happened.

"You wanna wash up for bed and then we can talk?" Gabby asked, her voice hopeful.

I nodded and trudged to the bathroom where I slipped my blood-covered jacket off. It was a horrible idea but I didn't care so now the bathroom floor had Jane's blood on it as well.

Sighing, I placed my hands on the edge of the sink and stared into the mirror.

I looked awful.

My lip was busted and had dried blood crusting around it. I had a huge purple bruise over my left cheek and another one on the other side of my face on my jawline. My eyes were bloodshot and there were violet bags underneath my eyes. My hair was tangled and the tips of it were bright red from Jane's blood. Slowly, I lifted my bloody hands off of the white sink and placed them on either side of my face. When I let go, there were two bloody handprints on the side of my face.

Before I could stop myself, the tears escaped from the corners of my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks, over the red prints.

She was dead.

I collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs. My now blood-stained hands gripped my jacket firmly as I bawled. I was unsure of the noises coming out of my mouth. They weren't cries, they were sounds of pure grief.

"Naia?" I heard Gabby call from the other side of the door. She knocked before repeating my name. "Naia, can I come in?"

I would have said yes, and Gabby knew that. The doorknob turned and I remembered how we would watch for that doorknob to turn when locked in the room.

I wasn't thinking straight. To be honest, I wasn't thinking at all.

"Stay away," I cried and I pushed myself against the bathtub. I held the bloody coat in front of me as if that could ward Gabby off. For a moment, I saw the look of hurt in Gabby's eye and I felt horrible for what I said but my mind was running. It was running from what happened.

"Don't come closer," I yelled, hysterical at this point. Gabby stopped where she was and put her hands up.

What was I supposed to do now? Gabby was standing in front of me, not moving, and I was pressed against the cold surface of the side of the bathtub, holding a bloody jacket in front of me.

I closed my mouth and then reopened it as a string of unintelligible words came tumbling out. I crumpled to the bathroom floor, my hands still clenching onto the bloody jacket.

"Naia," Gabby whispered as I continued to sob. She came over slowly, making sure I was aware of her presence. I made no effort to stop her so she sat down on the bathroom floor and pulled me into her lap.

"Shhhhhh," She said quietly, "It's okay, you're okay now."

And so we sat, I was bawling my eyes out while Gabby comforted me.


	116. Chapter 116

Naia's POV

It took a while, but eventually, I did calm down enough for Gabby to pull me to my feet.

"Let's get you cleaned up," She said gently and wet a facecloth with warm water before carefully wiping the bloody handprint off my face. When she seemed satisfied, she then wiped my bloody hands.

I looked down when she was done to see that my hands were tinged orange from the blood.

Did blood stain your hands?

"Do you wanna take a shower before bed?" Gabby asked me and I nodded. Her voice was cautious as if I was a ticking time bomb.

Let's be real. Aren't I though?

Gabby turned to leave but then paused, "Do you want me to take your jacket?"

I looked down at the jacket. It was originally a light blue but now it was more of a red colour than anything.

"No, it's okay," I whispered and Gabby nodded before leaving the room.

Slowly, I bent down and picked up the jacket. I highly doubted the blood would wash off. My fists were clenched so tightly, my knuckles were white, a huge standout against my orange skin.

Gently, I placed the jacket back on the floor and started the shower before stripping the rest of my clothes off. I got in and let the warm water rush over my body. I saw the purple-blue blotches on my ribs and stomach and looked away.

Blurple.

I dumped a generous amount of shampoo onto my head and rubbed it in before rinsing it off.

When I had finished cleaning myself, I got out and tied my hair loosely into a bun on the top of my head. I then wrapped a towel around me before going to my room and changing into a pair of sweatpants and one of Matt's old Truck 81 t-shirts. I went back to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

The girl who stared back at me wasn't the girl I was before.

Sighing, I took out my hair and was about to brush and dry it but decided not to. I turned off the light and went to the living room where Matt and Gabby were, seated on the couch.

"Hey!" Matt said when he saw me. A huge smile was on his face and I knew then how much they loved me.

I flashed a quick smile back before looking down, unsure of what to do now.

"Come," Gabby said, patting the part of the couch next to her, "Come sit with us."

I nodded and went over before curling up on the couch next to Gabby. She wrapped an arm around me and pulled her closer towards her side.

"Do you wanna talk about it Munchkin?" Matt asked gently. Hesitantly would be a better word to describe it.

I shook my head and instead just buried my head into Gabby's shoulder.

"Naia," Gabby said quietly in my ear, "I think it would be good for you to talk about it."

I shook my head once again but didn't look up at any of them.

What else was there to say? Jane was dead. She shouldn't be dead. She wasn't supposed to be dead.

The gun was on me, so why it ended up killing Jane, I don't know.

"Can I go to bed now?" I asked and I looked up and Gabby and Matt who both nodded.

"Do you want us to tuck you in?" Gabby asked but I shook my head.

"I'll be okay," I whispered, "Good night."

Matt nodded, "Sweet dreams."

I smiled politely but highly doubted my dreams tonight would be sweet.

"Good night," Gabby said and I nodded before turning and heading to my room. I paused when I saw the bloody jacket still on the bathroom floor. I stared at it for a little while before forcing myself to go and pick it up. I brought it back to my room, not fully knowing what to do with it so I dropped it on the ground.

I climbed underneath the cold covers and turned on the lamp. Crossing my arms across my chest, I stared up at the ceiling while the events of tonight flashed in front of me.

I couldn't get rid of the image of Jane dying in my arms out of my head so reluctantly, I turned off the lamp and got out of bed. I crept towards the window and pulled the curtains apart slightly just so I could see out of it.

Chicago was incredibly pretty at night. I leant against the window and flattened my hands against the cold glass. As the tears started rolling down my cheeks, I pressed my forehead against the window. Jane's death played like a video in my head before I broke down into quiet sobs.

Shaking my head, I looked back out the window and stared at the dark silhouettes of buildings. In distance, I heard a siren and wondered if it was a police siren another round of sobs racked my body.

Shakily, I turned around away from the window and lowered myself to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest. As I leaned against the wall underneath the window, I noticed my jacket and reached over to grab it.

I pulled the jacket across my knees and buried my head into it. It smelled like blood. Back in fifth grade, my science teacher told us that the metallic smell of blood was the iron in it. So I guess my jacket smelled like iron. Not that it made a difference. That was still Jane's blood.

As my vision clouded with tears, I buried my head into the jacket and sobbed into it, taking in the smell.


	117. Chapter 117

Gabby's POV

"Should I check on her?" I asked Matt who looked down the hallway where Naia's room was.

He nodded slowly. "I'll come with you," Matt said and we got up and headed down the hall. When we got to Naia's room, I was about to knock when I heard her crying.

"She's crying," I whispered to Matt.

"I don't think we should go in," Matt said, placing a hand over mine when I reached for the doorknob. "Maybe give her some time alone."

I thought over before agreeing with Matt and withdrawing my hand.

"Let's call it a night," I mumbled as a walked away. I washed up and changed into something more suitable for sleeping in before climbing into bed. I was starting to doze off when I felt the bed dip next to me and the comfort of Matt's arm draped around my side.

I shifted closer to Matt and sighed. "What happened?" I muttered. "Things were going so well."

"It'll be okay," Matt replied, "We'll get through this. "

I nodded but was too sleepy to say anything. Soon, I drifted off with Matt at my side, his arm still laid protectively over me.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. I reached over to grab my phone and saw that it was Shay calling. Wondering why she would call, I picked up, slightly worried.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Shay laughed, "Everything's fine Dawson." She then turned serious, "How's Naia?"

I sighed, thinking about the girl. "I don't know anymore," I said as Matt started to stir from next to me. "I should probably go check on her, thanks for calling Shay."

"Yeah, of course," Shay said, "Keep me updated."

"Will do," I said and we said good-bye before I hung up.

Matt looked up at me, confused. "Is everything okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check on Naia," I announced and got out of bed. I pulled a CFD sweater on since it was a little bit cold and went across the hall to Naia's room. I knocked on the door but when I got no response, I slowly opened it.

"Naia?" I asked, hesitantly. My heart lept into my throat when I saw that she wasn't in her room and I opened the door even wider.

I relaxed when I saw Naia sleeping on the floor by the window but my heart broke when I saw that she had fallen asleep on the floor and had used the jacket covered in Jane's blood as a blanket.

"Naia," I said quietly, "I think it's time to wake up."

Naia lifted her head tiredly and I saw from her face that she had not slept well. I sat down on the floor next to her and pulled her into my lap. I was shocked by how cold she was.

"You're freezing," I stated as I rubbed my hands up and down her bare arms.

Naia shrugged, "Yeah, I guess sleeping on the floor by a window in a t-shirt in February wasn't a good idea."

I smiled slightly, "How about some oatmeal to warm you up?"

"That sounds good," Naia said and she allowed me to help her up. Before we headed to the kitchen, she stopped by her closet and pulled out a Cubs hoodie and threw it on.

I smiled at her and took her hand into mine as we went to the kitchen. She took a seat at the table while I started boiling the milk. While I waited for the milk to boil, I took out two bowls and poured the dry oatmeal into them. I then washed some blueberries since blueberries in oatmeal were amazing.

"How did you sleep?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

Naia shrugged. "Fine," She lied and looked over at me. I could tell she knew that I knew she was lying. I waited for her to say something but she didn't. When the milk was boiled, I poured it into the bowl with oatmeal and added some brown sugar and blueberries before sticking a spoon in each of them.

"Here you go," I said as I placed the bowl down in front of her. I took the seat across from Naia and started eating my bowl of oatmeal while watching Naia from the corner of my eye.

I'll admit, the silence between us did start to become awkward so I was relieved when Naia started speaking.

"When do I go back to school?" She asked, using her spoon to smake swirls in the oatmeal before scooping a blueberry up and popping it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, watching me for my answer.

"Whenever you feel ready," I said and Naia nodded before looking back down at her oatmeal.

She picked at her food some more before taking another bite. "Can I go back tomorrow?" Naia asked, her mouth full of oatmeal.

This surprised me. I thought she would want to take some more time off.

"You don't have to," I started slowly, "You can wait a little longer."

Naia nodded, "I know, but I don't want to."

"Alright then," I replied. Naia smiled softly at me before going back to playing with her oatmeal. I was a little bit confused about why she wanted to go back to school so soon. I mean, I knew Naia hated missing school but a few more days couldn't hurt.

When I had finished my oatmeal, I saw that Naia still hadn't really touched it.

"You know if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it," I said, thinking that maybe she didn't like oatmeal.

Naia looked up, surprised. "No, no," She said, a little bit flustered, "It's not that. I love oatmeal, and this is great." She grinned at me and I smiled back.

"You wanna talk about it," I asked and like that, Naia shut down again. She shook her head and pushed the bowl away.

"I'm just not hungry," Naia whispered and I nodded. Naia gave me an apologetic smile and mumbled sorry before leaving. Just as she was leaving, Matt came in and he paused, watching her walk away.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked with an eyebrow raised.

I shrugged, "I don't know. She won't talk to me."

Matt took the seat that Naia was just in and took my hands into his. "I'm sure she'll open up soon," Matt reassured and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"That's what I keep telling myself."


	118. Chapter 118

Naia's POV

I felt terrible for leaving Gabby in the kitchen but I didn't feel like talking. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. Sliding myself onto the floor, I saw the bloody jacket still by the window and quickly looked up at the ceiling. At times, that jacket was comforting, at others, it was a jacket covered in Jane's blood.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there when I heard footsteps approaching followed by a knock on the door.

"Naia?"

Quickly standing up, I opened the door to reveal Gabby and Matt.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, a little bit concerned.

Gabby nodded and motioned to my bed, "Why don't you take a seat."

Gradually, I sat down on my bed and crossed my legs, now confused about what was happening. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Matt reassured and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Antonio just called," Gabby explained, "They wanna ask you some questions."

I didn't move or speak for a good minute. Gabby and Matt didn't push it either so we all sat there, in silence. Well, except Matt since he was standing.

"About what?" I finally asked.

Gabby carefully took my hand and held it. "About what happened," She said. I could hear her trying to keep her voice steady.

I shook my head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Naia," Gabby's voice was almost pleading.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything and continued to stare down. At last, I slowly nodded my head.

"Alright," I whispered, "Okay. Okay...when?"

Gabby looked over at Matt who rubbed his hands together.

"Today," He said, "If you're up for it. They can wait if you want some time."

I shook my head, "No, no, today's fine."

"Are you sure?" Gabby asked, "You know you don't have to do it today."

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "I guess it's one of those things you want to get over with. I can do it now right?"

Gabby nodded hesitantly, "Only if you want to."

I shrugged, "Okay cool, I'll do it now then."

"I'll call Antonio," Gabby said and she and Matt left me in my room. I closed the door behind them so I could change. I let out a shaky breath before changing out of my pyjamas and into a pair of jeans and a purple wool sweater. Deciding to look somewhat presentable, I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair before tying it back into a slick ponytail. I then went to the living room where Matt and Gabby were, now also both changed.

"You look nice," Gabby complimented softly as we were leaving the apartment.

I smiled back at her, too nervous to speak. I wasn't sure why I was nervous but I was.

When we got to the district, my wobbly legs managed to walk me inside the building and up the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A woman with a nametag that said Platt on it asked.

"Uh, actually," Gabby started to say when we were interrupted by a voice.

"Naia!"

I turned around to see Erin and Hailey walking towards us and gave them a little wave.

"It's good to see you," Erin said, "Why don't you come up and we can talk."

I hesitated and looked over at Matt and Gabby who both gave me an encouraging smile.

"You guys can come too," Hailey told them.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Gabby asked me but I shook my head. I'd be okay.

Matt nodded, "Alright, we'll stay here. See you in a little bit."

I nodded and followed Hailey and Erin up some stairs. I spotted Antonio sitting at a desk and we exchanged smiles before I was lead to a room that resembled some kind of kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Erin asked me and I shook my head. "You can take a seat if you want."

I slid myself into one of the chairs and Erin and Hailey sat down in the ones across from me.

"Is he dead?" I asked quietly. "The boss?"

Erin nodded slowly, "He died instantly."

"He got off easy," I mumbled. "What was his name anyway?"

"Daniel Anders," Hailey answered. "Look, Naia, is there anything you know that might help us track down the other girls?"

Right.

Lily.

There were probably more too.

I shrugged, "I don't know. We were locked in a room. No windows. It was a nice house on the outside. I don't remember what street it was on but it had a big window on the first floor at the front of the house and two smaller ones on the second floor."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember everything again. It was strange since this was the opposite of what I wanted. I wanted to try and forget.

"The front door was red," I whispered, "Bright red. Like blood." My eyes were still closed as I replayed that day.

What else could I remember?

"It was a brick house too," I added, now opening my eyes. "And the inside was strange."

Hailey, who was writing down everything I was saying, tilted her head. "How so?" She asked.

"The furniture was all mismatched. Nothing went together and it seemed like they were trying to combine all of the styles in one house." I explained.

Erin nodded, "That's really good. It'll help us a lot."

"We were moved to a second house. I don't remember when," I blurted, "It was a bungalow. The siding was gray. I don't remember anything else."

"That's okay," Hailey said. "Do you remember anything else?"

I shook my head and both Erin and Hailey nodded.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"Yup," Erin replied and we got up. As I was leaving, Hailey pulled me aside and handed me a slip of paper. I looked up at her, confused.

"We talked to Jane's parents," Hailey explained. "They wanted to talk to you."

I slowly looked down at the paper and saw that there was a phone number written on it.

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

Hailey nodded, "You don't have to. I was just passing on the message."

"Ok," I said and smiled at Hailey who smiled back before she leads me back downstairs. Gabby and Matt were sitting on a bench by the door and when they saw me, they both stood up and came over.

"You okay?" Gabby asked me and I nodded. My grip on the paper tightened.

Erin put a hand on my shoulder, "She was of great help. We'll tell you if we get anything."

"That would be great," Matt said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," Hailey replied. "You have one brave girl there."

Gabby took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "That is very true."

I looked down at the floor, thinking something different.

I wasn't brave. It was all a facade. Inside, I was weak. I was falling apart.

And it was awful.


	119. Chapter 119

Naia's POV

I reread the phone number, over and over again. By the time we got home, I had it memorized and could recite it off the top of my head if someone asked me to. Not that anyone would, I hadn't told Gabby and Matt that I had Jane's parents' phone number. I don't know why I didn't tell them since they weren't going to force me to call unless I was ready.

Which I wasn't.

Who was I kidding, saying I was fine. I had watched someone shoot a little girl in the back of the head and that girl had died in my arms. She took her last breath in my lap and I couldn't save her. I hadn't saved her. Maybe I thought I could fool myself. Repeat it enough that my brain could think it was true. Maybe if I pretended everything was okay, it would be.

"Wow, it's almost noon," Gabby commented, looking at the clock. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "No, not really."

"Alright," Gabby replied gently., "Just tell me when you're hungry."

I nodded, "I think I'm going to go and lay down for a bit."

Before anybody could say or ask anything, I turned around and headed to my room and closed the door behind me. I hadn't slept well last night. Every time I would close my eyes, all I could see was Jane dying in my arms. When I did fall asleep, my dreams were tainted by twisted variations of what happened. They seemed so real that even now, I had to think to remember what actually happened. A shiver of fright ran through be briefly as I feared I was losing my mind. Perhaps this whole fooling myself was working too well.

I put the slip of paper on my desk before settling down on my bed. The covers were still unmade from last night but I didn't feel like making them. It felt strange to be in bed with jeans on, normally, I went to sleep in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I laid there, looking up at the ceiling, trying to not think of anything.

A knock on the door made me look over and I had a feeling it was Gabby.

"Come in," I said and the door opened.

I was right, it was Gabby. She came over and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Do you feel alright?" Gabby asked, leaning over and laying her palm across my forehead. "You're not sick are you?" It made me feel good inside, knowing how much she cared about me. I know I'd been living with Matt and Gabby for a while but whenever they showed their affection for me, it still gave me a strange warm feeling.

I shook my head, "No, I'm okay." That's right. I'm okay.

Gabby nodded and scooted closer to me. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" I asked. I was trying so hard to not think about what happened. As hard as it was, it was also easier. I was okay. I just had to keep telling myself that.

"Naia," Gabby whispered but I shook my head again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, avoiding eye contact.

Neither of us said anything for the next few minutes before Gabby finally stood up.

"I'll let you rest then," She said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Gabby smoothed back my hair, "No, no, don't be sorry."

I nodded slowly and Gabby left the room, closing the door. Returning my gaze to the ceiling, I tried to push all the thoughts out of my head but failed. Instead, I ended up replaying what happened, over and over again, trying to figure out what went wrong. It didn't make sense to me. Why was Jane dead? She was only eight and had a whole life ahead of her. I felt guilty. Like I had robbed that future from Jane, even though I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger.

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what kind of life Jane could have had. Maybe she would have gotten married. Maybe she would decide not to. Maybe she would have kids. Maybe she'd travel the world. Whatever it was, I knew it was all gone. Jane was dead, but I was alive. I was okay.

Sitting up, I reached over and took the slip of paper off of my desk. I reread the phone number even though I already knew what it was. Shaking my head, I crumpled the paper and chucked it at the window. I watched it ping off of it and fall to the ground but made no effort to go and pick it up.

Instead, I laid back down on my bed and squeezed my eyes shut, willing the memory to go away and never come back. When it didn't work, I sighed and retreated to the floor where I curled up into a ball and pulled the jacket over my body. I was okay.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I knew there was no one in the room. I knew that no one could hear me. But that didn't matter. The person that my apology was directed to wasn't here and would never be.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away, shaking my head.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed into the jacket, letting the smell of blood overwhelm my nose.

I wasn't okay.


	120. Chapter 120

**The Next Morning**

Naia's POV

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Gabby asked me for what seemed like the millionth time. It reminded me of how Megan would keep asking the same question over and over again.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." I was currently making my lunch (a turkey sandwich) so there really was no turning back.

"After school, just walk to the firehouse, alright?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good," I slid the sandwich into a Ziploc bag and tossed that into my lunch bag along with an apple and a granola bar. "You're going back to work?"

Matt smiled, "If you're going back to school, there's no reason that Gabby and I shouldn't go back to work."

"True," I replied and put my lunch bag into my backpack. I had showered last night so I didn't have to this morning. I had also eaten breakfast so I brushed my teeth and my hair. After I had tied my hair back into a low ponytail, I went to my room and changed into a sweater and a pair of jeans. I was ready to leave when I saw the bloody jacket from the corner of my eye.

Stopping in my track, I cautiously turned around to stare at the jacket. Part of me wanted to go over and wear it to school but the logical side of my brain kicked in and I shook my head.

No. Why would I wear a jacket covered in Jane's blood to school?

"Naia!" Matt called from the living room. "You ready?"

"Coming," I hollered and hurried out of my room.

I threw on a jacket and grabbed my backpack before hurrying after Gabby out the door. Since it was a mild day, we were going to walk.

"Does everyone at school know what happened?" I asked on our way to school.

Gabby hummed a little bit before answering. "A letter was sent out," She replied, "It didn't say your name, just one of the students."

"So no one knows?" I persisted, needing an answer.

Silence.

"It was on the news," Matt finally said. "I'm not sure how the media got hold of the story but, they did."

I nodded, slowly taking in the information.

"Okay," I said, "That's a good heads up."

When we got to school, I stopped at the front gates, looking at all the other kids filing into school. The younger ones still got yard time and were running around.

"Well," Gabby said, putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me around into a hug, "I hope you have a good day."

I nodded, "You too."

Matt gave me on of his signature noogies and I scowled playfully back at him. "See you after school Munchkin," He said and I nodded.

"I'll look out for kidnappers," I joked awkwardly and Matt smiled tersely.

"Stay out of trouble," Gabby whispered and I smiled before heading towards the front doors. Even though my eyes were trained on the ground, I could tell people were staring and talking about me behind my back. When I got to my locker, I unlocked it and started getting organized. This was something that was so normal to me before but now, it was strange. Like I had just learned how to do it and was still unfamiliar with it.

"Naia?"

I turned around to see Nate standing at the end of the hallway. A smile easily spread across my face and I gave him a tentative wave before Nate barreled towards me.

"I can't believe it," Nate mumbled, grabbing me into a hug. "When I heard, I though...I thought..."

I nodded, "I know, you don't have to say."

"What happened?" He asked. "I left you for one moment and...I'm so sorry Naia."

I looked at Nate, confused, "What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't left you, it wouldn't have happened," Nate explained, a guilty expression on his face.

I shook my head, "Listen to me, Nate. It had to be me. Those people, they were waiting for one of the little ones to get the ball, who knows if these guys would have been busted or not had it not been me."

Nate nodded slowly but didn't say anything. He kept staring at me as if it was all a dream.

The bell rang, signalling that we had five minutes to get to our first class and I returned to my locker to grab my books.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked Nate. He nodded and grinned.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Nate joked and I shook my head as I turned and headed towards my first class.

* * *

"Did you guys hear Naia was kidnapped?" Olivia gushed at her friends during lunch. At my table with Nate, I paused mid-bite before setting my sandwich back down. "The parentless freak was kidnapped and was going to be sold."

"Shut up Olivia," Nate hissed but it didn't do anything. I started picking at my sandwich, tearing it into smaller pieces. I had only taken one bite of it but I wasn't hungry anymore.

"I bet you her kidnappers were paying people to take her off their hands. The other girls were probably complaining." Olivia cackled and I stood up. "Oh, are you going to beat me up? Maybe if you weren't such a coward you would have escaped and that little girl wouldn't have been killed."

"Shut your mouth," Nate snapped. "Come on Naia, let's sit somewhere else."

I nodded and followed Nate to another table in the corner of the cafeteria by the trash. I ripped my sandwich into smaller pieces, not in the mood to eat. Finally, I gave up and shoved the pieces into the Ziploc bag before tossing it in the garbage.

"I'll see you outside," I mumbled to Nate before leaving. I needed some alone time. I needed to clear my head. My feet lead me to the library and down one of the aisles. I collapsed against one of the shelves and buried my head into my hands. I rocked back and forth, trying to keep the tears back.

I could handle people throwing knives at me.

I couldn't handle people throwing knives at people I cared about.


	121. Chapter 121

Naia's POV

"There she is!" Herrmann yelled as I walked through the doors of the firehouse. I was immediately surrounded by everyone and pulled into a hug after hug. I wasn't sure who had already hugged me but I was sure that the same people hugged me more than once.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly. "Glad to see you guys. Where's Gabby?"

"She's on a call," Matt answered, giving me another noogie.

Stella gawked at me, "Are you kidding! We're ecstatic to see you!"

I chuckled and immediately cringed inside at how awkward I was. This was going great.

"Are you hungry?" Otis asked me. "We could get Jimmy to whip something up for you."

I shook my head, "No, I'm okay. I should probably get started on my homework. I missed a lot while..." I trailed off, not wanting to say what happened. "While I was away."

Everyone nodded understandingly and backed off while I got settled at a spot at the table. Reluctantly, I pulled out my homework and sprawled it over the table. Sighing, I stared at it, not wanting to start.

"That's a lot of homework kid," Herrmann commented, looking over.

I nodded, "Yeah well, it's what I missed."

Herrmann grinned, "If you need any help, you know who to go to."

I smiled gratefully. "I appreciate that Herrmann."

* * *

"How was school?" Gabby asked me as soon as she got back from the call.

I shrugged, "It was normal. I have a ton of homework."

Gabby nodded, looking at my homework sympathetically. "Does all need to be done by tomorrow?"

I shook my head, going back to my math homework, "No, some of it does. Others I have until the end of the week."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Gabby asked.

"No thank you," I mumbled, still staring at my math homework. Twelve carry the one. Six times three is eighteen, plus one is nineteen. Carry the one.

"Naia?"

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"You good?" Gabby asked. It was impressive how Gabby could see right through me. It was unfortunate as well though.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course." Before Gabby could make eye contact, I quickly returned my gaze to my math.

Shakily, I finished the question and moved onto the next one. From the corner of my eye, I could see Gabby sitting down on the couch next to Sylvie and them talking. My hands clenched into fists and I felt myself start to tremble.

No.

Calm down. What are you thinking? I had no idea what I was thinking, to be honest. I slowly took a breath, making sure I had control over myself. When I was no longer shaking, I looked back down at the homework and got back to work.

I managed to get some done but I couldn't do anymore once I had finished all of my math homework. Biting the inside of my cheek, I pushed all of my homework and textbooks aside and got up. I poured myself a glass of water and drowned it within seconds before heading over to Gabby.

"The roof," I mumbled, "Is it still possible to get on the roof?" I knew it was kind of rude to interrupt the conversation that Gabby and Sylvie were having but I couldn't stop myself.

Gabby nodded slowly, "Yeah, it is actually. You want me to show you?"

"Is that okay?" I asked.

Gabby smiled, "You bet. Sorry Sylvie, can we finish our conversation later? I wanna hear what happened." Sylvie gave a thumbs up before Gabby and I threw on our coats and headed outside.

"I knew Severide never took the ladder down," Gabby said, gesturing over to the ladder.

I stopped in front of the ladder, staring up at it.

"You gonna go up?" Gabby asked and I nodded after I realized that I hadn't said anything.

I placed my hands on the side of the ladder, getting ready to climb the ladder. "Can you come?" I managed to choke out before looking over at Gabby.

Gabby smiled gently and nodded. I smiled back before turning back to the ladder and heading up.

I always found it weird how I wasn't scared of heights. What was strange was that Ellie was scared of heights. Brave Ellie, who would rebel against anything even when she knew there would be serious consequences, was scared of heights. I used to poke fun at that all the time.

When I got onto the roof, I walked over to the center of it and flopped down. Laying down on my back, I looked up and stared at the cloudy sky before closing my eyes. Moments later, I heard Gabby settle down beside me. I was grateful that she didn't say or ask anything because I didn't feel like talking. It was just comforting to know that she was next to me.

I lost track of time easily. It was something I learned I was quite good at while being locked up a few times. It was something Jane was always better at. Keeping track of the time that is.

It wasn't until it had started to drizzle when Gabby spoke. "Do you want to go back in?" Gabby asked.

No.

I didn't want to go back in. I could have laid there forever. Opening my eyes, I nodded and Gabby and I silently climbed back down the ladder and went back into the firehouse.

"I guess I should go back to my homework," I mumbled, "Thank you."

Gabby looked at me, confused. "For what?"

I shrugged and looked away. "For laying there with me I guess."

"I'm here whenever you need me," Gabby said gently, a warm smile spreading on her face. "Whenever you're ready."

I nodded but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I knew that if I did, I would break into tears. I already had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying right now and I was staring at the floor.

"I need to use the bathroom," I managed to say, my voice breaking. I then hurried away to the bathroom and rushed into one of the stalls before locking it behind me. Collapsing onto the floor, I ran my hand through my hair, trying to control my breathing.

_I heard two shots, almost on top of each other. I watched as the first one hit the boss but the second bullet is the one I will never forget. It flew towards Jane and through the back of her head. Lunging forward, I managed to get there just in time to catch her body before it could hit the ground._


	122. Chapter 122

Naia's POV

I wasn't sure how it happened but before I knew it, the week was gone and I was getting ready for school again on a new Monday morning. It was strange how I managed to live that week.

That was a lie.

I didn't live that week. I wasn't who I was before. I turned down multiple opportunities to hang out with Nate after school or help him watch Sophie who I missed dearly. I knew I couldn't see Sophie though, not without freaking out. The whole week was a blur for me. I couldn't remember what things happened on what day and to be honest, I didn't remember much of what happened this week. Maybe I should be alarmed, but I didn't care.

"You guys don't have shift today right?" I double-checked as I finished making my usual turkey sandwich.

Matt and Gabby both nodded. "That's right, we'll meet you at the front of the school as usual."

"Okay, I was just making sure," I replied, cutting my sandwich into two triangles (since they always tasted better that way) and putting it in a container. Once I had picked bringing a banana to school instead of an apple, I went back to getting ready for school.

Like always, Matt and Gabby walked me to school, and I got my usual noogie and hug before I waved goodbye and disappeared into the building. While I was getting my textbooks organized, Nate came up to my locker, his stuff already prepared.

"Do you think Mrs. Smith will let us study before our history test?" Nate asked, flipping through our notes.

I looked at him confused, "What history test?"

"The one today..." Nate replied, his voice trailing off. "Did you forget about it?"

Truth was, I didn't even remember Mrs. Smith telling us we had a history test. I barely remembered doing the history homework.

"Yeah, it just slipped my mind," I lied, "In that case, then I agree, I hope she does let us study before the test." The chanced of that happening were very slim but it's happened before so hopefully, luck was on my side.

Nate nodded his head slowly as if he was debating whether to believe me or not.

I forced a smile onto my face, "Well, we better get going. Maybe if we get to class before she does, we can study before then."

"Good thinking," Nate said and we walked to class together.

* * *

"How was school?" Gabby asked me as I greeted her and Matt by the gates.

I shrugged, "It was fine."

Gabby and Matt talked about something I wasn't paying attention to while we walked home. A question was still lingering on my mind which I desperately wanted to ask but I didn't want to interrupt. When there was a pause in their conversation, I quickly took the chance to jump in.

"Did they ever find Lily?" I asked.

"Lily?" Gabby asked.

I realized now they probably had no idea who or what I was talking about.

Nodding my head, I explained what I meant. "She was one of the girls that were there. They sold her before PD stepped in."

"I'll give Antonio a call when we get back, how does that sound?" Gabby asked and I nodded.

"Thank you," I said appreciatively. I knew there had to be other girls than Lily, Zoe, Emma, Megan, Jane and I. As much as I hated thinking about them, I couldn't help myself. Part of me knew I needed help, but the other part wanted to just forget about everything, pretend nothing ever happened.

When we got back to the apartment, Gabby was true to her word. She phoned Antonio right after she took off her coat and washed her hands. While she talked with her brother, I washed myself an apple and flopped down onto the couch, pulling out all of my homework. When I caught sight of my history homework, my guts twisted and I immediately pushed the homework back into my backpack. I didn't feel like doing homework. If I was being honest, I didn't feel like doing anything. Maybe I should have taken some extra time off.

Sighing, I forced myself to pick up my pencil and start doing my math homework.

Seven and eight, fifteen. Leave the five, carry the one.

"Naia?"

I looked up to see Gabby. She smiled before taking a seat on the couch and tossing her phone to the side.

"They found Lily," She said and I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. My body sagged against the couch, relieved.

"Is she okay? When did they find her?" I asked.

"They found her a couple of days after they set up that trap. From what Antonio told me, she's okay. She just needs a few good meals," Gabby replied and I nodded though I knew it wasn't as simple as that. A few good meals didn't change what happened. I thanked Gabby and then returned back to my math homework.

Staring down at the piece of paper in front of me, I tried to comprehend what I had just learned. Lily was okay. She was okay. That's what they say anyway. Then again, I said I was okay. But that's because I was. I didn't have any serious injuries. I wasn't dead.

So yes, I was okay.


	123. Chapter 123

Naia's POV

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Smith?" I asked. It was after school and I was supposed to walk to the firehouse. However, Mrs. Smith had told me she wanted to see me during History this morning so here I was.

Mrs. Smith and gestured to the chair in front of her desk. I took that as a hint to sit down so I took a seat. Mrs. Smith filed through some papers before handing me one. I could tell it was the history test from yesterday and immediately knew what this was about.

I looked at the mark in the top right corner and my heart dropped when I saw my mark. It wasn't a great mark, it wasn't even a pass.

38%.

I had never done this badly on a test before. I had never even failed a test before.

Well, now I have.

Unsure of what to say, I didn't say anything.

"I know what happened," Mrs. Smith said gently. "With all things considered, I'm going to let you retake the test."

I looked up and shook my head. "No," I said, calmly and confidently.

Mrs. Smith looked at me as if I had just grown another head, "Naia, I never let people retake tests. It's a second chance. Study tonight and you can write it tomorrow after school. I just ask that you get a parent or guardian to sign it."

"No, I'm not going to rewrite the test," I repeated, trying to clarify.

"Naia, I strongly suggest that you rewrite the test. If tomorrow is not a good day, we can organize that. I know you're a good student and with all things considered, I think it's fair. If it's because someone has to sign it-"

I cut her off, "No, I'll get it signed, but I won't rewrite it."

Standing up, I shoved the test into my backpack and heaved the bag onto one shoulder.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want your pity."

And with that, I turned and left.

Was this a surprise to me? Not really. When I was writing the test, I knew I wasn't going to do well. Right? I didn't remember much of writing the test. While I was walking to the firehouse, I pulled the test back out of my backpack and looked it over.

Now I knew why I did so bad. I didn't even answer about 70% of the questions. Sighing, I stuffed the paper back into my bag and continued walking. Matt and Gabby were going to be so disappointed in me.

I was so caught up in this test mark, I had no idea that this was going to be the start of a downward spiral.

* * *

"Hey Munchkin!" Matt greeted as I walked through the doors. I smiled and waved before taking off my jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. "How was school?"

Well, I failed my history test, but besides that, everything's normal.

"Fine, um, is Gabby here?" I asked.

"Just got a call, why?" Matt asked.

I bit my lip, "Uh, it's just when she gets back I have to tell you two something."

Matt nodded his head slowly, clearly curious about what I had to tell them. "Okay, I'll tell her when she gets back."

I thanked him before deciding to do my homework in one of the conference rooms instead. It was quieter there and maybe I could clear my head from some of this madness.

While I was writing my science essay on heat transfers, I heard the door open and shut so I looked up to see Sylvie walk in. I knew now that Gabby must have been back from the call and I'd have to tell them.

"Hey," Sylvie said, taking a seat across from me. "Is everything okay?"

I knew I could trust Sylvie so I decided to tell her.

"I failed my history test," I mumbled, looking down at my science essay. "I don't want Gabby and Matt to be disappointed in me."

Sylvie took my hands into hers and held them. When I didn't look up, she tilted my chin so I had to look at her.

"Naia," Sylvie said, "They could never be disappointed in you. You're so brave, and you've come so far. I know how proud they are of you. Sure, this test isn't the greatest thing but I'm sure you ask, your teacher will let you rewrite it."

I bit my lip, Sylvie will probably think that I'm crazy for turning down that opportunity. "She already said I could rewrite it."

"That's great!" Sylvie exclaimed, "See, you'll do better the second time. I can help you study if you want."

"But I said no." I blurted out. "I told her I didn't want to rewrite the test. I'm not doing it."

Sylvie looked confused, "Why?"

I sighed, "She said it herself, she never lets anyone rewrite tests. It's only because of what happened, and I don't know, I guess I don't want her pity. I'm not rewriting it."

Sylvie nodded her head, "Alright, that's your decision, but you're still going to tell Matt and Gabby right?"

"I have to get the test signed," I explained, "So yeah, I'm going to tell them."

_Ambo 23, medical assist at 639 Kinzie Street._

"I think Severide is running drills with Squad so this would be a good time to catch Gabby and Matt alone," Sylvie suggested and I nodded.

I smiled at her, "Thank you."

Sylvie grinned back, "No problem."

I gathered my homework and shoved it all back into my backpack. While I walked back to the common room, I tried to figure out what I would say to them.

Hey, I failed my history test.

No, that wasn't right.

What else was I supposed to say though?

To my relief, the common room was empty besides Matt and Gabby and when they saw me peek my head in, a smile grew on both their faces, making me feel even worse.

"There she is!" Matt said, "What was it that you wanted to tell us?"

I went over and sat down across from them, looking down at the paper in my hand.

"Is everything okay?" Gaby asked, concerned.

38%

"I... I failed my history t-test," I stammered and pushed the test into their hands.

The cat was out of the bag.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, clearly on the verge of tears. "I don't know, I just...I don't know."

"What happened?" Matt asked, flipping through the test.

I bit the inside of my cheek, deciding whether to tell them the truth.

"Naia, you can tell us," Gabby said gently, and I looked at them, tears in my eyes.

"I didn't remember. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't remember any of last week. I'm still writing notes and I'm paying attention but it's like I'm not there. Physically maybe, but not mentally. I did all the homework but I can't tell you what unit we're doing in history or what the homework was even about." I blabbered, the tears coming easily.

Gabby and Matt didn't say anything, just kept staring at the test.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "Please don't hate me."

This made them lookup.

"Hate you?" Matt asked, "No, no, no."

"We don't hate you," Gabby soothed, coming over to bring me into a hug, "It's just a test, I'm sure if you ask your history teacher, you can rewrite the test. We'll help you study and you'll do much better."

"She already said I could," I mumbled, "But I said I wasn't going to rewrite it."

Gabby looked at me, confused, just like how Sylvie had. "Why?" She asked.

"It's because of what happened to me. She said it herself. Mrs. Smith never lets anybody rewrite tests so why should I get to?" I said, but deep inside, I knew it was more than that.

Why should I get to live when Jane couldn't?

"Look," Gabby said and I thought she was going to talk me into rewriting the test. "You're old enough to make that decision if you don't want to rewrite the test than I can't force you."

I nodded, "But."

"But I think you should think about getting help," Gabby said, her voice gentle again.

"In history?" I asked, "I've never failed anything in history before."

Matt shook his head, "Not in history. Naia, maybe you should talk to someone. You know, about what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly, my tone defensive. "I'm sorry for failing the test, it won't happen again. I'm supposed to get it signed so..."

"Naia," Gabby pleaded but I was already in shut down mode.

"I have homework I have to do," I mumbled and grabbed my backpack before hurrying away.

I didn't need help. Why would I need help? Talk? Talk about what?

_Jane's blood poured over my hands and onto my jacket. Her face was deathly pale, the life was draining out of her and the blood steadily flowed out of the bullet wound._

_"Everything's going to be okay,"_


	124. Chapter 124

Naia's POV

I felt awful.

Awful for being so cold towards Matt and Gabby, especially after what they've done for me.

Awful that I had failed. Not only my history test but myself. Gabby. Matt.

I decided I needed to be alone while doing my homework. I didn't just want to be alone though, I wanted to be hidden. A few places crossed my mind, the bathroom, though how sanitary was that?

At last, I decided to hide out in the turnout gear closet. It was small but had enough for me to sprawl out with my homework.

As I was finishing writing my science essay, I heard footsteps approach and paused. I didn't look up though.

"Hey,"

Stella sat down next to me and I continue to finish writing.

"Hey,"

"Why are you doing homework here?" Stella asked, folding her hands and placing them in her lap. "Is everything okay?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Gabby seemed a little upset, Matt's making Truck run drills, I got a pass because I said I was going to check on you, something just seems up," Stella explained, making me stop writing mid-sentence.

I pursed my lips, debating what I should say. I trusted Stella, I did. But to be honest, I had no clue what was going on with me.

"I failed my history test," I whispered.

Stella nodded her head, "Is that what's really the problem?"

No.

It wasn't.

But maybe if I told myself it was, it would be. Maybe solving the actual problem then could be as easy as studying harder. What was I saying? There wasn't a problem.

"I don't know," I finally mumbled and returned to writing my essay. "Maybe it is, maybe I'm just too sensitive."

Stella put her hand over mine, forcing me to stop writing. "Naia, look at me."

Reluctantly, I set my pencil down and looked up at Stella's eyes. They had something to them that just made them seem light. Not in light coloured, just light.

"Naia, you didn't just see someone die. She died in your arms. It's not being sensitive that it has some sort of effect on you. It's not your fault. It's okay to need help," Stella consoled.

"That's what nobody understands," I muttered.

Stella looked at me, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Stella didn't push it, she just waited.

_Ambo 61, a child in distress at 5562 Ashland Avenue_

"I don't know," I mumbled and Stella nodded again. I guess she got the message that I wanted to be alone because she left without asking any more questions.

Great.

Now I felt awful for pushing Stella away. Sighing, I grabbed the pencil and tried to get back to working on my science essay but I just couldn't. Something about it just made me mad inside, furious. Before I could stop myself, I snatched the essay and crumpled it into a ball before chucking it against the wall. The way it bounced off reminded me of something.

The phone number.

A vision of when the slip of paper pinged off the window was played in my head and something inside me just broke.

Leaning against the wall, I looked up and shook my head, willing the tears to stay put but they didn't listen.

I didn't listen.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, barely audible to myself.

* * *

I did end up going and picking up the crumpled piece of paper and finishing my essay with a lousy conclusion. Somehow, I also managed to finish the rest of my homework. It did take a lot longer than usual though. Not that I minded. It gave me an excuse to be alone.

I truly didn't want to go outside of this closet, but I knew I couldn't stay in there forever. Forcing myself to get up, I carefully put all of my homework in my backpack and opened the door of the closet.

Keeping my head down, I made my way to the common room where most of the members of 51 were gathered. I stood there for a moment, debating whether I should go in or not.

"There she is!" Herrmann's voice called.

Well, there goes that.

I smiled weakly before walking into the room and taking a seat at the table.

"Hey..." I replied awkwardly.

"Where have you been? I feel like I haven't really seen you today," Herrmann commented.

I gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, um, I don't know, just around."

I regretted leaving the closet at this moment. It was easier to be alone than try to put up a front. As I racked my brain for an excuse to leave, I accidentally made eye contact with Gabby. It didn't even last a second before I quickly looked away.

I mumbled something about the bathroom before hurrying off. I didn't have to look back to know that Gabby had gotten up to follow me. I wasn't going to the bathroom though, I headed towards the bunk room where I found an empty corner and slouched into it. Before my body even hit the ground, the replay of the bullet hitting Jane was already playing in my head, making me bury my face into my hands.

I heard footsteps approach but didn't lookup. I knew it was Gabby. She took a seat next to me on the floor and wrapped a comforting arm around me.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 23, car crash on Mary Street_

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as a round of tears started streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away instantly, unsure how I felt about crying right now.

Gabby shook her head and used the pad of her thumb to wipe a tear from underneath my eye, "No, it's okay. Don't be sorry."

I was grateful that Gabby understood that I didn't want to talk right now. Not about my failed test. Not about Jane. Nothing. All I wanted was to stay like this. Slowly, I allowed myself to lean against Gabby and she rubbed my shoulder while I cried.

I'm sorry.


	125. Chapter 125

Naia's POV

"Hey, I'm supposed to take Soph to the park after school today, you wanna join us?" Nate asked me the next morning while I was doing my usual organizing.

Should I tell him I'm not interested or make up another mediocre excuse?

"Uh, I wish I could, but Gabby already planned a girls night with some other people. Maybe next time?" The last part I didn't mean. I didn't want to join Nate because I didn't want to, I couldn't. Not if it meant Sophie was involved.

Nate nodded, unconvinced since I was a terrible liar. "Yeah, okay...next time."

Awkward silence.

I shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do next. Should I start a different conversation? Try to back up my excuse?

"Tell her I said hi," I finally added, just as the bell went. Our walk together to homeroom was silent. We were both unsure of what to say to each other. When we got to homeroom, we took our usual seats but instead of talking about something, as usual, I pulled out my schedule, even though I already knew what classes I had today. I have never been so grateful to start the day off with science, a class that Nate and I did not share.

Once attendance was taken, I wished Nate a good day and hurried off to the science classroom without another word.

* * *

"So we have history after lunch right?" Nate asked as we took our normal seats in the cafeteria. I nodded and took out the chicken wrap I had made this morning. I didn't feel like eating though and just stared at my lunch.

"I'm so happy we got that test over with, it was a nightmare," Nate commented, groaning at just the thought of the test. My hands involuntarily clenched my wrap at the mention of it.

"Yeah," I agreed, "It was terrible."

More like, I was terrible.

"I heard you failed that history test," Olivia snickered as she walked by. "Didn't even pass. What an idiot."

How did Olivia manage to find out I had failed my history test? It was probably the reason why Mrs. Smith told me about my test after school, so nobody would know and it would be confidential.

"Come on," Nate said, "Let's go eat somewhere else."

I stubbornly shook my head, "No, I'm not letting this girl chase me around anymore. I'm staying right here."

I could tell Nate didn't think it was a good idea but he slowly sat back down and continued eating his lunch.

This was going to be interesting.

As usual, Olivia blabbered on about the gossip going on and then moved her topic to, guess who, me.

"Everybody thinks Naia is so smart, newsflash, she isn't," Olivia threw a smirk in my direction. I knew she was trying to get a reaction out of me and as hard it was, I continued to stare at my chicken wrap.

"Maybe we should go to another spot," Nate suggested quietly.

I shook my head, adamant to not let Olivia push me around anymore. I hated the way she pushed me around. I've had enough of that in my life.

"It's no brainer why she was kidnapped. She's too stupid to know any better," Olivia went on, clearing enjoying herself.

"Shut up, Olivia," Nate glared.

Olivia laughed, oh, that annoying, horrible laugh, "Please, don't waste your time."

I definitely wasn't in the mood to eat anymore and decided to just toss my wrap. Just looking at it made my stomach churn. I got up and made my way to the trash can before throwing my wrap in it. I knew it was a waste of food but I couldn't stand it. The chicken wrap that is. I was going to head back to the table where Nate was still seated since he hadn't finished eating, but something made me stop. I'm not sure what, but I stopped where I was.

_"Everything's going to be okay,"_

The phone number.

How long was that ago? A week? Two? I couldn't remember anymore.

"I'm starting to think that the Freak cooked up this whole kidnapping thing. Probably was too ashamed about herself that she wanted everybody's sympathy. It worked too, Mrs. Smith's letting her rewrite the history test. We all know Mrs. Smith would never let anyone redo anything, especially tests."

My stomach started to churn again. Like butter. That didn't make sense. Butter didn't churn, you churned butter. Before I could get myself even more confused with the whole butter churning thing, Olivia's obnoxious voice rang out.

"She's so weak, what a baby," Olivia continued, "Are you sure you're still going to be adopted? After what happened, I think your foster parents wouldn't even want to see you."

My hands clenched into fists and I had to take deep breathes to calm myself. Tears had started to form in my eyes but I refused to let Olivia win this. I stayed turned away from everyone so nobody would see them.

"See, she's not even standing up for herself," Olivia spat, clearly enjoying all of this, "Come on, do something. Just make a bigger fool out of yourself."

I stayed facing away from everyone though the irritating pokes at my back were very tempting me to turn around.

"Who was the other girl? Jane?" Olivia asked and I tensed at the subject of Jane. I guess Olivia noticed because she kept going. "Did you guys hear she was shot? No wonder. If the Freak can't even stand up for herself, there's no way that girl had a chance."

I was starting to lose patience but I closed my eyes and tried to soothe myself.

Deep breaths.

"Though only an idiot would rely on the Freak so I guess Jane had it coming. Got what she deserved for being so stupid,"

That was it. Something in me snapped and before I could stop myself, I whirled around to face Olivia.

My fist went flying and I punched Olivia in the face.


	126. Chapter 126

Naia's POV

"We have zero tolerance for any violence here at this school," Mrs. Holmes said. I sat across from her in one of those fancy cushion chairs with my arms crossed over my chest.

Matt and Gabby sat on either side of me, both extremely confused that this was happening. I could tell they were going back and forth from being angry at me for socking someone in the face and being shocked that I actually socked someone in the face.

"You guys also say you have zero tolerance for bullying and yet it still happened and you did nothing," I sneered, still fuming with my encounter with Olivia.

"We understand, so what does that mean now?" Gabby asked, putting her hand on mine to try and calm me down.

Mrs. Holmes nodded, "Naia has a clean record, she's a good student. Take the rest of the week off and come back Monday with a fresh start. We won't put it on your record."

"So am I being suspended?" I asked.

"Technically speaking, yes," Mrs. Holmes replied.

I raised an eyebrow at my principal, "I punched someone in the face and all you're going to do is suspend me for two days."

"Two and a half," Mrs. Holmes corrected, "I just think with all things considered, it seems fair."

"With what considered?" I pushed, wanting to know if I was getting off easy because of what happened.

Mrs. Holmes looked uncomfortable, "You know, with what happened, I just think it impacted your decision at lunch today. I understand you're unstable-"

"Unstable!" I shouted, cutting her off, I heard enough of this crap, "You think I'm unstable? Well, guess what, think whatever you want about me, I don't care." And with that, I got up and stormed out of the room. I was seeing red I was so angry. Furiously, I stomped to my locker and started pulling out all the stuff that I would need for my 'extra-long weekend'. When I was done, I flung my backpack onto my shoulder and went to the front lobby where I took a seat in one of the chairs.

A while later, Matt and Gabby came and I got up. The drive home was silent. I guess everyone was shocked by what just happened. When we got to the apartment, I dropped my backpack in its usual spot and took off my coat.

"Okay," I said, spreading my arms a little bit, "You can yell at me now."

Gabby tilted her head. "Yell at you? Why would we do that?"

"Hmm, well, I punched someone in the face..." I replied, thinking the answer was obvious.

Matt gestured to the couch, "Take a seat."

I nodded and took a seat, starting to prepare myself for the worse.

"Naia, I know there are always two sides to the story, but nothing ever justifies striking someone. Ever," Gabby began, sitting down next to me. "You need to know that punching Olivia was wrong,"

"I know hitting people is wrong," I mumbled, "I remember it very well. The feeling."

Matt nodded before sitting down on the other side of me. "So then why did you punch her?"

I bit my lip, the familiar feeling of tears brimming my eyes surfacing. "She said that Jane deserved to die," I whispered, my voice barely audible. "I don't know what happened, it's like something just made me do it. Like the elastic just finally snapped."

Matt nodded, "You were angry."

"Yeah, but, I shouldn't have hit her. I'm sorry," I sighed, regretting what I did.

Gabby took my hand, "I know you were angry, and it wasn't right for your principal to call you unstable, but-"

"I'm not," I interrupted.

Gabby was quick to clarify, "I'm not saying you are, but Naia, you punched Olivia because of what happened. I know you're sad about Jane, I am too, she was so young, nobody deserves to die that way, but I think that her death is having a bigger impact on you than you're willing to admit."

I let what Gabby had just said sink in and didn't speak for a moment.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied, subconsciously shutting down. "I know punching Olivia was wrong, no matter what the circumstances were, I'm sorry. I'll write her an apology letter, but I don't know what you mean. Yeah, I'm sad Jane died, she had a bright future. I don't know what you're talking about."

With that, I got up and grabbed my backpack before heading to my room. I shut the door behind me, hoping that Gabby and Matt would get the hint that I wanted to be alone.

I was mainly angry at myself. Angry that I didn't have better control over myself in that situation. That I didn't listen to Nate and just walk away. I was angry that I had let Olivia win.

Sighing, I laid down on my bed and put my hands underneath my head as I stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, the phone number popped back into my head and I sat up. Even though I had the phone number memorized, I still got up and went to the window. I scanned the floor before I saw the crumpled slip of paper. Slowly, I squatted down and picked up the paper.

Taking a deep breath, my fingers started to unfold the paper to reveal the number engraved in my brain written in messy writing. I still wasn't sure if I could talk to them but Matt and Gabby might want to pay their condolences.

Biting my lip, I quietly opened the door and crept into the living room where Matt and Gabby were still seated.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt asked when he spotted me standing behind them.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Realizing that I probably looked like a fool, standing there with my mouth open like a pufferfish, I quickly shut my mouth and walked over to the couch before shoving the paper into Gabby's hand.

"It's their phone number," I explained quickly, "Jane's parents. Hailey...Upton gave it to me. She said...she said they wanted to talk to me." Internally, I facepalmed at how none of what I said seemed to make sense.

Gabby nodded her head, "Okay, do you want to call them?"

This caught me slightly off guard. "What? No, no, no. I just, I don't know, I thought maybe I should give it to you. I don't wanna call them, not now, I mean, like." I stammered like an idiot.

"That's okay," Matt replied, "We'll give them a call but if you're not ready to talk to them, that's okay."

I nodded but didn't move. I wasn't sure if this was my queue to go or if I should stay.

"Come it with us," Gabby said and patted the couch. I gave a stiff nod before plopping down in between Matt and Gabby. I had a feeling what they were going to say and I was right.

"We need to talk."


	127. Chapter 127

Naia's POV

"About what?" I asked, even though we all knew what Gabby meant.

"Naia," Gabby said gently. She tried to get me to look at her but I refused and kept my eyes staring straight ahead.

We sat like that a while, none of us speaking. The air had turned awkward and I was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence. Finally, I guess they gave up trying to get me to talk and changed the subject.

"Your principal gave us the homework your teachers assigned," Matt said, taking a folder off the coffee table and handing it to me. I took it and started to flip through it. Even though I was only suspended for two and a half days, the homework seemed like it was for more than that.

"Thank you," I mumbled and got up, "I should probably start it now."

Without looking at either Matt or Gabby, I stood up and went back into my room. Closing the door behind me, I tossed the folder onto my desk before flopping down on my bed.

I'd do my homework. Eventually. Just not right now. I had to focus on something else besides school, or whatever. Turning my head, I saw my guitar propped up against the wall.

It took a while, but I managed to convince myself to get up and get the guitar. Taking a seat on my bed, I used my knee to prop the guitar up as I strummed a few chords.

Come on Naia, think. What did you learn when you had to learn the guitar in school?

When I could only think of a few chords, I decided that there was a better way. Pulling out the laptop Gabby and Matt lent me for homework, I quickly typed in the password and searched up the chords I needed.

It felt good. To be doing something productive that is. When I had some idea of the chord pattern, I started humming again.

_Counting days, counting days, since my love up and got lost on me  
And every breath that I've been taken since you left feels like a waste on me  
I've been holding on to hope that you'll come back when you can find some peace  
Cause every word that I've heard spoken since you left feels like a hollow street_

_I've been told, I've been told to get you off my mind  
But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind  
Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side  
_

_There must be something in the water  
Cause every day it's getting colder  
And if I could hold you  
You'd keep my head from going under_

I froze as images of Jane dead in my arms started popping in front of me. I shook my head and blinked, trying to get rid of them, but it didn't work.

_"Everything's going to be okay,"_

_"Naia?"_

_"She bled out a few moments ago, wouldn't have made it."_

_"You're so brave Jane, so brave,"_

_The blood was soaking my hands, turning them bright red._

_"Naia, an ambulance is here to take you to Med."_

_"I'm sorry, it should have been me,"_

_"Jane,"_

_"Naia?"_

_"Suspect down!"_

_The bullet was heading straight towards the back of Jane's head._

_"GSW to the back of the head,"_

_"Naia?"  
_

_"Are you hurt in any way?"_

"Naia? Is everything okay in there?" Gabby's voice asked, breaking my thoughts. The tone in her voice made me think that she had called my name more than once.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, quickly putting the guitar back in its original spot before opening the door to reveal a worried Gabby and Matt. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just going to get started on homework." The last part was a lie, but a little white lie never hurt anyone. Right?

"Uh, we just got off the phone with Jane's parents actually," Matt told me, "Do you mind?" The last part was referring to if they could come in.

I opened the door wider, "Yeah, sorry, I was, I don't know."

I took a seat on my bed. Gabby sat down next to me and Matt took a seat on the chair for my desk.

"What did they say?" I asked, genuinely curious. The way that Matt and Gabby exchanged glances made my stomach flutter. I sat up a little taller, now nervous. "What's wrong?"

Gabby shook her head, "No, it's not like that. Sarah, that's Jane's mom, she said that she and her husband had a talk and they want you to be at Jane's funeral."

Jane's funeral.

Because Jane was dead.

Funerals were for dead people.

Jane was dead.

"Jane's funeral," I repeated, "Just me? Or you two as well?"

"Well, we would only go if you were going. It's about you though. They want you to be there," Matt explained.

I nodded, trying to show that I had heard even if I didn't act like it.

"Are you still going to adopt me?" I asked randomly.

Matt looked surprised at my question, "Of course, nothing's changed because of what happened."

That was untrue. Everything's changed because of what happened.

Now that I thought of about, I had to refer to what happened as something other than, well, what happened. Some might call it an accident, but I thought that word wasn't fitting. It wasn't an accident. Those people knew what they were doing when they kidnapped us.

"Naia, you still want us to adopt you. Right?" Gabby asked. I could tell she was trying to mask the worry in her voice and on her face but I saw right through that. The familiar warmth in me flared as Gabby's worriedness showed her affection.

I nodded quickly, "Of course. I love you guys and it's still my dream to be adopted by you guys."

Matt and Gabby both smiled and I took Gabby's hand into mine before giving it a little squeeze.

"Naia, I know you don't want to answer us but we need to know now," Matt said, going back to being serious again, "We need to tell Sarah is you'll go to Jane's funeral or not."

That broke the mood, let me tell you.

I was starting to shut down again but this time, I managed to control some of it. Just a little.

The tears rolled easily down my cheeks but I didn't go numb. Slowly, I nodded my head and looked into Matt's blue eyes. They were tinged with sadness, while my blue eyes were broken.

"Okay," I whispered.


	128. Chapter 128

Naia's POV

The next morning, I ended up going to the firehouse with Gabby and Matt since I was suspended from school.

"You might be suspended from school but we still expect you to get some work done," Matt told me on our walk there.

I nodded, "Aye aye, Captain,"

I had a drawstring bag filled with my overnight things along with my homework and my pencil case on my back. Cautiously, I slipped my hand into Gabby's and let a sigh of relief when she didn't let go.

When we got to the firehouse, I could see that some people were already there. Taking a deep breath, I followed Matt into the building and to the common room.

"Hey!" Herrmann greeted me, "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, but I got suspended yesterday and when you're suspended, you don't go to school."

"Suspended!" Shay exclaimed. "For what?"

"I punched someone at lunch," I bit the inside of my cheek. Everyone in the room erupted into laughter, thinking that I was joking. When they saw the grimace on my face, the laughter immediately stopped.

"You punched someone?" Sylvie asked and I nodded.

Stella was looking at me as if I just turned into a giant hamster. "Why?" She finally spluttered.

I sighed, "It's a long story."

Herrmann nodded, "Take a seat, we have time."

Realizing that there was no way out of this, I took a seat next to Shay on the couch before recounting what happened yesterday.

"So, there's this girl in my grade. She likes to pick on me, and yesterday at lunch, she just kept blabbering on about 'the Freak' and how I'm stupid and yada yada this and yada yada that, you know, stupid stuff like how I had no parents," I said. "It wasn't until she mentioned..." My voice trailed off and I cleared my throat before continuing.

"It wasn't until she mentioned Jane when I had enough and socked her," I sighed. "It was a stupid thing to do."

"You actually punched her?" Sylvie asked, clearly shocked.

I nodded, "Yeah, in the face. I got off easy. Two-day suspension and no record."

Shay laughed, "Nice, in the face too. Was she crying?"

I couldn't help the small grin that crept onto my face. "You should have seen her," I said and fist-bumped Shay.

"Shay!" Gabby scolded but I could tell that both she and Matt were amused. Shay just shrugged but winked at me when Matt and Gabby went to get something to eat before the first call came in. I giggled and winked back at Shay before leaving to start my homework at the table.

Part of me felt like my teachers gave me extra homework just because I punched Olivia in the face but I knew logically that they wouldn't do that and it was probably all in my head. Probably.

Pouting, I pulled out all the homework that needed to be done for today and started to organize how much I should get done before lunch. If I got all my math and history done before lunch, I would only have to do science and french after. The other subjects could wait until tomorrow.

"What do you want to eat?" Jimmy asked me and I looked up from my math worksheet, confused.

"Eat?" I asked. "Oh, no thank you. I'm not hungry."

"You didn't have anything for breakfast this morning, you have to eat something," Gabby interjected, a concerned look on her face. I turned my focus back to my math homework and shrugged.

"I guess I'm not hungry. Maybe later," I replied. I then looked up and Jimmy and flashed a smile. "Thanks though Jimmy. I appreciate the offer."

"No problem kid," Jimmy said and smiled back.

I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't hungry. I hadn't eaten lunch at school since I went back. My sandwiches always either ended up in the trash or I'd give it to Nate, who was always hungry. I knew this wasn't healthy but I just wasn't hungry anymore.

_Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Ambo 23, storage building fire at 3748 Pine Street_

"You better eat something before we get back," Gabby said, pointing a finger at me before hurrying off. I chuckled and nodded. I'd get something to eat once I finished my math homework.

Sighing, I looked back down at my math and lost all motivation to do any homework today. It wasn't that the math was hard. I knew what to do and knew that it wouldn't take too long. However, it was extremely boring and I had better things to do. Reluctantly, I picked up the pencil and forced myself to do the work.

* * *

As I said, it didn't take long for me to finish my math homework. Even though I said that I would get something to eat after I finished my math, it couldn't hurt to start science. If it was even possible, science was even more boring than math. In my opinion anyways. I had just finished the first question when I heard the trucks pull back into the apparatus floor.

"Did you get something to eat?" Gabby asked as soon as she walked in through the door.

My guilty expression answered her question before I even spoke. "No, I forgot," I lied.

Gabby shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You're eating something, what do you want?"

I stood up quickly, "No, I'll get something. It's fine."

The room started to spin a little and my head hurt but I shook it off. I probably stood up too fast.

Making my way to the kitchen, I started becoming a little bit worried when the dizziness didn't pass.

"You okay?" Stella asked. She was pouring herself some coffee.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied even though my vision was blurring and I felt even dizzier than before. I went to open the cupboard when the room suddenly started to spin again.

The last thing I heard before I crumpled to the ground was Stella calling my name.


	129. Chapter 129

Gabby's POV

"Naia!"

I looked over to see Stella yell Naia's name as she collapsed onto the floor. I immediately rushed over along with everyone else who had seen Naia faint.

Crouching down, I quickly rolled Naia over onto her side and was relieved to find a pulse and even happier to see that she was breathing.

"I think she just passed out," Severide commented and Shay snorted at his remark.

"Yeah, no duh you doofus," Shay rolled her eyes and squatted down next to me.

I noticed that Naia was starting to stir and I immediately took her hand into mine.

"What happened?" Naia groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. She used her other hand, the one that wasn't in mine, and rubbed her forehead.

"You fainted kiddo," Stella said, "How do you feel?"

Naia chuckled, "Like I should have listened to Gabby and eaten something earlier."

"I'm always right," I snickered at Naia's reply. Even though she was joking around, I could tell she still was nauseous. How? After a while, you learn how to read Naia. Sometimes I still don't understand, but it's better than nothing.

"I can get up," Naia said firmly, finally letting go of my hand, "Honestly though, I feel fine. Should probably get some food in my system."

Stella looked skeptical, "You should rest first, lay down. We'll get you some food."

Naia shook her head, "No, no, that's completely unnecessary." Against Stella's advice, she got up anyways and shakily rummaged around for some food. Ignoring everyone's worried looks, Naia poured herself a bowl of Cheerios before opening the fridge for some milk. I glanced over at Matt who had his eyes staring intently at Naia's back as if she was going to faint again at any moment now.

"She's as stubborn as you," Matt told me as he came up to me. I glanced over at Naia who had taken her previous seat at the table and was eating cereal while still doing homework.

"I'd say she's even more stubborn," I murmured before walking over to Naia and pulling up a chair next to her.

Naia kept doing her homework, once in a while putting a spoonful of Cheerios in her mouth. When she noticed I had sat down next to her, she nodded her head to show she knew I was there.

"Hey," She greeted, her mouth full of cereal. Something about her right now reminded me of a five-year-old.

I couldn't help but grin at how goofy Naia was at times. "Hey yourself."

"Can I help you?" Naia asked, putting down her pencil and looking up at me.

I smiled softly, "You can actually. Why don't you take a break from homework? You have all day to do it."

Naia shook her head, "I told you guys, I feel fine. Cheerios make everything better."

"They make most things better," I corrected and Naia nodded her head before looking away. I knew what she was thinking right now. Cheerios were great but they couldn't bring back the dead.

"When's the funeral?" Naia whispered as she looked back down at her homework.

I tried to think back to yesterday and what date Sarah had told me. "February 18th I believe. Matt would know for sure."

"That's four days after Valentine's Day," Naia commented. She then picked up her pencil and went back to doing math homework. I knew now that she wouldn't talk anymore and so I left her alone. Matt looked over at me worriedly and I just shrugged, unsure of if Naia was shutting us out again or if she just didn't have anything else to say.

_Ambo 61, man down from unknown causes at two blocks eastbound on Winifred Drive_

"Keep an eye on her," I whispered to Matt as I walked by. From the corner of my eye, I saw Matt nod before I hurried to the apparatus floor.

"What a start to the morning," Brett commented as we pulled out of the apparatus floor, the sirens blaring.

I nodded and let out a sigh, "Yeah, hopefully, the rest of the day is just easy stuff."

Brett chuckled. "Well, you've jinxed us now,"

As Brett pulled onto Winifred Drive, I immediately started looking around for someone who might look like they need help.

"There!" I pointed to a man who was collapsed on the sidewalk. There were a couple of people around him.

Brett parked the ambo on the side of the road and we hopped out. While Brett got the jump bag, I went over to the victim.

"What happened?" I asked. One guy who was crouched next to the victim spoke up.

"We don't know, he just fainted out of nowhere. I don't know him, I was just walking by," The man explained and backed off to give us space.

Brett, who had heard upon arriving, nodded her head. "Well, thank you for staying with him, we got it now."

I quickly checked for a pulse and my heart dropped when I didn't find one.

"He's having a heart attack," I told Brett and immediately started CPR while Brett pulled out the defibrillator. I stopped and checked for a pulse.

"I have a pulse," I reported and Brett nodded. "He's breathing, let's get him on the rig."

With the help of the other people around watching, we got the man on the stretcher and into the back of the ambo.

"Thanks for the help," I told the guy and he smiled before I jumped into the back of the ambo and shut the doors. Brett hopped into the front and started the engine.

"To Med and beyond!" Brett joked and I couldn't help but crack a smile at my partner.


	130. Chapter 130

Naia's POV

When Monday finally rolled around, I dreaded going to school. Part of me would punch Olivia in the face again so I'd be suspended again but I knew better than that.

Though it was a good plan.

"Don't forget," Gabby reminded me as we approached the front gates.

I stopped and turned around to face her and Matt, a smile on my face. "Let me guess? Walk to the firehouse after school?" I asked, still smiling.

Matt chuckled, "You got it Munchkin."

"Have a good day, stay out of trouble," Gabby told me, giving me my usual morning hug. When she let go, Matt ruffled my hair, making me scowl at him.

"No punching anyone in the face," Matt joked and my scowl turned into a grin.

I laughed, "I promise."

Giving them a quick wave, I then turned around and headed inside the building.

I could hear the whispers as I walked down the halls towards my locker. I knew people were talking about me. About how I had punched Olivia in the face. How I was suspended. Doing my best to ignore them, I unlocked my locker and shoved my backpack in it before scrolling my finger down the schedule I had taped to the locker door, trying to figure out what I had first today.

"Hey,"

I looked up to see Nate awkwardly standing there. He had all his stuff ready for the day and was waiting for me.

"Hey," I smiled at him before resuming getting myself ready for today. When I had gathered all my textbooks together, I turned around to face Nate.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I should have listened to you, you were right," I apologized. "This whole thing could have been avoided."

Nate grinned, "I won't say I wasn't right but I mean, that was a pretty good punch. Olivia had it coming."

I shook my head but chuckled. "Yeah, well, she's not worth the two-day suspension."

"You sure?" Nate joked and I laughed.

"Did I miss anything important?" I asked, changing the subject. "I got a ton of homework but any pop quizzes or anything like that?"

Nate shook his head, "No, thank god."

I laughed, "Yeah, I do not feel like writing a quiz today."

Nate raised an eyebrow, "When do you feel like writing a quiz?"

"Never,"

* * *

"There's our girl!" Herrmann greeted me as usual as I walked into the firehouse.

"Did you punch anybody today?" Shay asked me.

I shook my head, "No, not today." I went over to an empty spot at the table and plopped my backpack down. As I pulled out all of my homework, a pink flyer fell out and onto the floor. Since Shay was walking by, she picked it up and read it out loud.

"Valentine's Day Dance. Wednesday, February 14, at 7:00 PM in Hill Crest's gymnasium," Shay read and then winked at me. "Who are you going with?"

I snorted, "I don't even plan on going."

"What!" Stella exclaimed, "You have to go!"

"Um, well, no actually, it's not mandatory," I answered, confused why Stella would think the Valentine's Day Dance was a must go.

Shay laughed and handed me the flyer, "What Stella means is that you're twelve and that you should go."

"What do those two things have to do with each other?" I asked Shay as I stuffed the pink paper into my backpack.

"Oooh, what about that Nate guy?" Sylvie questioned.

I looked over at Sylvie, "What about him?"

"Go to the dance with him!" Shay said as if it was obvious.

I shook my head, "No, no, no, he's my _friend_. Notice the emphasis on the word _friend_."

"That better be what he is," Matt joked. As he walked by, he gave me one of his signature noogies and I sighed.

"I promise we're just friends. You guys take everything the wrong way," I said and looked down at the homework I had to get done. "On a different note, can we talk about how useless long division is?"

* * *

_Jane's lifeless body laid on my lap, red blood everywhere. On her head, on my hands, on my jacket, on my pants. _

"You good there Naia?" Stella asked. I was sitting at the round table at the back but was just staring at the wall.

Stella's voice quickly snapped me back into reality, "Huh? Yeah, of course."

"You sure?" Stella asked, sitting down in the chair next to me. "You don't look so good."

I laughed awkwardly, "Yeah I'm okay. Just caught a wave. Homework makes you tired."

Stella nodded. "I get that. Hey, why don't you wash up and lay down? I mean, it's almost 8:30, that's late enough to go to sleep."

"I think I'll do just that," I chuckled and got up. "Thanks, Stella."

"No problem, kiddo."

I got up and washed up for bed just like I usually did at the firehouse. I wasn't tired, to be honest. The last thing I wanted to do was sleep. When I was done, I went back to the common room and snuggled up on the couch with one of the blankets wrapped around me.

At some point, Gabby came over and sat down next to me.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I sighed and leaned against her, taking in the comforting smell. "Yeah? What would make you ask that?"

"Kidd told me to keep an eye on you," Gabby explained, "She didn't have to tell me though."

I nodded, "I know. You're always worried about me."

"For good reasons," Gabby defended and I laughed.

"Yeah," I replied, agreeing.

Gabby smiled and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "So," She mumbled into my hair, "You wanna tell me what's up?"

I shook my head, "No, not today."

Gabby didn't say anything. Instead, she adjusted the blanket around me and I cuddled closer towards her warm body.

"That's alright," She told me, stroking my hair, "Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."


	131. Chapter 131

Naia's POV

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Nate said to me as he greeted me in the morning as usual.

I smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day Nate."

"You were supposed to wear pink today, we're having some sort of assembly," Nate chided jokingly, pointing out how my red sweater wasn't pink.

"Hey, pink is a shade of red. You should know that" I retorted as I gathered my textbooks.

Nate chuckled, "That's right, Miss. Art Expert."

I rolled my eyes and shut the locker door before locking it. "Well, I will see you in history," I said and stuck my tongue out at Nate before walking away to my first class.

* * *

"So, are you going to the Valentine's Day Dance?" Nate asked me while we were eating lunch. I took a bite of my sandwich and chewed before answering.

I shook my head, "Probably not, why?"

"You should go, it'll be fun," Nate encouraged me, a goofy smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Have you gone before?"

"Why actually, I have," Nate replied, pretending to be offended. "Have you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, an image of Ellie popping into my head for some reason, "Uh, no, I haven't."

"The more reasons to go," Nate grinned, pointing his fork at me before sticking back into the thermos and twirling a piece of spaghetti around it and then sticking it in his mouth. He did it in such a dramatic way that I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Dances are just not my thing," I explained, taking another bite of my sandwich, "Valentine's Day Dances are even worse. Gosh, when the slow songs come on, I bet it's the cringiest thing in the world."

Nate shrugged, "If you come, you'll know."

"Why are you so adamant about me going to that Valentine's Day Dance?" I laughed, "The snacks there can't be that amazing."

"I mean, those heart cupcakes are pretty good," Nate winked, making me laugh even harder.

I shook my head, "You're trouble."

"Says the person who punched a someone in the face," Nate shot back.

"Now you know I can actually punch," I grinned, "If you need more proof, I'll happily give you some."

Nate pretended to be scared, "Punch me? You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet?"

* * *

"You never gave me an answer," Nate told me as we walked out of the school together. My backpack was heavy with homework and my brain was trying to remember everything I learned today, the thought of the conversation at lunch had totally slipped my mind.

"Really?" I asked, looking over at Nate, "I thought I told you I wasn't interested in cheesy Valentine's Day Dances."

Nate shrugged, "I think so, but I just thought maybe after my convincing speech you had changed your mind."

"No, but hey, I shouldn't stop you from going," I said and Nate nodded.

"Gosh are you clueless," He mumbled and I stopped where I was, unsure if I had heard him right.

"Did you just call me clueless?"

Nate stopped and turned to face me, a smirk on his face. "And if I did?"

"I am not clueless, thank you very much," I said.

Nate shook his head, "Whatever, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I waved and then headed down my usual path to the firehouse. It was a nice day, considering it was February 14th. It wasn't snowing, in fact, there wasn't any snow to be seen. It was chilly, but not cold. So like a said, it was a nice day.

When I got to the firehouse, nobody was inside so I assumed they were on a call. It wasn't unusual for me to arrive while they were on a call so I grabbed myself a banana and sat down to start my homework.

I had already finished my banana and was halfway through my history when they got back.

"I can't believe that man was alive," Otis said, shaking his head as they walked in. "How is he alive?"

"Well, he's not out of the woods yet," Sylvie told Otis and took a seat next to me, "Happy Valentine's Day Naia!"

I dropped my pencil, "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's too soon to say," Gabby replied and took a seat across from me.

_Ambo 23, child injured at 56 Mary Street_

"I swear, it's been call after call today," Foster groaned, getting up from the couch. "It's your fault, Shay! You jinxed us this morning!"

"I did no such thing," Shay retorted, following Foster out of the room.

I smiled weakly over at Gabby, "Long day?"

"You'd think it's some kind of Valentine's Day curse," Gabby shook her head. "Anyways, I heard there was a dance tonight at your school?"

"You mean the one I'm not going to?" I rolled my eyes and picked up my pencil. I didn't plan on doing more homework though. Instead, I twiddled it with my fingers.

Sylvie looked over at me, surprised, "What do you mean? You should go!"

"Naw, dances aren't my thing," I explained, "I've already told Nate that at least a thousand times today."

Gabby wiggled her eyebrows. "Did Nate ask if you were going to the dance?"

"Yeah, gosh, it seemed like it was all he could talk about today," I sighed and looked back down at the history homework in front of me. "We had a pop quiz in math today and instead of talking about that during lunch, we seemed to spew Valentine's Day Dance out of him."

"Man are you clueless," Sylvie told me, shaking her head. "You are absolutely oblivious aren't you?"

I looked over at Sylvie and shot her a warning look. "Hey, Nate already called me clueless today, you don't have to as well. I'm not even sure what he was talking about."

Sylvie opened her mouth to explain but Gabby stopped her. "Maybe it's better if Naia stays clueless," Gabby said and Sylvie chuckled.

"I am not clueless thank you very much," I piped up, "No, not me. I am not clueless."


	132. Chapter 132

Naia's POV

It was late. Not super late. But late enough that I was already washed up for bed, in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized CFD t-shirt, snuggled up on one of the couches.

"Hey," Gabby said, sitting down next to me. "We need to talk about something."

I nodded, sleepily looking up at her, "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"I double-checked with Matt," Gabby started, "Uh, Jane. Jane's funeral is this Saturday."

Looking away, I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. I quickly cleared it and tried to keep my voice steady as I spoke. "Okay, yeah." As hard as I tried, it didn't work and there was no way Gabby didn't notice the waver.

"I just thought you should know," Gabby explained and I nodded again.

Neither of us spoke, but the silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Slowly and hesitantly, I leaned against Gabby who then wrapped an arm around me.

"Jane was so smart," I whispered, surprising myself. "When we were locked away, in the room, she had this way of keeping track of time."

"Yeah?" Gabby mumbled into my hair and I nodded.

"She would always give us a five-minute warning before they came to feed us. She could tell whether it was day, or night, even though there weren't any windows to see outside," I kept going.

Gabby stroked my hair, not saying anything. I didn't want her to say anything. I didn't want to say anything.

"There wasn't anything else you could have done," Gabby told me but I shook my head.

"Why did she die?" I whispered though I knew Gabby didn't have the answer. "It's not fair."

Gabby nodded, "I know."

"What time is it?" I asked. "Jane's funeral."

"It starts at two in the afternoon," Gabby replied, running her fingers through my long hair.

I let out a shaky breath as I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. Before I could stop myself, I had started crying.

"I'm sorry," I apologized between sobs.

Gabby pulled me closer, "It's okay, don't be sorry."

I shook my head and buried it into Gabby's side while she continued stroking my head and comforting me.

"It's not fair," I cried. "Why did she have to die? She didn't do anything!"

Gabby nodded, "I know, I know."

I opened my mouth to speak but I realized that I had nothing to say.

That's a lie.

There was so much I could have told Gabby. What exactly happened that day, from the start to the end.

I couldn't though.

The words just didn't seem to come out, though I knew I played a huge role in that. Part of me didn't want to tell her what happened that day.

"Where do we go when we die?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"Nobody knows for sure, but different people have different options, thoughts I guess," Gabby replied, her voice soft and comforting.

I nodded, "What do you think?"

"What do I think happens when we die?" Gabby asked and I nodded again.

Gabby took a moment to think before responding. "I think that when we die, our souls stay the same but it's just in a different body, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I mumbled quietly. "I understand."

Gabby nodded and we sat there in silence, neither of us talking.

"You know, Naia if you wanna talk..." Gabby started but I cut her off.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I murmured.

Gabby didn't push it. I was content snuggled against a safe person and right now, that's all I needed. It was peaceful and for a moment, I allowed myself to feel at peace.

_Ambo 61, heart attack victim at 67 Pine Street_

Gabby sighed and gently pried herself away from me but not before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. I smiled at her briefly before she hurried off towards the apparatus floor.

I sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, closing my eyes as I did so. Now that I had Jane stuck in my mind, it was impossible to think of anything else. It was like when you have a catchy tune in your head and can't stop humming it.

Jane's funeral was this Saturday and I was attending it.

I had to attend.

Well, I knew fully that I didn't have to but it didn't seem right now attending. I had let Jane down. I hadn't lived up to my promises. The most I could do was go to her funeral and pay my respects.

But part of me still didn't want to go.

Mind you, who wants to go to a funeral.

"Hey, you okay Munchkin?" Matt asked, coming over and taking a seat next to me. I looked up and forced a smile onto my face.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Of course," I replied, looking away, knowing that I'd crumple under Matt's gaze.

Matt nodded but he didn't get up. Instead, he leaned against the couch and stayed where he was.

"Don't you have paperwork you have to do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Matt looked over at me, "I do, but paperwork can wait."

"Oh," was the stupid response I gave.

"You okay?" Matt asked me and I nodded unconvincingly. "You sure?"

"Jane's funeral's this weekend," I replied as if that covered everything.

Matt didn't say anything right away. He took a moment, almost as if he was debating what the best thing to say to me was.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Matt asked, reminding me of Gabby at the moment.

I shook my head, "No, not really."

"You know, I think it would help if you talked about it," Matt said, tentatively.

I shrugged, "What's there to talk about? Jane's dead. That's why it's her funeral is this weekend. Funerals are only for dead people." I didn't mean for my voice to be so cold, so harsh.

Matt nodded and didn't say anything while I scolded myself for talking to him like that. He was only trying to help and I knew that.

"Sorry," I mumbled, apologizing, "I didn't mean to sound like that."

"That's okay," Matt replied.

I pursed my lips and nodded, "I have to use the bathroom."

With that, I got up and walked away towards the bathroom. Making sure nobody was in there, I locked myself in the last stall and slumped against the wall, burying my head into my hands.

Before I knew it, the tears were falling.

Happy Valentine's Day.


	133. Chapter 133

Naia's POV

It's funny how when you want a day to come, it seems to take forever, but when you don't want a day to come, it comes faster than you can blink.

Saturday came like the latter, which is ridiculously quick.

I had woken up early. Around 5:30. I never woke up that early, even on a school day. I didn't get out of bed though, I just laid there, staring at the ceiling. At some point, I heard a knock on the door and I looked over at the clock on my desk.

9:35

"Come in," I called out and the doorknob turned before Gabby came in.

"How long have you been up?" Gabby asked, coming in to take a seat on the bed.

I shrugged, "A few hours."

"You didn't have to wake up so early," Gabby told me and I nodded.

"I didn't mean to," I explained, "It just kind of happened."

Gabby nodded to show she understood and then she scooted closer towards me. "You ready for some breakfast?"

I wasn't hungry. Not one bit. But I still got up and followed Gabby out of my room and into the kitchen where Matt was making pancakes. Something about the way the pancakes smelled made me want to throw up.

That was a lie.

I would have felt like throwing up without the pancakes. I just needed to blame it on something other than the actual reason, and I knew that.

As I sat down, Matt slid a plate with a pancake on it in front of me and I numbly drowned it in maple syrup. I then stabbed my fork into the pancake but didn't make a move to eat it.

"You gonna eat that?" Gabby asked me, an eyebrow raised.

I jumped a little, startled, "Huh?"

"I mean if you want something other than pancakes it's okay. I can make you something else," Matt said but I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I like pancakes, I'm just...I don't know, caught up in my head I guess," I said and tore off a little piece of the pancake before shoving it in my mouth.

Gabby nodded and started eating her pancake.

I'm not sure how long it took but by the time I finished my pancake, Matt and Gabby were already done eating breakfast and were sitting, waiting for me. Slowly, I pushed the plate away from me, keeping my eyes trained on it as if it was going to perform some kind of stupid magic trick.

"Are you done?" Matt asked, reaching out to take my plate. I nodded and Matt took the plate, bringing it over to the sink.

"Thanks," I mumbled and looked over at the clock.

10:00

"When's the funeral?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"2:00 this afternoon," Gabby responded.

I nodded and stood up, "I'm going to lay down for a while."

"Do you feel okay?" Gabby asked me, getting up as well. She was concerned, and I knew it.

"Yeah," I replied and gave her a quick smile before heading back to my room.

Just like I said I would, I went over to my bed and crawled back under the covers, pulling them over my head. A little bit of me wanted to sleep. It was the side that was tired from waking up at 5:30 in the morning. Regretting not trying to go back to sleep.

The other part of me didn't want to go to sleep. Like today, sleeping wasn't something I should be doing. Like I should be doing something productive.

Strange.

Sighing, I sat up and swung my leg over the side of the bed before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and threw my hair up into a ponytail for now. I could hear Matt and Gabby talking in the kitchen as I returned to my bedroom. Instead of going back to bed, my feet walked me over to the window and I pulled the curtains aside so I could rest my forehead against the cool glass.

_"You're alright."_

_"You're so brave Jane, so brave."_

_"Everything is going to be alright."_

_"Naia?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It should have been me."_

_"Naia."_

_"An ambulance is here to take you to Med."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Naia."_

_"Jane."_

_"GSW to the back of the head. She died a few moments ago. She was bleeding out, wouldn't have made it."_

_"Naia?"_

With a frustrated growl and pounded both my fists against the window before slumping down the wall.

"You okay in there Naia?" I heard Gabby ask from behind the door. She must have come to check on me and had heard the loud thump I made against the glass with my fists. When I didn't answer, the doorknob turned and she hesitantly came in to see me leaning against the wall, staring into space.

"Is everything okay?" Gabby slowly sat down next to me.

I nodded, even though things weren't okay. Jane was dead, and that wasn't okay.

"You're a terrible liar," Gabby joked.

_"You think you can just lie to me like that?" Mr. Samual screamed and Ellie and me before throwing us down the basement stairs._

"Naia?"

I looked up at Gabby, tears in my eyes.

"She's dead," I whispered and quickly blinked the tears away. "She's dead and she's never coming back."

Gabby nodded. "You're right," She said gently and I let a round of sobs wrack my body.

"Shhh," Gabby soothed as she pulled me closer to her as if she was protecting me from reality. "It's okay to cry."

"Why didn't I die?" I asked through my crying, "Why?"

Gabby didn't answer right away, instead, she continued to comfort me while I cried my eyes out.

"Remember when you told me that everything happens because it's supposed to happen?" Gabby reminded me and I nodded.

"But how is an eight-year-old girl dying supposed to happen. She was murdered!" I replied, becoming hysterical at this point.

Gabby nodded and pulled me even closer, letting me cry on her.

"I wonder the same thing."


	134. Chapter 134

Naia's POV

"You look nice," Matt commented as I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room.

"Thank you," I mumbled. I was wearing a black pantsuit with a dark navy blue blouse underneath. Gabby had curled my hair and it was now it was in gentle waves down my back.

2:00.

That's when the funeral started. It was 1:00 now. I had already eaten lunch and now I just had to wait.

"Come here," Matt patted the seat next to him and I went over to sit down. Matt wrapped an arm around me and I leaned against him.

I made a face, "Funerals suck."

"Yes they do," Matt chuckled softly.

"Why do people have to die?" I asked as a few teardrops started to fall.

Matt looked down at me and swiped his thumb underneath my eye, wiping away the tears. "Everything has an end. Nothing can go on forever."

"Doesn't space go on forever?" I pointed out and Matt smiled at me.

"Who knows?" Matt replied, "Maybe there's an end and we just haven't found it yet."

I nodded and leaned back contently against Matt. The material of the pantsuit rubbed uncomfortably against my leg and I was reminded how much I hated dressing up nice. Then again, I wasn't going to attend Jane's funeral not wearing something nice.

Jane's funeral.

"What does dying feel like?" I wondered out loud, my voice surprising myself. It was a strange question. A really strange question.

Matt seemed to contemplate what I had just asked.

"I suppose it would depend on how you die though I don't know." Matt finally replied.

I sniffled, "Yeah, I didn't think you would. It was a stupid question."

"Hey," Matt tilted my chin up so I would look at him. "There is no such thing as a stupid question."

I nodded to show I had heard but inside, I didn't agree with him.

There were plenty of stupid questions in the world.

* * *

"I'm nervous," I told Gabby as we walked up the steps of the church. "What if her parents don't like me?"

"Then I don't think they would have invited you in the first place," Gabby replied, opening the door. We walked in and I immediately felt as if a cold bucket of water was dumped on me. There were people everywhere, ranging from babies to elders.

When we walked in, all the eyes seemed to turn to us and then a couple rushed up. A man and a woman who I presumed were Jane's parents since they looked a lot like Jane.

"We're so glad you could make it," The woman said, shaking Matt and Gabby's hands. I racked my brain, trying to think of what her name was.

Sasha?

No, that wasn't it.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Robert, Jane's father," The man said and the shaking hands repeated.

I looked up at the couple and saw that it was evident they had been crying. The woman smiled softly at me and took my hand. My mind went blank but it knew to shake it.

"You must be Naia," She whispered, "I'm Sarah, Jane's mother."

Sarah.

That's it.

"It's nice to meet you," I mumbled, reverting my eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry for your loss." Realizing that it was rude to give my condolences while looking at the ground, I quickly returned my gaze back at Sarah who was nodding slowly.

"Come, come, just leave your coats there." She said, gesturing towards a long wall mounted coat rack.

We were lead to a big room where a bunch of people were seated, talking to one another. Some were crying, some had been crying.

Funerals were sad events.

Sarah and Robert took us to a round table and all of us took a seat. Awkwardly, I managed to get a seat in between Matt and Gabby and tried to maintain eye contact with Jane's parents but they just made me feel even guiltier than I already was.

"The police told us that you were there," Sarah got all choked up and cleared her throat before continuing, "That you were there when Jane was shot."

My mouth was slightly agape as I struggled to form words. All I could do was nod.

"We don't want to force you to do anything," Robert quickly clarified before he kept going, "We just wanted to know what exactly happened that day. Not just when the cops were there."

Sarah nodded, tears threatening to spill through the corners of her eyes. "We just want to know what our baby's last day was like." She said, barely able to hold back a sob.

I licked my lips and swallowed hard as I tried to remember what that day was like. My brain had spent so long trying to avoid that, trying to pretend that it didn't happen, it was a little bit scary how blurry everything was.

"It was hard to keep track of time in the room," I started, my voice quivering with every word. "But Jane was really good at that. Keeping track of time I mean. We had just been moved to the second house, and...and..." I trailed off, my mind was torn between doing what it had been doing which was shutting it out, and what I was now asking it to do, which is remember.

Gabby took my hand into hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"We fell asleep and then sometime later they took us back out to the car. It was dark and cloudy. We were put in the back of the van and Jane asked me where they were taking us. I told her I didn't know, and then I told all the girls how brave they were and that it would be okay." I went on, recounting what happened that day, unsure it what I was saying was true or not.

I couldn't go on. I knew what happened after we were tossed out of the van. What happened when the undercover detectives asked to see the boss.

"The last thing she ever said was asking where she was going?" Sarah whispered and I numbly nodded.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled but the couple didn't hear me as they embraced each other, Robert trying to comfort Sarah as she sobbed. Only Matt and Gabby could and that was because they were sitting right next to me.

"I'm sorry."


	135. Chapter 135

Naia's POV

The rest of Jane's funeral was a blur.

A complete blur.

Now, during the car ride home, I couldn't remember what happened besides telling Jane's parents what Jane's last day was like.

That was it.

When we got home, I immediately hung up my coat and went to my bedroom without saying anything to anyone. I shut the door behind me and changed out of my nice clothes and into a pair sweatpants and a baggie Bears hoodie.

After hanging up my pantsuit and my blouse so they wouldn't get wrinkled, I slowly made my way to my bed and crawled underneath the covers, pulling them over my head.

I knew Matt and Gabby would come and check on me in a little bit but I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want to be "checked on".

Just as I said, a few moments later I heard a knock on my bedroom door followed by Gabby's gentle voice.

"Naia?"

When I didn't reply, I heard the footsteps of two people walking away and down the hall towards the living room.

_"Everything is going to be okay,"_

No, it isn't. That's a big, fat lie.

If everything was okay, Jane wouldn't be dead.

The air underneath the covers was becoming stuffy so I pulled them down to my chin. I shifted, trying to find a comfortable position as I felt my eyes start to droop. I debated whether I should stay awake but waking up at 5:30 was making me lean more towards taking a nap.

Before I could do any more thinking, my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I could tell I had been asleep for a while. Turning over, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 7:30. I wasn't sleepy anymore but I didn't feel like getting up. However, I knew I couldn't stay in bed forever and I reluctantly threw the covers off my body and trudged across my bedroom and out to the living room.

To my surprise, nobody was in the living room but I heard a commotion in the kitchen and headed towards there.

"Hey Sleepyhead," Matt said as I walked into the kitchen. I gave him a quick smile before taking a seat across from him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Gabby asked me, "We saved you something from dinner, thought maybe you wanted some sleep from waking up so early."

I shook my head, "No, I'm okay."

Gabby nodded and didn't press it any further as she took a seat in between Matt and me. I leaned forward on the table, propping the side of my head up with my hand.

"Are you sure?" Gabby couldn't help but ask again and I nodded unconvincingly. Everyone, including me, could sense that I was starting to shut people out again.

"Naia," Matt's voice was almost pleading, "Just talk to us."

I shook my head and got up with the intent of going back to my room, wanting nothing but to go to sleep and forget about everything that was going on.

"Naia, don't shut us out like this," Gabby said, "We understand-"

I cut her off, "No, you don't understand." My voice was quivering, I was on the verge of tears.

"Then explain it to us, we want to understand," Matt said gently, coaxingly.

_"Everything is going to be okay."_

My knees gave out and I crumpled to the floor in a fit of tears.

"She wasn't supposed to die," I managed to get out between sobs, "Jane shouldn't be dead."

Gabby and Matt both got out of their seats and sat down on the floor next to me. Gabby pulled me into her lap, off of the cold floor and stroked my head comfortingly while Matt took my hand into his.

"The gun was against my neck, it should have shot me. Killed me," I cried, "Not Jane! She wasn't held at gunpoint so why is she dead?"

Neither Matt or Gabby said anything while I was hysterically crying. They just kept doing what they were doing, knowing I didn't really want to hear anything right now.

"I should have died instead of her," I mumbled.

Gabby and Matt let me cry a little bit more, waiting until I calmed down before talking.

"Naia," Matt said quietly, "Do you think Jane would want you to feel this way?"

"No," I sniffled, "She wouldn't."

I knew what they meant but it didn't change the fact that I felt guilty. I replayed what happened that night in my mind and shook my head.

"Why are some people so mean and terrible?" I asked, looking up at Matt and Gabby.

"I don't know, some people are just mean. Sometimes it's because they're really desperate or maybe they're struggling with something and being mean is how they deal with it," Gabby suggested. "But you know, there are some really good people in the world as well and you know, sometimes you just have to focus on that."

I nodded, "There are good people in this world."

There were.

Like Matt and Gabby, and everyone else at Firehouse 51. There were the people at District 21 and Chicago Med. There were Nate and Sophie. Their parents. And Ellie and Shane and Thomas.

And these were just the people I knew.

"Thank you," I told them, "For all you've done for me."

Matt chuckled and ruffled my hair, "You've done a lot for us as well."

"I have?"

"Of course," Gabby said, "You've brought a lot of happiness into our lives."

"I met you in late October," I told them. "Can you believe it hasn't even been four whole months?"

Matt smiled, "A lot has happened since we first met you."

I nodded, agreeing.

A lot has happened.

Now that I think about it, it all really started from that walk home. When Matt and Herrmann pulled up next to me, offering me a ride. And then when I had tried to see the firetruck and Kelly spotted me, calling me out. Then Ellie called 911 that morning Mr. Samual pushed me into the coffee table, knocking myself unconscious.

Man, a lot has happened since then.


	136. Chapter 136

Naia's POV

"How was your weekend?" Nate asked me as we walked to history together.

I thought about Saturday and had to take a deep breath before answering.

"It was fine."

"Hey uh, I was wondering if you wanted to take Sophie to the park with me after school today," Nate said and I remembered how I had turned down that offer last time. I also thought about Jane.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah, sure. I mean, I have to run that by Matt and Gabby after school but I think they'll be fine with that."

"Great," Nate smiled at me as we arrived at the history classroom. I nodded and we went to our seats just as Mrs. Smith got up and told us to settle down.

* * *

"Hey Munchkin, how was school?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"Good, it was good."

Gabby smiled, "That's good."

I nodded again, unsure why I was suddenly nervous to ask them if I could go to the park with Sophie and Nate.

"Is something wrong?" Matt asked and I realized I was making a strange face.

"Uh yeah, I was just wondering if I could take Sophie to the park with Nate?" It was supposed to be a statement with my word choice and all but it ended up sounding more like a question.

Gabby and Matt looked at each other, surprised.

"Of course, just call us when you're ready to come home and we'll pick you up at Nate's house," Gabby said.

"I can just walk home," I replied but Gabby shook her head.

"No, not by yourself that late when nobody else is walking that way."

I knew that the fear of me being kidnapped was a thing with Matt and Gabby and so I nodded my head, agreeing that I'd call them at Nate's house when we got back.

"Hi, Gabby!" Nate greeted as he walked up to us, "Hi, Matt!"

Matt grinned, "Hey Nate." He gave Nate a fist bump and I smiled at that exchange.

"Did Naia ask if she could come to the park with Sophie and me?" Nate asked them and Gabby nodded.

"She's all yours," Gabby joked and Nate chuckled.

"I feel like we haven't hung out much lately," Nate commented as we walked towards his house. I awkwardly heaved my backpack high on my shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah."

Nate sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't think that through before I said it. With everything that happened and-"

I cut him off, "That's the past, we're moving on. Don't worry about it. Why don't you tell me what Sophie's been up to lately."

Nate nodded and then chuckled, "She learned part of the national anthem at school a few days ago and has been singing it all day at home. Dad jokes that we have live entertainment 24/7."

I giggled, "Sounds like fun."

"It's cute and all until I have to do a mound of homework and all I can hear is Sophie screaming The Star-Spangled Banner on the top of her lungs." Nate shook his head. "Whatever you do, don't ask her to sing some for you because she won't stop, even after you're gone."

"Noted," I laughed as we approached Nate's house. He didn't live very far from the school which was nice since it was very convenient.

I was surprised the front door wasn't locked as Nate opened it and we walked into the foyer.

"Hey, Mom! I'm home and I brought Naia with me if that's okay!" Nate called as we dropped our bags on the bench.

"Nia!"

I turned my head to see Sophie running as fast as her little legs could right towards me and for a moment, I didn't see Sophie.

_"Where did they take Lily?" _

_"Is she going to be okay?"_

_"What's happening?"_

"Nia! Nia!" Sophie catapulted herself into me and I quickly snapped out of my trance and picked Sophie up in my arms.

"Hey, Soph, long time no see cutie!" I smiled widely at the five-year-old. "How have things been?"

Sophie grinned at me, "I learned a new song! Wanna hear it?"

Nate quickly shot me a look and I laughed.

"How about later, your brother and I were planning on taking you to the park," I bopped the little girl on the nose which sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Hi, Naia," Nate's mom walked into the room. "How are you?"

I smiled and set Sophie down on the ground, "Good, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you," She smiled back at me, "Would you like something to eat?"

I looked over at Nate who just shrugged.

"No thank you," I replied politely, "I just came to help Nate with Sophie."

"Park! Park!" Sophie squealed. "Park! Park!"

Nate came over and scooped his little sister up into his arms, "Patience, Soph."

"Well, it looks like we better get going," I told Celine, Nate's mom, who nodded.

"Be back before dinner, Nate," She said and Nate nodded before I followed him back out the door.

We walked to the park with Sophie between us, both of us holding one of her hands.

"Where were you Naia?" Sophie asked innocently, "I haven't seen you in sooooooo long!" On her word so, she stretched it out super long and kicked both her feet off the ground, hanging off of me and Nate's hands.

I tensed a little and tried to figure out what to tell Sophie but not really tell her what happened.

"I was gone for a little bit and then I wasn't feeling well so I took a little break," I finally answered and that seemed to satisfy the five-year-old because she nodded and started skipping down the sidewalk.

Part of me wished I could be naive like Sophie, oblivious to the world and reality around us. I wish I could look at the world differently than I did now. I knew a lot of good people in the world.

Matt and Gabby.

Firehouse 51.

Nate.

And even though those people meant the world to me and I could never show them how much I loved them, nothing they say or do will change the fact that there will always be bad people in the world as well.

Then again, as Gabby said, it was just one of those things where you had to focus on the good in the world.

I can focus on the good.

But I could never forget the bad.


	137. Chapter 137

Naia's POV

"So how was the park?" Matt asked me as we walked from Nate's house to our apartment.

I nodded, "It was fun. Sophie had a blast showing me what she had learned in school.

"What did she learn?"

I chuckled, "Part of the Star-Spangled Banner."

"I bet that was fun," Matt laughed and I nodded.

"Oh, you can imagine," I said. "Anyways, where' Gabby?"

"At home, making dinner," Matt answered, "She said she would have come to pick you up but apparently I'm not a very good cook."

I looked up at Matt and smirked, "But you aren't a good cook."

* * *

"We're home!" Matt called out as we entered the apartment. I caught a whiff of something amazing and immediately followed my nose, leading me to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I asked Gabby who was stirring a pot on the stove.

Gabby smiled at me and took a small amount of whatever was in the pot onto the wooden cooking spoon, blowing on it lightly while beckoning me over.

"Here," She brought the spoon to my mouth and I hesitantly tasted the red substance on it.

"It's chilli," I said and Gabby nodded. "Matt said you told him he wasn't a very good cook."

Gabby laughed, "Yes, I did."

"Is he actually not a good cook?" I wondered and went to take a seat at the table.

"Well, when you were sick a while ago, he offered to make dinner and I took him up on that offer," Gabby recounted, going back to stirring the chilli, "And you know what he made?"

"What?"

"Spaghetti," Gabby replied.

I giggled, "What's wrong with spaghetti?"

Gabby shook her head, "Oh, nothing's wrong with spaghetti, but Matt's spaghetti is a different story."

"Hey, that spaghetti was pretty darn good," Matt shot back, walking into the kitchen. When he had his back turned to grab some bowls from the cupboard, Gabby caught my eye and shook her head, making me laugh.

"What did she do?" Matt asked, turning around and setting the bowls down on the table.

I suppressed a grin and shook my head, "Nothing."

"Right..." Matt nodded, he was suspicious but dropped it.

Gabby and I shared a grin before she gave one last stir of the pot and turned off the stove.

"Alright, alright, dinner is served," Gabby announced and I took the bowls off the table before handing them to Gabby who one by one, filled them up with the delicious smell of chilli. When all the bowls were filled, she put the lid back on the pot and went to the table.

"Eat up, there's plenty," She said and handed Matt and me a spoon.

"So, how was school today?" Gabby asked as we ate.

I shrugged, "It was fine I guess. I don't really like science anymore, not that I'm sure I ever liked it."

"What's wrong with science?" Matt questioned.

I made a face, "It's boring."

"Really?" Gabby seemed surprised, "I think science is pretty interesting."

"Tell that to my science test this Thursday," I said glumly as I spooned another glob of chilli into my mouth. "I hate science."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "A test?"

I nodded, "Don't worry, I'll do much better this time. I'm not sure if I could do worse."

"Naia, sweetie," Gabby put a hand on my shoulder, "Matt and I weren't upset about the test. Sure, it wasn't a great mark, but it's just a test. The way you were pushing us away as your coping mechanism, we just wanted you to let us help you."

I looked up at them, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Matt's face softened, "We know you didn't, what matters now is that you let us help you through this."

"You don't have to carry everything by yourself," Gabby added and I nodded before a small smile formed on my face.

"But I'm not carrying anything," I whispered and Gabby rolled her eyes.

"It's a metaphor," Gabby said and I laughed.

"I know, I was just bugging you," I explained and Matt chuckled.

"I see you're jumping boats, welcome to Team Matt!" Matt joked and I giggled.

I shook my head, "Naw, I'm still Team Gabby, sorry Matt. It's more fun to annoy you, your reaction's funnier."

Matt pretended to be offended which made me laugh even harder.

We all ate for a little bit in silence before a question struck me.

"Are you guys gonna have children one day? Like of your own?" I asked, making them both look up at me, confused at how random my question was.

Gabby looked over at Matt, "Well, we always wanted to have children."

"So is that a yes?"

Matt sighed, "We fostered a young boy before you, his name was Louie."

"Was he adopted?" I questioned since it was obvious Louie was no longer with Matt and Gabby.

Gabby shook her head, "Not exactly, his dad took custody of him, it was a long and complicated thing."

"Oh."

"Before Louie though, I had a miscarriage and then, later on, I learned I can't have children without risking my life," Gabby told me and my heart dropped.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, shocked at the information I learned.

Gabby smiled softly, "Don't be sorry. Naia, you've given Matt and I something we've always wanted?"

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused on what that could be.

"A family."


	138. Chapter 138

Naia's POV

"You have five more minutes," Mr. Osgood, my science teacher told everyone, drawing my attention away from the test for a split second.

Name the five main points of Particle Theory.

I racked my brain, trying to remember what I had studied last night. Matt and Gabby had even helped me, making flashcards and then quizzing me, but I couldn't remember even one of the points.

All matter is made up of particles.

There is space between particles.

Since I couldn't remember the other three, I flipped back to the multiple-choice questions and tried to fill out the ones I skipped earlier.

"One more minute."

Sighing, I decided to just randomly pick an option and the moment I coloured in the last bubble, Mr. Osgood told us to put down our pencils. While he came around to pick up the tests, I looked over across the classroom at Nate and we shared a smile.

The lunch bell rang and everybody got up to head to the cafeteria. On my way, I stopped by my locker to pick up my lunch. It was then that I noticed the notes scattered on my books.

"What's that?" Nate asked from behind me as I read them.

I crumpled up the note I was reading and got my lunch bag.

"Nothing important," I told him and that seemed to satisfy Nate and we went to stop by his locker so Nate could get his lunch.

Once we got to the cafeteria, Nate and I took a seat at our usual table and started eating our lunches.

"How do you think you did on the science test?" Nate asked me and I made a face.

"I guess most of the multiple-choice questions," I admitted and took a bite of my sandwich. "And I couldn't remember all of the main parts of particle theory."

Nate nodded, "I don't think I'm gonna do well."

I laughed, "Honestly, I'm just happy if I pass."

* * *

"How was the test?" Herrmann asked me the moment I walked into the room.

I smiled, "My day was great, thank you for asking."

Stella chuckled, "You get 'em kiddo."

"Right, sorry, how was your day?" Herrmann started over.

I nodded, "It was great besides the science test."

"Is science not your thing?" Shay asked and I laughed.

"Definitely not my thing. I had to guess most of the multiple-choice questions on the test so I'm just hoping for the best," I showed my crossed fingers before dropping my backpack down on the floor and taking my coat off.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61, Ambo 23, Engine 51, Battalion 25, apartment complex fire at 385 John Street_

"Grab whatever you want to eat!" Herrmann called out to me and I saluted him before he took off.

Once everyone had left, I let out a sigh and dragged my backpack over to the back table before taking out my homework and sprawling it out over the surface of the table.

It was stupid how much homework we got.

Reluctantly, I started organizing my homework by subject and decided to start with geography.

* * *

_The ground started to shake and crack. Suddenly, it started to split and I quickly jumped on one side and peered over the edge into the deep valley that was created. I almost fell in when I saw what was at the bottom._

_Not only was Jane dead at the ground of the valley but so was Gabby and Matt and every other person important in my life. Shakily, I stood up and started to take a few steps back when a force suddenly moved me over the edge._

_I was falling._

Waking up with a start, I looked around to see the dark firehouse. I wasn't scared of the dark but tonight, it seemed like the shadows were hiding something.

Someone.

Taking a deep breath, I swung my feet over the side of the couch and started walking towards the bunk room. Something stopped me though and I just ended up walking around the dark and silent firehouse.

Every single room was eerily quiet and it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Unsure of where to go, I just followed my nose and it ended up leading me out to the apparatus floor. All the trucks and both ambos were parked but the light from outside gleamed off of the shiny surfaces.

_The belt came down once. _

_Twice._

_And then again and again. I was biting my lip so hard, trying to prevent myself from crying, I could taste blood. Ellie was on the ground next to me with a busted lip. The two boys were in the corner of the basement, clinging onto each other._

_Once they left, Ellie pushed herself onto her feet and came over to me._

_"You okay?" She asked, her voice barely audible._

_Slowly, I nodded and let Ellie help me to my feet and lead me to the corner where the boys were._

_"Naia's hurt," Shane's voice was pained._

_I tried to put on a smile but the truth was, it really hurt._

_"I'm just a little bruised, I'll be okay," I assured the boys and hoped that they would accept that. Thankfully, it seemed to work and they changed the topic of conversation._

_"I'm hungry."_

Unsure of where I was going, I wandered aimlessly around the apparatus floor, my feet taking me to the door. I peered out the window and that's when I noticed it.

A body.

And that's when I screamed. I didn't scream when I heard the gunshot that killed Jane but I screamed now. Maybe they were alive, I don't know, but I wasn't just going to stand and watch.

"Naia?"

I heard Gabby call my name but I couldn't process everything right now. Not only had I woken up Gabby, but I had also woken up all of Firehouse 51. I heard their footsteps as they searched for where my screams came from.

"Naia, where are you?" Shay yelled and at that moment, I flung open the door and sprinted towards the body.

There was a lot of blood everywhere and I was unsure of what to do. I was no paramedic, far from one actually, but I knew how to check for a pulse and that was the first thing I did.

When I found one, I let out a sigh of relief and then turned my attention back to the blood.

There was so much of it.

_"Everything's going to be okay."_

"Naia?"

I turned around to see everyone running towards me and I quickly stood up and moved out of the way so the paramedics could tend to the man.

"I don't know what happened, I just found him like this, I don't know," I blabbered, backing away, my eyes wide.

"I'll grab the jump bag," Sylvie announced and ran back into the firehouse. "I'll pull the ambo out while I'm at it."

"Come on, let's get you back into the firehouse," Stella put an arm around me and started guiding me back into the firehouse.

"I just...I...had a nightmare and then...I just started walking around...I don't remember what I was doing," I stammered while Stella leads me into the common room and pushed me down on the couch.

Stella took a seat next to me, "You stay right where you are and I'm going to get some hot chocolate going for us two."

"You drink hot chocolate?" I asked, acting kind of like an idiot at this point. Why wouldn't Stella drink hot chocolate?

Stella laughed, "Hot chocolate isn't my preferred beverage but it's a little too early in the morning for the good stuff if you know what I mean."

I smiled a little and then the image of the bloody man popped into my mind again, wiping the grin on my face in a flash.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Stella as she came back to the couch.

"I don't know but I know, and you know as well, is that the best paramedics in Chicago are looking after him," Stella took a seat and I snuggled against her, the warmth of another person was oddly calming. "He's in good hands."

I nodded and let out a slow breath.

"Yeah, he is."


	139. Chapter 139

Naia's POV

I stayed up until Gabby and Sylvie got back from taking the victim to the hospital.

"Is he okay?" I asked, immediately getting up as they walked into the room.

"He was stable when we got him there," Sylvie told me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "What made you walk out to the app floor it the middle of the night?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know. I had a nightmare and then my feet just started taking me around the firehouse, eventually leading me there and then I saw him just laying there. What happened to him anyway?"

Gabby nodded, "GSW to the abdomen, he's in surgery now. It was a good thing you found him when you did or his future would look very different."

"It was a fluke," I rubbed my eyes, starting to become sleepy again.

"Why don't you go back to sleep," Matt suggested, "Gabby and Brett are back now, it's time for everyone to get some shut-eye."

Suppressing a yawn, I agreed and laid back down on the couch. I brought my hands up to my face. They smelled like soap since Stella took me to wash them before we had our hot chocolate.

"Goodnight Naia," Gabby said and kissed me on the top of my head. Everyone followed her lead and wished me goodnight before shutting off the light in the room.

The darkness loomed around me and I tugged the blanket over my head as if that was somehow protecting me from an invisible monster. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing that man drenched in his own blood.

It was like Jane all over again.

Slowly, I got up and dragged the blanket off of the couch and grabbed all the pillows I could carry. Making my way in the corner of the room, I laid partially on the blanket and partially on one of the pillows. I groped around in the darkness and managed to find another pillow I had brought and slid it under my head before wrapping any extra blanket I had around my body.

Hesitantly, I closed my eyes and let the sleepiness take over.

* * *

"Naia?"

I opened one eye, confused as to where I was. My back hurt from sleeping on the hard floor and I let out a groan as I tried to get up.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Gabby asked, rushing over to the corner I had huddled myself in.

I shrugged, "It felt safer." That was an honest answer.

"You know, you could have come and slept with me, I wouldn't have minded," Gabby said, pulling me up.

"I felt bad disturbing you again," I admitted and wrapped the blanket around me. It got cold at night in February and maybe an extra blanket would have helped with that.

"You're not disturbing me when you do that," Gabby told me and I nodded before yawning.

"Sorry, I'm exhausted," I sighed and flopped down in a chair, the blanket still wrapped around me.

Gabby smiled and took a seat next to me, "You want something to eat?"

"Naw, I'll just wait until everyone else wakes," I closed my eyes and laid my torso on the table, the blanket snuggly still around me. "I just wanna go back to sleep."

"You could get maybe half an hour in," Gabby suggested and I tiredly stumbled over to the couch where I practically fell, tripping over the blanket I was dragging around.

Chuckling, Gabby came over and heaved the rest of the blanket over my body. I tried to smile at her but I was far too tired to do that and instead just let out a content sigh.

"Did you know that almonds are apart of the peach family?" I mumbled, my eyes closed. Gabby just laughed and tucked the blanket tighter around me before walking away, leaving me to rest.

* * *

The sound of pots and pans clanking and the scraping of forks against plates woke me up and I opened one eye to see everyone sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Any news on that guy from last night?" Stella asked.

Gabby shook her head, "No, nothing yet. Maybe we'll drop by for a visit later on."

Turning onto my back, I rubbed my eyes before sitting up.

"Morning Munchkin!" Matt gave me a noogie as he walked by.

"Good morning," I replied and stood up to get some breakfast. Jimmy handed me a plate and I smiled briefly at him before scooping some scrambled eggs onto the plate and grabbing a slice of toast.

Shay grinned at me as I took a seat at the table, "You look like you had quite the night."

I chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that."

"It's crazy how the stars just seemed to align last night, in the favour of that man too," Herrmann said, shaking his head.

Matt nodded, "That's for sure."

I just shrugged, "I'm not sure what made me do it. Any of it really."

"You know, I didn't know that almonds were apart of the peach family," Stella teased, pointing her fork at me.

"Give me a break, I was half asleep and going crazy," I groaned and took a bite of the toast. "It just kind of came out of my mouth without me thinking it over."

Matt laughed, "Is the fact at least true?"

I shrugged and shovelled a mouthful of scrambled eggs down my throat. I waited until I swallowed before speaking because you know, proper manners.

"Maybe it is, as I said, I was half asleep when I said that."

* * *

"So tell me about the man again," Nate said as we walked out of the building. The bell had just rung and I was relieved to be let out of school.

"I already told you, like a million times," I protested, getting a little bit tired of retelling this story over and over again to the same person. "I couldn't fall back asleep after having a nightmare and I just started wandering around the firehouse. I went to the apparatus floor and looked out the window and bam, there he was. Apparently he was shot in the abdomen."

Nate shook his head, "It's crazy how things just seemed to work out."

I sighed, "Yeah, you can say that again."


	140. Chapter 140

Naia's POV

"Did you get any news on that guy?" I asked Gabby as we walked home after school.

Gabby nodded, "Yeah, the surgery was successful, he's recovering now at Med."

"How did he get shot?"

"I'm not sure," Gabby answered truthfully, "Brett and I just dropped him off and left. Dr. Halstead's only been keeping us updated on his condition, nothing else."

I sighed, "That makes sense. Can we maybe visit him later? See how he's doing?"

Gabby and Matt shared a look before nodding.

"Yeah, sure," Matt answered. "We'll go and visit over the weekend."

"I'm so happy it's the weekend," I breathed out, letting my body relax, "The only bad thing about the weekend is that it goes by too quickly."

"How's school going?" Matt asked me as we turned the corner.

I shrugged, thinking about the notes I found in my locker the other day, "It's fine I guess. I like some parts of it and I don't like other parts of it so I guess it's kind of like zero pairs."

"Zero pairs?" Gabby repeated, confused why I made that kind of connection.

"Yeah, like when you add negative five to positive five, they cancel each other out and equal zero," I explained and both Matt and Gabby laughed.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be hurt by their laughter.

Matt shook his head, "Nothing."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? Because it doesn't seem like it's nothing."

"You're just a smart cookie, that's all," Gabby said and Matt gave me one of his signature noogies, earning him a scowl.

* * *

The smell of the hospital overwhelmed me as we entered Chicago Med. Hospitals always had this strange clean smell to them that at the same time, smelled terrifying. I clung onto Gabby's hand as we went up to the floor the man was recovering on and after being directed the right way by a doctor, we made our way to his room.

"You ready?" Matt asked, looking down at me.

I had stopped right before the door, unsure why I suddenly couldn't move.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Naia?" Gabby's voice seemed like it was a million miles away even though I knew she was right next to me.

_"Everything is going to be alright."_

"You good Naia?"

I nodded numbly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Matt asked, "You know we don't have to visit him today."

I shook my head stubbornly, "No, let's go."

Before I could talk myself out of it, I hesitantly made my way up to the door and looked over at Gabby and Matt who smiled encouragingly at me. Taking a deep breath, I rapped my knuckles on the sliding door, getting the man's attention.

"Hi," I waved a little bit, "I'm Naia, I-"

"You were the girl who found me," The man cut me off, "Come in,"

I looked back at Gabby and Matt who both nodded at me and I entered the room. I awkwardly took a seat in the chair next to the bed, unsure of what to say or do.

"I never introduced myself," The man said, breaking the awkward silence, "My name is Elijah Oakenson."

"Nice to meet you," I replied. It felt strange how casual this was.

"Look, about the other night, I wanted to thank you," Elijah told me, "The doctors are saying that I probably would have bled out if you didn't find me."

I shook my head, "It wasn't really me. The paramedics were the ones who helped you."

"But they couldn't have helped me if you didn't find me first," He retorted, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you find me? What made you go outside in the middle of the night? Why were you even at the firehouse?"

I hummed quietly, slightly overwhelmed with the sudden barrage of questions, "Uh, my foster parents, well parents really, they work at the firehouse. Gabby's a paramedic and Matt is a firefighter. I usually stay the night with them if they're on shift. That night I woke up because of a nightmare and I just started walking around. Before I knew it, I was on the apparatus floor and when I looked out the window, I saw you laying there."

"And then you ran out to help me?" Elijah asked.

"Well, I screamed first, which woke up the whole firehouse," I laughed softly.

Elijah laughed as well and I felt myself relax a little bit as the tension in the room started to lighten.

"Are your parents here with you today?" He inquired and I nodded.

"I think they're waiting in the hall," I replied and Elijah.

"Could I meet them?"

I nodded and excused myself before getting up and walking out of the room. I saw Matt and Gabby down the hall a little bit and waved them over.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he just wants to meet you guys," I told them and Matt and Gabby followed me into the hospital room.

Elijah smiled as we came in, "Thanks for coming in, I just wanted to thank you in person."

"It's our job," Gabby replied. She and Matt stood by the door and I took my previous spot in the chair. "I'm Gabby by the way and this is my husband Matt."

"Elijah."

Gabby nodded and smiled politely, "So how are you feeling?"

Elijah chuckled, "Oh you know like I was shot. Doc says I'll make a full recovery though so truly, thank you. You guys saved my life."

"We were just doing our job," Gabby told him.

Elijah sighed, "I'm still flabbergasted at how things worked out. If Naia hadn't found me, I don't think I would have been found alive the next morning."

"Well, we're lucky things happened when they did," Matt said and we all nodded in agreement.

We talked a little bit longer before Matt and Gabby said that we should get going. We wished Elijah well and headed out of Chicago Med.

"He seems like a nice young man," Matt said as we walked to the car.

Gabby nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Are you glad you came Naia?"

I nodded numbly, my mind starting to become fuzzy.

_"Everything is going to be alright."_

"Naia?"

Gabby's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Huh?" I mumbled, a little bit confused, "Yeah yeah, it was really nice seeing him doing well."

It was nice to see some people survived gunshot wounds.


	141. Chapter 141

Naia's POV

The rest of the weekend flew by and when Monday came, I wondered why the weekend couldn't be longer.

"You ready Naia!" Gabby called from the living room. "We have to leave or we're going to be late!"

I scrambled around my room, trying to find a sweater to pull over the CFD t-shirt I was wearing. Finally, I found one and hurried out.

"Sorry, I was looking for a sweater," I apologized before grabbing my backpack and following Matt out the door while Gabby locked up.

"It's fine, we just have to walk fast," Matt chuckled.

Once Gabby locked up, I heaved my backpack onto one shoulder and we hurried on our way.

* * *

"Glad to see you showed up," Nate joked as I rushed to get everything in order so I'd make it to class on time.

I shot him a look, "Shouldn't you already be on your way to your first class?"

"I was waiting for you," Nate replied and I rolled my eyes.

"What class do we even have?" I wondered out loud.

Nat chuckled, "History."

I sighed, "Followed by science?"

"Yeah. I think we're getting our science tests back," Nate told me and I immediately remembered how I had guessed so many of the questions.

"I already know I didn't do well," I made a face just thinking about the test. "I guessed so many of the questions."

Nate looked over at me, a calm expression on his face, "I'm sure you'll do just fine." We were approaching the history classroom now and I raised an eyebrow.

Before I could speak though, Mrs. Smith quickly ushered us in, telling us we were almost late which was something we already knew so Nate and I took our seats.

* * *

After a terrible hour of history, Nate and I were in science class, sitting across the room from each other while Mr. Osgood handed back out the science tests.

I absentmindedly drummed my fingers on the desk while I waited for Mr. Osgood to give my test back. I glanced over at Nate who shot me an encouraging smile. I smiled back and then returned my gaze back to Mr. Osgood who had made his way to my side of the classroom.

When he stopped at my desk, he flipped through the stack of tests in his hand before handing me a piece of paper.

I took a deep breath before looking down at the test.

80%

I immediately felt the tension rush out of my body as I started flipping through the test to see what I had done wrong. Of course, I lost marks for only naming two of the main points of Particle Theory but surprisingly, I guess most of the multiple-choice right.

I flipped through the whole test one more time before Mr. Osgood told us to put them away since he was going to start a new lesson.

While I tucked my test into my agenda, I looked over at Nate who gave me a lopsided grin. I smiled back to try and show that I had done well and I knew if he would have told me "I told you so".

* * *

"I told you so," Nate said to me as we were walking to my locker so I could grab my lunch.

I laughed, "I knew you would say that."

As I opened my locker door, a couple of scrap pieces of paper fell out and I bent down to pick them up.

"What are those?" Nate asked as I read what was on them.

**Do us a favour and die**

**Nobody wants a Freak at their school**

Sighing, I crumpled them up and tossed them into the back of my locker, deciding that I'd throw them out later.

"Nothing," I replied to Nate's previous questions and grabbed my lunch. "Come on, we have to hurry or else all the tables will be taken."

I knew that Nate wanted to know what those notes said but didn't ask again. Instead, he just nodded and followed me as I headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"How was school?" Stella asked me as I walked into the firehouse.

I smiled, thinking about my science test, "Pretty good."

"What did you do?" Stella walked with me into the common room.

"Well, I got 80% on my science test," I grinned up at Stella who squealed as soon as she heard what I had said.

Stella smiled proudly at me, "Nice job kiddo!"

"It's a big improvement from the last test," I nodded, "Though I guess practically all of the multiple-choice questions so I'm kind of confused how I got so many of them right."

Stella chuckled, "Now that's some skill right there."

"More like luck," I laughed, in an extremely good mood.

"Well, whatever it was, you did a good job kid," Stella told me and I smiled appreciatively at her.

"Thanks, Stella," I said, "Hey, do you know where Matt and Gabby are?"

Stella pursed her lips, "I'm not exactly sure actually. Try the conference room maybe?"

I thanked Stella for the information and made my way through the halls of the firehouse to the conference room. I could see Matt and Gabby in there along with Chief Boden and Kelly. They didn't seem to be talking about important stuff since they were all laughing and it looked like they were joking around so I tentatively knocked on the door frame.

"Hey Munchkin!" Matt greeted me and waved me in. I went over and gave him and Gabby a hug.

"How was school?" Gabby asked as I took a seat in one of the chairs at the table.

I smiled, "It was good. I got 80% on my science test!"

Immediately, I could see the proud looks on Matt and Gabby's face.

"That's fantastic!" Matt told me and gave me a noogie. I usually would have scowled at him but I was in too good of a mood to do such a thing.

Gabby pulled me into an embrace, "I'm so proud of you Naia. Not just about the test. Everything you've done. Everything you've accomplished." She paused to plant a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"You've come a long way."


	142. Chapter 142

Naia's POV

"Soph!" Nate called, "Don't cross the street without us!"

"I won't!" Sophie yelled back and dutifully stopped at the intersection while Nate and I hurried to catch up, just to be safe.

It was the end of the week and Nate had invited me to take Sophie to the park with him. I remembered how I was hesitant the first time he asked after I came back to school. How I had made up some lame excuse because I thought I Sophie would remind me of Jane.

At first, it did.

But I was slowly getting past that.

"I thought siblings were supposed to hate each other," I told Nate when we got to the park. Sophie had immediately run over to the swings, demanding that Nate push her even though we all knew that she could swing by herself perfectly fine.

Nate shrugged, "I don't think they hate each other. They just get so annoyed with each other, especially when they're close in age. I'm older than Sophie by seven years, we have different interests, it's easier to get along."

"Yeah but still, you two are so sweet together," I pointed out.

"Hurry up Nate!" Sophie waved Nate over.

I followed Nate over to the swing set and watched as he started to push Sophie. The wind started to pick up make me shiver a little underneath my jacket.

"When Sophie was little, about three because I was around ten at the time, she got pneumonia," Nate told me as Sophie demanded him to push her higher. "We almost lost her. She came really close to dying."

I didn't know what to say to that. Sophie looked so healthy now.

"I think when you get really close to losing someone, you then realize how much they really mean to you," Nate told. Sophie squealed with delight as she flew in the air.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

Nate smiled, "I hear people say all the time how much they hate their siblings but I almost lost my little sister. The doctors told us she was going to die. The fact that she's still alive makes me feel like I can't take this for granted."

"Now that tugs on the heartstrings," I told Nate and watched as Sophie kept screaming at Nate to push her higher.

* * *

"I love Fridays!" I exclaimed as I flopped on the couch in the common room. I had homework I had to complete by Monday but I didn't want to do it now so I was procrastinating. I did have a book with me though and planned to do some reading.

Shay looked up from the magazine in her hands, "I totally agree but why the sudden love proclamation?"

"Proclamation?" I looked over at Shay, a curious look on my face, "Why the sudden fancy word?"

"Just feeling fancy today," Shay joked and I laughed. "So, why the sudden proclamation?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just felt like I had to say it."

"Whatever, you do you," Shay smiled and returned to flipping through the magazine.

_Ambo 23, medical assist on 815 Davis Street_

Shay tossed the magazine aside and got up.

"Well, you keep staying comfortable," She told me as she walked backwards to the apparatus floor.

I snickered, "Will do."

A few moments later after Shay left for the call, Stella came waltzing into the room with a smirk on her face.

"Can I help you?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"So why were you late today?" Stella asked, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

I scrunched my eyebrows and I wondered what she meant, "I was late today?"

"As in why were you late coming to the firehouse after school," Stella clarified and I nodded.

"I was with Nate at the park with his little sister Sophie," I told Stella and figured that would be sufficient enough for an answer and returned my gaze back to my book.

When I still felt the stare of Stella burning into me, I dog-eared my page and set my book down, exasperated.

"What?" I asked, giving Stella my full attention.

A mischievous grin grew on Stella's face, "What's between you and this Nate guy?"

My eyes widened with horror as I realized what she meant.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly, maybe too quickly. "He's my best friend. My only friend."

"Uh-huh," Stella nodded her head but the cheeky grin didn't fade. If anything, it just grew bigger.

I sighed, "Whatever. Believe what you want to believe but we're just friends. If it wasn't for him, I think I would absolutely despise school."

"Speaking of school, how's it going there?" Stella asked me. I was relieved that she moved on to another topic.

"It's fine," I shrugged and picked up my book, playing around with the pages. Immediately, my mind went to the notes I got in my locker but I didn't feel like telling Stella or anyone really about them.

Stella raised her eyebrows, clearly unconvinced, "You sure?"

"Yeah," I nodded and put my book my down, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"You know you can tell me if anything is happening, right?" Stella scooted closer to me.

I nodded again, "I know, I just don't feel like talking about it. It's easier to just leave it alone instead of waking the monster."

"Maybe that's true for a temporary fix but if you want a permanent fix, you have to address your problems," Stella told me gently and I smiled.

"I know, but for now I want to just leave it. I'll cross the bridge later."

Stella nodded, "Alright."

"Okay," I looked up at Stella who smiled down at me.

"Now how about we go and annoy the boys," Stella suggested and I grinned.

"That sounds like the best idea I heard today," I replied and we got up and headed for the Squad Table on the apparatus floor.


	143. Chapter 143

Naia's POV

"I don't think homework should be a thing," Nate complained as we walked out of school Monday. "I think it was made to torture us."

I sighed, "Yeah, it's pretty bad."

"Pretty bad is an understatement," Nate looked at me and I chuckled.

"Okay, I'll promote it to bad then," I joked.

"I'll take it," Nate chuckled as we approached Gabby and Matt.

"How was school?" Matt asked us.

I shrugged, "It was good besides the homework."

"Says the person who only gave it a promotion to bad," Nate sniggered, making me shoot a scowl his way. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow!"

I waved as he started walking away before turning around so that we could start our walk home.

"What was the homework's position before its promotion?" Gabby asked me, making me chuckle.

"Pretty bad," I responded.

Matt was surprised, "That's it? I thought you disliked homework more than pretty bad."

"I don't enjoy doing it and I'm not sure why we get so much of it but I think it does have its pros," I shrugged as we continued walking.

"How old are you again?" Matt asked.

I looked at him, confused why he was asking me that question.

"Twelve, you know that."

Matt chuckled, "You don't act like one sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A frown formed on my face as I wondered what Matt meant by 'you don't act like one'.

"What do you feel like having for dinner?" Gabby asked me, changing the subject.

I shrugged, "Whatever I guess. It doesn't really matter to me."

"I was thinking that maybe we should invite Shay and Kelly over for dinner," Gabby said and Matt nodded.

"I'm good with that."

I smiled, "That sounds like fun."

"Alright then, I call them when we get home," Gabby patted my head.

When we did get home, Gabby did just as she said she would do and picked up the phone, presumably dialling Shay. Pouting, I made my way to the living room and pulled out all my homework for tonight.

"What are three things you use every day in your life?" I asked, organizing my homework by subject like I always did.

Matt sat down on the couch, across from where I was sitting on the ground. I stacked all the textbooks I had in one pile on the coffee table which was also where my homework had been laid out.

"Uh, my toothbrush, food, and toilet paper, I don't know. Why?" Matt peered down at my homework.

I picked up my history textbook, "Notice how history wasn't listed."

Matt burst into laughter, "That was a good one Naia."

"It's true," I shrugged, placing the textbook back down on the pile.

"I'm sure history has its benefits," Matt consoled me but I just glared at him, not in the mood to be comforted. Matt picked up on the sign and just nodded at me. I nodded back and started, reluctantly I may add, my homework.

* * *

"You're still doing homework?" Shay looked over my shoulder where I was completing a math worksheet.

I nodded, "Yeah but this is the last of it."

"Good, we'll put on a movie afterwards," Shay looked over at everyone else who nodded in agreement.

Once I had finished up the last few questions, I shoved everything back into my backpack and snuggled on the couch in between Gabby and Shay.

"What should we watch?" Matt asked, flicking through the channels while Kelly went through the DVDs.

"You guys have The Hunger Games," Kelly said, holding up the DVD.

Gabby was hesitant, "It's kind of gory."

"It's not too bad," Kelly retorted and Shay rolled her eyes.

"Kelly, the movie is about kids killing each other," She smacked him in the shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow, "I take it that there's a lot of dying then."

Everyone nodded and mumbled their agreements.

"You guys have Jumanji as well," Kelly said as he kept flipping through the DVDs. "That's less gory than The Hunger Games."

I looked up to see Shay and Gabby exchange looks before Gabby nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

As Matt prepared the DVD, I thought about why they were so reluctant to let me watch The Hunger Games. I had read the book before, I knew what it was about. I knew what happened.

But I've also seen it.

The blood, the cruelty. I had seen that happen right in front of me.

Sighing contentedly, I snuggled closer into Gabby's side and she wrapped an arm around me.

"Oh I see how it is," Shay whispered quietly so only I could hear and I smiled up at her. Slowly, I reached out my arm so I could grab Shay's hand. When I took it, she gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I suppressed a yawn before turning my attention back to the movie playing.

* * *

"Should we wake her?" Gabby's voice was soft. Realizing I had fallen asleep, I wanted to get up but the sleep in my body was too powerful and I ended up just laying there, my eyes closed.

"No, I'll just carry her to her room," Matt replied and moments later, I felt my body being picked up and I heard the footsteps as Matt walked down the hall to my bedroom. Gabby must have already pulled the covers back because when he set me down, someone pulled the covers over my body, tucking me in.

"Good-night Munchkin," Matt whispered quietly before kissing me on the forehead.

Gabby caressed my face before planting a kiss on my head, "Sweet dreams."

I then heard footsteps as they both left my room and the little click as someone turned off the light. Then I heard the creaking as the door closed. Sleepily, I opened one eye and saw how dark it was in my bedroom. Swallowing hard, I pulled the covers closer around my body and closed my eye.


	144. Chapter 144

Naia's POV

"Where's the mayonnaise?" I asked, looking in the fridge. I was making a BLT for lunch and I knew there was mayonnaise somewhere in this apartment for my sandwich.

I just didn't know where.

"Did you try in the fridge?" Matt called from the living room.

I sighed, "Where in the fridge?"

"Try the shelf on the door," Gabby walked into the kitchen as I peered behind the other condiments, looking for the mayonnaise.

"Thank you!" I smiled before taking the mayonnaise over to where I was making my lunch.

Once I had finished making my sandwich, I cut it into triangles and found a container to put it in before throwing the container into my lunch bag along with a peach and a granola bar.

Realizing that I had five minutes to get changed and brush my hair before we had to leave, I hurried into my bedroom, scrambling to look for something warm since it was rather cold today. It was only February, even if we were nearing the end.

"Naia! Let's go!" Gabby yelled from the living room.

"Hold on!" I called back. Grabbing a Cubs hoodie, I threw that on with some black leggings. I would have liked to brush my hair but since we were suddenly in such a rush, I quickly patted it down with my hands as I ran into the living room.

Matt chuckled, "Quite the entrance there."

"Let's just go," I replied and grabbed my backpack.

* * *

"Man, I am so excited for lunch," Nate told me as we made our usual pitstop before heading to the cafeteria during lunch hour.

I sniggered as I opened my locker to grab my own lunch, "Why? What do you have for lunch today?"

"Left-over pizza soup," Nate replied.

As usual, I saw the scrap pieces of paper but this time, I didn't even bother picking them up to read them. Instead, I ignored it and grabbed my lunch bag.

"Pizza soup?" I asked him as we started back towards the cafeteria. "What's that?"

Nate looked over at me as if I was crazy, "What do you mean? It's exactly as it sounds."

I rolled my eyes, "I mean, like, what's in it?"

"It's just cut up pizza in vegetable broth, to be honest," Nate replied, "But it's really good."

"It sounds interesting," I responded to that as honest as I could, "And I'll take your word for it."

Nate laughed, "Alright then Miss. I'll Take Your Word for it. What do you have for lunch?"

"A BLT," I chuckled, "With mayonnaise."

Nate nodded, "Not bad, not bad."

We took a seat at our usual table in the cafeteria, both taking out the lunches we were just talking about.

"Wow," I commented as I peered into Nate's thermos. The orangy brownish-yellow liquid inside the thermos had lumps which were obviously the pizza part of pizza soup.

"It looks better than it looks," Nate insisted as I took a bite of my sandwich.

I chewed and swallowed before talking, "As I said, I'll take your word for it."

* * *

About an hour later, I sat in science class, doodling on a piece of lined paper which was supposed to be for notes but I had tuned out what Mr. Osgood was saying a long time ago. I knew I'd regret it later but right now, I just couldn't bring myself to listen to a word he was saying.

I wasn't sure what I was drawing either.

It was almost as if the pencil was moving by itself, on its own accord.

"Naia?"

Mr. Osgood's voice snapped me out of my trance and I jumped, slightly startled.

"Can you answer my question?" Mr. Osgood asked and I felt my heart rate start to pick up since I obviously wasn't paying attention.

Looking behind Mr. Osgood and at the whiteboard, I tried to figure out what he had asked based on what he had written and drawn on it.

"I don't know," I finally replied and I heard someone snigger from behind me. Across the room, Nate shot me a sympathetic look.

"And why is that?" Mr. Osgood pressed.

I shrugged, "I don't know, because I wasn't listening I guess?"

"And why weren't you listening?"

Something inside me ticked and I felt my temper rise as I became annoyed with my science teacher.

"Because your lessons are boring and it's painful sitting through them."

There was a series of low "oooh"s that went around the classroom.

"Go to the office," Mr. Osgood pointed at the door and I just shrugged as I gathered my stuff, making an effort to take as long as possible to spare my classmates the trouble of having to hear even more of the dreadful class.

On my way to the office, I stopped by my locker so I could drop my stuff there. Then, I continued on my way.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Wells, our secretary, asked as I walked into the office.

I plopped down on one of the seats, "I was sent to the office."

"By who?" She looked up from the computer.

"Mr. Osgood," I replied, crossing one leg over the other.

Ms. Wells raised an eyebrow, "And why?"

I shrugged, "For answering his questions with honesty."

Ms. Wells just nodded her head and stopped with the questions. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was broken since it was no way it was almost 5:30.

"The clock in here's broken," I said to no one, but since Ms. Wells was the only person in the room beside me, she figured I was talking to her.

"We know."

I tore my eyes away from the clock to look at the mousy-haired woman.

"So then fix it," I told her, making sure my voice didn't sound bossy or demanding.

Ms. Wells, who had gone back to looking at her computer, stopped to stare at me.

"Why?" She asked, clasping her hands together as she leaned forward on her desk, almost as if she genuinely wanted to know.

I stared back, dead in her eye, "Because its broken and you fix things that are broken."

"And why do we fix things that are broken?" She was starting to get on my nerves and didn't help that I was still a little hot-headed from my encounter with Mr. Osgood.

"Because then they can get better you dingus!"

Oh boy.


	145. Chapter 145

Naia's POV

As soon as the words left my mouth, Ms. Wells' lips pursed together and she stopped talking to me, which I was perfectly okay with. Moments later, Mrs. Holmes walked into the office from the hallway and when she spotted me in a seat, she stopped in her tracks.

"How can I help you Naia?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I was sent to the office."

"Ah, I see," Mrs. Holmes nodded and was going to go on when Ms. Wells interrupted her.

"Can I have a word, Mrs. Holmes?" She asked and Mrs. Holmes nodded once again.

She looked down at me, "Give me a moment please Naia."

"I can give you a few if you want," I replied and returned my gaze back at the broken clock on the wall.

Even though I wasn't looking at them, I could hear Mrs. Holmes and Ms. Wells mumbling quietly, probably about my outburst at Ms. Wells earlier.

"Alright, why don't you come into my office and we can have a little chat," Mrs. Holmes told me and I knew that wasn't actually a question so I followed her into the office, shutting the door behind me.

"Take a seat," Mrs. Holmes gestured to the chair across from the one she had taken a seat in and I nodded before stiffly sitting down.

"I actually was talking to Mr. Osgood just now," She told me, "He told me what happened so why don't you tell me what your side of the story is."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why."

"I think it could help you out," Mrs. Holmes replied calmly.

I shrugged, "I was tuning out his lesson and then he started asking me a bunch of questions and I answered them truthfully."

"And is that the same thing that happened with Ms. Wells?" Mrs. Holmes asked and I nodded.

"Did you want me to lie?" I questioned, curious on how my principal was going to answer that.

Mrs. Holmes seemed to be careful when choosing her words.

"No, of course not, but do you think it was necessary to say those things?"

"I guess not," I replied, only really because I just wanted to get this over with.

Mrs. Holmes nodded, "This is a warning, no detention but I'm making a call to your parents. You can go now."

Without another word, I got up and left her office and then the office in general. I figured it was no use to return to science class so I gathered my books for my next class and figured I'd just wander the halls for a bit.

* * *

"Look at you go," Nate nudged me jokingly as we walked to math class together. I had met him in the halls once science was over. "Contradicting teachers."

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't contradicting them. I was telling the truth."

"You should have seen the look on his face," Nate said excitedly, "It was everything!"

I laughed, "Of course I saw the look on his face! I was talking to him."

"It was like," Nate then tried to make the face Mr. Osgood had made but it ended up looking so goofy I burst into giggles.

I shook my head, "No, you're doing it wrong! It was like this."

I then raised my eyebrows and puckered my lips slightly while pulling them back into somewhat of a straight line. Realizing how stupid I must have looked, I cracked up, making Nate laugh as well.

"I think that was spot on," Nate told me.

I chuckled, "Yes it was thank you very much."

"Seems like you're becoming a rebel," Nate commented as we walked the halls, "Going through a rebellious phase huh?"

I snorted, "Yeah right. So rebellious."

Nate shrugged, "Well I mean, you punched Olivia in the face, then you get sent to the office for smart-talking Mr. Osgood."

"I got in trouble for calling Ms. Wells a dingus too," I added and Nate's eyes widened.

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she was bugging me."

"See, that's just my point," Nate said. "You're a rebel now!"

I shook my head, "No. I punched Olivia because she deserved it and she had it coming when she opened her mouth about Jane. I was just speaking the truth when talking to Mr. Osgood and Ms. Wells."

"So you really think she's a dingus?" Nate asked.

A sly smile grew on my face.

"She was acting like one at that moment."

Nate just shook his head but I could tell he was biting back more laughter.

* * *

"How was school?" Shay asked me as I walked into the firehouse.

I thought back to how I had gotten into trouble and shrugged.

"It was fine," I replied, dropping my bag on the couch and shaking off my jacket.

I wasn't sure where Matt and Gabby were but I was sure they would want to have a chat with me about my behaviour at school if Mrs. Holmes did call them like she said she would.

Deciding that I should get this over with, I wandered around the firehouse, searching for Matt and Gabby. I couldn't find them and ended up returning to the common room.

"There she is, I told you she was here," Shay said as I walked into the room.

Matt and Gabby were standing by the counter.

"How was school?" Gabby asked the question Shay had asked just moments ago but I knew this time I couldn't respond with the same answer. The look on both their faces told me that my principal had lived up to her word.

I bit my lip, "Can I at least explain my side of the story?"

Matt and Gabby looked at each other before nodding.

"Why don't you have a seat," Matt told me, gesturing towards the couch and I flopped down.

"I was just being honest. He asked me why I wasn't listening and I told him the truth. His lessons are painful and boring. What was I supposed to say? I know I should have kept my mouth shut but he asked and then he kept making me more annoyed. I'd say he had it coming for him," I rambled, letting out a big breath of air once I was done.

Gabby and Matt both took a seat on either side of me.

"Were you being honest too when you called your secretary a dingus?" Matt questioned.

"You called your secretary a dingus?" Shay looked over at me from her seat at the table, a shocked expression on her face. "Look at you go!"

Gabby shot her a "really?" look and Shay just shrugged back but managed to wink at me before returning back to her business.

"I told her the clock was broken and that they should fix it. She asked me why we should fix it," I said as if that explained everything.

"So where does calling her a dingus come in?" Matt asked me and I had to force myself to keep a straight face as the memory came back to me.

I looked up at them, an innocent face in play, "I answered with 'because then they're better you dingus', or something along those lines."

I could tell that Gabby and Matt were amused by what had happened.

"I know I shouldn't have called her that or said anything of what got me into trouble," I acknowledged, "I just got annoyed."

Gabby nodded, "We know that. Just for future reference though, maybe calling your secretary a dingus isn't the best thing to do."

A grin formed on my face and I nodded.

"Okay, but it could have been worse. I could have called my principal a dingus."


	146. Chapter 146

Naia's POV

The days turned into weeks and soon, March had come.

And I haven't gotten into trouble yet.

Nate kept joking that I was bound to get into something soon but I'd just shoot him a look. I intended on keeping this trouble-free streak going. Some might say that trouble made life exciting but I had enough of the word "exciting" for this lifetime.

It was a warm Saturday day. A little too warm for March to be honest. It was strange, but I decided to take advantage of it and accept Nate's invitation to go to Millennium Park with his family.

Gabby and Matt had a shift that day anyways so I wouldn't have had much to do besides lounge around the firehouse all day.

"Thanks for inviting me," I said to Nate's parents on our way to the park. Celine, Nate's mom was driving, and Anthony, Nate's dad was in the passenger seat. I was squished in between Nate and Sophie in the back.

"No problem!" Celine smiled at me through the rearview mirror, "The more the merrier."

When we got to Millennium Park, it was packed, probably because it was a warm day.

"I'll drop you off here and then I'll meet you at the Cloud Gate," Anthony said as he pulled over, "No point in all of us trying to get a parking spot."

And so we all got out of the car and I made sure I had a tight grip on Sophie's hand.

We made our way to the Cloud Gate where there were a lot of people, most of them taking pictures.

Even though I had lived in Chicago my whole life, I had never been to Millennium Park before this and had never seen the Cloud Gate in person so I took a moment to just admire the piece of art this city was so well known for.

"I'm bored," Sophie whined, tugging on my hand. I looked away from the giant figure and down at the little girl.

"We just have to wait for your dad, and then we can go," I reasoned and Sophie nodded, satisfied with that answer.

For now.

She was five. Standing around wasn't going to entertain her for long.

"Let's play a game," Nate said to his little sister, and I looked over at him, wondering what game he had in mind. "Let's play I Spy."

Well, that worked for a little bit but after a while, Sophie got tired of that game and we were back at square one.

"Can we go to the playground?" She begged, using her five-year-old puppy eyes. "Please?"

"We have to wait for Daddy to come," Celine told Sophie, "And then we can go to the playground."

"What if Naia and I took her," Nate suggested, "Then you wait for Dad and then when he comes, you guys can come to get us at the playground."

Celine seemed to contemplate that idea and she looked skeptical to let three kids wander around Millennium Park. Mind you, we weren't wandering. We were merely going to take Sophie to the playground.

"We won't go anywhere else," Nate added, "Straight to the playground."

Sophie made her way over to her mom, "Please, please, please, please, please."

Finally, Celine nodded, "Alright, but you guys stay together. Which playground are you going to?"

"The one that we always take Sophie to," Nate replied. It was obvious that they've been here more than once.

"You guys have to stay together."

Nate and I nodded while Sophie squealed with delight.

She started running off but I made a quick grab and managed to snatch her tiny hand.

"Hold on Soph," I said, pulling her to my side. Nate took her other hand and then waved with his free hand at his mom before we walked off.

I didn't know where we were going. Sophie evened seem to have a better understanding of where we were headed so I just followed her and Nate's lead.

At some point, the figure of a playground came into view and we picked up our pace, mainly because Sophie was dragging us to go faster.

"Can we go on the swings?" Sophie asked, pointing over to an empty swing.

"Sure," Nate replied and we led her over to the swing set where she got on and demanded at Nate push her.

Nate raised an eyebrow, "What do you say?"

"Please? Please, please please please?" Sophie added, flashing her puppy eyes.

"Okay, hold on tight," Nate said and started pushing Sophie who giggled in delight as she swung in the air.

I laughed at the siblings before looking around the park. There were plenty of people here today because of the strangely warm weather. There were kids that were Sophie's age running around the playground. People were walking around, some had sprawled out in the field on blankets.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate asked me, looking over at me totally zoned out.

I looked over at him, confused, "What?"

Nate chuckled, "What are you thinking about? You have that look on your face."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about anything. I was just looking around," I replied honestly. "I've never been to Millennium Park before."

"We come here all the time, especially during the summer," Nate said as he gave Sophie another push.

I made a goofy face at him, "Alright then mister. Just have to rub it in my face."

We both knew I was joking so we had a good laugh over that.

Once Sophie got bored with the swings, we tried to keep her entertained by chasing her around on the playground and helping her climb the monkey bars. After a while, she got tired of all the physical activity and we all settled down in the sandpit while Sophie made "food" from the sand.

I'm not going to lie, all the food she made looked the same but we just went with it.

"Parking must be really hard to find if Dad still hasn't found a spot yet," Nate commented, looking down at the watch he was wearing.

I opened my mouth to agree but was interrupted by the first gunshot.


	147. Chapter 147

Naia's POV

It didn't occur to me that they were gunshots until I heard people screaming. The kids were crying while their parents tried to round them up. Sophie, who didn't know what was happening, was only crying because everyone else was. Slightly confused, I looked up to see a man with a rifle, shooting it as if there was no tomorrow.

The adrenaline kicked in within seconds and I scooped Sophie up and grabbed Nate's wrist before running away from where the gunshots were coming from. I wasn't sure where to go, what to do. The gunshots kept going, the thundering bang every time was louder than everyone's screams and cries. Beside me, people were crumbling to the ground, but I kept running, not quite processing what was happening.

It probably wasn't smart, blindly running in a crowded park during a shooting but my mind wasn't working. I was acting on pure adrenaline, and I wasn't processing my actions before I did anything.

I was subconsciously aware of blood in my peripheral vision but I kept running, only making sure that Nate's wrist was still grasped in my hand. Sophie was clutching me, her arms wrapped around my neck, her face buried into my chest. I could barely hear her sobs over the gunshots that were still going.

We had been running for quite some time, my legs should be tired but the adrenaline kept me going. With each new bang, my heart lept into my throat, pushing me to go further and faster.

Looking up, I saw that we were nearing the BP Pedestrian Bridge and acting on an impulse, I dragged Nate with me under the bridge.

We collapsed behind one of the pillars. I couldn't hear the sound of gunshots anymore so I stayed where I was, trying to catch my breath. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.

Sophie was still sobbing so I passed her to Nate who started comforting his younger sister.

Cautiously, I peeked around the pillar and immediately regretted it. There was blood everywhere. I sharply sucked in a breath of air and retreated back behind the pillar, closing my eyes.

The adrenaline was starting to wear off and the reality of what had just happened was starting to sink in. I felt a searing stinging feeling coming from my upper arm and looked down to see blood. At first, I quickly looked away, not wanting to come to terms with the fact that I was shot, but I forced myself to look down and was glad that I did.

After examining it, it seemed like I had only been grazed by a bullet. I was a little shocked that neither of us had been hit, considering we were extremely close to where the shooting started.

So close I saw the shooter.

In the distance, I heard sirens which just made this that much more real.

"Naia, you're bleeding," Nate said, noticing the blood. He sounded concerned.

I shook my head, "It's just a graze."

"Do you hear gunshots?" He asked, his voice quiet and I noticed a slight quiver. I shook my head again and took a deep breath before looking back around the pillar again. There were people laying on the ground. Some of them were kids.

"Stay here with Sophie," I told Nate as I stood up.

He grabbed my hand, "Where are you going?"

"To help some people," I replied. My brain was fuzzy and I wasn't comprehending words right now. The answers came out on their own terms.

Nate's eyebrows furrowed, "What if the shooter's still out there?"

"Did you hear the sirens? Do you hear gunshots?" I asked, my voice a little too harsh, "I can't let those people die and you stopping me is going to kill them."

Nate let go of my hand, mainly out of shock and before I could apologize, my feet had already started taking me to those victims. I raced towards the first one closest to me and bent down to check for a pulse.

Nothing.

I didn't know CPR but even if I did, I knew I had to move on.

Biting my lip, I took a few steps towards the next victim who was a little boy around Sophie's age. He did have a pulse and I immediately looked for where he was shot, except I didn't see any blood or any wounds.

Confused, I picked him up and hurried back to the pillar where Nate and Sophie were sitting.

"He wasn't shot," I quickly said, "He's just unconscious but he's breathing on his own. Just look out for him."

I carefully set him down with his head resting on Nate's lap before running back out. There were police now, getting people into their cars and there were paramedics working to help victims.

For a moment, I just stood there.

This couldn't be happening right now.

My eyes settled on a little girl, older than Sophie, maybe around eight or nine.

Jane's age.

The girl was sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest. She seemed unharmed but I noticed that she was bawling her eyes out and quickly hurried over.

"What's your name?" I asked her, crouching down.

"Bella," She sniffed, "I don't know where my mommy and daddy are."

I nodded, "We'll find them. My name's Naia. Let's get you somewhere else."

At eight or nine, you probably had a good understanding of what was happening. I wasn't sure, but either way, I didn't want her seeing all the blood. Taking her hand, I lead her back behind the pillar where Nate was seated.

The boy I had brought was awake now and he was crying. Sophie, sweet Sophie, was trying her best to comfort him and so was Nate.

Nate.

A seventh-grader who was trying to stay steady for two little kids.

"Hey," I said, coming up to them.

Nate's eyes lit up when he saw me, "You're back."

"This is Bella, we have to find her parents," I sat down and Bella took a seat next to me.

Nate nodded, "Same with Jack." He tilted his head towards the sobbing boy.

I looked over at Nate and our eyes met.

_What do we do? _He mouthed.

I shook my head and mouthed back my answer.

_I don't know._


	148. Chapter 148

Naia's POV

"I wanna go home," Sophie whimpered, snuggling closer into Nate's side. "I wanna see Mommy and Daddy."

"I know Soph, so do I," Nate managed to reply. I knew he was trying to ignore the fact that his parents could be a victim.

I gave him a comforting squeeze of the shoulder, "They were by The Cloud Gate, you're dad still could have been trying to find parking. We were in the middle of it, they probably ran as soon as they heard the gunshots. They're okay."

To be honest, I was saying that mostly so I could hear it as well. I had to think positive.

Taking a deep breath, I looked over at Nate who looked absolutely petrified. I tried to gather my thoughts but then realized, I didn't really have any.

"Naia!"

At first, I thought I was hallucinating, but I heard it again.

"Naia!"

It was Gabby's voice and it sounded desperate.

Scrambling to my feet, I ran towards where the voice seemed to come from. It didn't even occur to me that I had just abandoned Nate with three little kids.

"Gabby!"

Now in the open, I could see but still couldn't find where Gabby was.

"Naia!"

I did a full 360 before I set eyes on Gabby, frantically running towards me.

"Gabby!" I cried as I hurdled into her arms. She wrapped her arms around me, placing her hand on the back of my head.

"Are you hurt?" She asked as we parted but before she could look me over I grabbed her hand which got her attention.

I pointed behind the column we had hidden behind, "What do we do? We're all okay but there's a little girl who doesn't know where her parents are and Jack was unconscious when I found him and-"

"Do you see the truck?" Gabby cut me off before I could get too worked up. She crouched down and pointed across the field and I could see a firetruck.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Go there and we'll take you all back to the firehouse and sort things out from there," Gabby said in a rush. I knew she had to get back to saving lives so I quickly nodded.

"Please save them," I pleaded and Gabby gave me a quick kiss on the forehead in return before we parted again.

I hurried back to where Nate was with the younger kids and beckoned for them to get up.

"Let's go," I told them, taking Bella's hand into one and Jack's in the other.

"Where are we going?" Nate asked me as he stood up.

I tilted my head towards where the direction that Gabby had pointed to show me where the firetruck was.

"The firetruck. We'll wait there and then once they're done, we're going back to the firehouse," I explained, leading the way.

"And my parents?"

Shoot.

I'd forgotten about them.

"I'm sure we can call them once we get there," I said, looking behind me to meet Nate's eyes.

He was scared, but he was trying so hard to keep a brave face on.

Nate nodded and I looked back in the direction we were headed. Beside me, still clutching my hand, Bella gave a little sniff.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, looking down at the little girl.

Bella's lips pursed together and her eyebrows scrunched up, "I want my mommy."

I nodded, "I know, but we'll get her soon okay? We're going to go into a firetruck now."

Bella didn't say anything else and we continued across the field in silence. Within minutes, we were at the firetruck and Nate and I helped Sophie, Jack and Bella into the truck.

They clambered onto the bench at the back and curled up together, snuggling each other as if they were a litter of puppies, even though they just met.

Letting out a big breath of air, I sat down on one of the seats and let my head fall into my hands, my hair draping around my face while I rubbed my scalp with my fingers, massaging my head.

_"Everything is going to be alright."_

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to block out what I had seen today. A shiver went down my spine as I remembered the dead man who I found dead and I immediately started to wonder if I could have saved him.

He was dead.

He was a son. Maybe he was a father. Maybe he was a husband, a brother, a friend.

_"You're so brave Jane, so brave."_

Did he die quickly or did he suffer in agony by himself until he passed?

I squeezed my eyes even harder as I tried to remember what he looked like but it was just a blur in my brain at this point.

_"I'm sorry."_

My eyes shot open as an image of Jane bleeding out in front of me suddenly appeared in my mind. I looked around the firetruck and saw that the younger kids had fallen asleep practically on top of each other, and what was really sweet was that they were all holding hands. I felt my face relax a little and I looked over at Nate who was looking out the window.

"I'm sorry," I heard myself say.

Nate turned his attention away from the window to look at me, a confused expression on his face.

"For what?" He asked.

"I left you alone so many times, with three little kids," I explained, "I didn't even ask if you were okay with that, I just ditched you."

Nate shook his head, "No, you didn't ditch me. You went to help others. Someone had to stay with them." He nodded his head over to the sleeping trio on the bench.

I bit my lip, "I should have thought more about you though. You're my best friend and I didn't even think about how you might be feeling right now."

"Stop beating yourself up about everything," Nate whispered quietly, "You did the right thing."

Did I though?


	149. Chapter 149

Naia's POV

I wasn't sure how long before everyone came back to the firetruck. I might have dozed off a little at some point but the moment I saw them walking towards us, I jumped off of Truck 81 and ran to Matt.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I sprung into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I nodded, "I'm okay."

He carried me back into the firetruck and after some shifting around, everyone managed to get a seat and we were on our way back to Firehouse 51. I leaned my head against the window and looked out to see Squad behind us. The ambos were probably taking victims to a hospital.

Sighing, I turned my eyes away from the buildings that flashed by as Stella drove. I looked at the faces of everyone else in the firetruck and I knew I had only seen a little snippet of what the carnage was.

* * *

As soon as the firetruck came to a stop on the apparatus floor, I numbly got up and helped Sophie, Jack, and Bella out.

"I'll call your parents now," Matt told Nate and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "They can pick you up here."

Nate nodded and we slowly lead the younger kids into the common room. We plopped them down on the couch and I turned on the T.V. which happened to be on the news channel.

For a moment, I watched as the news reporter showed what had happened at Millennium Park. I wasn't really listening or watching, to be honest, but I couldn't seem to change the channel.

Finally, Nate reached over and gently pried the remote control out of my hand and flicked through the channels before stopping at one that was showing cartoons.

"Excuse me," I whispered as I got up. I wandered around the halls for a while before I found myself suddenly in an empty corridor. Nobody was around and somehow, I found myself crumbling on the ground inside of a storage closet. It was dark since the door was shut and I wasn't sure what was what but I was leaned against a wall with my knees tucked up to my chest.

I ran my hands up and down my arms and stopped to trace around the patch of dried blood on my upper arm. After fingering it for a while, I felt something wet. When I realized it was blood, I immediately jerked my hand away.

_"Everything is going to be alright."_

How many people died today? It couldn't have just been that one man I saw.

How many sons and daughters were taken away from their families? How many brothers and sisters? Husbands and wives? Mothers and fathers?

The anger at the bottom of my stomach was starting to bubble. I was so disgusted by how someone would do this to others I felt like throwing up. The feeling was deep in my gut and so thick I genuinely thought I was going to be sick. The bile threatened to spill up my throat but I swallowed hard and managed to keep it in.

_"Everything is going to be alright."_

_I watched as Jane took her last breath, her chest rising and falling one last time, her small body going limp in my arms. Her pale face, the blood, the loose strand of hair which I tucked behind her ear._

_"Naia?"_

_"I'm sorry. It should have been me."_

_It didn't matter. Words meant nothing. Jane couldn't hear me anyway and I knew that._

"Naia?"

The closet door was suddenly swung open and light came tumbling into the room, blinding me momentarily. I blinked a few times, shading my eyes with my hand as they adjusted to the sudden light.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Shay exclaimed, sounding a little mad. "Didn't you hear us calling?"

I shook my head, "No, sorry."

My voice was quiet and shaky. You could practically hear me trembling.

Shay slowly sat down next to me in the cramped closet and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked quietly and I nodded.

"I'm fine."

Shay wasn't that easily convinced though, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's really going on?"

"How many people died today?" I whispered, looking up at Shay whose face said it all.

"I don't know," She replied and started stroking my head.

I swallowed hard, "A lot?"

"A lot," Shay repeated and I suddenly felt nauseous again as I thought about how many a lot was.

My face must have shown how I felt because Shay tilted my head up so that our eyes would meet.

"You don't look so good," Shay told me and then her eyes suddenly widened as she noticed the blood on my upper arm.

She reached over and grabbed my arm, pulling it closer for her to examine.

"What happened?" Shay asked and I instinctively pulled my arm back, away from her.

"Nothing," I responded.

Shay raised an eyebrow, "Nothing doesn't mean blood."

I shrugged, "I think a bullet grazed me."

Shay nodded, "That sounds more reasonable. Come on, let's get that cleaned up."

"Is Gabby back yet?" I asked and Shay shook her head in response as she helped me to my feet. She then leads me to the app floor where Ambo 23 was parked and swung open the back doors.

"You're not taking me to the hospital, are you?" I questioned, "Because that's completely unnecessary."

Shay smiled softly, "Relax, I'm just going to wrap it."

Biting my lip, I reluctantly sat down on the floor of the ambulance, my legs swinging over the side.

"Naia?"

I looked up to see Matt running over, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Shay took a seat next to me, a roll of gauze in her hand, "Bullet graze."

"I thought you said you were okay!" Matt gave me a look.

"I am," I replied innocently.

Matt just sighed and took a seat on the other side of me, taking my hand into his while Shay wrapped the bullet graze.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Matt asked me. It was the same question Shay had asked me just moments ago.

I nodded, "It's just a graze. A little scratch."

Matt accepted that answer and left it at that though we both knew he wasn't talking about the bullet graze.


	150. Chapter 150

Naia's POV

As Shay was finishing wrapping my arm up, Ambo 61 pulled into the apparatus floor and Gabby, who must have seen me sitting at the back of the ambo with Shay who had a roll of gauze in her hand, jumped out and rushed over.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the worry clear in her voice.

"Nothing," I replied.

"A bullet grazed her arm," Shay said at the same time.

I withered slightly under Gabby's gaze. I smiled weakly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I thought you said you were okay," Gabby's shoulders fell.

I bit my lip, "I am compared to some of the others in Millennium Park today."

Gabby's gaze softened as she came closer towards me. She put both hands on either side of my face and used her thumbs to stroke my cheeks.

"I love you," she whispered quietly.

I nodded, "I love you too."

Shay patted my leg, "There we go. All done. You're good as new."

"Thanks, Shay," I replied and hopped on to my feet and we all headed back into the common room.

"Did you manage to get in touch with Nate's parents?" I asked Matt.

Matt nodded, "I did, they should be here any moment now."

"What about Bella and Jack?" I looked up, hopeful for the best.

"Boden's on that right now but I do believe he found Jack's parents and contacted them," Matt responded and I let out a sigh of relief.

"And Bella?"

Matt's mouth pursed slightly, "He's still working on that."

My mind immediately jumped to the worst concussions. What if they were injured during the shooting? What if they were killed in the shooting?

Walking into the common room, I shook all my head clear of those thoughts as I joined Nate on the couch with Sophie, Bella and Jack. None of them was awake to watch the cartoons that were playing on the T.V. except Nate who wasn't really watching them. Instead, he seemed to be distantly staring at the wall.

"Hey," I said quietly as I took a seat next to Nate.

Nate nodded back at me, "Hey."

"So I heard your parents are okay," I said, "They're on their way here now."

"Yeah," Nate replied, turning his head to look at me. His face was hard but had a soft expression. I wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling right now.

For a while, we sat there in silence. I wasn't sure what Nate was thinking about if he was even thinking about anything but my mind was blank. I was too tired to think.

"How many people do you think were killed?" Nate asked me, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know," I mumbled back numbly.

Nate shook his head, "Too many, that's for sure."

All I could do was nod my head in agreement.

* * *

"How close were you to the shooter today?" Gabby asked me.

Nate and Sophie had been picked up by their hysterical parents and Jack was picked up by his. Bella's parents were both shot during today's events but both were expected to make a full recovery and her aunt was watching her for the time being.

It was rather late and I was curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. I was supposed to go to sleep soon but I had asked Gabby to sit with me for a while and of course, she agreed.

"I saw him," I murmured, leaning my head on Gabby's shoulder.

I felt Gabby tense a little.

"You were that close?" She asked, her voice trembled slightly on the word close.

"And I only got away with a bullet graze," I swallowed hard, "That doesn't seem fair."

Gabby ran a soothing hand through my hair, "A lot of things don't seem fair."

She stroked my hair probably for another solid fifteen minutes before declaring that I had to go to sleep and I shifted on the couch. I laid down with my head on the pillow, one hand underneath it and the other grasped on the corner of the blanket.

"Sleep well," Gabby told me as she bent down to kiss me on the forehead.

I nodded, "You too."

Everybody was already in the bunk room so Gabby flashed me a smile before walking over to the light switch. She blew me a kiss before turning off the lights. I could hear her footsteps as she walked down the hall and towards the bunks.

It was starting to become a struggle to keep my eyes open so I shut them and pulled the blanket tighter around me.

* * *

_I was running through Millennium Park as the gunshots came one after the other. The BP Pedestrian Bridge was up ahead and all I had to do was get there. _

_Forcing myself to run faster, I managed to throw my body behind a pillar just to realize that Nate and Sophie weren't with me. _

_Panic-stricken, I jumped up and faced the way I had just run from and almost fainted at what I saw._

_Nate and Sophie were laying face-first on the concrete ground in a giant pool of scarlet red blood. Letting out a sob, I raced towards them and practically dropped in front of them, reaching out to check for a pulse._

_Nothing._

Shooting up on the couch, I clasped my hand over mouth to prevent myself from screaming. My eyes were wide and I could feel the sweat making my t-shirt stick to my back.

Taking a few calming breaths, I made myself lay back down on the couch and close my eyes. Unfortunately, that didn't help make me go back to sleep. Biting the tip of my tongue, I threw the blanket off of my body and stood up on my shaky feet.

As much as I hated myself for doing so, my feet were leading me into the bunk room and towards Gabby's bed.

"Gabby?" I whispered quietly and one of Gabby's eyes opened groggily. "I had a nightmare."

Gabby nodded and shifted over in the bed, making room for me to crawl in, under the covers.

One of the arms draped over my side and I snuggled closer towards Gabby's comforting body.

"You're safe now," I heard Gabby mumble just as I was drifting off.


	151. Chapter 151

Naia's POV

The next morning, I woke up to the realization that I was the only person on this bed. Tiredly, I propped myself up on one elbow and looked around the bunk room. I must have slept in pretty late if I was the only one in the bunk room.

Sighing, I got up and dragged my feet through the halls and into the kitchen and common room.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Herrmann greeted me as I walked into the room.

I was only able to give him a nod and a smile before flopping down on the couch.

After I rubbed my eyes sleepily, I finally noticed what was playing on the T.V.

"Nineteen people are dead after a shooting at Millennium Park yesterday with an additional twenty-four injured. With a sudden warm day in March, many gathered at the popular park to enjoy it when someone allegedly opened fire," The news presenter was saying.

They then showed a video that someone had obviously taken while running during the shooting.

The screaming. The gunshots.

I wondered how the person managed to film themselves running away. How did the thought of pulling out their phone to the recording button cross their mind during a time like that?

"The suspect has been found by Chicago PD as is currently in custody," The news reporter went on but before she could keep going, I reached over to the converter and turned the T.V. off.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Gabby asked me, taking a seat next to me.

I continued staring at the now black screen of the television and shrugged.

"I'm not hungry," I replied honestly. My stomach wasn't in any mood for food.

"How about waffles? Or eggs?" Gabby was clearly going to persistent about me eating something, "Or toast? Or do you want something else?"

I smiled up at her, "I'm going to guess you're not going to take no as an answer?"

Gabby nodded, "You got that right."

"Toast then," I replied and started to get up, "I can do it."

Trudging over to the kitchen, I pulled two slices of bread out of the bag and dropped them into the toaster. While they were toasting, I got out the butter and once the slices popped up, I tossed them onto a plate and smeared them with butter.

Grabbing the plate, I went over to the table and took a seat in the first empty chair I saw and sat down. I set down my plate and picked at the crust of the toast for a bit before finally biting off a chunk from the corner.

The butter was slippery on my tongue but the toast was hard and scratchy. I struggled to swallow it but forced it down my throat anyway.

After a while, I managed to get both slices of toast down and I pushed the plate away from me.

"You good?" Stella asked, looking over at me with a concerned face.

I nodded and picked up the plate before heading back to the kitchen and rinsing it off and putting it in the dishwasher. As I went to sit back down on the couch, I saw that Gabby was no longer there. Plopping down, I turned the T.V. back on and quickly changed the channel so that I wouldn't have to listen to the news.

Even though I wasn't a huge fan of watching House Hunters, I remembered vaguely that Sylvie liked watching them or something like that so I left it on. At some point, I got up and wandered back into the bunk room where I found Gabby sitting on her now made bed, on the phone.

"Oh, there she is now!" Gabby said when she noticed me. She waved me over and I walked over, confused.

Gabby then handed me the phone and I took a seat on the bed while Gabby got up, giving me some privacy.

"Hello?" The confusion was evident in my voice.

"Naia!" A voice I knew very well exclaimed from the other end. "Oh my gosh, you're okay!"

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay Ellie."

"I only saw it on the news this morning. I was hoping you weren't at Millennium Park but I called anyway and Gabby told me you were, and you're okay?" Ellie gushed out all in one breath.

"I'm okay," I whispered quietly.

"We haven't spoken in so long!" Ellie went on, "So how are things going?"

When was the last time I spoke to Ellie?

It was before the whole kidnapping thing.

Right?

"Pretty good," I replied finally after I realized I hadn't responded yet to her question. "How about you?"

"Good, really good actually," Ellie replied and I could hear the happiness radiating off of her.

I smiled, "That's good!"

Ellie chuckled, "You know, we never got to meet up."

"Yeah, you're right," I laughed lightly, "We should still plan on doing that."

"Have you heard from Shane and Thomas recently?" Ellie asked me.

"No, I haven't," I replied, biting my lip, "Have you?"

Ellie sighed, "No, I hope they're doing well."

"Yeah, so do I," I agreed.

Ellie and I talked for a while longer about a lot of things ranging from school to food to new things we had been able to try. After about half an hour, Ellie told me that she had to go now and we agreed to call more often before saying our good-byes and hanging up.

I found Gabby in the common room eating breakfast at the table and returned her phone.

"She was really worried about you," Gabby told me as I handed her phone back.

I nodded, "I know. After all this time..."

Gabby looked at me curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Ellie was always the one rebelling against all the rules we had but she was also the one always worrying about us," I responded, twiddling my thumbs, "I think it's maybe because she was the oldest, though only by about half a year."

"So things haven't changed?" Gabby had a thoughtful look on her face.

I nodded, "Yeah."

A lot has changed.


	152. Chapter 152

Naia's POV

It was no surprise that when Monday came, there weren't many people who showed up to school. It was understandable that many were shaken from what happened.

Even though Matt and Gabby made it clear that I could skip school and go with them to the firehouse for the day, I decided not to. Since so many people were away, none of the teachers taught anything new. In History, Mrs. Smith just told us to do whatever we wanted which was strange since I never thought I would ever hear those words come out of her mouth. Though, it did seem normal when she became the only teacher to assign us homework that day.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Nate said to me as we walked out of the school after a boring day.

I nodded, "Yeah, tell everyone I said hi."

Nate promised he would and we exchanged our good-byes before we parted ways. While I walked my usual path to the firehouse, I wondered if anybody else at my school was also at Millennium Park Saturday like Nate and I were. It was definitely possible.

When I got to the firehouse, I knew the moment I walked in that everyone was on a call because of how silent it the firehouse was. Hanging up my jacket, I plopped down at the table and pulled out my homework like I usually would. I tried to do some of it but the eerie silence was starting to creep me out so I turned on the T.V. so I there would be some background sound.

"A makeshift memorial has been set up at Millennium Park to honour the victims of Saturday's shooting," The news reporter said, catching my attention. I looked up from my history textbook to see that the pictures of those who lost their lives had been taped to a fence and in front of that fence, there were lit candles, the flames looking as if they were dancing.

It looked like people had already stopped by, leaving flowers and balloons. The news then cut back to the news reporter who started talking more about the makeshift memorial. While she talked, they showed all nineteen people who were killed during the shooting. I carefully studied all of them, trying to figure out which one was the man I had found dead while trying to help the injured people.

I felt my stomach drop when my eyes settled on the picture of a little boy who was around the age of six. An innocent little boy had his life taken away from him in a split second. I felt my stomach drop even further when I saw that his older sister was also one of the nineteen victims killed during the shooting. She was probably around ten or eleven.

Forcing myself to look away, I returned my attention back at my homework and with trembling hands, flipped through my history textbook, skimming the paragraphs.

By the time I finished the simple question sheet to go with the reading for history, everyone had returned from the call and thankfully, the new reporter had moved on to talk about the weather for this week.

"How was school?" Gabby asked after she planted a quick kiss on the top of my head.

I nodded, "Good. There weren't many students so it was kind of an easy day."

"Oh yeah?" Gabby walked over to the counter to pour herself a glass of water.

I nodded again but wasn't sure what to say so I kept my mouth shut and resumed doing homework.

"What are you doing over there?" Shay asked me, peering over at my strange setup. I had my history textbook propped halfway up on my math textbook and the one-page question sheet was on one of the pages the textbook was open on and I had a lined piece of paper in front of me with all the answers for the question sheet.

"History," I replied just as I slammed the textbook shut, "Well, not anymore."

Shay laughed a little and she watched me shove all of my history stuff back into my backpack along with everything else I didn't need right now...which was everything.

"Are you hungry?" Matt asked me from the kitchen where he was grabbing his own snack.

"No," I shook my head, "Not yet anyway. Maybe later."

Matt and Gabby shared a look that I couldn't quite read so I just ignored it while I got up to get some water. As I poured myself a glass of water, I started absentmindedly talking.

"They set up a makeshift memorial at Millennium Park," I watched as the water steadily fell into the glass, "There's a bunch of flowers and candles."

"That's nice," Gabby said and I nodded in agreement.

I set the jug of water back down and drank from the glass before setting that down as well.

"A boy and girl were killed. Brother and sister," I stared sadly down my glass of water, "The sister was ten or eleven, the brother was around six."

"It's awful isn't it," Matt sighed and I finished off the water in the glass.

I nodded, "Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know," Gabby replied quietly.

"Were they angry at someone at Millennium Park? Is that why they started shooting?" I asked, even though I knew neither Gabby and Matt would know the answer to that question.

Matt shrugged, "Maybe."

The image of the brother and the sister were hauntingly stuck in my head. They were so young, it wasn't fair. None of this was fair, to be honest. Innocent lives being taken away.

All this thinking was making me tired so I trudged over to the couch and flopped down.

_Ambo 23, man in distress at 59 Ashland Road_

Even though the alarm was loud, it didn't prevent me from closing my eyes and drifting off.

Thinking needs more credit for how tiring it can get.


	153. Chapter 153

**Hello!**

**Before this chapter begins, I just wanted to address something real quick. Well, it actually might not be that quick but I'll try to keep it short. **

**I want to make it clear that I know I am not a "perfect writer" and that there are going to be people who dislike my writing. That's totally okay! I'm always trying to progress with my writing and am open to constructive criticism, advice, and anything else that can help me improve. **

**I also want to make it clear that when it comes to reviews, I don't really care if you want to insult me, my writing, my story, whatever it is, but leave my parents out of it. it's sad, and rather disgusting to be honest, that you have to call someone's parents idiots to make yourself feel better.**

**Also, this isn't addressed to all of the readers. I am very thankful to everyone who has been supportive of this story and giving me ideas and advice. Thank you!**

**Anyways, I tried to keep that as short as I could manage. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**~Summer**

* * *

Naia's POV

The next day at school, more students showed up but we still weren't close to having full classes. At the end of the school day, I said good-bye to Nate and met up with Gabby and Matt at the front gates like I usually did when they weren't on shift.

"How was school today?" Matt asked me after he had given me a signature noogie.

"It was good," I replied as we started walking home, "More people showed up today so the teachers gave us more homework than yesterday but it's not too much."

Gabby smiled, "That's nice."

When we got home, I washed my hands before preparing to get my homework done with so I wouldn't have to do it later. I had turned on the T.V. just as some background noise just like I had done yesterday, and just like yesterday, the news channel was on.

"Today many gathered at Millennium Park to honour those killed in Saturday's shooting. People can be seen setting flowers down in front of the pictures of the victims and not just the family and friends of the victims. Complete strangers have stopped by as well," The news reporter was saying as they showed a live recording of the makeshift memorial.

"That's nice to see isn't it?" Gabby commented when she walked into the living room to see me watching what was on the news.

I nodded, "Yeah."

For a moment, we watched them show the memorial on TV and a news reporter interview one of the strangers who had dropped by to put flowers down.

"Can we go?"

Gabby seemed confused by what I meant.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Millennium Park," I replied, nodding my head in the direction of the TV.

I didn't need to explain what I wanted to do. Gabby nodded and said that she would tell Matt.

While she did that, I tried to get some math done but my mind couldn't settle down. When Gabby returned with Matt, we silently put on our jackets and headed back out to the car.

While Matt drove, I gazed out the window.

It was kind of strange how Saturday was such a warm and nice day and now, it seemed like the usual Chicago March was back. I was completely lost in my thoughts and didn't even notice that the car had stopped until Gabby called my name.

I looked away from the window, confused by my surroundings.

It didn't look like we were at Millennium Park.

"I thought we should pick up some flowers," Matt explained as he killed the engine. I nodded and hopped out the car and all three of us headed into the flower store.

As soon as we walked in, I was overwhelmed by the sweet smell. My nose started tingling a little and I sniffed, trying to prevent myself from sneezing.

A gorgeous bouquet of red roses immediately caught my attention and I slowly made my way over to them.

The petals felt cold against my fingers as I traced the edges of them.

"Do you want to get these?" Gabby asked me and I smiled shyly at her before nodding.

Matt took the bouquet and went up to the cashier to pay before handing the roses back to me. We all got back into the car and Matt started driving again.

Once we got to Millennium Park, it wasn't hard to miss the makeshift memorial set up. Matt found a parking spot and I kept a tight grip on the bouquet of roses as we walked towards the memorial, even though the thorns were painfully digging into my palm.

For some reason, I had butterflies fluttering around in the pit of my stomach as we got closer and closer to the memorial. I didn't know why, but I did know that they were starting to make me nauseous.

The lit candles were dancing side to side, lighting up the pictures that showed the faces of those killed Saturday. There were already plenty of flowers and bouquets as well as balloons spread along the whole fence where the photos had been put up.

Swallowing hard, I managed to find a little nook where there hadn't been flowers set down yet and I placed down the bouquet of roses. As soon as I let go of the roses, I quickly stepped back to where Gabby and Matt were standing and looked at all of the photos.

I was surprised when I recognized the brother and sister from the news and found it kind of comforting to see that their pictures had been placed next to each other. Their smiles made me remember how nauseous I just was and I felt like throwing up.

Fortunately, I managed to keep it down and carefully studied all the faces in each and every photo that had been put up.

My head started to spin and I found myself tugging at Gabby's hand.

"Can we go now?" I whispered quietly, unable to keep my voice steady.

Gabby nodded and whispered something to Matt before we started walking back to the car.

The whole drive back home seemed like a blur to me and I felt like I was underwater. It was a strange way to describe it but I wasn't sure how else to put it. As soon as Gabby unlocked the apartment door, I headed towards my room without even bothering to take off my jacket.

I closed the door behind me and slumped down against it.

I still felt like I was going to throw up and for a moment, I wondered if I was getting sick again, but I knew that probably wasn't the case.

At first, it was just a few tears that leaked from the corners of my eyes but it didn't take long.

It didn't take long for me to break down into sobs.


	154. Chapter 154

**Hey!**

**I hope everyone's doing well! I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't be updating as much as I used to. I don't plan on "completing" Silent or discontinuing it, but kind of making it sort of a "side project", if that makes sense. I want to focus on some other projects, but at the same time, I don't want to completely abandon this. My goal is to keep updating but just not as frequently. **

**I hope you understand! **

* * *

Naia's POV

"Naia?"

I could hear Gabby's worried voice from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," I called back but didn't make any move to get up off the floor.

Well, I may have lied a little when I said I'd be out in a minute.

When I felt somewhat less nauseous, I finally pulled myself onto my feet and opened the door. I went across the hall to wash my hands before taking off my jacket and hanging it up.

"You good?" Matt asked as I took a seat next to him on the couch. I nodded but inched closer towards him before he wrapped an arm around me.

After a while, Gabby joined us as well and I was cozily snuggled between two of the people I loved most in the world.

I realized I was starting to nod off but a clap of thunder made me flinch slightly.

"You're okay," Gabby whispered and put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and sat up a little taller so I could look out the window and I saw that it was starting to rain rather heavily.

I pouted slightly, "The rain's going to ruin the memorial."

"Yes," Gabby said, "But do you know why that doesn't really matter?"

Raising an eyebrow, I gave her a strange look.

"Hear me out," Gabby laughed a little, "The memorial is wonderful, but behind the candles and flowers, is the kindness that people have."

"Touche," Matt pointed his finger at Gabby, making me laugh.

"The rain might destroy the candles and flowers but it can't destroy the kindness in people," Gabby whispered as she pulled me closer into her side and started stroking my hair.

_We had done something wrong. Or maybe it was because Mr. Samual was drunk. _

_Or maybe it was both._

_Either way, all four of us found ourselves locked inside the dark and cold basement. It was better than being locked outside though. It was raining cats and dogs, which never made sense to me since cats and dogs weren't falling from the sky, water was. The thunder was loud and booming, and occasionally, we'd see a flash of lightning through the tiny basement windows._

_Shane and Thomas were scared. Shane was practically crying while he was pressed up in between Thomas and Ellie. Beside me, Thomas was quietly sobbing as well. _

_Ellie was trying her best to comfort Shane and I had an arm wrapped protectively around Thomas, gently singing to him._

_The truth was though, I was having a hard time keeping myself from trembling because of how cold and scared I was._

"Shhh, don't cry," Gabby kept stroking my hair, "You're okay."

I didn't even realize I had started crying.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked quietly as he reached over to wipe the tears off my cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

I shook my head and didn't say anything else, not trusting that I'd let the waterworks start if I opened my mouth.

"Well, something obviously is wrong," Matt told me and tried to get me to make eye contact with him.

I just shook my head again before burying it into Gabby's side.

"Talk to us Munchkin," Matt said quietly.

"I don't want to," My voice was quivering with each word I spoke.

Matt nodded, "Okay."

I wasn't sure how long I had been there, sitting on the couch, squished between Matt and Gabby quietly while Gabby stroked my hair, but it had been a good chunk of time before my stomach gave a loud growl.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Matt joked, making me smile softly.

"Just a little," I admitted and Gabby wiggled her arm out from behind me.

She then tapped me on the nose lightly, "I'll start cooking then."

While Gabby cooked, since Matt clearly lacked in his cooking skills, I watched SpongeBob, even though I was too old for it. What was I saying? You're never too old for SpongeBob.

The storm outside was starting to pick up and with a loud crash, the lights flickered before going out along with everything else electrical.

"Great," I said, standing up in the dark, "The power went out."

"Stay right there, I'm going to get some flashlights," Matt told me before I heard him shuffle away. I did as he said and waited until he was back, this time, with some flashlights.

Matt passed one to me with a smile on his face, "Let's go find Gabby."

I held his hand, even though it was completely unnecessary, and we made our way to the kitchen where Gabby was standing at the stove, stirring something in the pot.

"The power went out you know," Matt said, making his way over to Gabby.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "I couldn't tell."

"That means the stove doesn't work," Matt added and I laughed.

"Well, the mac n' cheese is practically done so I'm just making sure it doesn't stick," Gabby explained, "Now go get some candles. Naia, you set the table."

While Matt went to get candles, I used my flashlight to guide me around the kitchen while I grabbed bowls and cutlery. I plopped three bowls down by Gabby and she spooned the mac n' cheese into each of them. I then brought the bowls over to the table where I set them down along with a fork for each bowl.

By now, Matt was back with the candles and put a few in the middle of the table, spaced apart a little, before lighting them.

"Alright, let's eat," Gabby said and we took out seats and started eating.

"This is really good," Matt complimented and I nodded in agreement, I mouth full of food.

"Why thank you," Gabby smiled, "You know, this is kind of romantic."

Matt laughed, "The power's out and we're eating mac n' cheese."

"The candles though," Gabby gestured towards them, "They give off a romantic mood."

I made a face, "Why do I feel like I'm third-wheeling?"


	155. Chapter 155

Naia's POV

The weather was warm now and the days were getting longer and longer which meant one thing.

Summer break was almost here.

"Are you kidding me? Summer is the best season," Nate said but I shook my head.

"Summer's way too hot, but Spring means allergies and Winter's too cold," I pointed out, "Fall is the best season."

Nate snorted, "You can totally get allergies in Fall."

"Yeah, but Spring is all flowers blooming and that means pollen," I made a face, "And pollen means sneezing and itchy eyes, so Fall is the best season."

Nate shrugged, "Whatever. Fall can be the best season for you but for me, it's Summer all the way."

I nodded, "Deal."

* * *

The moment I walked into the firehouse, I knew something was up. There was this tension in the air that made me want to turn around and walk right back out but I didn't so. Instead, I kept walking.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Gabby who was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in her hand. "Is everybody okay?"

"Everybody's fine," Gabby reassured me and I nodded slowly.

"So then what's wrong?" I asked, taking a seat next to her. "And don't tell me it's nothing because obviously, something's up."

I felt my stomach twist and turn as I waited for Gabby to say something.

"Foster has decided to return to med school," Gabby finally said.

I felt a flush of relief go through me before smiling.

"That's great!" I exclaimed and then saw that Gabby wasn't matching my mood. "Right?"

Gabby nodded, "It is! I mean, good for her and all, it's just creating some tension."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why?"

"Shay's a little bit upset that she Foster didn't give her any heads up, I mean, she found out on a call through one of the doctors at Med," Gabby explained, "And Brett, Kidd and I are caught in the middle of it so it's a little bit awkward."

I nodded, "I see."

I didn't really see, to be honest. I couldn't understand why something like this would cause such a stir up.

"Where are they now?" I looked around, the firehouse seemed rather empty.

"Everybody's on a call," Gabby replied, "And Brett's taking a shower. Someone threw up on her last call."

I laughed, "That's not good."

"Better her than me," Gabby joked and started tickling me, making me squirm and giggle.

"Wait, no, I have homework I have to do," I said, trying to get out of this and started tugging my textbooks and folders out of my backpack. Gabby stopped but gave me a quick kiss on the forehead first.

I felt like there were two directions that the homework load teachers gave could turn. One could be a significant increase which would be because your teacher has to cram in everything they couldn't get in like in science. It could also be a significant decrease which would be because your teacher crammed in everything at the start of the year, like in history.

"Did you know homework was invented as a punishment for students?" I told Gabby as I started flipping through my science textbook, looking for the right page. "By some Roberto guy, I think."

"Oh really?" Gabby asked.

I nodded, "Yup, well I mean, it was also because he wanted to ensure that his students fully understood the lesson."

"Which way do you take homework?" Gabby looked over at me.

"What do you mean?" I fumbled around my pencil case, looking for a sharp pencil.

"Do you think homework's a punishment or some learning enforcement?" Gabby clarified.

I made a face, "I think it's a waste of time."

"So a punishment?"

I shook my head, "No, not a punishment. I just think it's rather redundant. I don't ever really learn anything from homework because everything in it I've already learned from school. I think it's redundant."

"Interesting...very interesting," Gabby said, "That's another way to look at it."

I heard some commotion coming from the app floor and it wasn't long before everyone else started piling into the common room.

"There's our girl!" Herrmann pointed at me as he walked in and came over to give me a hug, "How was school?"

"Boring," I replied, thinking about how my science teacher droned on the whole class, "It was boring but I still got homework."

"What are they teaching now anyways?" Severide joined the conversation, "School's almost over."

"You know, I question school sometimes," Capp said, he was flipping through my history textbook, "What's the point of going?"

Matt came over and pointed a finger at Capp warningly, "Hey, don't give her any ideas."

I laughed before assuring Matt I was sticking with school, no matter how redundant it seemed at times.

It wasn't long before people started clearing out, some wanting to take showers to wash off the soot and ash, others having to fill out paperwork. When I looked around next, I saw that it was only Shay and Foster in the room apart from me.

Oh, shoot.

Not the best time to be here.

I wanted to gather my stuff and find a different room to do homework but then I realized that if I left, then it would only be them in the room and that would not be good, so to spare them the awkwardness, I stayed.

"What was your favourite subject in school?" I blurted out randomly before internally smacking my forehead.

Nice going, Naia.

"Wait no," I went on, "Don't answer that."

Shay and Foster looked at me, both had very confused expressions on their face.

I couldn't blame them.

"You can't be mad at her, you can't be doing this," I blabbered, "Neither of you can. I mean, I know you're partners and all but Foster's an amazing paramedic and I mean, of course, Shay you are too, but Foster's going back to med school and you need to be supportive."

Both of them stared at me blankly so I took that opportunity to keep talking.

"Obviously I'm surprised you didn't tell Shay sooner but come on, we all know any med school would be lucky to have Foster," I finally shut up, having run out of air.

Shay and Foster looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time before bursting into laughter.

I smiled, glad that my blabbering self had managed to get something done in this situation. I then realized that they were probably going to have a good talk now that I didn't want to be apart of and quickly grabbed everything I needed before scurrying out of the room.


	156. Chapter 156

**Hello!**

**So I did the unfortunate task of going back and rereading some of the earlier chapters of Silent and oh my gosh, what was I thinking! I personally think I have improved greatly so I am now taking on the unfortunate task of "revamping" the earlier chapters. In other words, Silent is now under construction while I rewrite over half of it. The storyline will stay the same, just written better. It will still be open to read, but it probably won't make any sense until I'm done. This will be the last chapter for a little bit and I hate to do this after I just got off a hiatus but I can't put it off any longer or my procrastinator side will never get it done.**

* * *

Naia's POV

I love running. Always have, always will.

I was never allowed to join the track team before, but now that I was living with Matt and Gabby, I didn't think twice before writing my name down on the clipboard.

"Go!"

My legs started pumping as I took off on the school track. I loved it when we had track practice after school. That was because I liked running.

There's a full-circle thing going on.

Something about the way my mind goes blank while my body repeats the same movement over and over again is just so mesmerizing.

No, mesmerizing isn't the right word.

I wasn't sure how to describe the feeling, but whatever the word is, that's what I liked about running.

There were a few other students on the track team besides me. Nate was one of them, and then there were the twins Izzie and Ava who were a year older than me and Wesley who was a year younger than me.

There were two track teams, one for grades seven and eight, and the other for grades four to six. Any grade younger than four wasn't allowed to join.

I wish I had been able to join earlier than grade seven because I really enjoyed this.

That's what I was thinking about just as I crossed the line our coach was standing at.

"Six minutes, ten seconds," He told me while I walked around, trying to catch my breath.

That wasn't bad. I could do better, I knew that. There was always room for improvement, but for now, six minutes and ten seconds wasn't bad.

Izzy and Nate had already finished before I did and Ava finished right after I had, followed almost directly by Wesley.

"Well, at this rate, we should be looking at making regionals," Coach Kennedy told us, a hint of pride in his voice.

I smiled, "That's good right?"

"Yes, it most certainly is," He nodded at me.

"Nobody made regionals last year," Ava said, biting her lip, "What makes you think we're going to make it this year?"

I had already gone to my first track meet, a couple of weeks ago. I didn't place in the top eight, but I came really close, coming in at ninth, the girl in eighth place beating me by just over a second.

"Because we have better people on our better team this year," Coach Kennedy smiled, looking around at the five of us.

I looked around as well, taking in everybody's apprehensive expressions.

"Alright, that's all the time we have for today," Coach Kennedy said, looking at his watch, "Pack up your stuff and get out of here."

We all laughed, now knowing that his humour often came out in a somewhat harsh way.

I packed away my water bottle and swung my backpack onto one shoulder. I waved good-bye to my coach before starting to head towards the front gates of the school.

"Hey," Nate had run to catch up with me, "Are you excited for the meet this week?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"You think so?" Nate chuckled.

"Well, I'm nervous but excited," I explained, "Like a nervous excitement."

Nate smiled, "What are you nervous about? You did really well last time, you know, with it being your first meet and all."

"Yeah, I guess," I tried to hide how nice Nate's comment made me feel, "It's just now I feel pressured to do well. Like really well. Especially after Coach said that we might have a shot at regionals. I don't want to be the one that messes things up for everyone."

"You know not everyone goes to regionals right?" Nate looked over at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that only the top two in each event at areas will move on," Nate went on, "So if you placed second or first in fifteen hundred then you'd go to regionals, but if no one else places top two in their event, they're not going."

I took a moment to take in all the new information that I got.

"Naia?"

I nodded, "Got it."

When we got to where our roads split, I wished Nate a good night and continued on my way to the firehouse.

_"Stop, you're hurting her!"_

Walking didn't have the same effect as running. It didn't put your mind in this thoughtless daze.

_"You're the reason they're dead."_

I didn't know why I was having such trouble with these things right now. It had been so long since the events had occurred.

Why was I still thinking about them?

My thoughts kept running, from the Samuals to the shooting, and everything in between. My brain just kept jumping from one event to the other.

When an image of Jane bleeding from a bullet wound to her head popped into my head, it caught me so off guard I stopped in my tracks. I felt my shoulders sag as I started vividly remembering that night.

Somehow, I managed to start walking again and made it to the firehouse. I went through the door that led into the apparatus floor and saw that all the trucks as well as both ambulances were there, meaning that nobody was on a call right now.

Despite having a hurricane of thoughts in my mind earlier, it was now blank as I walked through the firehouse and to the common room where a few people were seated.

There was one time, when I was probably seven, that Ellie had been beaten so bad her nose had started bleeding. Not just randomly, she had gotten a couple of punches to the face and her nose started bleeding.

I thought they had broken it.

I remember being scared. Scared because the strong and brave Ellie was now bleeding and crying. Scared because all she had done was ask for something sweet to eat. Scared because the blood just wouldn't stop coming.

"Naia?"

I realized that I had just been standing in front of the entryway, not moving.

"Yeah?"

I started making my way towards an empty seat to start homework.

"We asked how was school?" Stella told me, "So...how was it?"

"Oh," I chuckled softly, "Good. It was good."

Severide nodded, "You had track practise today, right?"

"Yes," I started pulling out all my textbooks, "That was good too."

"You have a meet this weekend don't you?" Stella walked over to where I was seated, "Maybe we'll all come and watch you."

At my last track meet, Matt and Gabby had to be on shift and so I had caught a ride with Nate and his mom. This week though, they didn't have to be on shift so they were going to come this time, and apparently all of 51 as well.

"You don't have to," I smiled shyly at Stella.

"I know," Stella replied, "But what if we wanted to?"

I bit my lip, thinking about a good response.

"Then, sure...come if you want."


End file.
